Canção Ardente
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Para o audaz Edward St. Cullen, o decreto do rei que o obrigava a casar-se com a dócil filha de seu inimigo já era ruim o suficiente... mas quando a tímida noiva acabou sendo Isabella, a irmã indomável de sua prometida, a fúria de Edward se tornou ilimitada. E embora os beijos da ruiva temperamental quase o deixassem louco de desejo.
1. Chapter 1

**AQUELA NÃO ERA A NOIVA PROMETIDA!****  
**

**INGLATERRA****  
**

**Para o audaz Edward St. Cullen, o decreto do rei que o obrigava a casar-se com a dócil filha de seu inimigo já era ruim o suficiente... mas quando a tímida noiva acabou sendo Isabella, a irmã indomável de sua prometida, a fúria de Edward se tornou ilimitada. E embora os beijos da ruiva temperamental quase o deixassem louco de desejo, ele se perguntava se algum dia aprenderia a confiar nela... Ou se Isabella um dia aprenderia a amá-lo!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi amores di mi vida... Essa é uma adaptação do livro **" Canção Ardente de Catherine Archer"...** Espero que vocês gostem... è muito bonito esse livro... e quero compartilha-lo com vocês... Espero de coração que gostem... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward St. Cullen, barão de Masen, inclinou-se para frente no primeiro banco da capela de Penacre. Não estava com a menor disposição de apreciar o rico jogo de luz e cores projetadas pelo enorme vitral, logo atrás do altar, sobre o chão de pedras imaculadamente limpo. Preocupava-se mais com a lenta passagem do tempo.

Esforçando-se para conter a irritação crescente, apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos cruzadas. Entretanto, ao fitar as outras duas figuras, imóveis e silenciosas, seus olhos verdes não foram capazes de disfarçar por completo a impaciência e o desagrado.

Onde estava sua noiva?

Charlie Swan, pai da noiva e barão de Penacre, mantinha uma expressão impenetrável enquanto aguardava a chegada da filha junto ao altar ricamente ornamentado. Ao seu lado, o sacerdote, paramentado de acordo com a ocasião festiva, mostrava-se bastante desconfortável.

Quando o padre murmurou algo junto ao ouvido de Charlie, o cavalheiro alto e grisalho mal respondeu, o corpo rígido revelando grande tensão. Todavia Edward o viu lançar um olhar rápido na direção da porta da capela.

Não havia sinal de ninguém.

Obviamente Penacre estava ficando impaciente com a demora da filha. Edward sabia que o velho barão tampouco desejara aquela união, porém a espera pro longada de nada servia.

John, rei da Inglaterra, decretara que tal casamento fosse realizado com o objetivo de colocar um ponto final nas disputas e discórdias entre as linhagens de Penacre e Masen.

O rei decidira que a situação chegara ao limite máximo quando uma das pequenas propriedades de Edward fora invadida e todos os suprimentos armazena dos destruídos. As provisões eram extremamente necessárias para a sobrevivência dos aldeões durante esse período de carestia que enfrentavam, logo depois do término das guerras, na Terra Santa.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos bronzes, desejando poder mudar o rumo dos pensamentos. Fora numa das muitas batalhas na Terra Santa que morrera seu irmão, Jasper, aquele que deveria ter herdado o título de barão após o falecimento do pai de ambos, no ano anterior.

Edward ainda não se sentia confortável com o fato de ter se tornado o herdeiro do título e das propriedades, embora houvesse assumido a administração das terras antes mesmo da morte de Carlisle St. Cullen, em 1200, vitimado pela bebida e pela tristeza, um ano depois do rei Richard haver encontrado seu próprio fim em Châlus-Chabrol. Se não fosse por essa série de eventos trágicos, hoje ele não ostentaria título nenhum a não ser o de filho mais novo de um cavaleiro leal ao reino.

Melhor esquecer o que não podia ser mudado e concentrar-se nas núpcias com Rosalie Swan. Apesar de ser filha de um inimigo e não a noiva que teria escolhido para si, tratava-se de uma mulher extrema mente bonita. Vira-a apenas uma vez, durante a audiência com o rei. E quando John anunciara que um casamento seria a melhor solução para as dificuldades atuais, Edward acatara a decisão.

Rosalie Swan era somente um meio de se atingir um fim. Ele queria paz e prosperidade para suas terras. O rico dote da noiva o ajudaria bastante em seus esforços para reconduzir as propriedades sob seus cuidados à época de fartura e abundância conhecida antes de o pai haver sucumbido ao inferno da bebida. Além disso, tal casamento pouco mudaria sua vida. O papel de uma esposa resumia-se a manter a cama aquecida para o marido e produzir um herdeiro legítimo. Rosalie também emprestaria beleza e graça à sua mesa e atenderia às suas necessidades sempre que solicitada.

Jamais cometeria o terrível engano de depositar fé e confiança na esposa, como seu pai fizera. Isso se revelara a razão de sua queda.

O amor costumava ser valorizado em excesso, o que era um erro. Por causa do amor, seu pai fora lançado ao chão quando a esposa o abandonara e outra vez, quando permitira que o mesmo sentimento se inter pusesse entre si e o filho mais velho.

Edward balançou a cabeça e endireitou os ombros, afastando os pensamentos sombrios. Depois tornou a olhar para a porta da capela, impaciente.

Onde estava à mulher com quem iria se casar e por que se julgava no direito de fazê-los esperar daquela maneira aviltante? Sua grande beleza não iria impedi-la de se curvar à vontade do marido tão logo estivessem legalmente unidos.

Irritado, Edward lançou um olhar firme na direção do futuro sogro, observando a expressão frustrada do rosto marcado pelas rugas. Pensaria melhor de um homem que não se deixasse manipular por uma criatura de cabeça oca. Assim que partissem para Masen, na manhã seguinte, Rosalie Swan aprenderia a reconhecer o próprio lugar.

Ele havia chegado ao castelo de Penacre poucas horas atrás, na companhia de apenas quatro de seus cavaleiros mais fiéis. Estivera certo ao presumir que não seria recebido com ódio, porém tampouco encontrara calorosas boas-vindas.

Penacre os conduzira imediatamente ao salão principal e depois de algum tempo, Edward fora convidado a deixar a companhia de seus homens e se dirigir à capela, onde a noiva o estaria esperando.

No trajeto, Penacre explicara que a filha pedira somente a presença do noivo, do pai e do sacerdote, durante a cerimônia. Edward achara estranho um pai ceder àqueles caprichos tolos, contudo não cabia a ele dizer a Penacre como agir dentro de sua própria casa.

Ao término de duas horas de espera, Edward estava cada vez mais inclinado a pensar que seu futuro sogro não passava de um tolo fraco. Surpreendia-o que pudesse ser o mesmo homem que o estivera hostilizando com tamanha determinação até recentemente.

As duas famílias sempre tinham sido inimigas, com freqüência tomando partidos opostos em conflitos po líticos, mas no último ano o vigor dos ataques de Penacre havia assumido uma característica quase pessoal. Apenas dois meses após a morte de Carlisle St. Cullen, um homem conseguira entrar num dos estábulos de Masen e roubado o cavalo que fora o favorito de seu pai. Só puderam descobrir que se tratara de um ato praticado por alguém a mando de Penacre porque, ao fugir, o desconhecido deixara a capa para trás, com as cores de Penacre: amarelo e verde. O incidente o enraivecera profundamente.

E foi lembrando-se disso que já não pôde mais manter-se calado.

— Estou cansado de esperar. Onde está sua filha? Uma longa hora havia se passado desde que Penacre, ainda muito calmo, mandara um dos servos, que estava aguardando do lado de fora da capela, ir até os aposentos da filha para saber se Rosalie ainda demoraria muito. Por fim, talvez irritado com os comentários de Edward, Charlie Swan pareceu haver chegado aos limites da paciência. Atravessando a nave da capela com passadas largas, dirigiu-se a um dos criados, a voz seca e áspera.

— Pelos céus, vá ver o que está atrasando minha filha!

Isabella Swan fitou o servo, Levi, desanimada.

— Diga a meu pai que estou tentando.

Ela voltou-se para a porta do quarto da irmã, que permanecia hermeticamente fechada. Nada do que havia dito, ou feito, nas últimas horas conseguira con vencer Rosalie a abrir a porta.

Inspirando fundo, tornou a insistir:

— Rosalie, por favor, você tem que me deixar entrar. Irei me esforçar ao máximo para entender o motivo de seu medo.

A única explicação possível para aquele comportamento infantil era que a irmã estivesse dominada pelo pavor, aterrorizada diante da idéia de casar-se com um estranho. Talvez, se desabafasse, seus temores seriam aplacados.

Para sua completa surpresa, ouviu o ruído da porta sendo destrancada. Por um momento, Isabella hesitou, sem saber exatamente o quê dizer à irmã, agora que a oportunidade se apresentara. Então, armando-se de calma e paciência, entrou no quarto.

Seu olhar preocupado logo localizou Rosalie, sentada junto à janela aberta, trajando o suntuoso vestido de casamento. O tecido marfim, rebordado com fios de ouro nas mangas compridas e no decote, parecia reluzir sob os últimos raios de sol. Os cabelos, louros e longos, brilhavam sob o véu dourado, que a cobria até a cintura. O rosto, de uma perfeição única, também estava envolto na luminosidade do entardecer.

Embora Isabella houvesse passado toda sua vida ao lado da irmã, aquela beleza extrema ainda a fascinava. Rosalie parecia-se com os anjos que vira pintados nas páginas dos livros religiosos usados pelo sacerdote para ensiná-las a ler.

Tamanha beleza dava a impressão de se sobressair ainda mais no ambiente luxuoso que a cercava. Tapeçarias ricamente trabalhadas cobriam as paredes do quarto suntuoso, tapetes orientais, altos e espessos, estavam espalhados pelo chão. A cama de dossel, enorme, com cortinados da seda mais pura, era o único lugar onde uma criatura tão perfeita quanto Rosalie poderia encontrar repouso.

Entretanto as palavras da irmã, ditas sem a menor emoção, varreram todos os pensamentos de sua mente.

— Não posso me casar com Masen. Estou apaixonada por outro.

Horrorizada, Isabella Swan permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

— Você está apaixonada por outro? — indagou afinal. — Mas por quem poderia ter se apaixonado? — Uma idéia absurda lhe ocorreu. — Oh, De Eric, o filho do conde? Ele é pouco mais que um menino.

— Claro que não. Como pôde lhe passar pela cabeça uma coisa tão ridícula? Como você mesma disse, Eric é um rapaz.

Apesar da resposta da irmã pouco tê-la acalmado, Isabella se esforçou para mostrar-se reassegurada.

— Fico mais tranqüila então. A adoração que o pobre coitado tem por você não é segredo para ninguém capaz de enxergar um palmo adiante do nariz. Para completar, ele está sempre seguindo sir Emmett como um cão fiel. Aqueles dois me incomodam de uma maneira que não consigo explicar. Ambos me fazem sentir desconfortável.

Suas palavras foram recebidas com um absoluto silêncio.

Devagar, Isabella ergueu os olhos, notando que a irmã se tornara muito quieta à menção do nome de sir Emmett. Quieta demais.

— Não me diga que...

Rosalie enfrentou o olhar da irmã.

— Sim. Estou apaixonada por sir Emmett. — Por um instante sua voz soou cheia de alívio, como se um peso lhe tivesse sido tirado da alma. Mas logo uma tristeza imensa toldou o rosto de rara beleza. — Pensei... Eu tinha esperanças de que ele dissesse alguma coisa a papai... Tomasse alguma iniciativa para impedir que esse casamento com St. Cullen se realizasse. Que ele poderia ter mudado de idéia sobre...

— Mudado de idéia?

Por um breve momento, Isabella julgou haver notado o medo estampado naqueles olhos azuis, pálidos e angustiados. Então Rosalie balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Estou tão tensa que já nem sei mais o que digo. Quando você entrou no quarto, minutos atrás, rezei para que estivesse trazendo uma palavra dele... mas... O que vou fazer?

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar, soluços fortes sacudindo a figura esguia.

— Por Deus, Rosalie, eles a estão esperando na capela. Pela segunda vez papai mandou alguém vir saber o motivo da demora. Sua relutância em relação a esse casamento tem sido óbvia. Porém nunca imaginei que agisse assim.

Quando o pai e a irmã retornaram da corte, Rosalie lhe parecera extremamente reticente. Entretanto, não dissera nada capaz de indicar uma profunda aversão ao casamento. Limitara-se a observar, sempre bela e remota, os preparativos sendo feitos.

Era verdade que deixara para a irmã mais nova a tarefa de decidir cada detalhe do rico enxoval que levaria consigo, como parte do dote. Todavia, Isabella dera conta do recado perfeitamente, pois estava acostumada a lidar com as tarefas domésticas de Penacre, apesar de ser um ano mais jovem que a irmã. Rosalie nunca se interessara pelos assuntos relacionados à rotina do castelo.

E, de fato, nem precisara fazê-lo. Sua beleza incom parável e a voz melodiosa pareciam agradar mais ao pai do que todos os esforços de Isabella para mantê-lo confortável, bem alimentado e aquecido. Desde que se entendia por gente, buscara o brilho de aprovação nos olhos paternos, tentara sentir-se adorada como a irmã mais velha. Tudo em vão.

Não que se ressentisse. Amava Rosalie. Seria difícil não amá-la. Ela transmitia uma doçura gentil que atraía as pessoas e parecia completamente alheia à própria beleza extraordinária. Apesar de não ser de baixa estatura, tinha sempre um ar de fragilidade, como se necessitasse de cuidados e atenção constantes.

De repente Isabella perguntou-se se sir Emmett, em quem não confiava desde que o vira chegar a Penacre, três anos atrás, não havia se aproveitado da natureza delicada da irmã. Não, não era possível que as coisas houvessem ido tão longe. No entanto os olhos azuis do cavaleiro, sem pre frios e distantes, provocavam-lhe desconforto. Mansamente, indagou:

— Rosalie, sir Emmett a... forçou?

A irmã fitou-a sem disfarçar o choque, uma expressão indefinível no rosto.

— Não. Ele não me forçou.

Impossível sentir-se aliviada depois de ouvir a aflição na voz de Rosalie. Embora relutante, obrigou-se a continuar, odiando a idéia da doce irmã envolvida com um homem tão duro.

— Ele retribui sua afeição?

— Obviamente não. Pensei que meu amor fosse grande o bastante para nós dois, porém...

Isabella fechou os olhos, incapaz de suportar a visão da fisionomia da outra, alterada pela dor. Se o amor fazia as pessoas se comportarem assim, ainda bem que jamais experimentara esse sentimento. E era bem pouco provável que viesse a experimentá-lo. Sua posição de castelã nos domínios do pai parecia assegurada por muito e muito tempo.

Deixando as próprias e insignificantes preocupações de lado, concentrou-se na irmã.

— Como pode amar um homem que não a ama? Rosalie levou as mãos ao peito.

— Sei apenas que o amo. Você não consegue ver que se eu me casar com esse nobre, esse Edward St. Cullen, não haverá mais nenhuma chance de, um dia, estar junto de meu verdadeiro amor? E sei que poderíamos ficar juntos. Sei que Emmett poderia me amar, se lhe fosse dado tempo suficiente. Ele acabaria entendendo que para nós só há um caminho, que é o da completa união. Que qualquer outra solução seria impensável.

Confusa, Isabella levantou-se. Novamente a escolha de palavras da irmã lhe soava estranha. Contudo, não devia se deixar distrair do verdadeiro problema.

— Mas você está prometida a St. Cullen. Num impulso, Rosalie levantou-se também e parou diante da janela aberta, as feições distorcidas pelo desespero.

— Prefiro me atirar dessa janela a me casar com alguém a quem não amo. Juro que o farei! Nada me obrigará a me casar com St. Cullen!

Aterrorizada com a cena, a voz de Isabella não passava de um sussurro.

— Você não pode fazer isso. E loucura.

— Não posso me casar com ele — Rosalie retrucou erguendo o queixo, com uma determinação e frieza surpreendentes em se tratando de alguém sempre tão dócil.

— Nós... simplesmente teremos que pensar em algo. — Vendo a irmã se afastar da janela, suspirou aliviada. Apesar de estar disposta a ajudá-la, não sabia como. — O que faremos? É impossível não obedecer uma ordem direta do rei... O que aconteceria se o desafiássemos?

— Não me importa à mínima. Não me interessa quais seriam as conseqüências. Sei apenas que amo Emmett. Você não entende porque nunca se sentiu assim em relação a alguém. Passo os dias inteiros espreitando-o, seguindo-o por toda parte. Meu corpo arde por ele na escuridão da noite.

Isabella enrubesceu. Aquela conversa estava muito além de sua experiência, entretanto não podia ignorar a angústia da irmã.

— Você está certa ao dizer que nunca me senti assim, porém entendo sua tristeza. Se existisse uma maneira de ajudá-la, eu o faria sem hesitar. Mas o que posso fazer? Não está em minhas mãos mudar o destino. E ninguém pode ir contra um decreto do rei.

Rosalie fitou a irmã atentamente, parte da angústia evaporando-se no ar e dando lugar a um inegável otimismo.

— St. Cullen não se importa comigo. Ele aceitou esse casamento apenas por ser uma ordem do rei com o objetivo de acertar as diferenças entre nossas famílias. — Ela fez uma pausa e mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. —Talvez haja algo que você possa fazer, sim. Afinal, acabou de me dizer que não tem afeição por ninguém em particular. Não vejo por que tenha que ser eu a me casar com esse homem. O que se espera é que haja uma aliança entre nossas famílias. A identidade da noiva não tem a menor importância. Tenho certeza de que o rei John me escolheu apenas porque sou a mais velha. E costume que a filha mais velha seja a primeira a se casar, porém não se trata de uma lei.

Finalmente compreendendo aonde a irmã queria chegar, Isabella levou a mão ao peito, chocada.

— Você quer que eu me case com ele em seu lugar? Mas não posso fazer isso. O barão não aceitaria a troca. Que motivos nosso pai lhe daria para convencê-lo a se conformar com o novo arranjo? O fato de você amar outro homem pouco significado teria para seu noivo. Ele é inimigo de nosso pai, portanto, nosso inimigo. Alguém que tem provocado destruição em nossas terras.

Depois de um instante de hesitação, Rosalie animou-se.

— E por isso que nada informaremos ao barão de Masen até que seja tarde demais. E tampouco contaremos a papai, para que depois não o julguem responsável.

— Não contar nada? — Isabella indagou confusa. — Que história é essa? Você não pode estar pensando que eu seria capaz de me fazer passar por você. Se já não fosse suficiente nossa diferença de altura, basta olhar para seu cabelo e o meu. — Ela apontou para os próprios cabelos, vermelhos como mogno. — Não há esperanças de sermos bem-sucedidas.

— Sei que podemos conseguir. Temos que conseguir. Ouça, eu... eu não sou virgem e St. Cullen será capaz de me matar quando descobrir. Você mesma disse que ele é nosso inimigo. Acredita que um homem tão duro iria me tratar com gentileza e bondade ao se descobrir enganado sobre a pureza da mulher com quem se casou?

Isabella mal conteve o assombro.

— Mas você disse...

— Eu disse que ele não me forçou. — Um rubor intenso substituiu a extrema palidez.

Oh, Deus, aquilo mudava tudo. Isabella sabia que o que a irmã acabara de dizer tinha fundamento. St. Cullen poderia matá-la ao constatar que não se casara com uma virgem.

— Não posso cruzar os braços e permitir que algo trágico lhe aconteça, porém... isso... — Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos por um instante, tentando absorver o choque e pensar com clareza. A situação da irmã revelava-se desesperadora.

Rosalie lançou mão de todo seu poder de persuasão.

— Vi o barão enquanto estive na corte. Mesmo sendo inimigo de nossa família, não pude deixar de notar que se trata de um homem de boa aparência. St. Cullen é alto, forte e bonito de uma maneira quase selvagem. Ouvi muitas damas suspirarem à sua passagem e falarem dele com desejo. Se eu não estivesse apaixonada por sir Emmett...

Atônita, Isabella fitou a irmã.

— A boa aparência desse homem, ou a ausência de beleza física, não vem ao caso e pouco me interessa.

A outra corou, embaraçada, entretanto insistiu.

— Por favor, você é minha única esperança.

Vendo que a irmã permanecia em silêncio, Rosalie começou a tirar o vestido de casamento, a voz soando prática e decidida agora.

— Tenho um véu espesso que irá cobri-la até a cintura e...

— Mas seremos descobertas. Não temos a mesma altura. Você deve ser pelo menos uns oito centímetros mais alta do que eu. — Mesmo enquanto argumentava, Isabella continuava se lembrando das palavras de Rosalie ao descrever o barão: alto, forte e selvagem. A irmã acreditara ser possível tranquilizá-la com tal descrição? O fato de outras damas o desejarem não lhe importava a mínima.

Inteiramente alheia às dúvidas e temores que as saltavam a irmã, Rosalie continuou despindo-se, enquanto apontava para a janela.

— Veja, já está quase totalmente escuro lá fora. A luz de velas, ninguém desconfiará de sua verdadeira identidade, se usar minhas roupas. Os homens não costumam prestar atenção nessas coisas. Não faz parte da natureza deles observar detalhes. Você sabe que pedi apenas a presença do sacerdote, de St. Cullen e de nosso pai durante a cerimônia. Papai está tão preocupado com o casamento que não perceberá nada de estranho. E o barão me viu apenas uma vez, numa sala cheia de gente. Esteja certa de que não se lembrará de minha aparência.

Isabella não acreditou naquela afirmação nem por um segundo. Qualquer homem que pusesse os olhos em Rosalie Swan certamente se lembraria dela. Por outro lado, o pai de ambas estava tão inconsolável com a idéia de entregar a filha mais velha nas mãos de um inimigo, que pouca atenção estaria prestando ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

Livrando-se da última peça de roupa, Rosalie aproximou-se da irmã e a segurou pelos ombros, obrigan do-a a fitá-la.

— Deixe-me a ajudá-la a se vestir. Hoje é o dia de seu casamento.

Com a garganta seca e as pernas trêmulas, Isabella caminhou até a capela. Todos que a viam passar mos travam-se aliviados ao saber que a espera tensa chegara ao fim. Ninguém, nem mesmo seu pai ao vê-la surgir na porta da capela, pareceu se dar conta de que a noiva não era Rosalie. Ele apressou-se a ir ao seu encontro, impaciente para conduzi-la até o altar. Somente depois de inspirar fundo várias vezes, convencendo-se de que realmente poderia estar salvando a vida da irmã, é que Isabella foi capaz de seguir em frente.

Com o coração apertado, caminhou na direção da figura que a aguardava. Um homem que nunca vira antes e que estava para se tornar seu marido.

Ela quase tropeçou na barra do vestido marfim. As duas tinham sido obrigadas a suspendê-lo na altura da cintura usando um cinto dourado para prendê-lo, porém de pouco adiantara. Seus cabelos avermelhados, que lhe chegavam até os quadris, tinham sido presos num coque, no alto da cabeça, e então cobertos com uma touca bordada para disfarçar a cor. O coque, cuidadosamente arranjado, também servira para fazê-la parecer mais alta. Para completar, um pesado véu dourado a cobria até a cintura, tanto na frente, quanto atrás.

Sem olhar para a esquerda, ou para a direita, Isabella procurava manter a mente ocupada com a simples tarefa de caminhar, colocando um pé na frente do outro. Ao parar diante do altar, estava tão agitada, que não pôde nem sequer lançar um olhar para o homem ao seu lado. Teve apenas a impressão de uma estatura elevada, força descomunal e grande impaciência.

Sem disfarçar o alívio, o sacerdote anunciou:

— Vou acender as velas antes de iniciarmos a cerimônia.

— Por favor, não o faça — ela implorou, a voz tão baixa e rouca de aflição que ninguém poderia reconhecê-la. — Eu...

O homem alto pareceu ficar ainda mais rígido e fez um gesto com a mão, interrompendo-a.

— Não se preocupe com as velas, padre. Vamos chegar ao fim dessa história o mais rapidamente possível.

O pavor de ser descoberta era tamanho, que Isabella não foi capaz de prestar atenção a nada, exceto à figura do sacerdote, que agora iniciava os ritos sacramentais. A voz do padre dava a impressão de chegar aos seus ouvidos filtrada através de uma névoa densa, assim como a voz do barão, carregada de impaciência.

Seu coração batia tão forte no peito, que ela mal ouvia as próprias palavras ao jurar fidelidade, obediência e amor eterno.

Apenas quando o sacerdote ficou em silêncio, foi que Isabella se deu conta de que a cerimônia chegara ao fim. Acabara de casar-se no lugar da irmã.

St. Cullen inclinou-se, num gesto claro de posse, o tomou-lhe as mãos frias entre as suas. Uma sensação esquisita a percorreu de alto a baixo, fazendo-a estremecer. Sem que soubesse o motivo, essa sensação a encheu de calor.

Isabella tentou se concentrar nas palavras que o noivo lhe dizia, a voz profunda soando estranhamente sensual, agora que estavam casados perante Deus e os homens.

— Poderia eu, pelo menos, olhar o rosto de minha linda esposa?

— Não, meu lorde, por favor — ela respondeu apreensiva, tremendo de maneira incontrolável. — Peço-lhe que compreenda. Sinto-me envergonhada... de você, do casamento.

Ele se inclinou ainda mais, ficando tão perto que o calor do corpo viril parecia queimá-la. Com certeza a irmã deveria ter uma idéia do quê fazer para levar o marido a acreditar que se casara com uma virgem. Ouvira falar que esse tipo de coisa era possível.

Aproximando-se do quarto da irmã, Isabella abriu a porta com um arranco, sentindo-se aliviada. Tudo iria se ajeitar. Porém a sensação de calma durou pouco. Não havia ninguém ali.

Dominada por um pânico crescente, procurou pela capa da irmã, em geral deixada dobrada sobre o baú. Também nada encontrou. Mordendo os lábios, vistoriou cada centímetro do aposento amplo. Foi então que se deparou com um bilhete, largado sobre uma mesinha, perto da cama. Trêmula, leu as palavras escritas com caligrafia infantil:

Voltarei amanhã, quando tudo estiver terminado. Não contei nada a ninguém, nem mesmo a Sue, minha criada pessoal. Você também não deve dizer nada. Com meus agradecimentos e meu amor, Rosalie.

Isabella amassou o papel com os dedos trêmulos. Fora abandonada para enfrentar St. Cullen completamente só.

O que iria dizer a ele? Perdoe-me, meu lorde, minha irmã está apaixonada por outro e tomei o lugar dela?

Impossível um homem ficar satisfeito com tal subs tituição. Rosalie era uma beleza aclamada por todos, conhecida por sua graça e voz adorável. Quanto a ela... Bem, era apenas uma criatura não muito alta, de cabelos avermelhados e algumas sardas no nariz. Estava longe de ser uma substituta à altura de uma mulher como Rosalie. Embora não se acreditasse completamente destituída de encantos, nenhum homem se contentaria em admirá-la, após ter visto Rosalie.

Tão logo o pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça, a porta se abriu e Sue entrou. A criada parecia hesitar, trazendo uma bandeja de madeira nas mãos. Os olhos cinzentos expressavam profunda preocupação. Trouxe-lhe comida e um pouco de vinho, minha lady. Isabella sentiu o coração vir à boca enquanto apertava o bilhete amassado junto ao peito. Sua voz não passava de um sussurro rouco.

— Não tenho necessidade de nada.

A Serva mostrou-se sinceramente preocupada.

— Mas é preciso que se alimente. Passou o dia inteiro sem comer ou beber. — Sue colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa e então apontou para a camisola aos pés da cama. — Vou ajudá-la a se trocar, minha lady.

— Não! — Isabella gritou, dando um passo para trás.

— Tem alguma coisa errada, senhora? — a criada indagou, fitando-a atentamente. — Sua voz parece... entranha.

Virando-se de costas e lutando contra o pânico crescente, ela tornou a abaixar o tom da voz até que não passasse de um murmúrio quase inaudível.

— Não há nada de errado além do óbvio. Acabei de me casar com o inimigo de meu pai. Por favor, deixe-me só. Não desejo ver ninguém agora. Não quero falar com ninguém. Atenderei minhas próprias necessidades.

— Mas... — Sue avançou, a mão estendida num gesto de simpatia.

Balançando a cabeça, ainda coberta pelo véu espesso, Isabella fez sinal para que a serva permanecesse onde estava.

— Por favor, suplico-lhe que não insista. Eu me trocarei sozinha.

Embora deixasse claro que a situação não a agradava, a criada caminhou até a porta, os olhos cheios de preocupação. Apesar de entender a tristeza e a ansiedade da serva, que passara tantos anos a serviço da irmã, Isabella sabia que não podia fraquejar.

Sue abriu a porta e então parou por um instante

— Ficarei por perto, minha lady, caso necessite de meus serviços.

Isabella concordou com um aceno e permaneceu em silêncio. Aliviada, suspirou fundo quando, finalmente, foi deixada sozinha. O pavor de ser descoberta era tamanho que as mãos suavam frio e a boca estava tão seca que parecia ter comido areia. Trêmula, aproximou-se da mesa e serviu-se de um cálice de vinho, esvaziando-o rapidamente. Aquele dia fora um dos mais difíceis que já enfrentara em toda sua vida. Não comera nada e bebera apenas água, assim o vinho ser via quase como um calmante para os nervos abalados.

Ela tomou outro cálice, desta vez sorvendo o líquido encorpado mais vagarosamente, esforçando-se para pensar com clareza.

Depois do encontro com Sue, convencera-se de que não lhe restava outra alternativa a não ser continuar a agir como se fosse à irmã, até ter oportunidade de falar com Masen. Apenas assim poderia ter certeza de que ele seria o primeiro a saber do que ocorrera.

Erguendo os ombros com determinação, Isabella tomou outro longo gole de vinho. Um passo de cada vez, falou mentalmente, sentindo os músculos tensos começarem a relaxar. Devia evitar, a todo custo, uma nova conversa com Sue, pois os riscos de ser desco berta só fariam aumentar.

Notando a camisola ainda sobre a cama, decidiu-se. Iria se trocar, deitar-se e aguardar a chegada de St. Cullen. Assim, se a criada entrasse novamente no quarto e a visse já acomodada para a noite, iria embora, deixando-a em paz. O vestido de casamento sobre a cadeira seria prova suficiente de que já não precisava de assistência.

A idéia lhe parecia bastante inteligente, concluiu Isabella, começando a se despir.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram devo continuar... Esse livro promete meninas... misterios e desafios que e Edward e Bella vão superar... Mas a Bella é a parte central desse livro... Essa mulher não leva desaforo pra casa não kkkkk... Comentem meus amores e ate Terça! Robsteijoooosss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês com uma noite de nupcias quente... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward virou-se para a criada que se preparava para tornar a encher seu cálice, e o do sogro também. Sem vacilar, tomou o jarro cheio de vinho nas mãos. Surpresa, a serva deu um passo para trás, observando-o colocar o jarro na mesa, diante de si. Charlie não disse nada, porém lançou um olhar desaprovador ao genro.

Ignorando-o, Edward serviu-se e ergueu o cálice, inspecionado os presentes distraidamente. Estava mais ocupado perguntando-se por que motivo consentira que esposa se ausentasse da festa. Com certeza porque a notara aterrorizada, quase a ponto de desfalecer. A mão pequenina estivera tão fria quando tocara a sua, os dedos trêmulos, a voz um sussurro ansioso.

Preferia não pensar que agira daquela maneira movido por uma onda inesperada de simpatia. Em nenhuma circunstância pretendia permitir que a esposa tomasse decisões próprias e fizesse valer sua vontade pessoal. Firmemente, Edward procurou se convencer de que cedera apenas porque não queria ter nos braços, na sua noite de núpcias, uma mulher quase morta de pavor. A atividade a que iriam se entregar mais tarde exigia participantes relaxados e desinibidos.

Aquela preocupação repentina com uma estranha só podia ser devida ao desejo ainda insatisfeito. Algumas semanas tinham se passado desde a última vez em que se deitara com Tanya, em Masen. Mais tempo do que era de seu costume. Não que se considerasse obrigado a demonstrar lealdade à ex-amante. Afinal, ambos sempre tiveram consciência de que aquele envolvimento não passava de um arranjo temporário e de conveniência. Ele desfrutara da beleza do corpo feminino. Ela, da proteção recebida de seu lorde e do prazer que ele lhe proporcionava.

Mesmo agora, sentia-se excitado ao pensar no esporte sexual a que ele e Rosalie Swan se entregariam naquela noite. Seu instinto como amante dizia-lhe que, com cuidado e paciência, poderia fazê-la corresponder às suas carícias. Pois isso também percebera quando a tocara de leve e a vira estremecer. Sob aquelas roupas que a cobriam da cabeça aos pés, existia uma personalidade vibrante, pronta para conhecer os prazeres da carne.

Uma explosão repentina de risadas o fez voltar à atenção para o que passava ao redor. As mesas espalhadas pelo salão estavam repletas de comida. Assados, pães, frutas, doces. Tratava-se de um verdadeiro banquete. Entretanto, não era grande a quantidade de alimentos sendo consumida pelos poucos convidados. O que desaparecia dos jarros, numa velocidade espantosa, era o vinho, sempre de boa qualidade e servido com fartura. Se seu julgamento fosse acurado, não havia um único homem inteiramente sóbrio naquele salão, inclusive ele próprio. O vinho, todavia, parecia apenas acentuar a atmosfera sombria, em vez de suavizá-la.

Edward fitou o sogro, que passava a impressão de estar ainda menos inclinado a comemorações do que sua gente. Sir Emmett partilhava o mesmo comportamento austero e distante. Sir Emmett lhe havia sido apresentado como o braço direito de Charlie, o cavaleiro de maior confiança do barão, ao lado de quem se sentava agora.

Havia alguma coisa naquele homem que o incomodava, mas Edward não sabia dizer exatamente o quê.

Tratava-se de uma figura alta, esguia e musculosa, o rosto moreno parcialmente escondido sob a barba negra e espessa.

Então os olhos de Edward se encontraram com os do cavaleiro. A intensidade da raiva e da animosidade contidas no olhar do estranho o surpreenderam. Havia tanto ódio concentrado nas pupilas negras, que a mão de Edward fechou-se instintivamente ao redor do punho da espada. Porém, no mesmo instante, retirou os dedos apressados. O cavaleiro não lhe fizera nada, à não ser fitá-lo. Esta noite, sua noite de núpcias, ignoraria a raiva gratuita do outro.

Afinal, não esperara encontrar amigos ali, quando o passado que unia as duas famílias sempre fora marcado pelo rancor.

Bastava reparar nos olhares malignos que o jovem Eric, filho do conde de Hampstead, lhe lançava. Não, não estava cercado de amigos.

A cicatriz pálida numa das faces do rapaz era bastante visível, mesmo do outro lado do salão. De fato, Edward não se surpreendia com o comportamento de Eric. Tampouco ficava completamente indiferente.

Carlisle St. Cullen, durante uma certa época, recebera o rapaz em Masen para um período de treinamento como escudeiro. A Edward coubera a tarefa de iniciá-lo na arte do manuseio de armas, aprendizado necessário para alguém que almejasse se sagrar cavaleiro.

Porém, Eric recusara-se a seguir as orientações, teimando em agir sempre à própria maneira e ignorando os avisos de que deveria obedecer as instruções para evitar acidentes. Edward se esforçara ao máximo para ensinar o rapaz a manusear a espada com precisão e segurança, insistindo, vezes sem conta, para que, ao atacar, não mantivesse a cabeça abaixada atrás do braço direito. Fora culpa de Eric que a ponta da espada de Edward acabara cortando-o no rosto.

Irritadíssimo, o pai do rapaz o levara de volta para casa. Tudo isso acontecera quando Richard, rei da Inglaterra, ainda estava vivo, embora distante, liderando seus soldados na Terra Santa, e a família St. Cullen era conhecida por ser uma das favoritas do rei.

Edward, entretanto, sempre duvidara da lealdade do conde a Richard, tendo ouvido rumores de que Hampstead secretamente apoiara os esforços de John para evitar que seu próprio irmão, Richard, retornasse à Inglaterra. Seu pai recusara-se a dar ouvidos àquelas especulações e ficara bravo com Edward, por alimentar tais suspeitas. O incidente no qual Eric fora desfigu rado só piorara a situação. Até o dia de hoje, Edward não fazia idéia de que Eric estivesse recebendo trei namento na casa de seu inimigo, um fervoroso defensor do rei John, agora coroado.

Edward se corrigiu em pensamento. "Ex-inimigo." A ordem do rei, para que o casamento se consumasse, havia posto um ponto final nos desentendimentos entre as duas famílias.

Desde a morte do pai, no ano anterior, Edward mantivera-se ocupado administrando as várias proprieda des herdadas, juntamente com o título de "barão de Masen." Nem Carlisle St. Cullen, nem o próprio Edward, haviam conseguido se esquecer de que Jasper era o filho que deveria ter herdado tudo. O fato de que fora o pai quem banira seu irmão de nada servira para aliviar a dor que sempre o atormentara. A dor e a culpa de ocupar um lugar que não lhe pertencia.

Desejando livrar-se dos pensamentos que o perseguiam, Edward levantou-se. Uma noiva linda, embora um tanto hesitante, o aguardava.

Um silêncio repentino caiu sobre os presentes, cada par de olhos estudando-o com atenção.

— Vou me retirar — ele anunciou, procurando soar tão casual quanto às circunstâncias o permitiam.

Um grito uníssono de encorajamento ecoou do meio de seus homens. Seth, o mais jovem, e seu escudeiro, berrou:

— Logo estaremos ouvindo os gritos de prazer aqui em baixo. Nenhuma mulher pode lhe resistir, lorde Edward.

Edward deu de ombros e lançou um sorriso indulgente para o rapaz. Estando bêbado, Seth já não fazia esforço para parecer sutil.

O barão, sir Emmett e o resto dos convidados fecharam-se num silêncio absoluto. Sir Emmett abaixou o olhar, fitando as próprias luvas com tal intensidade que parecia querer destruí-las. Charlie levou o cálice nos lábios e bebeu até a última gota.

Depois de tomar mais um cálice de vinho em busca de coragem, Isabella deitou-se na cama enorme. Tivera o cuidado de puxar o cortinado para evitar ser reconhecida por quem quer que entrasse no quarto. Não acreditava que Sue se mantivesse distante. A velha serva mostrara-se excessivamente preocupada com o bem-estar de sua protegida.

Porém ficar ali deitada, sozinha, no escuro, a estava enlouquecendo de aflição. À medida que o tempo passava, mais apreensiva ficava, confusa sobre o que deveria dizer ao barão. Apenas agora percebia que não deveria ter tomado o vinho. O conforto provocado pelo álcool tivera curta duração e a deixara com a cabeça estranhamente leve.

O que iria dizer a St. Cullen quando ele entrasse no quarto, esperando encontrar Rosalie? Restava-lhe apenas rezar para que as palavras certas lhe viessem à boca e que fosse capaz de fazê-lo entender a situação antes do ataque de fúria, que certamente viria.

O fogo se apagou na lareira, porém Isabella não teve forças, nem energia, de se levantar para reavivá-lo. Todo seu ser estava concentrado em encontrar as palavras que fizessem Edward St. Cullen, barão de Masen, compreender que não tivera a menor intenção de enganá-lo, que tentara somente ajudar a irmã.

Isabella tentou imaginar o que ele iria dizer, como ela poderia retrucar. Os pensamentos pareciam rodopiar em sua mente, até se tornarem cada vez menos coerentes, até se transformarem em pura confusão.

Para sua completa surpresa, sentiu lágrimas virem-lhe aos olhos. Nunca fora o tipo que se entregasse ao pranto, pois jamais vira honra nas lágrimas. Contudo, os eventos do dia estavam lhe impondo um preço a pagar. Assim, chorava. E uma vez que começara, não conseguia parar.

Angustiada, enterrou o rosto no travesseiro. Como aquilo tudo acontecera? Por que se deixara convencer por Rosalie a cometer aquela loucura?

Porque tratava-se de Rosalie.

Durante toda sua vida, acostumara-se a pensar que era seu dever cuidar da irmã, embora fosse ela a caçula. Quando Isabella tinha seis anos e Rosalie sete, as duas haviam saído para brincar numa clareira, perto do castigo. Rosalie pusera-se a colher flores e fora se afastando, na direção da floresta. Isabella dissera-lhe para voltar, lembrando-a de que Sue as tinham mandado ficar nas proximidades do castelo. Rosalie a desafiara a acompanhá-la. Isabella permanecera onde estava. Quando Sue viera buscá-las, descobrira, horrorizada, que a menina mais velha havia desaparecido. Várias horas se pausaram antes que Rosalie fosse encontrada. A garotinha caíra, torcera o tornozelo e não conseguira encontrar o caminho de volta através da floresta densa.

Entretanto, aquilo que mais marcara Isabella, fora à raiva que o pai demonstrara contra ela, culpando-a pelo ocorrido. Charlie lhe dissera que jamais deveria ter permitido que Rosalie se afastasse sozinha e que nunca deveria abandonar a irmã outra vez. Será que Isabella não percebia possuir uma irmã de natureza delicada e caprichosa, portanto necessitada de cuidados?

Nenhuma palavra de conforto para Isabella, que temera pela segurança de Rosalie. Nenhum elogio por haver obedecido às instruções de Sue. A partir daquele dia, ela compreendera que para obter a aprovação paterna, deveria proteger Rosalie, a quem o pai amava acima de todas as coisas.

Fora uma lição dura de ser aprendida, mas a aprendera e a pusera em prática sem lágrimas. Até agora.

Por quanto tempo chorou, Isabella não soube dizer. Apenas quando já se sentia física e emocionalmente exausta, é que os soluços cessaram. Drenada de toda energia, as pálpebras inchadas, fechou os olhos para descansar por um instante. Precisava recuperar a coragem, preparar-se...

Edward seguiu as instruções que uma das servas lhe dera. Esse era o mais peculiar dos casamentos de que já tivera notícia. O noivo simplesmente deveria ir à presença da noiva sem nenhum dos procedimentos preliminares habituais.

Entretanto, quanto mais perto chegava de seu destino, menos preocupava-se com a estranheza da situação. Con seguia pensar somente na beleza da mulher que o aguardava no alto da torre. Sabia tratar-se de uma dama inexperiente, pois notara como ela reagira à proximidade de seus corpos, logo após a cerimônia. Todavia, os tremores de Rosalie não deviam ser creditados apenas ao medo e nervosismo. Havia paixão sob o exterior contido. Seus instintos raramente se enganavam.

Não sendo um amante egoísta, também sentia prazer em satisfazer a mulher com quem se deitava. Notara que agindo assim, a parceira se tornava muito mais maleável, ansiosa para agradá-lo e não apenas na cama.

Seria sensato partir daquele princípio ao lidar com a noiva.

Ao chegar ao último degrau da escada, Edward abriu a porta do quarto, surpreso ao ser engolfado pela escuridão. Apenas pedaços de carvão brilhavam na lareira. Devagar, ele fechou a porta atrás de si, os sentidos alertas, pronto para reagir à simples ameaça de perigo. Afinal, estava na casa dos Swan, inimigos de sua família por várias gerações.

Imóvel, aguardou os olhos se ajustarem à densa penumbra. Porém logo se deu conta de que não havia sinal de ameaça. Nada de sombras suspeitas, ou ruídos estranhos. E, principalmente, não se sentia cercado daquele silêncio absoluto e pesado, que sempre acompanha o perigo.

Com algum esforço, permitiu-se relaxar. Ansioso, olhou ao redor, porém não foi capaz de localizar a noiva.

Quando estava começando a pensar que não havia ninguém no quarto, ouviu o som suave e cadenciado de uma respiração. De imediato percebeu que o ruído abafado vinha da cama. Surpreendia-o que Rosalie o esperasse exatamente ali, quando se mostrara tão cheio de medos e hesitações horas atrás. A atitude da noiva o agradava muito. Talvez ela não estivesse tão apavorada quanto pensara.

Aproximando-se da cama enorme, despiu-se depressa, puxou o pesado cortinado e deitou-se.

Edward estendeu a mão e entrou em contato com a curva suave de um quadril. Sua noiva. A lembrança da perfeição daquela beleza o excitou. Mas embora o desejo fosse intenso, sabia que não devia se apressar, para que o prazer de Rosalie se equiparasse ao seu.

As palavras já não eram necessárias. Expressaria o que se passava em seu íntimo apenas com a linguagem do corpo. O fato de serem estranhos não podia ser mudado em questão de minutos. Entretanto, naquela noite, formariam um vínculo especial com o prazer dado e recebido. E ele confiava mais na força desse vínculo do que em qualquer outro, de natureza emocional.

Sentindo mais do que vendo as formas arredondadas no seu lado, Edward inclinou-se. A respiração feminina em sua face, doce e morna, o afetou de maneira ines perada. Devagar, beijou-a nos lábios.

Percebendo-a estremecer, continuou a pressionar a boca deliciosa gentilmente, experimentando uma pontada de satisfação quando uma das mãos delicadas o tocou no peito. Num ímpeto, continuou a beijá-la, traçando o contorno dos lábios carnudos com a ponta da língua, exultando ao senti-la corresponder. Não se enganara quando julgara existir fogo sob aquela beleza plácida. Depois de cobrir-lhe o rosto de beijos, deslizou os lábios até base do pescoço perfumado.

Isabella sonhava. Estava deitada numa cama enorme e macia. Tão macia que parecia flutuar um mar de águas tranqüilas, banhada de luz. Nada podia incomodá-la ali, onde se encontrava segura, aquecida e contente.

Lentamente, tornou-se consciente de lábios tocando os seus e que, no princípio, pareciam pertencer ao sonho. Eram lábios firmes, mas gentis e tão, oh, tão, seguros do que faziam! Pareciam acentuar a sensação de estar flutuando no ar, em meio ao calor e a luz.

Então, enquanto a sonolência se dispersava, experimentou uma outra sensação estranha lhe percorrer o corpo inteiro, também provocada pela urgência e habilidade dos lábios que consumiam os seus. Suas mãos pareciam agir por vontade própria ao se erguerem e buscarem, instintivamente, a fonte daquela doce pressão.

Ela entrou com contato com uma pele firme sobre músculos rígidos. Sem que pudesse evitar, gemeu baixinho quando os lábios sensuais a tocaram no rosto e pescoço. Isabella já havia sonhado com coisas assim antes e acordado sentindo-se culpada por causa de suas reações e inexplicavelmente triste por não ser verdade. Todavia, seus sonhos de ser beijada, tocada e acariciada nunca haviam ido tão longe. Sentia-se perdida na intensidade das emoções que a sacudiam. Não importava qual tinha sido o meio que aquele espectro utilizara para se infiltrar em seu sono, pois viera banir parte da solidão angustiante que sempre a atormentara.

Seu coração disparou quando as sensações ardentes pareceram se concentrar na região do ventre. Nunca experimentara algo assim tão... tão... Num impulso, ergueu os quadris, como se seu corpo entendesse muito mais o que estava acontecendo do que ela própria.

Edward sentiu o sexo enrijecer ao ser tocado. Havia alguma coisa naquela mulher, em seu perfume delicado e quente, na maciez da pele, que o enlouquecia.

Nunca imaginara que fosse reagir de maneira tão com pleta e rápida.

Com as mãos inesperadamente trêmulas, entreabriu as pernas esguias da esposa e tocou o centro da feminilidade. Ao senti-la já úmida e quente, foi tomado de uma necessidade urgente de possuí-la.

— Tão linda Rosalie — ele murmurou, sabendo que não poderia esperar muito mais.

Ao ouvir o nome da irmã, enquanto mãos possessivas deslizavam por seu corpo inteiro, Isabella compreendeu afinal o que se passava. Oh, Deus, não se tratava de um sonho. Eram as mãos de Edward St. Cullen que a acariciavam daquela maneira íntima, eram os lábios dele que a faziam reagir com paixão. Apesar de dominada pelo desejo, sabia que encontrava-se às portas de cometer um erro terrível. Esse homem não estava destinado a lhe pertencer.

A mulher a quem beijava tentou se erguer.

— Meu lorde, eu não...

Porém sua boca ávida encontrou a dela, calando as palavras sussurradas. Não queria discutir coisa alguma agora. Planejara fazer daquele momento algo especial e surpreendia-se por não ter maior controle de si mesmo. A reação óbvia da esposa às suas carícias tornava impossível retardar o instante da posse.

Sem romper o contato de seus lábios, Edward ajoelhou-se entre as coxas aveludadas e iniciou a penetração. Depois de oferecer uma breve resistência, a barreira da virgindade foi rompida. Ela deixou escapar um gemido abafado de desconforto, ficando rígida.

Lançando mão de todo o autocontrole, Edward permaneceu imóvel, permitindo-a ajustar-se à situação. Não queria lhe causar dor.

Ao sentir Edward St. Cullen penetrar nas profundezas de seu ser, Isabella compreendeu que era tarde demais agora. Não havia como voltar atrás. O barão de Masen acabara de torná-la sua mulher, embora tivesse tentado lhe contar a verdade sobre a troca de identidades. Entretanto, ter o sexo rígido vibrando em seu interior a fazia experimentar uma sensação estranhamente deliciosa. E quando ele começou a se mover, Isabella esqueceu-se de tudo, erguendo os quadris como se quisesse retê-lo para sempre.

Somente ao senti-la começar a reagir, foi que Edward cedeu à paixão represada, uma paixão que rapidamente o arrastou à explosão de um prazer tão grande que era quase insuportável em sua intensidade.

Sentindo-o arquear as costas e estremecer violentamente, Isabella abraçou-se à figura máscula, sabendo que ele atingira um estágio especial, um estágio que só podia começar a imaginar e que, no entanto, fora ela quem o levara até lá. Assombroso pensar que aquele guerreiro forte e imponente perdera o controle das próprias emoções por causa dela. Isabella.

Todavia, o que haviam acabado de fazer despertara em seu íntimo uma força que não se julgara possuir. Seu corpo absorvia o dele como se possuísse o direito de clamá-lo como seu, de reter seus beijos, suas carícias.

Num impulso, deslizou as mãos sobre o peito largo, tocando-o no pescoço, nos cabelos bronzes e desalinhados. Ao ouvi-lo deixar escapar um murmúrio sensual, sentiu-se recompensada.

Edward sabia não haver levado a esposa ao clímax, porém estava mais do que pronto a corrigir a falha. Lentamente, pôs-se a acariciá-la nas coxas, nos quadris, no ventre, até fechar os dedos com firmeza sobre um dos seios intumescidos. Enquanto a acariciava, continuava a beijá-la na boca com toda a perícia de que era capaz.

Isabella parecia ser consumida por um fogo intenso, que a fazia arder no meio das coxas, no ponto mais Intimo de seu ser. Meneando freneticamente a cabeça, rompeu o contato com aqueles lábios vorazes e murmurou palavras desconexas, enlouquecida de paixão.

E tornou a gemer quando sentiu-o tomar um dos mamilos na boca, sugando-o com força. Trêmula, ofegante, segurou-o pelos cabelos com ambas as mãos, arqueando as costas num oferecimento silencioso, entregando-se a um prazer que beirava ao delírio.

Ainda assim, não encontrou alívio para a tensão crescente, sabendo, instintivamente, que o alívio só seria obtido através do corpo de St. Cullen. Apenas ele poderia aplacar a fome insaciável.

Com uma habilidade nascida do instinto e da experiência, Edward gentil, mas firme, pressionou a mão com firmeza sobre triângulo de pêlos sedosos da mulher. Numa reação instantânea, Isabella cruzou as pernas sobre os dedos do marido, a respiração alterada, a pele molhada de suor.

Excitada além da imaginação, beijou-o no ombro, aspirando o perfume viril, os cabelos longos envolvendo a figura sólida e musculosa como um manto sedoso.

Fechando os olhos, Edward inspirou fundo, dizendo-se que daquela vez não perderia o controle. Delicadamente, a fez afastar-se alguns centímetros, determinado a ver o prazer estampado nas feições protegidas pela semi-escuridão.

Ela suspirou quando as mãos fortes a tocaram outra vez nos seios. Incapaz de conter-se, murmurou insistente:

— Por favor, oh, por favor, me ajude. Eu não sei o que fazer.

— Eu sei — ele respondeu baixinho, sabendo-a pron ta. Já não precisava esperar mais.

Devagar, entreabriu as coxas esguias. Isabella não ofereceu a menor resistência, perdida na urgência do próprio desejo. Edward inspirou fundo e se posicionou, pretendendo penetrá-la de forma lenta e com o mais absoluto cuidado. Porém, quando a extremidade de seu sexo tocou a abertura úmida e perfumada, ela ergueu os quadris, obrigando-o a se enterrar profundamente.

Cerrando os punhos, Edward manteve-se imóvel, sustentando o peso do corpo nos braços retesados, temendo apressar-se. Pois outra vez descobria-se afogando numa onda de sensações inesperadas, provocadas pela esposa. Nunca suspeitara de que encontraria um prazer tão absoluto naquela mulher.

Quando ela começou a se contorcer, as mãos suaves e pequeninas segurando-o pelos quadris, como se para estreitar a união de seus corpos, Edward soltou as rédeas da paixão que ardia em suas veias.

Isabella sentiu algo começar a crescer dentro de si, uma sensação indefinível. Era como se cada fibra de seu ser estivesse concentrada no ponto onde os corpos de ambos se fundiam. Ela intensificou o abraço, respirando com dificuldade ao encontrar o ritmo que fazia aquele prazer tão intenso. E então, quando parecia já não ser possível experimentar mais coisa alguma, aconteceu. O prazer explodiu em suas entranhas, consumindo-a, engolfando-a. Naquele momento, sentiu-se inteira, completa de corpo, mente e espírito. Alcançara a perfeição.

Por fim, a pulsação voltou ao normal e Isabella suspirou. Estivera tão tensa e preocupada momentos antes. Agora sentia-se lânguida, completamente saciada. Sem que pudesse evitar, seus olhos fecharam-se.

Devagar, Isabella acordou do sono profundo, erguendo as pálpebras, relutante, diante da insistência da luz.

No mesmo instante, a expressão de seu rosto foi tomada pelo choque. Muito de perto, um par de olhos incrivelmente verdes, protegidos por cílios negros e espessos, a fitavam, curiosos. Aqueles olhos davam à impressão de lhe enxergar a alma, hipnotizando-a.

St. Cullen. Seu marido.

Por um momento, ela ficou imóvel, vendo-o, de fato, pela primeira vez. E a visão a assombrava. Ele era muito, muito mais bonito do que imaginara pela descrição de Rosalie. Na verdade, pouco pensara na aparência do barão em meio aos eventos da noite anterior. Prisioneira de uma paixão alucinante, descoberta entre aqueles braços fortes, não pensara em nada além da necessidade de satisfazer os desejos da carne. Agora, com crescente espanto, deixou o olhar percorrer o rosto harmonioso, notando o queixo forte, o nariz reto, os lábios sensuais. St. Cullen era bonito demais, o tipo de homem que se imagina como herói das lendas, o tipo de homem que habita as mais secretas fantasias femininas.

Sem que pudesse evitar, Isabella estremeceu diante da intensidade daqueles olhos verdes. Logo seus pensamentos voltaram-se para a visão dos lábios firmes, sugando avidamente seus mamilos.

Ela sufocou um gemido ao ser atingida por uma torrente de lembranças, enrubescendo da cabeça aos pés. Oh, Deus, as coisas que eles tinham feito!

Edward continuou a fitá-la, uma expressão indefinível no rosto. A voz profunda assustou-a ao perguntar:

— E quem poderia ser você?

Isabella começou a se levantar, os seios nus encontrando a barreira imposta pelo peito largo e musculoso. Ela afastou-se e levou as mãos aos seios para cobri-los, sentindo um calor estranho sufocá-la. Desesperada, implorou:

— Por favor, permita-me levantar.

Sem se abalar, St. Cullen tomou uma mecha dos cabelos avermelhados na mão, o breve contato fazendo-a estremecer. Felizmente ele parecia completamente alheio à reação que acabara de provocar.

E ao responder, havia uma frieza tão implacável naquele tom de voz, que Isabella desejou nunca despertar a ira desse guerreiro colossal.

— Não até que me explique que que está fazendo na cama onde eu deveria ter passado minha noite de núpcias. — Um olhar insolente a examinou do alto da cabeça até a ponta dos pés, escondidos sob o lençol. — Você não é a bela Rosalie Swan.

O comentário insensível a atingiu fundo, embora soubesse ser tolice reagir assim. Afinal, passara a vida inteira sendo comparada, desfavoravelmente, à irmã mais velha. Porém não iria permitir que o barão percebesse o quanto a magoara. Num gesto altivo, ergueu a cabeça.

— Sou Isabella Swan. Irmã de Rosalie. Ainda fitando-a, Edward deslizou uma das mãos até tocá-la no seio, embora procurasse cobrir-se com o lençol. Isabella sentiu o coração disparar e estremeceu de leve, apesar da ansiedade de se saber obrigada a contar a verdade. St. Cullen inclinou-se para frente, os lábios quase tocando os dela.

— Então é costume dos Swan enviar a irmã da noiva para o leito nupcial? Um costume muito interessante, se for esse o caso.

Indignada, Isabella o empurrou com toda força. Para sua surpresa, o barão não ofereceu a menor resistência, cedendo espaço. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela levantou-se, enrolando-se no lençol enquanto parava junto aos pés da cama enorme.

Oh, Deus, precisava raciocinar com clareza, dar um jeito de encontrar as palavras certas, capazes de explicar o que acontecera. Era compreensível que aquele homem estivesse zangado e exigisse explicações. Edward aguardava, as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama agora, o peito bronzeado inteiramente nu. Ao vê-lo erguer a mão e passá-la pelos cabelos bronzes, notou como os músculos do braço flexionados enrijeceram. No mesmo instante foi assaltada pelas imagens de como esses braços fortes a tinham sustentado durante a noite, como se ela não pesasse nada.

Dominada por um calor intenso, Isabella desviou o olhar e inspirou fundo. Você tem que pensar com clareza, repetiu mentalmente.

— Bem — ele a pressionou —, estou precisando desesperadamente de uma boa explicação. Esclareça, Isabella Swan, por que motivo você está aqui e minha noiva não.

Num esforço supremo, Isabella obrigou-se a fitá-lo. Depois de tudo o que acontecera entre os dois, havia alguma possibilidade de fazê-lo acreditar que pretendera apenas aguardá-lo no quarto e lhe contar a verdade? Julgando pela expressão do rosto masculino, duvidava muito.

— Não estou aqui no lugar de sua noiva. Bem, não da maneira que você imaginou. — Silenciosamente, ela implorou compreensão olhando dentro dos olhos verdes, tão frios e distantes. Não podia abrir mão da esperança de que a situação ainda podia ser esclarecida. — Entenda, eu sou sua noiva. Fui eu quem me casei com você, não minha irmã.

O choque do barão de Masen beirava ao cômico, os olhos dando a impressão de que iam saltar das órbitas. Porém Isabella não riu ao ouvir o som áspero da voz.

— Que bobagem é essa que você está falando? O próprio rei John ordenou que eu me casasse com Rosalie Swan. É de conhecimento geral que seu pai sempre apoiou o rei incondicionalmente, mesmo antes de John subir ao trono. Por que iria desobedecê-lo agora, se teme tanto desagradá-lo?

Ela ficou tensa diante da crítica implícita ao com portamento do pai.

— Meu pai não desobedeceu ao rei, como não deveria fazê-lo. John foi nomeado o herdeiro legítimo do trono, pelo próprio rei Richard. — Ela ouvira o pai afirmar que eram falsos os rumores de que John fora desleal ao irmão e que a prova disso era que Richard o nomeara seu sucessor.

Notando que St. Cullen cruzara os braços e a fitava agora de forma condescendente, achou melhor não insistir no assunto.

— Devo fazê-lo entender o que aconteceu, meu lorde. — Isabella ignorou o olhar de condenação. — Casei-me com você no lugar de Rosalie. Pretendia explicar tudo ontem à noite, porém você chegou tarde e acabei ador mecendo. Então nós...

— Pelos céus! — ele gritou, finalmente compreendendo o que se passara. Jogando as cobertas de lado, levantou-se da cama, ainda nu. Por um momento, Isabella não foi capaz de desviar o olhar daquele corpo atlético e do membro que tanto prazer lhe dera na noite anterior.

Edward St. Cullen, entretanto, não se dava conta do interesse que provocava enquanto abaixava-se para apanhar as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Vestindo-se, tornou a falar, cheio de desdenho.

Providenciarei para que a justiça seja feita. Não serei enganado por seu pai, aceitando menos do que do que me foi prometido pelo próprio rei.

As palavras ásperas a feriram como ferro em brasa. Continuar a compará-la, de maneira tão cruel, à mulher com quem esperara casar-se, depois das coisas que haviam feito naquela cama, parecia-lhe rude ao extremo.

Porém não o permitiria ver o quanto a magoara. Fazendo das emoções dilaceradas um escudo, ela o enfrentou de cabeça erguida. Não iria se deixar humilhar, não aceitaria os insultos em silêncio. A raiva substituiria a dor.

— Como ousa, você? Seu... seu canalha. — Com as mãos segurando firmemente o lençol para cobrir sua nudez, Isabella esforçou-se para não se sentir intimidada diante da expressão inabalável do barão. — Meu pai não estava a par de nada. Minha irmã e eu agimos sozinhas.

Num momento ele estava de pé junto à lareira, os braços cruzados sobre o peito largo. No outro, inclinava-se sobre Isabella como um predador acuando a presa. Difícil acreditar que um homem tão grande se movesse com tanta rapidez e elegância.

Fitando aquele rosto irado, ela estremeceu, irritada consigo mesma ao pensar no quanto o considerava bonito. St. Cullen era tão alto que para devolver o olhar masculino precisava manter o pescoço esticado. Se continuasse naquela posição muito mais tempo, acabaria com um torcicolo. Todavia desconforto algum a faria desviar o olhar.

— Você espera que eu acredite nisso?

O tom de voz irônico não teve o poder de a abalar.

— Sim. Simplesmente porque é a verdade, nada me nos que a verdade.

— Então diga-me, Isabella Swan, por que você e sua irmã armaram esse plano?

A pergunta pegou-a de surpresa, embora devesse esperá-la. A questão era que St. Cullen não pretendia se deixar convencer por suas explicações. Quais quer que fossem elas.

— Eu... isso é algo que não posso lhe dizer. — Não era direito trair a confiança de Rosalie, expondo seus segredos. Pelo contrário, poderia causar à irmã grande sofrimento e problemas ainda maiores.

St. Cullen soou excessivamente calmo ao responder.

— E com essas simples palavras espera me fazer acreditar que você e sua irmã, por razões que não podem ser mencionadas, decidiram desafiar o rei? E sem o conhecimento do pai de ambas. Oh, não se esqueça de dizer que tudo acabou muito bem e que eu deveria estar contente.

Endireitando os ombros para enfrentar tanto sarcasmo, Isabella retrucou, com forçada serenidade:

— Seu contentamento, ou a falta dele, não é da minha conta, meu lorde.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Será que o Edward vai querer a Bella? hum... Será que ele vai aceitar a irmã de sua noiva? Hum... kkkk... Continue lendo e vão ter muitas respostas... Mais eu só tenho que dizer uma coisa... Essa Rosalie não me agrada... Comentem amores... Até mais Tarde... Se eu não consegui postar... Até Quarta mesmo... Robsteijoooo_

* * *

**_Respondendo:_**

_**P. Bruce**: Oi Querida... Vou postar hoje ou amanhã (quarta)... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoos_

_**Joana Patricia:** Oi querida... Pode crer ele não vai gostar não, mais ele consumou o casamento agora fica meio complicado... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoooss_

_**JOKB:** Oi querida... Eu também gosto dessa Historia... E a Bella é sortuda mesmo.. Mais vai sofrer um pouquinho... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoooss_

_ .9: Oi querida... Muito obrigada... Beijooosss_

_**annacaroll:** Oi querida... Você vai gostar... e vai ficar meio ansiosa... essa historia é capaz de fazer isso com a gente... Muito obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_

_**CarolinaChuff:** Oi querida... Essa historia é muito boa... Obrigada pro comentar... Beijoooss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi amores di mi vida... não postei ontem porque não estava bem... mais agora estou melhor... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward sentiu os músculos do pescoço se retesarem de maneira quase dolorosa tamanho o esforço para controlar a raiva. Como ousava essa mulher atrevida lhe falar assim, depois de tê-lo enganado? Será que Isabella Swan esperava mesmo convencê-lo de que o pai não tinha qualquer conhecimento da história?

Bem, se o brilho de honra ultrajada naqueles olhos azuis indicasse alguma coisa, era exatamente isso o que ela esperava.

Ele a examinou de cima a baixo, começando dos cabelos avermelhados e desalinhados até os pés pequeninos e nus. Como pudera ter sido tolo o bastante para confundi-la com Rosalie Swan? Isabella era miúda e delicada, contrastando com a irmã, alta e esguia. Quando ela lhe deu as costas e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, agitada, ainda enrolada no lençol branco, St. Cullen notou que a cabeleira mogno, macia e encaracolada, lhe chegava até a altura dos quadris.

Por um instante, foi assaltado pela visão daqueles longos cabelos lhe cobrindo o peito, enquanto ela o beijava com o ardor de uma mulher experiente, embora nunca houvesse se deitado com um homem. Nada mudaria o fato de que fora ele quem tirara a virgindade de Isabella Swan. A prova estava na mancha vermelha do lençol que ela usava para proteger a nudez. Por quê? Por quê, se o pai não estivera tentando enganá-lo, as duas irmãs haviam agido assim? Não demoraria muito a perder a paciência, caso não recebesse uma explicação imediata e satisfatória.

— Se você não tomou essa atitude a mando de seu pai, por que o fez, Isabella? — O nome dela tinha um sabor estranho em seus lábios, apesar de ser obrigado a admitir, mesmo relutante, que apreciava o som melodioso e feminino.

Bobagem. O nome daquela mulher não tinha importância alguma, tampouco as lembranças de como ela retribuíra sua paixão com um entusiasmo que tanto o surpreendera quanto agradara. De repente, um pensamento desagradável lhe ocorreu. Será que Charlie Swan tivera intenção de fraudá-lo em relação ao rico dote que deveria acompanhar a filha mais velha?

Edward estava determinado a não tolerar tal afronta. Com os olhos semicerrados, fitou a mulher à sua frente, tentando não enxergar a beleza dos traços delicados, nem o brilho do olhar que parecia capaz de espelhar a alma. Sim, Isabella era muito diferente da irmã, porém não menos bela e de uma maneira bastante particular. Ela o lembrava de uma gata arisca, os olhos faiscantes e as garras à mostra.

— Não posso lhe dar a resposta para essa pergunta. . É suficiente dizer que o segredo não é meu, portanto, não o posso revelar. Você deve simplesmente confiar na minha palavra, acreditar que falo a verdade.

Ele ergueu as mãos, não podendo acreditar na continuada postura de dignidade ultrajada.

— Outra vez você me pede para acreditar nas suas palavras. Logo você, que se casou comigo valendo-se de uma artimanha, usando artifícios.

Apesar de saber que a acusação soara mais dura do que pretendera, Edward não se alterou. Sentia-se à beira de perder a calma com essa mulher atrevida e audaciosa. E isso não o agradava nem um pouco. Orgulhava-se de ser um homem capaz de manter-se controlado em qual quer situação, não importando quão difícil fosse. Jamais permitia que as emoções o levassem a dizer, ou fazer algo do qual poderia se arrepender mais tarde.

Não iria cometer os mesmos erros do pai.

Entretanto, com aquela mulher, já havia perdido aquele controle férreo. O que aconteceria se os dois acabassem vivendo juntos, como suspeitava de que fos se acontecer? Afinal, levara-a para a cama.

Apenas porque fora enganado, fez questão de frisar mentalmente. Outra vez seus pensamentos voltaram-se para a questão do dote.

Todavia, antes que pudesse mencionar suas suspeitas, a porta do quarto foi aberta alguns centímetros e uma criatura peluda e pequenina, que imaginava ser um cão, entrou correndo. Depois de parar um instante aos pés de Isabella Swan, o animal aproximou-se de Edward, produzindo latidos tão altos e es ganiçados que ele desejou sufocá-lo para pôr um ponto final no barulho estridente.

Ao ouvir um murmúrio de assombro, virou-se para a mulher baixa e gorducha, parada perto da porta, os olhos arregalados expressando choque enquanto pousavam ora em Isabella, ora em Edward. Obviamente tratava-se de uma criada, considerando o avental sobre o vestido marrom e as botas de couro, muito simples.

— Lady Isabella? Eu... eu não conseguia entender por que Sweeting estava latindo diante do quarto de minha lady. Mas agora está claro que era você quem ele farejava. — A serva fitou o barão durante um longo instante, confusa. - Desculpe- me, lady Isabella, por favor. Eu... — ela parou no meio da frase, completamente perdida.

Atento aos movimentos de Isabella, St. Cullen a viu abaixar-se para apanhar no colo aquela criatura histérica, que continuava a latir. Também não lhe passou despercebida à reação da criada, ao notar a mancha vermelha no lençol.

Isabella, contudo, parecia alheia ao que se passava, ocupada em acariciar e acalmar o cachorro ridículo.

— Não há necessidade de se desculpar, Sue. Você certamente esperava encontrar Rosalie aqui. A propósito, saberia me dizer onde se encontra minha irmã?

Sue já não conseguia conter a compreensível curiosidade.

— Não, minha lady, receio não poder responder à sua pergunta. E sim, fiquei surpresa ao descobri-la aqui. Estava à procura de sua irmã. Não era lady Rosalie quem deveria se casar com lorde Masen?

— Bem, houve uma mudança de planos.

— Oh, sim, sem dúvida uma mudança de planos. E que mudança! — St. Cullen interveio, destilando sarcasmo.

O olhar desaprovador de Isabella, o estado de choque da criada e os latidos insistentes do cachorro levaram Edward a entender que não conseguiria nada ali. Sem disfarçar a raiva crescente, indagou à velha serva:

— Onde está seu senhor?

— No salão principal, meu lorde. Foi onde o vi pela última vez.

Com passadas largas, Edward saiu do quarto. Iria esclarecer cada detalhe daquela história absurda imediatamente. Se Charlie ainda não sabia o que as filhas tinham feito, o que duvidava, logo seria informado.

Chegando ao corredor, parou ao avistar o cavaleiro favorito de Charlie de Penacre, Emmett. A expressão do homem revelava uma estranha e perversa satisfação. Sorrindo irônico, Edward curvou-se de leve, antes de fitar os olhos quase tão azuis quanto os céus.

— Há alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudá-lo, sir Emmett? Ou talvez seja você quem possa me ajudar? — Ele apontou para Isabella, parada na porta do quarto. — Por acaso você também participa dessa charada que fez com que eu me casasse com a irmã errada?

Ao virar-se na direção indicada, os olhos de sir Emmett se encheram de espanto. Imediatamente, St. Cullen teve certeza de que o outro não sabia de nada, como veio comprovar o comentário horrorizado.

— Casou-se com a irmã errada? Por acaso está que rendo me dizer que acabou se casando com Isabella, em vez de Rosalie?

Quando Edward confirmou, sir Emmett balançou a ca beça de um lado para o outro, sem disfarçar a surpresa e a confusão.

— Mas como uma coisa dessas poderia ter acontecido? St. Cullen deu de ombros, vítima de uma irritação crescente.

— Você seria um homem cem vezes mais bem informado do que eu, se fosse capaz de descobrir a resposta para tal pergunta.

Fitando o cavaleiro, Edward notou que sir Emmett já não o ouvia. Tão completamente absorto nos próprios pensamentos, dava a impressão de haver perdido o senso de formalidade. Com passadas rápidas, aproximou-se de Isabella, a voz soando rude ao extremo.

— Onde está sua irmã?

Apesar de surpresa com a reação nervosa de sir Emmett, Isabella recuperou-se depressa, determinada a deixar claro que não lhe permitiria falar naquele tom.

Ao vê-la erguer os ombros para enfrentar o cavaleiro, Edward experimentou uma sensação estranha, como se fosse compelido a protegê-la.

— Eu não sei onde Rosalie está e lhe agradeceria, sir Emmett, se você mantivesse um tom civilizado quando falasse comigo.

Sem que pudesse evitar, Edward sentiu respeito pela mulher com quem se casara por engano. Poucas damas agiriam com tamanha dignidade e manteriam uma postura tão majestosa ao serem abordadas de forma grosseira por um cavaleiro capaz de intimidar à maio ria dos homens, por sua força e estatura.

Agitado devido às informações recebidas, sir Emmett pareceu não dar atenção às palavras de Isabella. Em vez de controlar-se, segurou-a pelo braço asperamente, impedindo-a de afastar-se. O rosto moreno uma más cara de ódio.

— Vocês duas não têm idéia do que fizeram.

Vendo aquela mão grande e enluvada segurar o braço nu e delicado de Isabella, Edward foi tomado por um sentimento de posse difícil de ser explicado. Porém, mesmo enquanto dava um passo à frente, procurava se convencer de que esse grau de impetuosidade era simplesmente provocado pelo fato de Isabella ser sua esposa, quer quisesse, quer não. Nenhum outro homem tinha o direito de tocá-la.

Em questão de segundos, estava ao lado de sir Emmett, os dedos fortes fechando-se ao redor do pulso largo.

— Tire sua mão de minha esposa.

Sir Emmett fitou-o como se também estivesse surpreso com a própria ousadia. Então a surpresa inicial do olhar foi sendo substituída pela frieza e desdém.

— Muito bem, lorde Edward. Vejo que ninguém tem permissão de violar àquilo que lhe pertence.

St. Cullen não moveu um músculo da face ao responder, do alto de seus quase dois metros de altura.

— Ninguém.

Por um instante, sir Emmett deu a impressão de que iria dizer mais alguma coisa. Depois, inesperadamente, deu as costas a ambos e se afastou sem olhar para trás.

Sentindo que Isabella o observava, Edward virou-se. Ela mantinha a cabeça erguida, numa atitude desafiadora, as palavras saindo de sua boca com majestosa convicção.

— Não lhe pedi ajuda para resolver esse assunto, meu lorde. Tampouco esperava que interferisse. Sou mais do que capaz de repelir aquele tolo.

Novamente Edward sentiu respeito por tamanha de monstração de autoconfiança. Depressa, colocou o sentimento de lado. Respeito era algo que preferia não associar a mulher nenhuma, em especial à sua. E fazia questão de deixar sua posição bem clara.

— Não tenho necessidade, ou desejo, que você se proteja a si mesma, lady Masen. Guardo bem aquilo que pertence a mim.

Um profundo ultraje fez com que os olhos azuis soltassem faíscas. Porém Edward não tinha a menor vontade de discutir. Logo Isabella iria entender que seu papel de esposa implicava em obediência absoluta. Sem mais uma palavra, afastou-se, seguindo o corredor em direção ao salão principal.

Estava claro que a maneira abrupta e óbvia como encerrara a conversa a desagradara, pois a ouvira murmurar algo ininteligível e bater a porta com força. Um sorriso frio iluminou as feições viris. Aquela mulher estava precisando desesperadamente aprender algu mas lições e aprendê-las era o que iria fazer, se permanecessem casados. Só podia haver um senhor dentro de uma casa.

Na noite anterior, Isabella rendera-se de forma gratificante e sem reservas. Seria assim outra vez, na cama e fora dela. A idéia de subjugá-la fazia seu sangue ferver nas veias.

Depressa, Edward afastou os pensamentos envolvendo a noiva. Não estava na hora de pensar no prazer, tinha coisas mais urgentes a serem resolvidas. Como a questão do dote que lhe fora prometido, por exemplo.

Nenhuma mulher o faria desistir de seu propósito, não importando quão deliciosa havia sido a noite passada nos braços dela. E, pelos céus, as lembranças vívidas do que acontecera horas atrás não deixava dúvidas de que fora uma noite muito mais prazerosa do que poderia ter esperado. Edward ergueu os ombros, determinado. Se o dote não a acompanhasse, recusaria Isabella como esposa.

O estranho era sentir-se desapontado e irritado com a própria decisão.

Momentos depois, encontrou o sogro no grande salão, terminando a refeição matinal. O olhar de Charlie de Penacre não expressou a menor satisfação ao vê-lo aproximar-se da cabeceira da mesa.

Edward, porém, não perdeu tempo com preâmbulos desnecessários.

— Desejo ter uma conversa particular com você ime diatamente. — Primeiro ele pretendia descobrir se Charlie estivera a par do embuste das filhas, depois, se seu plano consistia em reter o dote.

O velho barão não deu a mínima para o tom de voz do genro, pois continuou a comer calmamente.

— Você é livre para falar aqui, na frente de todos — anunciou, indicando os outros que partilhavam à refeição na mesa principal.

— Não. Minha conversa é com você, apenas com você. Se sua filha diz a verdade, você ficará satisfeito por eu haver demonstrado cortesia, preferindo abordar o assunto em particular.

Charlie de Penacre levantou-se, cerrando o sobrolho.

— Seja como quiser.

Ao sair do salão, logo atrás do sogro, Edward sentiu o peso dos olhares pouco amigáveis sobre suas costas. Estava claro que os presentes não aprovavam a maneira brusca como abordara o senhor do castelo, nem as palavras ásperas. Aquilo não o incomodava a mínima, que pensassem o que quisessem a seu respeito. Afinal, fora ele o enganado.

Em silêncio, Charlie de Penacre o conduziu a um pequeno aposento, mobiliado com várias mesas e duas cadeiras. As mesas pareciam não suportar o peso dos vários livros de contabilidade empilhados. Sem dúvida o barão devia ter um cuidado extremo com suas propriedades, para fazer questão de manter registros tão de talhados. O sogro estava longe de viver na miséria, muito pelo contrário. Bastava reparar na decoração luxuosa que o cercava e nas roupas suntuosas da filha.

Com um certo travo de amargura, Edward pensou que não fizera nada mal a Charlie de Penacre ser amigo do rei John. Mas que importância tinha agora a quem o homem apoiava? Richard estava morto.

O velho barão não o convidou a sentar-se, porém a falta de cortesia não o incomodou. Não desejava manter uma fachada de falsa polidez, quando as relações entre ambos independia de simpatias pessoais.

Assim, foi direto ao assunto.

— Lorde Penacre, sua filha me assegurou que você não tinha conhecimento algum dos planos. E é por esse único motivo que estou aqui, discutindo a questão, em vez de ir falar diretamente com o rei.

A expressão do rosto de Charlie de Penacre tornou-se ainda mais rígida.

— Que bobagem é essa, Masen? O que Rosalie pode lhe ter dito para fazê-lo desejar reclamar com o próprio rei?

Atento, Edward acompanhou as reações do sogro. Não havia indício de que estivesse escondendo algo. Todavia, ainda não acabara.

— Não foi Rosalie, e sim Isabella.

— E por que Isabella iria ofendê-lo? Você não tem necessidade de mencionar o nome de minha outra filha. Afinal, nem sequer a conhece. E agradeço-lhe se mantiver distância. Você já me tomou a pessoa de maior significado para mim. Não me levará mais nada.

O comentário do barão sobre a preferência especial por Rosalie lhe pareceu estranho, contudo, preferiu ignorá-lo. Nada deveria distraí-lo de seu propósito. Por tanto, continuou a estudar Charlie de Penacre atentamente, em busca de um sinal que indicasse traição.

— Oh, eu tive oportunidade de conhecer lady Isabella sim, e de maneira bem íntima. Entenda, foi ela quem passou a noite em meus braços.

Charlie de Penacre dividia-se entre a raiva e a profunda confusão.

— E melhor explicar-se imediatamente, Masen, pois já perdi a paciência.

— Foi Isabella Swan quem se casou comigo na capela, ontem à noite. Foi Isabella quem se tornou minha esposa.

Nem mesmo Edward podia duvidar do profundo choque que atingiu Charlie Swan, fazendo-o empalidecer e cambalear. Enquanto ajudava o sogro a sentar-se, foi tomado de uma sensação estranha de alívio, difícil de ser explicada. Pelo menos sua esposa não lhe mentira quanto ao envolvimento do pai.

Depressa, afastou o pensamento. Traição era um traço comum a todas as mulheres. Sua própria mãe lhe ensinara a amarga lição, ao abandonar marido e filhos para fugir com o escudeiro. Mesmo vinte anos depois, a lembrança ainda tinha o poder de lhe ferir a alma profundamente.

Certificar-se de que Isabella lhe dissera a verdade quanto à participação de Charlie de Penacre não alterava o fato de que ela o enganara assumindo a identidade da irmã. As razões que a levaram a agir assim continuavam um mistério. Se não fora uma tentativa de diminuir o valor do dote combinado, por que seria, então?

Isabella não tardara a voltar para o próprio quarto. De nada mais serviria continuar nos aposentos de Rosalie. A verdade fora revelada. Sabia que Edward conversara com seu pai porque ele à procurara meia hora atrás, exigindo explicações.

Embora a angustiasse desafiar o pai, negara-se a dar esclarecimentos, mantendo-se firme no silêncio. Não contaria o segredo da irmã. Rosalie também ainda não voltara para o castelo e os soldados estavam pro curando por ela naquele exato minuto.

Charlie Swan saíra do quarto fitando-a sem esconder a desaprovação. Mas restava-lhe o consolo de pensar que o pai, caso soubesse da verdade, desejaria vê-la protegendo a irmã. Somente essa certeza a impedira de contar tudo. Assim como o alívio que vira estampado nas feições paternas ao constatar que não havia sido a filha preferida quem se casara com Masen.

Quando alguém entreabriu a porta, Isabella esqueceu-se por um instante dos pensamentos infelizes que a assaltavam. Era sua criada pessoal, Leah, parecendo muito agitada.

— Minha lady, ele está aqui.

— Ele? — indagou num sussurro, embora não tivesse dúvidas de quem se tratava.

Antes que Leah pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o homem em questão escancarou a porta com os ombros largos e dispensou a criada sem desviar os olhos da esposa.

— Você pode sair agora.

Leah hesitou, o rosto jovem cheio de preocupação. A pobre camponesa entrara para seu serviço três meses atrás e não estava acostumada a lidar com homens feito Edward St. Cullen. Aliás, tampouco ela tinha experiência nesse aspecto. Ainda assim, procurou falar com tranqüilidade ao se dirigir à serva.

— Tudo ficará bem, Leah. Lorde Masen é meu... marido. Não tenho nada o que temer.

Vendo a porta se fechar, deixando-os a sós, Isabella perguntou-se se Masen continuaria sendo seu marido. Ou encontraria uma maneira de colocá-la de lado? A Igreja, com certeza, permitiria a anulação do casamento, considerando as circunstâncias. Impossível não imaginar o que lhe aconteceria depois. Já não era mais virgem e todos do castelo deviam saber do fato. Quando Edward a deixara para falar com o pai, notara a mancha de sangue no lençol. O detalhe tampouco passara de percebido a Sue.

Nenhum outro homem gostaria deter as sobras de St. Cullen. Sempre se acreditara resignada a passar a vida desempenhando as funções de castelã na residência do pai, sem ter o próprio lar, sem constituir a própria família. Porém a idéia de que agora não poderia escapar a esse futuro, caso Masen a rejeitasse, parecia-lhe simplesmente devastadora.

Entretanto estava determinada a não demonstrar seus temores. Com certeza não ter marido algum devia ser preferível a estar casada com tal homem. Erguendo os ombros, fitou-o de frente.

— E então?

St. Cullen sorriu, embora sem contentamento. . — Bem, parece que irei mantê-la como esposa. — Antes que Isabella decidisse se a notícia lhe soava como alívio, ou condenação, ele continuou: — Seu pai dá a impressão de não saber nada sobre os motivos que a levaram, e a sua irmã, a agir dessa maneira imprudente. Além do mais, concordou em manter o mesmo dote que Rosalie teria levado a Masen.

Como resolvi não contestar o fato de você ter se casado comigo usando o nome de Rosalie, o sacerdote não invalidará a cerimônia. Teremos apenas que alterar o nome no contrato de casamento e colocar o rei a par da situação. Mas não vejo como John possa se incomodar com esse detalhe, estando mais preocupado com seu recente casamento com Jéssica de Angoulême. O objetivo do rei era unir nossas duas famílias. Tanto faz uma noiva Swan, quanto à outra.

Isabella não sabia o que responder. A frieza com que o marido a tratava não a surpreendia, apesar de ser inesperadamente dolorosa. Esforçando-se para ignorar a dor, procurou se concentrar nas informações recebidas. O choque provocado pela notícia de que Masen honraria o casamento era tão grande quanto à descoberta de que ela levaria consigo um dote de milhares de libras.

Não que o ouro e as propriedades ficariam à sua disposição. Tudo isso pertencia agora ao homem com quem se casara. De seu, eram os móveis e os itens do rico enxoval que preparara para Rosalie: roupas de cama, dezenas de metros de tecidos variados, a enorme banheira de cobre, tapeçarias, peças ornamentais. Tudo era seu.

— Seu pai providenciará os servos para conduzir as carroças e eu deixarei dois de meus quatro homens. Eles a acompanharão até Masen. É melhor que partam amanhã cedo. Presumo que você poderá viajar em segurança pelas terras de seu pai. E quando cruzar a fronteira, estará em minhas terras.

— Eles irão me acompanhar?

— Tenho outros assuntos a resolver. Estarei em casa dentro de, talvez, uma semana.

Ela inspirou fundo. Deveria ir para Masen, o lar do inimigo de sua família, sozinha. Fitando-o com de liberada frieza, embora estivesse Trêmula por dentro, concordou.

— Como desejar.

Se St. Cullen esperava vê-la suplicar para que a acompanhasse, estava redondamente enganado. Não pediria nada. Melhor queimar no inferno do que implorar pela proteção daquele tolo.

Sem que pudesse se conter, Isabella falou:

— Se você pensa que vou lhe implorar para agir como um marido normal em relação a mim, St. Cullen, saiba que nunca o farei. Nem agora, nem no futuro. — Dando-lhe as costas, pretendeu deixar claro que o dispensava.

Para sua surpresa, escutou a voz profunda soar bem junto ao seu ouvido, segundos depois. Por Deus, o homem era capaz de se mover sem fazer barulho algum. Fechando os olhos, tentou evitar que tremores a sacudissem e que o coração disparasse.

As palavras do marido, entretanto, pouco ajudaram seus esforços.

— Não tema, mulher. Agirei como um marido normal quando necessário. Não haverá necessidade de implorar.

Não havia dúvidas quanto ao que ele estava se referindo. Isabella sentiu um arrepio na base da espinha. Como podia reagir assim, diante da maneira como estava sendo tratada? De uma coisa tinha certeza: jamais deveria permitir que esse barão de Masen soubesse o quanto a afetava. Reunindo toda a coragem de que era capaz, virou-se para encará-lo.

— Não há nada o que temer em relação a sua pessoa, meu lorde. E permita-me dizer mais uma verdade. Você pensa que esse casamento fez de mim propriedade sua, alguém a quem comandar. Pois não é assim. Agirei de acordo com minha própria vontade.

Ao fitá-lo, Isabella pensou ver, por um instante, um brilho de admiração iluminar aqueles olhos verdes. Porém a impressão durou pouco. Sorrindo, seguro de si, St. Cullen retomara o ar superior que lhe era peculiar.

— Oh, mas você pertence a mim e agirá sempre conforme minha vontade. Marque bem minhas palavras. — Ele lhe deu as costas e saiu do quarto.

Isabella atravessou o portão que conduzia ao pátio interior de cabeça erguida. Recusava-se a pensar no que os ocupantes do castelo de Masen poderiam pensar ao vê-la chegar só, sem a companhia do marido. Não tinha a menor intenção de permitir que aquela gente soubesse o quanto se sentia atordoada pelas mudanças ocorridas em sua vida nos últimos dois dias.

O fato de nem todas as mudanças haverem sido desastrosas pouco aliviava a tensão.

Depressa, lançou um olhar para as duas carroças carregadas de móveis, tecidos, ornamentos. Tudo aquilo era seu. Cada objeto pertencia a ela, Isabella. Nunca em sua vida imaginara possuir tanto.

Os únicos itens retirados dos baús haviam sido as roupas feitas para Rosalie, que regressara ao castelo várias horas depois, quando a confusão já havia sido contornada. A irmã fora levada à presença do pai, que exigira explicações. Porém ressurgira desafiadora, recusando-se a dizer onde estivera, ou por que as duas haviam trocado de lugar. Apenas para Isabella admitira haver passado à noite numa cabana abandonada, no meio da floresta. Também fizera questão de deixar claro que, conforme imaginara, tudo acabara bem entre a irmã e Edward, portanto, sua confiança no plano fora justificada.

Atônita com o comportamento infantil de Rosalie, Isabella não se dera ao trabalho de confrontá-la com a desagradável verdade.

Apesar do aperto no peito, decidiu não pensar mais na desfeita de St. Cullen, ao enviá-la sozinha para Masen. A única coisa que importava agora é que podia ser dona do próprio lar. Usar o que lhe pertencia da maneira que lhe agradasse.

Duvidava muito de que St. Cullen continuaria mostrando-se interessado em assediá-la. Afinal, não nutria sentimento nenhum por ela. Talvez logo pas sasse a ignorá-la, deixando-a em paz para cuidar das tarefas domésticas. Edward era um guerreiro. Por que iria interferir com o modo como resolvesse administrar a rotina do castelo?

Por alguma razão desconhecida à idéia de ser completamente ignorada pelo marido não lhe parecia tão reconfortante quanto gostaria. Imagens repentinas da língua dele tocando-a nos seios a fez enrubescer, dominada por um calor estranho.

Irritada consigo mesma por se permitir tais pensamentos, Isabella olhou ao redor, satisfeita que ninguém pudesse ler o que se passava em sua mente. Apesar das palavras arrogantes do marido ao se despedir, não tinha a menor intenção de ceder a novas intimidades.

Os dois homens que Edward destacara para escol tá-la continuavam montados nos cavalos, no meio do pátio. Eles mal haviam lhe dirigido a palavra, ou à Leah, durante o longo dia de viagem. Nenhum dos dois se dera ao trabalho de dizer seus nomes, tampouco Edward os apresentara formalmente à esposa, antes de partir de Penacre, ansioso para estar longe dali.

Agora, dentro das muralhas do castelo, Isabella sentia vários pares de olhos sobre si. Mantendo a cabeça erguida, resistiu à tentação de olhar atentamente a pequena multidão, curiosa quanto à reação daquela gente sobre o casamento de lorde Masen com a filha do inimigo. Com certeza as pessoas se ressentiam de sua chegada e a ausência de St. Cullen naquele momento tornara sua posição ainda mais difícil e delicada.

Sabendo que os fatos não podiam ser alterados, Isabella tratou de se concentrar na observação do novo lar. A estrutura do castelo enorme sustentava dois pavimentos, com uma torre quadrada em cada um dos quatro cantos. Uma ponte de madeira ligava a muralha exterior à parte mais alta do castelo. No caso de um ataque, quando a muralha exterior precisasse ser abandonada, os homens podiam buscar refúgio no interior do castelo e queimar a ponte para cortar o acesso do inimigo. Com certeza deveria haver mais rotas de fuga semelhantes, espalhadas em pontos estratégicos.

Obviamente Masen levava a sério a segurança de sua propriedade. Não a surpreendia de todo que aquele homem desagradável pudesse ter tantos inimigos, sendo obrigado a tomar tais precauções.

Não que julgasse seu próprio pai um frouxo. Porém ele não chegara a esses extremos para garantir a paz em Penacre. Não havia sido necessário.

As carroças continuavam paradas no meio do pátio, sem que ninguém tomasse a iniciativa de descarregá-las.

Depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, Isabella inspirou fundo, conformando-se com a idéia de caberia a ela dar o primeiro passo. Erguendo os ombros, em busca de coragem, desmontou.

Para seu alívio, viu um homem deixar o grupo junto à porta principal e aproximar-se. Apoiando-se numa silenciosa dignidade, Isabella aguardou.

Tratava-se de um homem alto, quase tão alto quanto St. Cullen, porém de musculatura menos definida. O desconhecido parou à sua frente e fez uma mesura rígida.

— Imagino que seja a esposa de meu lorde, lady Rosalie. Sou sir Jacob, encarregado de reger o castelo durante a ausência de meu lorde. Mas imagino que ele já tenha lhe explicado tudo.

Impossível conter uma expressão irritada. Edward não lhe dissera nada. Pior ainda, fora chamada de Rosalie. Então ela caiu em si. Claro que estavam esperando por Rosalie, não foram avisados do que acontecera. Bem, não tinha a menor intenção de explicar nada. Assim, respondeu apenas:

— Sou a esposa de seu lorde, lady Isabella.

Sir Jacob pareceu hesitar e ela apressou-se a dizer algo, antes que a situação se estendesse.

— Minha serva e eu estamos fatigadas. Foi uma longa jornada.

— Oh, sim, com certeza. E presumo que lorde Edward chegará a seguir.

Isabella evitou o olhar perplexo e curioso do cavaleiro.

— Meu lorde tinha outros assuntos a resolver. Ele estará de volta dentro de alguns dias.

— Ah, entendo — sir Jacob retrucou, embora estivesse claro que não entendia nada.

Determinada a não responder mais nenhuma pergunta, Isabella virou-se para Leah.

— Venha, sir Jacob irá nos mostrar o caminho. — Dirigindo-se ao cavaleiro, comentou: — Suponho que meus aposentos tenham sido preparados.

— Pensamos que você iria ocupar os aposentos de lorde Edward.

Ela o fez calar-se ao balançar a cabeça energicamente, negando a possibilidade com veemência. Queria poder dizer a esse homem que preferia banhar-se em óleo fervente do que partilhar um quarto com Edward St. Cullen. Percebendo que sua reação fora algo exagerada, procurou moderar o tom de voz.

— Oh, não será possível. Receio ter tantos pertences, que preferiria não irritar meu lorde ocupando todo o espaço disponível. — Isabella apontou para as carroças carregadas. — Terei necessidade de aposentos pessoais, preferivelmente de um quarto espaçoso e terraço. — Ela tentou sorrir com confiança, embora duvidasse de que fosse capaz, considerando o estado de inquietude em que se encontrava.

O cavaleiro fitou-a com atenção.

— Edward não nos deixou instruções específicas. Calculamos que voltaria para cá na companhia de... seu marido.

Gentil, mas firme, Isabella o interrompeu, esforçando-se para não se mostrar desesperada.

— Ótimo, então. Você não estará desobedecendo ordens. Sem dúvida seu lorde esperava que eu agisse conforme minha própria vontade, ou teria me acompanhado. Não é verdade?

Por fim, sir Jacob calou-se. Afinal, como contradizer tal lógica? Somente Isabella tinha conhecimento da verdade, de que Edward partira de Penacre cheio de raiva. Porém o marido não se encontrava presente. Impossível adivinhar o que ele iria dizer sobre suas atitudes ao retornar. No momento, sabia apenas que não podia, e não iria, partilhar um quarto com um homem que deixara claro o quanto a desdenhava.

Nem mesmo quando o toque dele tinha o poder de excitá-la, fazendo seu sangue ferver nas veias.

Afastando os pensamentos perturbadores, Isabella notou que haviam chegado aos degraus da entrada principal. Dois homens e duas mulheres estavam ali parados, observando-a. Porém não os fitou diretamente, procurando manter a cabeça erguida para disfarçar a insegurança interior. Para seu completo alívio, ninguém disse nada. O grupo se afastou, dando-lhe passagem.

Ao entrar no salão do castelo seu coração, já pesado de angústia, veio-lhe aos pés. Desde a saída de Penacre e durante a longa jornada até Masen, tentara não pensar no quanto se sentia solitária e magoada, tentara imaginar ser possível construir um lar para si, apesar das dificuldades encontradas no relacionamento com o marido.

Agora, vendo as condições pavorosas do interior do castelo, precisou de todas as suas forças para não permitir que o desespero a sufocasse.

O ar estava cinzento por causa da fumaça da lareira. Certamente a chaminé precisava ser limpa e desobstruída. As lascas de junco sob seus pés tinham um cheiro azedo, estragado. Vários cães enormes pulavam ao seu redor, curiosos. Por sorte, Sweeting estava a salvo, descansando numa cesta, na carroça.

As mesas de refeição espalhadas pelo salão não obedeciam a nenhuma ordem em particular. A única indicação da existência de uma mesa principal eram as duas cadeiras de espaldar alto, encostadas na parede. Pelo menos, ela pensou tentando se animar, as superfícies tinham sido lavadas. Era possível enxergar a marca deixada pelo pano úmido sobre a camada grossa de gordura.

Sabendo ter chegado ao limite de suas forças, Isabella virou-se, notando que não apenas sir Jacob, mas todos os outros, a tinham seguido. Ainda procurando esconder o desaponto, dirigiu-se a mais velha das três mulheres, cuja expressão envergonhada do rosto revelava algum sinal de bom senso.

— Quem é a responsável pela supervisão das tarefas domésticas?

A mulher voltou-se para sir Jacob, que deu de ombros.

— Isso não é da minha alçada. Diga-lhe, Carmen. Carmen remexeu-se, inquieta.

— No momento, é Tanya quem tem as chaves do castelo.

Isabella fechou os olhos por um instante, sentindo a cabeça latejar.

— Qual o significado de "no momento"?

— Ela não é a castelã. Não há ninguém ocupando esse lugar. Tanya é... — A velha criada corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

— O quê? — Já não era possível esconder a impaciência. Oh, Deus, desejava desesperadamente encontrar um canto onde pudesse ficar a sós nesse lugar terrível, antes de sucumbir diante de todos.

— Ela é... — O rubor de Carmen tornou-se ainda mais intenso. — Elas sempre guardam as chaves do castelo enquanto desfrutam dos favores de lorde Edward.

O choque produzido pela compreensão do que acabara de ouvir pareceu anestesiá-la. Felizmente foi essa dormência dos sentidos que a permitiu enfrentar a situação até o fim, sem desmoronar.

— A amante de Edward tem as chaves do castelo? Tanto sir Jacob quanto Carmen empalideceram. Uma raiva intensa vibrou no peito de Isabella. Como ousara o marido agir daquela maneira? Tentar colocá-la abaixo da posição ocupada pela amante! Edward faria bem se passasse a pensar duas vezes.

Aquela questão seria resolvida imediatamente. Estava acostumada a administrar a rotina doméstica de um castelo, a supervisionar as tarefas dos serviçais. Não se sujeitaria a tal humilhação. Em nenhuma circunstância se permitiria ocupar a segunda posição, atrás da amante do marido.

— Tragam-na à minha presença — ela falou no seu tom mais autoritário.

Carmen obedeceu de imediato. Segundos depois, voltava ao salão com uma loura alta e bonita, de curvas voluptuosas. Os enormes olhos azuis fitavam Isabella cheios de ressentimento.

Por um momento, Isabella experimentou uma pontada de tristeza. Se era esse o tipo de mulher que Edward preferia, não era à toa que a julgara desprovida de atrativos.

O que ele iria dizer de suas atitudes quanto retornasse ao castelo, temia imaginar. Ainda assim, não hesitaria em agir conforme o necessário. Sabia estar definindo sua própria posição dentro do castelo naquele instante. Devia assumir o controle doméstico de modo a não deixar dúvidas quanto à sua autoridade. Quando fosse a hora, lidaria com St. Cullen. Melhor não se preocupar com isso já.

Ela estendeu a mão, satisfeita ao ver que não tremia.

— Dê-me as chaves.

A mulher loura mordeu os lábios e olhou para sir Jacob, em busca de assistência. O cavaleiro não ofereceu nenhuma, mantendo-se silencioso, os olhos fixos em Isabella.

Relutante, Tanya tirou o molho de chaves do cinto e colocou-o na mão da outra.

— E agora — Isabella falou calmamente, embora soubesse o quanto tamanha ousadia podia lhe custar —, você deve voltar para o lugar de onde veio. Seus serviços não serão mais necessários em Masen.

Outra vez Tanya fitou sir Jacob e outra vez não obteve apoio. Sem saber o que dizer, saiu correndo do salão.

— Ela tem para onde ir? — Isabella perguntou ao cavaleiro, incapaz de não sentir pena da criada.

— Creio que sim, minha lady — a voz masculina expressava aprovação. — Parece-me que sua família vive no vilarejo próximo a Masen.

Não importava qual a opinião daquela gente, Isabella pensou, desde que lhe mostrassem o respeito que sua posição exigia.

— Acompanhe-a e certifique-se de que ela chegue em casa em segurança.

— Não posso abandonar meu posto — sir Jacob exclamou, surpreso.

— Você não ficará fora muito tempo.

O cavaleiro curvou-se antes de acrescentar:

— Se me permite dizer, minha lady, seu cuidado para com o bem-estar dessa mulher lhe faz crédito. Darei tempo a Tanya de juntar seus pertences, se estiver de acordo.

Sem saber como responder à inesperada aprovação, Isabella apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Não era culpa de Tanya que Edward agira de maneira irrefletida.

Contudo, não tinha intenção de discutir seus sentimentos em relação ao marido. Deveria se concentrar nas coisas que podiam ser mudadas.

— Você é capaz de fazer melhor do que isso? — perguntou a Carmen, o olhar desaprovador percorrendo o salão.

- Sim, minha lady. E já devia tê-lo feito tempos atrás.

— Agora leve-me a um aposento adequado — Isabella ordenou, entregando o molho de chaves a Carmen. — Tão logo eu aprove as acomodações, mande os homens descarregarem as carroças e duas mulheres para limpar meu quarto.

A criada concordou com um aceno e assim como sir Jacob, seu olhar parecia pensativo e avaliador sempre que pousava em Isabella.

— Há aposentos espaçosos na torre. Costumavam ser ocupados pela mãe de lorde Edward, lady Jane, antes que ela... morresse. Tem um dormitório grande, um cômodo para a criada de quarto e um terraço confortável. Mas não sei se lorde Edward iria querer vê-la instalada ali.

Não passou despercebida a Isabella a estranha hesitação da serva ao mencionar a mãe de Edward St. Cullen. Entretanto, faltava-lhe energia para pensar no assunto agora. Outros problemas urgentes ocupavam-lhe a mente.

— Por favor, leve-me até os aposentos da torre — ordenou, feliz que a agitação interior não se refletisse na sua voz.

Carmen abaixou o olhar.

— Claro, minha lady.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Passei rapidinho para postar... mais tarde eu posto outro... E muito obrigada a cada uma de vocês meus amores, que comentaram... Obrigada... Até mais Tarde_ _como mais um capitulo... Robsteijooosss_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi maores di mi vida... Como prometido... Mais um capitulo para vocês espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward entrou no salão principal e parou para completar o gesto de retirar as pesadas luvas de couro. Seu olhar assombrado varreu o vasto aposento uma vez, então outra.

Enquanto movia-se daqui para ali, tentando ter uma visão detalhada do local, lascas de junco sob seus pés exalavam um perfume fresco de hortelã silvestre. As várias mesas colocadas para o jantar ainda não haviam sido removidas. E, pela primeira vez até onde sua memória podia alcançar, pareciam completamente livres de gordura e manchas provocadas por alimentos. Seus cães, que costumavam correr para encontrá-lo tão logo entrava no salão, permaneciam acorrentados perto da lareira, a qual se revelava impecavelmente limpa.

Se não tivesse avistado os rostos familiares de seus próprios homens, com certeza estaria se perguntando se não entrara no castelo errado. Todavia reconhecia os poucos ainda espalhados pelo salão àquela hora da noite, em especial sir Jacob, que parecia manter uma conversa divertida cornos companheiros num canto. Nenhum deles dava a impressão de se preocupar com as alterações feitas no local onde viviam. Na verdade, pareciam bastante relaxados e contentes, considerando as risadas freqüentes.

Seu olhar varreu novamente o salão.

Tais mudanças podiam ter sido provocadas por uma única pessoa. Sua esposa. O fato de tratar-se de uma melhoria era irrelevante.

Que direito tinha Isabella de entrar em sua casa e modificar tudo apenas para se satisfazer? Mas lembrando-se de como ela o desafiara abertamente, ao se despedirem, sabia que não deveria surpreender-se. Quanto à admiração que a fortaleza de espírito da mulher lhe despertara, preferia ignorar. Força não era um traço de caráter desejável numa esposa. Muito pelo contrário, aliás. Sua mãe fora conhecida como sendo uma criatura vivaz, de temperamento forte. E fora sua vivacidade que a levara a buscar aventura nos braços de um homem que não era o marido. Edward sufocou a velha dor numa reação instintiva, aprendida ao longo de tantos anos.

Com esforço, obrigou-se a voltar os pensamentos para a esposa. Necessitava de alguém dócil e obediente. O único lugar onde desejava ter uma mulher vibrante e decidida era na cama. Inesperadamente, sentiu o corpo enrijecer à simples lembrança das reações de Isabella quando haviam se deitado juntos.

Não, não queria pensar nisso agora. Ela precisava aprender a buscar sua aprovação antes de operar qualquer mudança.

Pelos céus, aquela mulher deveria ter lhe implorado para manter os cachorros presos. Era o mínimo que poderia ter feito.

Edward ignorou a voz interior que insistia em dizer-lhe que tamanho ressentimento era conseqüência da culpa de não ter, ele mesmo, cuidado de melhorar as condições interiores do castelo.

Mas isso não desculpava a petulância de Isabella Swa... St. Cullen, ele se corrigiu mentalmente. Bas tava recordar-se de como fora enganado quanto à identidade da noiva para ter certeza de que deveria cortar o mal pela raiz. Não iria permitir que essas manipulações continuassem.

Com passadas largas, aproximou-se do local onde Jacob conversava com os outros homens. Jacob viera para Masen como um jovem escudeiro, a serviço de seu pai. Sagrara-se cavaleiro seis anos antes de Edward e não apenas se revelara um guerreiro e estrategista extremamente habilidoso, como um verdadeiro amigo. Quando Carlisle St. Cullen morrera, um ano atrás, Edward não tivera dúvidas em nomear Jacob para ocupar o segundo lugar no comando nas tropas.

Obviamente, o amigo era bem menos habilidoso no trato com as mulheres.

— Edward! Que surpresa! Lady Isabella falou-nos que você deveria estar de volta apenas daqui a uma semana.

Sim, planejara estar fora por uma semana inteira, ou mais, se assim fosse necessário para completar suas tarefas. Era uma atitude sábia aparecer inesperada mente em suas propriedades. Porém algo parecera atraí-lo de volta para o castelo logo no terceiro dia de viagem, quando pernoitara em Barlow.

Com certeza o instinto o avisara de que sua presença era necessária. Sem dúvida, não regressara porque passara a noite inteira acordado, lembrando-se dos gemidos suaves de Isabella ao atingir o êxtase, ou porque recordara-se da perfeição daquela pele aveludada, das curvas provocantes e dos seios que cabiam na palma de suas mãos.

Enquanto estivera em Barlow poderia ter se deitado com uma mulher, porém a idéia não o atraíra. Dissera-se que fora porque ainda não havia domado a esposa. Assim que o fizesse, então tornaria a ser capaz de ter prazer com qualquer outra. Pois eram todas iguais, nenhuma mais especial que a outra, incluindo Isabella Swan.

Percebendo que o silêncio se estendera tempo de mais, puxou Jacob de lado.

— O que ela fez por aqui e por que você permitiu?

— Por acaso está se referindo a lady Isabella? — O olhar do cavaleiro percorreu o aposento limpo e em ordem. — Você desaprova? Devo admitir que alimentei certas dúvidas sobre seu casamento com a filha de Charlie de Penacre... Aliás, você não disse que o nome dela era Rosalie?

Quando Edward não respondeu, Jacob seguiu em frente.

— Bem, seja lá qual for o nome de sua esposa, ela não tem economizado esforços para melhorar tudo aqui. Na verdade, a única coisa que pensei não receber sua aprovação foi à dispensa de Tanya, embora lady Isabella tenha se mostrado muito bondosa ao me pedir para acompanhar a serva até a aldeia.

— Ela mandou Tanya embora? — O próprio Edward havia dito à criada que não mais se deitariam juntos por causa do casamento que se aproximava. Tanya parecera não se importar, contente com os presentes que recebera. Afinal, sempre soubera que o relacionamento de ambos era algo passageiro. Mas mandar a coitada embora? Aquela mulher era muito ousada.

— Sim — Jacob respondeu. — Porém, como eu disse, lady Isabella me pediu para acompanhar Tanya. Não me parece uma criatura sem méritos, essa sua esposa. Por outro lado, ela insiste nessa história de que de vemos deixar nossas armas no armário perto da porta, antes de nos sentarmos à mesa.

O olhar horrorizado de Edward pousou um instante sobre o armário enorme antes de voltar-se para Jacob, que continuava a falar.

— De fato, é bom não ter os cães disputando sobras de comida sob a mesa durante as refeições.

A espada de Jacob definitivamente não estava cingida à cintura, onde deveria estar. Ela havia insistido para que deixassem as armas junto à porta? Dispensara Tanya? Teria seu amigo e companheiro, em quem confiava cegamente, perdido a cabeça? Com certeza fora o que acontecera para Jacob mostrar-se tão cheio de admiração por uma dama que virara tudo de pernas para o ar sem ter licença para fazê-lo. Porém lidaria com o amigo depois. Primeiro, a esposa.

— Onde está ela?

— No quarto, presumo. Pareceu-me um pouco cansada durante o jantar. Foi um dia longo e cansativo. Lady Isabella sempre trabalha lado a lado com as outras mulheres.

O elogio embutido nas palavras de Jacob foi igno rado por Edward. Sem dúvida sua esposa se envolvia diretamente nas tarefas apenas para garantir que as coisas fossem feitas a seu modo. Fora algo que experimentara na própria pele, tendo sido vítima das maneiras ardilosas de Isabella, casando-se com a noiva errada. Sentia-se cheio de ressentimentos e sabia que só existia uma forma de resolver isso. Poria sua esposa intrometida na linha.

— Oh, tem mais uma coisa que eu devo lhe... Entretanto as palavras de Jacob ficaram perdidas, pois Edward atravessou o salão sem se importar com a expressão preocupada do amigo, ou com os olhares dos outros, que acompanhavam cada um de seus movimentos.

Ele não parou para bater na porta do quarto, mas a abriu com um arranco. Sua raiva era tal, que alguns segundos se passaram antes de se dar conta de que o aposento estava vazio. De fato, não havia sinal de que sua esposa o tivesse ocupado. Tudo se encontrava exata-mente como havia deixado antes de partir para Penacre.

Sua capa continuava jogada sobre o baú, aos pés da cama enorme. As roupas empoeiradas, que usara no campo de treinamento, na véspera de sua partida, jaziam perto da lareira de pedra, onde as largara. Os lençóis da cama tampouco tinham sido trocados.

O rosto viril tornou-se ainda mais sombrio. Onde estava ela?

Edward saiu do quarto e percorreu o corredor silencioso com passadas largas. Em questão de segundos descia a escada que conduzia ao salão principal, o olhar irado varrendo o aposento imenso até pousar sobre uma das criadas.

— Esme!

A mulher correu para atendê-lo imediatamente, os olhos fixos no chão ao fazer uma mesura.

— Sim, meu lorde?

— Onde está minha esposa?

A serva fitou-o por um breve instante, então tornou a baixar o olhar.

— Nos aposentos da torre, meu lorde.

— Os aposentos da torre! — Edward não foi capaz de disfarçar o choque. De acordo com as ordens de seu pai, ninguém nunca mais voltara a ocupar aqueles aposentos desde que sua mãe partira, não importando quão cheio estivesse o castelo. As mulheres que haviam residido em Masen, após o trágico evento, nunca teriam ousado sugerir tal coisa. Não eram esposas, é verdade. Porém, a seu ver, uma esposa indesejada merecia apenas um pouco mais de consideração do que uma amante.

Sem mais uma palavra, St. Cullen deu as costas à criada e tomou o rumo da escada outra vez. Como se atrevia aquela filha de Charlie Swan tomar tais liberda des sem ao menos lhe pedir licença?

Ao chegar aos aposentos que procurava, Edward parou diante da entrada, as palavras que tencionava dizer morrendo antes de lhe chegarem aos lábios. Não podia se lembrar muito bem de como era o terraço, quando ainda era menino. Fizera um grande esforço para apagar todas as lembranças, mesmo as mais vagas, da memória. Recordações de como costumava deitar a cabeça no colo da mãe, ouvindo o som da voz suave, sentindo a mão delicada lhe acariciar o rosto.

De repente, se deu conta de que aqueles aposentos deviam ter um efeito especial sobre um homem cansado, fazendo-o querer sentar e tomar um cálice de vinho numa noite fria. Exatamente como agora. Ta peçarias cobriam as gélidas paredes de pedra e o as soalho. Numerosas almofadas tinham sido colocadas nos assentos perto das janelas e nas cadeiras. O fogo na lareira ardia devagar, lançando um brilho suave e aconchegante sobre os arredores. Perto da lareira, uma mesinha com um jarro de vinho e um cálice de ouro.

Entretanto, o que mais o surpreendia era constatar que, nos demais aspectos, aqueles aposentos não diferiam de qualquer outro. Não parecia haver nada no ar que guardasse a lembrança da mulher de coração infiel que ali habitara. Talvez seu pai tivesse errado ao manter os aposentos fechados, permitindo que a perfídia de Jane St. Cullen prevalecesse e o afetasse a ponto de transformar um simples local num verdadeiro santuário. Bem, não pretendia continuar a endossar tal bobagem. De fato, acabara de perceber que não se importava a mínima com quem usasse os apo sentos da torre. Irritava-se porque Isabella havia tomado todas as iniciativas sem lhe pedir licença e pretendia deixar claro o quanto isso o desagradara.

Porém, para seu desaponto, a saleta revelava-se inteiramente vazia, embora notasse o cachorrinho da esposa, dormindo sobre uma almofada. Que os céus não lhe permitissem acordar aquela semente do diabo.

Então uma mulher jovem e magra apareceu. Tratava-se da criada pessoal, que Isabella trouxera de Penacre. Atônita, a coitada abriu a boca, os olhos arregalados expressando nervosismo.

— Onde está sua senhora? — Edward perguntou, ignorando a agitação da serva.

Hesitante, ela olhou por sobre o ombro, para a porta de comunicação que permanecia fechada.

— Lady Isabella está... ela está se banhando, meu lorde.

Edward atravessou a saleta com três passadas rápidas, sem se dar ao trabalhar de avisar o que pretendia. A criada, contudo, logo percebeu seu intento e se afas tou da porta.

O quarto proporcionava outra visão de luxo e conforto. Mais tapeçarias, mais almofadas, mais tapetes, uma imensa cama de carvalho com cortinado de veludo verde e dourado. Tudo isso ele percebeu em questão de segundos, antes de ter o olhar atraído pela enorme banheira de cobre que dominava um dos lados do aposento. O local estava iluminado pela luz de muitas velas, espalhadas em castiçais de alturas variadas.

De pé, dando-lhe as costas, a luz do fogo envolvendo-a como um halo dourado, estava uma mulher. Por um instante ele se perguntou se não seria uma ninfa, surgida magicamente das profundezas das águas para enfeitiçá-lo.

Entretanto, sabia que não era assim. Os cabelos aver melhados, caídos sobre os ombros delicados, não deixavam dúvidas quanto à identidade daquela deusa. As costas de sua esposa se estendiam nas curvas arredondadas dos quadris, as coxas brancas, de pele aveludada, brotavam da água como colunas de marfim.

Edward sentiu o corpo se contrair de desejo ao pensar que a tocara nos lugares mais íntimos e sensíveis, agora molhados. Desde aquela única noite juntos, tentara se convencer de que ela não era tão bela quanto sua mente embriagada tentara fazê-lo acreditar. Afinal, já havia tomado muitos copos de vinho antes de deitar-se com a mulher.

Todavia, agora tinha certeza de que sua mente real mente o iludira, pois Isabella era ainda mais bela do que se lembrava.

Esse não era o modo como pensara em conduzir o encontro com a esposa. Tencionara castigá-la por haver tomado tantas decisões sem consultá-lo. Agora se perguntava se não podia esperar até mais tarde. Isabella era sua esposa e estivera três dias longe de casa.

Talvez um banho e um pouco de entretenimento com os jogos amorosos lhe serviriam melhor.

De pé, Isabella aguardava o retorno de Leah. Não estava com frio, pois o fogo na lareira aquecia inteiramente o quarto. Mas de repente, foi tomada de uma impaciência inexplicável para terminar o banho e vestir-se, embora não soubesse bem por quê.

Dizia a si mesma que estava apenas cansada. Trabalhara muito hoje e no dia anterior.

Pensar no trabalho a fez sorrir, satisfeita. Desde sua chegada a Masen, três dias atrás, operara grandes melhorias, com a ajuda dos servos, claro. Não houvera nenhum questionamento à sua autoridade, depois daquela primeira tarde passada no castelo.

Esse pensamento apagou o sorriso de sua face. Qual seria a reação de St. Cullen diante das mudanças que realizara, como mandar Tanya embora?

Com empenho, ela procurou se convencer de que fizera apenas o necessário para estabelecer sua posição ali dentro. Não fora por qualquer desejo pessoal de guardar St. Cullen para si. Não se importava a mínima com quem o canalha pudesse se deitar. Entretanto ele não o faria debaixo de seu próprio teto. Estava determinada a impedi-lo.

Também recusava-se a pensar que seus sentimentos tivessem algo a ver com as lembranças vívidas de como se sentira ao ser tocada e acariciada por ele. Ser abraçada pelos braços fortes, envolvida pelo corpo rígido.

Não, não iria pensar nisso.

Então, enquanto tentava sufocar os pensamentos, um arrepio estranho a percorreu de alto a baixo. Per guntando-se se Leah havia voltado, virou-se. Horrorizada diante da visão inesperada, cruzou os braços sobre os seios nus.

Não era ninguém menos do que Edward St. Cullen em pessoa, parecendo ainda mais poderoso do que se recordava, a figura alta, de ombros largos, metida numa roupa negra, quase tão negra quanto a noite. Os olhos verdes, contrastando com a cor da roupa e dos cabelos, davam à impressão de faiscar. O que a fez prender a respiração foi constatar que o marido estava em meio ao processo de tirar a túnica. Vendo-o passá-la pela cabeça, fitou, fascinada, o peito largo. Com muita dificuldade, conseguiu desviar o olhar da pele bronzeada. Finalmente, recuperando a presen ça de espírito, gritou:

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

Edward riu, o som rouco dando-lhe arrepios, apesar de sentir-se indignada.

— Vim falar com você, esposa.

— Então o atenderei depois de me vestir. — Evitando fitá-lo, lançou um olhar rápido para a porta do quarto. — Onde está minha criada, Leah? Com certeza deverá estar de volta a qualquer momento.

— Leah não retornará.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior, inquieta.

— Preciso de meu robe agora, sir. Poderia me fazer à gentileza de apanhá-lo?

Vendo-o balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando-se a atendê-la, ela cerrou os punhos, dominada pela frustração. Porém, apesar da agitação crescente, uma força estranha a impelia a observar o peito exposto do marido, iluminado pela luz do fogo.

— Acho que não — Edward respondeu, começando a tirar o cinto. — Creio que eu preferiria muito mais me juntar a você.

Sim, compreendia perfeitamente quais eram as intenções masculinas. Não, não iria ficar ali parada feito uma tola e permitir que aquele homem a possuísse enquanto se banhava, como se fosse uma mulher à toa. O fato de serem casados não alterava nada. Deixando escapar um murmúrio irritado, Isabella saiu da banheira e correu para a cama. Apanhando o pesado robe de tecido adamascado, vestiu-o rapidamente, ansiosa para cobrir a nudez.

Ao virar-se para encarar o marido, percebeu o de saponto estampado nas feições viris.

Isabella recusou-se a demonstrar mesmo o menor sinal de fraqueza ao enfrentá-lo. Edward não podia se julgar no direito de tratá-la como se fosse uma prostituta qualquer, mandando-a embora sem se importar com seus sentimentos e então irrompendo em seu quarto como se fosse obrigação sua recebê-lo.

— Não fui avisada de seu retorno a Masen, meu lorde — ela falou com aparente tranqüilidade.

— Não devo satisfações a ninguém. — A voz profunda tinha a frieza do aço. — Muito menos a uma esposa a quem não escolhi.

As palavras duras e insensíveis a feriram como um punhal, levando-a a virar-se de costas para esconder a mágoa que se sabia incapaz de esconder.

— Como quiser, meu lorde. Você tem minha permissão para agir da maneira que lhe agradar, sem me dar satisfações.

Com duas passadas largas ele estava ao seu lado.

— Não tenho nenhuma necessidade de obter sua permissão antes de tomar qualquer atitude. É você quem deve me pedir licença. Como teve a ousadia, mulher, de fazer essas mudanças todas nos meus domínios?

Ela manteve-se firme. Por sorte, ao desafiá-lo, conseguira fazê-lo mudar de comportamento, transformando o desejo em raiva. Embora não compreendesse por quê, a fúria do marido a perturbava muito menos do que a paixão.

— Não fiz nada além de melhorar essa... espelunca caindo aos pedaços.

Edward ficou boquiaberto e se Isabella não estivesse tão zangada, poderia ter-se sentido tentada a rir.

— Espelunca caindo aos pedaços. Este é um dos castelos mais seguros e bem defendidos de toda a Inglaterra, mulher. — Os olhos verdes faiscavam, cheios de ira. — Devo lhe dizer que mandarei meus homens tomarem suas armas de volta. Você não deverá nunca, em qualquer momento futuro, tentar colocar a segurança de meu castelo em risco.

— Essa jamais foi minha intenção — Isabella retrucou sem se intimidar. — Procurei apenas introduzir um pouco de civilidade à sua moradia. Contudo, depois dessa nossa conversa, acabei compreendendo que a questão da segurança está acima de tudo para você. Considerando o seu temperamento irascível, está claro que o número de seus inimigos deve superar o dos amigos. — Apesar de mostrar-se controlada, sentia-se nervosa ao extremo ao desafiar um homem tão grande e poderoso, sobretudo quando o via rígido de raiva.

Por um longo e terrível momento, Edward fitou a esposa, dando a impressão de que considerava os diversos métodos possíveis de a estrangular. Então, por algum motivo que Isabella não podia adivinhar, a expressão do rosto másculo, se atenuou, iluminada por um sorriso inesperado.

— Pois eu lhe asseguro, minha senhora e esposa, de que o número de meus amigos supera tremendamente o de meus inimigos, embora você pareça se aborrecer com o detalhe de que grande parte de meus amigos pertença ao sexo feminino. — Os olhos verdes se estreitaram, significativos. — Isto é, se o fato de você haver despedido Tanya for tomado como um indicador.

O comentário a atingiu como uma bofetada. Mas não iria calar-se assim tão facilmente, permitindo que o marido a ofendesse sem lhe dar o troco.

— Que tipo de homem esperaria que a esposa aceitasse viver sob o mesmo teto da amante? Pelos céus, aquela criatura agia como uma verdadeira castelã, guardando todas as chaves no bolso! E o estado lastimável em que encontrei esta propriedade quando aqui cheguei era prova suficiente dessa péssima idéia.

Edward inclinou-se sobre a esposa, a estatura ele vada dominando-a sem esforço.

— De fato eu havia dito a Tanya que estava para me casar e que ela deveria abandonar as visitas aos meus aposentos. Entretanto tratava-se de minha própria decisão. Como eu vivo e com quem, não é da sua conta. Saber que Edward pusera um ponto final na ligação com Tanya a surpreendeu. Todavia não era tão tola assim para se permitir acreditar que tal atitude fora tomada por sua causa. Irada, ela o enfrentou.

— Desculpe-me, meu marido e senhor, mas é da minha conta sim. Sou a senhora desse castelo agora. Você me tornou castelã de Masen ao me aceitar como esposa e aos bens dados por meu pai. Sou nobre de nascimento, filha de um dos barões favoritos do rei. Jamais me sujeitaria a ocupar o segundo lugar, atrás de uma prostituta. Sou sua mulher, aos olhos de Deus e dos homens.

O olhar de Edward, pensativo e demorado, se fixou sobre a esposa como se analisasse o que acabara de ouvir.

Seria possível que ele houvesse, finalmente, dado razão às suas palavras? Será que existia um pouco de cavalheirismo e sensibilidade dentro daquele coração negro? St. Cullen terminara o relacionamento com Tanya porque ia se casar. No entanto, dava a impressão de estar bastante arrependido agora. Estaria ele reagindo de forma diferente se tivesse se casado com Rosalie? Por que a idéia a incomodava tanto?

Edward inclinou-se sobre ela, ficando tão próximo que era possível reparar no contorno escuro ao redor da íris verde. Incapaz de sustentar a firmeza daquele olhar por mais tempo, Isabella virou a cabeça para o lado expondo o pescoço alvo e a nuca macia.

A voz do marido soou gentil, rouca, num tom que ainda não o ouvira usar.

— Então você quer que eu a trate como uma esposa? Chocada, Isabella não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. A respiração quente de Edward em seu pescoço a distraía de uma forma estranha, impedindo-a de raciocinar com clareza. De repente, lembrou-se de que estava praticamente nua e os dois, sozinhos no quarto. Não havia ninguém neste castelo, nenhum aliado, com o poder de a ajudar, de protegê-la.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Aflita, procurou se convencer de que sua agitação era conseqüência dos cabelos ainda molhados e da falta de roupas que pudessem aquecê-la. Afinal, não vestia nada além do robe.

Mas quando a mão forte do marido a tocou na nuca, Isabella soube que seus estremecimentos não eram por causa do frio. Se ao menos conseguisse acreditar que sim. Desesperada para manter a mente longe daquilo que estava sentindo, apressou-se a dizer:

— Você não me pediu licença para coisa alguma, deixou-me sozinha logo após o casamento, permitiu que eu viesse para Masen na companhia de apenas dois cavaleiros, dos quais eu nem sequer sabia os no mes, abandonou-me à minha própria sorte. O que queria que eu pensasse, a não ser o óbvio? Achei que era responsabilidade minha realizar certas melhorias.

A voz de Edward soava gentil agora, aquecendo sua alma como um raio de sol.

— Se eu fosse lhe pedir licença, Isabella, o que me permitiria fazer?

— Não estou entendendo — ela murmurou, embora soubesse, exatamente, o que o marido queria dizer. Aquele homem era o diabo em pessoa, capaz de passar da raiva à sedução deliberada em questão de segundos.

Que tipo de tola ela era, meu Deus? Não podia negar a verdade. Havia uma parte de si ainda sensível ao charme de Edward. Queria tornar-se imune ao poder daquela beleza máscula, queria esmagar as sensações que brotavam em seu íntimo, sufocar as emoções que ameaçavam destruir seu frágil equilíbrio interior.

St. Cullen fitou-a insistentemente, os olhos azuis deixando claro que a resposta evasiva não o iludia. — Doce mentirosa — ele falou, sorrindo provocante. Isabella fechou os olhos, desejando ser capaz de fazê-lo desaparecer de sua frente, de esquecer os sentimentos perturbadores de que era prisioneira. Mas quando a mão grande e forte do marido acariciou-a no ombro, sob o robe, esqueceu-se de tudo, de todas as boas intenções, de todas as resoluções. Como escapar à vontade imperiosa de tocá-lo, de voltar a experimentar o gosto da boca sensual, de entregar-se à paixão que fluía em suas veias como um veneno lento e mortal? O robe escorregou, deixando seus ombros nus expostos ao olhar faminto de Edward.

E quando os lábios dele roçaram os seus, foi impossível reprimir as sensações que a percorriam por inteiro, fazendo-a estremecer incontrolavelmente. Não havia como impedir suas próprias mãos de puxá-lo para junto de si, assim como nada poderia impedir o vento de soprar, ou a maré de subir.

Sem que percebesse, seu corpo estava colado ao do marido. Já não tinha forças para negar o desejo que a consumia como um fogo abrasador.

A boca ávida se apossou da sua e Isabella correspondeu ao beijo com igual voracidade, sem pensar, sem racioci nar, consciente apenas do calor que se espalhava em cada fibra de seu ser. Ao senti-lo deslizar os lábios por seu pescoço, até alcançar um dos ombros, ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, ansiosa para lhe dar amplo acesso. Então os lábios ardentes se fecharam ao redor de um de seus mamilos. Isabella deixou escapar um murmúrio, entre surpresa e excitada. Nem sequer percebera que Edward a tinha despido. O prazer intenso a levou a enterrar os dedos nos cabelos bronzes do marido e apertá-lo junto ao peito, como se não fosse soltá-lo jamais.

Quando, momentos depois, ele ergueu a cabeça, foi apenas para moldá-la ao próprio corpo, obrigando-a a sentir o estado de excitação crescente em que se encontrava.

Os braços musculosos a soltaram por um breve instante e Isabella abriu os olhos, notando que Edward removia as últimas peças de roupas. Fascinada, ob servou-o tirar o cinto, a espada fazendo um barulho estridente ao cair no chão. O ruído provocou um latido, vindo do outro aposento.

Sweeting.

Lentamente, Isabella pareceu sair da espécie de transe em que caíra, cobrindo-se com o robe no momento exato em que o cãozinho entrava correndo no quarto, pela porta entreaberta. No instante em que o animal avistou o intruso, pôs-se a latir ininterruptamente, parado diante do homem alto como se quisesse expulsá-lo dali.

Edward St. Cullen virou-se para a esposa, uma expressão irritada no rosto.

— Faça alguma coisa com esse cachorro! Se existe um animal que deveria ser preso numa corrente, é este, não os meus cães de caça. Não tenho a menor vontade de ser interrompido por latidos histéricos no meio do meu prazer. Ponha-o daqui para fora.

Isabella olhou de Sweeting para o marido e então de volta para o animal. Os latidos, sem dúvida, eram de sagradáveis, porém ela estava longe de sentir a mesma irritação demonstrada pelo marido. Muito pelo contrário. Experimentava, sim, a mais profunda gratidão a Sweeting. Seu cãozinho acabara de impedir a dona de cometer um terrível engano. Pois um erro tremendo teria sido fazer amor com aquele homem extremamente atraente e sedutor. Ele não havia dito uma única palavra de carinho durante os últimos momentos passados juntos. Quisera apenas não ser interrompido no meio do seu prazer, nada mais.

Ela ergueu os ombros, recusando-se a deixar transparecer a mágoa profunda, uma dor tão grande que lhe roubava o ar dos pulmões. Então inclinou-se e tomou o cachorrinho nos braços, segurando-o, protetoramente, contra o peito.

— Acho que você deve sair daqui agora, meu lorde.

— Sair! — Edward levantou as sobrancelhas, a voz soando fria, carregada de desdenho. — Este é meu castelo. Meu lar. Você transgrediu, ultrapassou os limites de um lugar a que não pertence, mulher. Você vai permanecer nesses aposentos sim, mas somente porque não tenho nenhum desejo de ser incomodado por suas intervenções nos assuntos ligados ao castelo. É melhor deixar isso nas mãos da minha gente.

Edward a estava chamando de intrometida?

— Eu... — Isabella hesitou, as ofensas atingindo-a na alma. Inspirando fundo, tentou reunir as últimas gotas de autoconfiança, antes de desmoronar emocionalmente diante de um homem que a humilhava. — O que quase aconteceu aqui, entre nós, foi um erro. Não desejo ser a fonte de seu "prazer", meu lorde. Quisera nunca ter me casado com você. — Ela lhe deu as costas, ansiando que o marido a deixasse só, conforme havia pedido, pois sabia que não havia ninguém ali, dentro das paredes daquele castelo, que viria em seu auxílio, caso St. Cullen decidisse apelar para o uso da força com a intenção de alcançar seu objetivo.

Seu coração veio à boca ao ouvi-lo falar bem às suas costas, perto o bastante para que fosse possível sentir a respiração cadenciada junto à sua nuca.

— Por que, Isabella? Por que você se casou comigo? O que a teria levado a agir assim, quando, obviamente, sua escolha a faz tão infeliz?

Sem saber o que responder, ela mordeu os lábios. Na verdade, a pergunta não a surpreendia muito considerando, especialmente, a maneira como insistia em desafiá-lo. Não podia contar a verdade. De nada adiantaria.

— Como já lhe disse antes -, não posso lhe contar.

— A voz dela não passava de um sussurro, quase inaudível. — E suficiente dizer que cometi um terrível e doloroso engano. Entretanto, não há como voltar atrás, não é mesmo? — Por um instante, fitou o marido, então desviou o olhar. — O que está feito, está feito. Não importa o quanto eu me arrependa agora de ter me entregado a você, aceitando-o para esposo. — Outra vez as palavras duras e insensíveis de Edward vieram-lhe à mente. Não passava de uma distração momentânea, de um objeto para ser usado e descartado quando não houvesse interesse. A mágoa e a humilhação eram tão grandes, que lhe deram forças para reiterar.

— Não concordarei, de livre e espontânea vontade, em ser a fonte de seu "prazer."

Mesmo no seu presente estado de infelicidade, a aspereza da resposta do marido não lhe passou despercebida.

— Dia virá, senhora, em que desejará, de livre e espontânea vontade, ser a fonte de meu prazer.

A próxima coisa que Isabella ouviu, foi a batida da porta do quarto. Só esperava que a ameaça do marido fosse tão vazia quanto se obrigava a acreditar.

Uma insegurança súbita quase a fez sucumbir ao notar a túnica do marido, caída no chão. Lembrava-se do próprio prazer ao vê-lo desnudar o peito largo. Lem brava-se também da ânsia de tocá-lo, de sentir o calor daquela pele deliciosa.

Corando violentamente, abraçou com força o agora sossegado Sweeting. Logo o cão lambia-lhe as mãos, como se percebendo a tristeza da dona. Porém a sensação de conforto que sempre costumava encontrar no pequeno animal de estimação não estava lá.

Durante toda sua vida, esforçara-se para agradar e cuidar dos outros. Tinha a impressão de que nada mudara. Em Masen, tudo continuava a ser o que sempre fora. Seu marido a repreendera por haver trabalhado duro, tentando colocar a casa em ordem. Algo até pior do que em Penacre, onde seus serviços eram tidos como certos e, portanto, ignorados. Edward a considerava um mero objeto capaz de satisfazer sua luxúria.

Infelizmente, não conseguia negar a atração que sentia pelo marido. Ainda mais desesperador, era saber que Edward tinha consciência disso, o que servia apenas para enfatizar sua determinação de esconder seus setimentos. Não iria permitir nunca que Edward St. Cullen tivesse o poder de dominá-la. Se ele achava que podia desmoralizá-la, mandando-a permanecer trancafiada na torre, acabaria sendo obrigado a pensar duas vezes. Estava bastante acostumada a contar apenas consigo mesma. Afinal, fizera isso à vida inteira.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Esses dois ainda vão brigar muito... Podem esperar... Até Sexta amores... Comentem... Beijooosss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi amores di mi vida... Mais um capitulo para vocês... espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Logo cedo, na manhã seguinte Edward, montando Caladan, fez uma curva na estrada e avistou uma figura pequenina, envolvida numa capa de lã verde, vários metros adiante. Não era necessário pensar duas vezes para saber de quem se tratava. Afinal, Isabella era a única mulher de origem nobre das redondezas.

De repente ele se deu conta de que franzia o cenho. A maneira como tinham se separado, na noite anterior, o deixara com desejos insatisfeitos e uma boa parcela de irritação. Uma criatura astuta, sua esposa. Ficara lá parada, o rosto enrubescido por causa dos beijos trocados, segurando o maldito cachorro diante de si como um escudo, rejeitando suas atenções como se ele fosse um qualquer e não o marido, cujos direitos haviam sido abençoados pela igreja e assegurados pela lei dos homens. E ela ainda continuava negando-se a lhe dizer por que o iludira, assumindo o lugar da irmã numa farsa em que caíra de boa-fé.

Bastava lembrar-se disso para sentir o sangue ferver de raiva. Nunca fora enganado por ninguém e sucumbira à armadilha de duas mulheres.

Uma reação ridícula, pensou. Afinal, estava à altura de enfrentar qualquer desafio proposto, ou inventado, por lady Isabella. Apesar de lhe mostrar aversão, a esposa não era imune às suas carícias. Reagira aos seus beijos com ardor, entregando-se sem reservas ao breve momento de paixão... até que os latidos do maldito cão os interrompera.

Que aquele rato peludo apodrecesse nas profundezas do inferno. Isabella e ele estariam se relacionando em termos completamente diferentes agora se o que haviam começado na noite anterior tivesse chegado à sua conclusão natural. Ela teria sido forçada a admitir que o desejo era recíproco. O vínculo do prazer podia ser forte e gostaria de poder partilhar pelo menos isso com a esposa. Na noite anterior, mesmo cheio de raiva, continuara a desejá-la. Assim como agora.

Mantendo esse pensamento firme, Edward se esforçou para mostrar uma expressão agradável enquanto impulsionava o garanhão para frente. Isabella virou-se ao ouvi-lo se aproximar, o rosto revelando um enorme desapontamento.

Edward sorriu.

Entretanto ela deu a impressão de estar mais desconfortável, os olhos verdes fitando-o desconfiados. Vendo-a reagir com frieza, sua determinação de moldar o relacionamento com a esposa, transformando-o em algo menos hostil, apenas aumentou. Iria às últimas conseqüências para alcançar seu objetivo, não havia empecilhos neste mundo capazes de dissuadi-lo.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior, cumprimentando-o seca com um aceno de cabeça, quase petulante na sua brevidade.

— Meu lorde.

— Bom dia. — Ele ignorou a falta de entusiasmo da mulher. — Para onde você está indo?

— Para a aldeia. Ainda não estive lá e decidi conhecer os arredores. Como você disse que devo deixar a administração do castelo nas mãos de sua própria gente, preciso encontrar algo com o que me distrair. Não sou uma mulher acostumada a ficar à toa.

O tom de censura não o agradou, porém Edward conteve-se.

— Tornei a pensar no assunto. Você tem minha licença para continuar a supervisionar as tarefas domésticas, e meus agradecimentos também. — Uma breve pausa. —Terá apenas que me pedir permissão antes das alterações que pretender implantar. Se eu estiver fora, fale com sir Jacob.

Ela o olhou por um instante.

— Por que essa mudança repentina de idéia? Não o estou entendendo.

— Você é minha esposa. Como sir Jacob me fez lembrar essa manhã, enquanto conversávamos, é seu dever supervisionar a rotina doméstica. — Edward deu de ombros, sem saber por que estava se explicando. Talvez para aplacar a raiva da esposa? — Não podemos deixar o que aconteceu ontem à noite para trás?

Isabella fitou-o por um longo tempo, cheia de dúvidas. Por fim, concordou.

— Farei como me pede. — Então ajeitou a capa sobre os ombros, inconscientemente dispensando-o. — Com sua licença, vou seguir meu caminho agora.

Edward estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Venha, eu a levarei, pois estou a caminho da aldeia também.

Ao vê-la morder os lábios, indecisa, ele descobriu-se pensando como apreciara sugar a doçura daqueles lábios, tão macios e sensuais. De imediato, sentiu o corpo reagir à lembrança. Nunca experimentara um desejo tão forte por mulher alguma. A possibilidade de estar vivenciando algo diferente o inquietava.

Depressa, procurou se convencer de que a intensidade do seu desejo era fruto da resistência da esposa. Sim, claro que era isso. Sempre gostara de um desafio, em especial porque saía vencedor. Não tinha dúvidas de que Isabella podia ser seduzida, dobrada à sua vontade.

Por um segundo a noção de deliberadamente seduzir a própria esposa o incomodou. Depois, baniu o pensamento. Isabella não tivera nenhum escrúpulo ao casar-se com ele, enganando-o para proteger os interesses de outros. Tampouco tivera escrúpulos ao lhe negar seus direitos de marido. Não havia por que preocupar-se com a necessidade de satisfazer seu desejo. Afinal, ela iria partilhar desse mesmo prazer.

Decidido o assunto, Edward sorriu, fitando os olhos azuis, grandes e expressivos. Os longos cílios espessos eram surpreendentemente escuros, considerando a cor dos cabelos ruivos, agora escondidos sob o capuz.

Ele obrigou-se a se concentrar na expressão daqueles olhos, sabendo que precisava estar atento a cada uma das pequenas reações da esposa, se esperava ser bem-sucedido. Uma leve hesitação, estampada nas feições femininas, o avisou de que devia agir com sutileza. Num tom gentil, a reassegurou.

— Vamos. Terei todo o cuidado de preservar sua dignidade e virtude.

O coração de Isabella bateu descompassado diante do sorriso sedutor. Esforçando-se para fazer o pulso voltar ao normal, fitou-o, ainda sem saber como agir. De onde surgira esse Edward gentil, dono de um charme devastador? Como lidar com isso?

Na esperança de evitar um confronto com o marido, depois da cena da noite anterior, saíra do castelo bem cedo, ansiosa para se afastar de tudo e de todos. Tomara a refeição matinal no quarto, uma grossa fatia de pão e queijo, com o objetivo de evitar um possível encontro no salão principal.

Mas sabia não ser possível esquivar-se de Edward indefinidamente e tampouco desejava que fosse assim. Irritava-a pensar que ele acreditava haver levado a melhor, subjugando-a. Entretanto não se sentia capaz de enfrentá-lo já. Precisava de um tempo só, para que a raiva de ambos esfriasse e pudessem pensar com clareza.

O que mais a enervava era a maneira como reagia à proximidade do marido, embora ele lhe desse tão pouca importância e a tratasse sem a menor consideração. Se não fosse pela intervenção de Sweeting, teria se entregado por inteiro na noite anterior, sem pensar no quanto àquela atitude custaria ao seu orgulho e auto-estima, quando recobrasse o bom-senso.

Todavia, Edward lhe parecia diferente agora. Não exatamente arrependido, porém mais razoável. Provavelmente aquilo era tudo o que conseguiria dele. Deveria dar as costas à tentativa de melhorar a situação entre ambos?

Deveria recusar ao marido a chance de se redimir? Na verdade, pouco o conhecia e desde o primeiro momento os dois vinham enfrentando circunstâncias nada propícias a um bom entendimento.

Antes de saber o que estava acontecendo, ela foi içada à sela.

Enquanto a ajudava a ajeitar-se diante de si, Edward fez com que o contato de suas mãos nos quadris e na cintura da esposa não passassem de gestos casuais, adequados à expressão de fria polidez que mantinha no rosto. Se os dedos fortes demoraram um pouquinho mais que o necessário sob seu seio direito, Isabella julgou que fora apenas imaginação, satisfeita por Edward haver acatado sua decisão de evitar intimidades. Só não conseguia entender por que sentia-se desapontada diante da reserva do marido, ou por que seu coração disparava quando ele estava por perto.

Cuidadosamente, ela manteve as costas eretas para minimizar o contato com o peito atlético. Apesar de haver escolhido dar a St. Cullen o benefício da dúvida diante da nova demonstração de civilidade, não desejava baixar a guarda por completo. Temia estar brincando com fogo.

Assim, esforçou-se para se concentrar na beleza do cenário. Era uma manhã fria, porém a capa forrada de pele a mantinha confortável o suficiente para apreciar o frescor do ar. A floresta densa, repleta de pinheiros, carvalhos e arbustos, apresentava-se verdejante e esplendorosa, depois das chuvas recentes.

Tendo sempre muitos deveres e obrigações a ocupá-la, Isabella quase nunca tivera tempo para desfrutar da vida ao ar livre. Entretanto, estar no campo, cercada de verde, era algo que lhe dava imenso prazer. Mesmo agora, com os pensamentos num turbilhão por causa do homem com quem cavalgava, experimentava uma sensação deliciosa, aspirando o ar matinal, com seu perfume de musgo e terra úmida.

Edward St. Cullen interrompeu o rumo de seus pensamentos, apontando para uma trilha que cortava a mata densa pela esquerda. A voz baixa e profunda soou aos seus ouvidos como uma carícia.

— Estava planejando parar para fazer uma visita antes de seguirmos em frente. Você gostaria de ir comigo, ou prefere que eu a deixe na aldeia primeiro? Se quiser me acompanhar, ficaria feliz em apresentá-la a alguém.

Quanta gentileza perguntar sua opinião. Havia pra zer nas palavras de Isabella, ao responder.

— Não me importo em acompanhá-lo. Resolva seus negócios antes, se assim deseja.

Eles pararam diante de um chalé bem cuidado. Dali era possível escutar o som agitado de água correndo, logo atrás de uma fileira de árvores altas. O barulho do riacho refletia as emoções em seu íntimo. Emoções fortes que preferiria sufocar.

Isabella, porém, parou de pensar quando uma mulher loura, alta e bem-feita de corpo abriu a porta da casa, segurando no colo uma criança de uns três anos, de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. A mulher sorriu feliz ao ver Edward. Todavia Isabella fitou novamente a criança, sentindo a respiração lhe faltar ao compreender a quem aquela menininha pertencia. E se a criança era filha de Edward, a mulher só podia ser sua amante. "Como ele ousava?", gritou silenciosamente.

— Meu lorde, como estamos felizes que você tenha vindo. — A loura fez uma mesura, parecendo não per ceber a rigidez de Isabella, a atenção ainda centrada em St. Cullen.

— Estou satisfeito em estar aqui, Kate.

— Seu canalha — Isabella murmurou junto ao ouvido do marido.

Edward virou-se para fitá-la, tenso. Então desmontou.

— Essa é minha esposa, lady Isabella. — A maneira fria com que o marido a apresentava à amante, deixava claro que ele escutara suas palavras e entendera o motivo do insulto. Contudo, os olhos verdes a fitavam com enorme desprezo, como se fosse ele o ofendido.

— Minha lady. — A loura abaixou a cabeça respeitosamente. — Estou honrada com sua presença.

— Tanto quanto ela se sente honrada por estar aqui. — Ao ouvir o comentário do marido, Isabella perguntou-se se apenas ela percebera o tom sarcástico da voz. — Como está Alice? — ele continuou, retirando do cinto uma pequena bolsa de couro e colocando-a nas mãos de Kate.

A camponesa sorriu, mas não de maneira sedutora e sim grata.

— Alice está ótima. E como sempre, você tem minha gratidão, por continuar a cuidar dela.

— Faço apenas o que é certo, assegurando-me de que esteja bem. É uma menina a quem amo muito.

Aquelas palavras ditas com simplicidade fez Isabella sentir uma dor ainda maior pela forma como St. Cullen a tratava. Sem se importar como o marido pudesse reagir, desmontou, dirigindo-se apenas à Kate, que não tinha culpa das atitudes de um homem sem escrúpulos.

— Peço-lhe que me desculpe por partir assim tão apressadamente. É que tenho algo a resolver. Felicidades para você e sua filha.

Isabella afastou-se correndo, ignorando a voz de Edward, que insistia em chamá-la. Passara pela cabeça do canalha que ela ficaria contente ao visitar sua amante? Quantos outros filhos ilegítimos seu marido não poderia haver gerado? Não, não, preferiria não descobrir a resposta para tal pergunta.

Que jamais viria a ter seu próprio filho nunca lhe parecera tão óbvio quanto naquele momento. Não se tivesse St. Cullen como marido. Depois de hoje, não permitiria que ele voltasse a tocá-la.

Afastando-se dali, Isabella sabia que parte da culpa pelo desrespeito com que era tratada podia ser creditada a si própria. Tomara o lugar de Rosalie e recusara-se a revelar os motivos. Edward não fazia idéia de que agira assim para proteger a irmã. Entretanto não estava disposta a sofrer todo tipo de humilhação apenas porque guardara o segredo de uma outra pessoa.

Com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, ela tentava conter a aflição e controlar as emoções dilaceradas en quanto se afastava mais e mais do chalé.

Porém ainda não havia ido muito longe quando, para seu pavor, ouviu ruídos de cascos de cavalos. Uma olhada rápida para trás foi o bastante para confirmar suas suspeitas. Ela parou imediatamente e bateu os pés no chão com raiva, vencida pela frustração.

Por que aquele homem não a deixava em paz?

Edward puxou as rédeas do enorme garanhão negro a poucos centímetros da esposa, entretanto ela não se sentiu intimidada. A irritação era tanta, que nada mais parecia atingi-la. Chegara ao limite da tolerância. Semicerrando os olhos, fitou o marido.

Oh, Deus, pensou Atônita, notando as pupilas dilatadas e o brilho frio do olhar masculino. Ele estava louco de raiva. Típico de St. Cullen.

Desmontando, Edward curvou-se sobre a esposa, as mãos cerradas em punhos, às feições contraídas.

— Por que você partiu? — indagou seco.

Isabella manteve-se firme, embora a figura alta lhe parecesse mais ameaçadora do que nunca, naquela fúria contida.

— Você realmente esperava que eu mantivesse uma conversa polida com sua amante?

A expressão viril tornou-se ainda mais sombria.

— Incrível que você tenha chegado a essa conclusão tão depressa.

— A que outra conclusão eu poderia chegar? — Ela levou a mão ao peito, num gesto exageradamente dramático. — Oh, por favor, peço-lhe que me perdoe, meu lorde, se entendi mal. Suplico-lhe que me dê as explicações necessárias. Creio que não sou capaz de com preender a verdadeira natureza da situação. — Embora tentasse apenas soar irônica, havia amargura em cada uma das palavras. Doía-lhe a alma saber quão diferente era a maneira que Edward a tratava, em relação a outras pessoas. Até a amante merecia mais consideração do que a esposa indesejada.

— Kate é casada. O marido dela está viajando. Foi até a Escócia, resolver negócios de família.

Ela sorriu, sarcástica.

— Que situação conveniente para você, não é? To davia não se dê ao trabalho de tentar me convencer de que aquela criança é filha de outro homem, pois seria perda de tempo.

St. Cullen balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, os olhos fixos na esposa.

— Não tenho explicações a dar, nem agora, nem nunca. Não a você.

As palavras duras a atingiram como uma bofetada.

— Covarde! — Isabella gritou, a mágoa profunda fazendo-a esquecer o orgulho. — Você é capaz de cercar sua amante de delicadezas, porém nega um mínimo de dignidade à própria esposa.

Edward ergueu os ombros, a estatura elevada sub jugando-a sem esforço.

— Você quer ser tratada com dignidade, então ponha em prática suas próprias palavras e trate os outros assim também. Não direi mais nada sobre esse assunto, além do que já lhe disse certa vez. Guardo bem o que pertence a mim. Não permitiria que nenhum outro homem tivesse direitos sobre minha família.

A colocação do marido não a surpreendeu. Edward era extremamente possessivo em relação a tudo o que considerava seu. Inclusive ela própria, embora não lhe dedicasse sentimentos especiais. Será que ele pretendia encontrar desculpas para seu comportamento, achando-se, como sempre, coberto de razão?

O desgosto era tanto, que Isabella não tentou disfarçar a amargura.

— Não sei como você poderia ter tanta certeza sobre quem considerar membro de sua família, quando parece dar tão pouca importância sobre onde e com quem se deita.

Cego de raiva, Edward sentiu a cabeça latejar. A vontade de estrangular aquela mulher pequenina era quase irresistível. Porém sufocou o impulso, surpreso diante da própria reação furiosa ao comentário de Isabella. Outra vez a esposa o estava fazendo perder o controle, enlouquecendo-o ao presumir o pior a seu respeito. E sem motivo.

Não iria, nem mesmo à beira da morte, dizer a ela que Alice era sua irmã, não sua filha. Se a criança fosse sua, jamais teria concordado que outro homem a criasse. Apenas o fato de Garrett, a quem Kate muito amava, ser bondoso e gentil o levara a aceitar que criasse sua irmã.

Ele inspirou fundo, procurando controlar-se. Toda via o sangue ferveu nas veias ao ver a expressão acusadora e desdenhosa de Isabella.

— Como ousa você, mulher?

— Como ouso? — ela repetiu, fitando-o sem temor. — Como ousa você, isso sim. Se não se importa comigo, se não sente nada por mim, é problema seu. Mas não permitirei que me trate com tal desprezo diante de sua parceira de cama.

— Tratá-la com desprezo? Não agi assim. E no que diz respeito a quem eu levo para a cama, não sei por que isso iria incomodá-la. — Edward calou-se por um momento, pensando no que acabara de dizer. Por que Isabella iria se importar? Porque sentia desejo por ele, concluiu afinal. Não podia haver nenhum outro motivo.

Afinal, estava claro que a esposa não lhe dedicava sentimentos afetuosos. Estranho como a ausência de afeição o desapontava.

Determinado, afastou a mágoa, impedindo-a de permanecer no nível consciente. Faria melhor lembrando-se do que esperava obter da ligação com Isabella. Ao voltar a falar, o tom da voz havia mudado, assim como a expressão do rosto. Não se permitiria esquecer do que planejara. Tencionava seduzir sua adorável esposa. E ponto final. Sorrindo, lançou-lhe um olhar cúmplice.

— Seria possível que você estivesse com ciúme, Isabella? Um estremecimento inesperado a percorreu de alto a baixo.

— Ciúme? Você está louco. Completamente fora de si. Seria mais fácil eu ter ciúme desse animal. — Ela apontou para o cavalo. — Caladan também teve o privilégio de carregar seu peso insuportável.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, divertido, e tomou-a nos braços, pressionando-a junto ao peito largo com força.

— Insuportável? Eu? Pois acho que minha lady reclama muito. Não me lembro de tê-la ouvido usar esse termo em nossa noite de núpcias, nem ontem à noite, aliás. De fato, lembro-me de que você parecia bastante preparada para me "suportar". E creio que o faria novamente com bastante satisfação.

— Nunca — Isabella retrucou furiosa, as tentativas de livrar-se dos braços que a prendiam revelando-se inúteis. Quanto a Edward, quanto mais à esposa se contorcia, maior era o prazer de sentir o corpo firme e pequenino se esfregando no seu.

A imediata reação física ao contato de seus corpos não o surpreendia. Mas estava claro que Isabella não esperara algo assim. Ela o fitou furiosa, obviamente havendo percebido a rigidez de seu sexo.

— Canalha! — ela gritou.

Entretanto, apesar do insulto, a voz ofegante não transmitia apenas raiva. Edward não teve dúvidas de que a mulher experimentava as mesmas sensações que o subjugavam. Com um gemido rouco, inclinou a cabeça e colou os lábios aos dela.

Isabella se contorceu por mais um breve instante, antes de ficar muito quieta, as mãos delicadas e pequeninas fechando-se ao redor do pescoço do marido.

Como sempre, a reação imediata da esposa era tão deliciosamente gratificante, que Edward sentiu os músculos se contraírem e o sangue ferver nas veias, envolvendo-o num calor intenso.

Ela entreabriu os lábios e buscou a língua dele sem hesitação. Os dois se abraçaram com paixão, ardendo de desejo.

Porém, Edward sabia não ser direito possuir Isabella ali, à beira da estrada, mesmo quando dominado por uma ânsia desesperadora. Num esforço supremo, afastou-se, fitando os olhos que refletiam a mesma necessidade que o consumia. Ele sorriu, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

— Foi o que pensei.

Ainda prisioneira de fortes emoções, Isabella olhou-o, confusa.

— Pensou o quê?

— Que você me suportaria com bastante satisfação. Os olhos azuis faiscavam, desafiantes.

— Você acha que realmente importa o que acabou de acontecer entre nós, quando você me beijou? — Ela estalou os dedos, num gesto de descaso. — Isso não é nada.

St. Cullen sorriu, estalando os dedos também.

— É tudo.

Um murmúrio de ódio escapou dos lábios vermelhos e intumescidos. Mas ele só percebeu a intenção da esposa quando já era muito tarde para tomar uma atitude. Um golpe firme o atingiu no queixo.

Edward segurou-a pelo pulso, observando, surpreso, a pequenez daquele punho. Sabia tê-la provocado, contudo Isabella fora longe demais. Os olhos verdes se estreitaram, fitando-a com uma frieza mortal.

— Creio que é melhor você pensar cuidadosamente antes de tornar a me agredir, mulher.

— Eu o odeio, St. Cullen — ela falou, desvencilhando-se. Então deu as costas ao marido e tomou o caminho do castelo, as costas rígidas e eretas. Já não a interessava visitar a aldeia.

Desta vez Edward não a impediu. Provara seu ponto de vista de forma incontestável. Fora sua a palavra final, não importando o quanto a esposa tivesse negado, ou mesmo lutado, contra verdade. Outra vez ele lembrou-se daquele punho ridiculamente pequenino, dando-se conta, de repente, de que esfregava o queixo e, para seu espanto, sorria, embora de má vontade.

Como suspeitara desde o início, a esposa era uma mulher vibrante e de personalidade forte. E cada momento juntos confirmava sua opinião. Odiando-o, ou não, Isabella não era imune a ele. Portanto, podia ser domada.

Tratava-se, simplesmente, de uma questão de tempo.

Assim que Isabella se dobrasse à sua vontade, deixaria de representar um problema. Edward montou no garanhão e lançou um olhar na direção da figura que se afastava, a capa verde envolvendo-a por inteiro e fazendo-a parecer quase vulnerável. As aparências cos tumam enganar.

Só esperava ter paciência suficiente para agüentar a tensão provocada pela tarefa de domá-la.

Depressa, ele pôs o pensamento de lado, tomando o caminho da aldeia. Claro que podia subjugá-la. Isabella, apesar de toda determinação e fortaleza de espírito, não era diferente das outras mulheres.

E não tardaria a aprender isso.

De súbito, veio-lhe à mente a imagem da mulher, orgulhosa, altiva, desafiante ao lhe dizer que sua reação ao beijo não significara nada. Pela primeira vez Edward experimentou uma pontada de dúvida quanto ao desfecho daquela batalha de vontades.

Mais inesperado ainda era o lampejo de incerteza. Queria, realmente, que o brilho de coragem e vitalidade se apagasse dos olhos verdes? Impossível negar que aquelas qualidades faziam seu sangue ferver de desejo, de uma maneira nunca antes experimentada.

No mesmo instante Edward tratou de ignorar as dú vidas. Muitas vezes, em suas bebedeiras sombrias, seu pai havia falado sobre sua mãe, sobre a força e a vibração que a caracterizavam. Carlisle nunca conseguira superar o fato de ter sido abandonado, dizendo que a esposa era alguém impossível de esquecer. Entretanto suas qualidades inesquecíveis não a tinham impedido de abandonar marido e filhos, tampouco a tinham protegido de uma doença nos pulmões, que acabara por vitimá-la logo após haver fugido de casa.

Nem a admiração, nem o desejo que sentia pela esposa, fariam Edward confiar nela, ou se importar com ela.

Por outro lado, Isabella não lhe pertencia?

Uma onda quente de desejo o fez estremecer, en quanto lembranças dos instantes passados juntos lhe vinham à mente. Recordava-se do gosto dos lábios de Isabella colados aos seus, dos cabelos sedosos cobrindo-o como um manto de extrema delicadeza quando seus corpos se fundiam, das formas sinuosas, intensamente femininas, enlouquecendo-o de prazer. O desejo que o consumia parecia não ter fim. Era como se a sede que o afligia pudesse ser aplacada apenas por Isabella e seus braços a buscavam como se tivessem vontade própria.

Inspirando fundo, Edward tentou acalmar as batidas descompassadas do coração, sufocando as imagens que o atordoavam. Passando a mão pela testa úmida, incitou Caladan a um galope, sem querer se deter na inquietação inexplicável e constante. Tinha outras coisas com o que se preocupar, além daquela mulher pequenina e voluntariosa, que possuía a capacidade de enlouquecê-lo de desejo.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que, apenas quando a domasse, iria se ver livre desse desejo insano. Precisava somente manter a urgência de possuí-la sob controle, até que Isabella estivesse na palma de sua mão, pronta para aceitar o prazer que ambos podiam dar um ao outro.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Esse Edward é meio louco... esse cara acha mesmo que vai domar essa mulher? Será que ele não percebe que a machuca mais do que todas a bofetas do mundo quando abre essa boca?... Esse é o problemas dos homens... Querem uma mulher sem presonalidade e que aceite a vontades deles kkkk... _

_Quero agradecer a todas vocês meus amores que comentaram... " vocês são meus raios de sol" Obrigada a cada uma de vocês... Até Sabado... Robsteijoooos_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpe por não ter postado essa historia antes... mais fiquei meia sem tempo por isso ainda hoje posto mais um capitulo... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Determinada, Isabella tomou o rumo da cozinha. Durante o jantar da noite anterior, notara que o saleiro estivera quase vazio. Quan do pedira que o enchessem, a serva respondera-lhe que o sal acabara. Depois de mais algumas perguntas, fora informada de que o mascate só passaria pelo castelo dali a algumas semanas.

Nunca cessava de surpreender-se com o modo casual como as coisas costumavam ser resolvidas antes de sua chegada. Devia existir alguma maneira de obter sal sem que tivessem que esperar várias semanas. Embora, em toda sua vida, não houvesse estado mais do que duas vezes no mercado de Kingsbridge, imaginava que não faltaria ali um item tão importante. Pretendia discutir o assunto com Carmen sem demora.

Não teria abordado a questão com Edward nemmes mo se ele houvesse cruzado seu caminho, o que não acontecera nesses últimos dois dias. Mas não lhe importava a mínima o que ele fizesse, ou deixasse de fazer. O homem era completamente insuportável.

Entretanto, apesar disso, seu coração veio-lhe à boca ao ouvir o nome do marido quando começou a subir os degraus de pedra que conduziam à cozinha. Uma voz de mulher, que não lhe era familiar, estava dizendo:

— Lorde Edward disse que se algum dia eu não pudesse cuidar de Alice, deveria vir até aqui.

Alice? Não era o nome da criança que seu marido visitara dias atrás? Isabella sentiu um aperto no peito. A mulher, obviamente, viera buscar abrigo.

Com certeza Edward ficaria feliz em trazer a amante e a filha para viver no castelo, se achasse que isso lhe causaria dor. A expressão irada de St. Cullen, quando o atingira no queixo, ainda não lhe saíra da cabeça.

Corava só de pensar na própria temeridade ao erguer a mão contra o marido. Nunca, em toda sua vida, agira de maneira semelhante. Mas se existia alguém que merecera ser tratado daquele modo, era Edward St. Cullen. As coisas que ele insinuara, o desdém com que a tratara ao dizer-lhe que suas reações aos beijos trocados era tudo o que importava. Por dentro, sentira-se mortificada por haver reagido com tanto ardor, mesmo sabendo que o marido apenas brincava com seus sentimentos.

Sim, ele merecera o que recebera e muito mais ainda.

Agora experimentava uma certa inquietude ao lembrar-se do brilho ameaçador dos olhos verdes quando Edward a avisara para não tornar a agredi-lo. Sabia que jamais deveria perder a calma uma segunda vez. St. Cullen era o dono daquele feudo e representava a própria lei. Se decidisse retaliar, não haveria nada que impusesse limites às suas ações.

Inspirando fundo, Isabella subiu os últimos degraus que conduziam à cozinha enorme, dominada por um forno de tijolos muito grande e duas lareiras de pedra. Carmen e Kate estavam de pé junto ao balcão largo que dominava todo o lado esquerdo do cômodo espaçoso. As duas mulheres a fitaram, os rostos expressando nervosismo e incerteza. Imediatamente cessou a conversa que fluíra com naturalidade até momentos atrás.

Não havia dúvidas de que Kate andara ajudando a outra a assar pão, pois suas mãos ainda estavam cheias de farinha, embora várias formas já estivessem prontas e esfriando sobre o balcão.

Satisfeita por não haver mais ninguém por perto, Isabella observou Kate, cuja atenção voltou-se no mesmo instante para a filha. Sentada num banco, a menina ocupava-se comendo uma apetitosa fatia de bolo. Aproveitando-se da relativa privacidade, Isabella foi direto ao assunto.

— Em busca de abrigo, senhora? — ela perguntou seca. Levando a mão ao peito, Kate balançou a cabeça, pensativa.

— Não, minha lady. Não peço nada para mim, mas para minha filha. Minha mãe está muito doente e devo ir vê-la. A viagem seria longa e difícil para Alice. Havia dignidade nos modos da camponesa. — Lorde Edward me falou, tempos atrás, que se acontecesse de eu não poder cuidar da menina, deveria trazê-la para o castelo. Apenas desejo fazer como me foi ordenado. Ao voltar de viagem, virei buscá-la.

Ouvindo isso, Isabella sentiu-se relaxar. Estava mais do que disposta a cuidar da criança. Embora tivesse tido pouco tempo livre para passar junto dos pequeninos, quando morara com o pai, sempre apreciara a companhia de crianças.

— Ah, sim, então está bem — falou aliviada. — Você pode deixá-la aqui. Faremos o possível para que Alice seja bem cuidada, não é, Carmen?

A serva fitou Isabella satisfeita.

— Sim, minha lady. Cuidaremos da menininha.

Por um momento Kate permaneceu em silêncio, surpresa que as coisas houvessem sido resolvidas tão facilmente. Então seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Pensei... Aquele dia que lorde Edward a levou até minha casa e você... fugiu. Eu tinha medo de que...

— O que aconteceu não tinha nada a ver com você, ou com a criança — Isabella apressou-se a tranqüilizá-la. — Pode ter certeza de que não lhe quero mal, ou à sua filha.

A camponesa abaixou a cabeça, respeitosamente.

— Quero lhe expressar meus agradecimentos e minha gratidão, lady Isabella. Minha mãe pode morrer a qualquer momento e se eu viajasse com Alice, a jornada seria mais demorada.

Movida pela simpatia, Isabella tocou o braço da outra, cheia de delicadeza.

— Desejo-lhe uma boa viagem e que você tenha chance de despedir-se de sua mãe. Minha própria mãe morreu quando eu nasci. Não tive oportunidade nem sequer de conhecê-la, quanto mais de lhe dizer adeus. Vá com Deus. — Havia um certo pesar em suas palavras, mas não tristeza. Afinal, ela nunca soubera o que era ter mãe. Sua intenção fora apenas mostrar à outra mulher que partilhava sua preocupação e a compreendia.

Kate lhe sorriu com inesperado calor.

— Lorde Edward fez uma boa escolha para esposa, minha lady. Filha de Swan você pode ser, porém não é inimiga minha, ou dos meus.

Sem saber como reagir à demonstração de apreço, vinda da amante do marido, Isabella respondeu:

— Você deve partir agora, se pretende alcançar sua mãe a tempo. — Então ela observou Kate apanhar a filha no colo e beijá-la, pensando que nunca ninguém a elogiara daquela maneira. Em Penacre, estavam todos tão acostumados a receber seus cuidados, que pouca importância davam aos seus esforços para tornar a vida do castelo agradável. Quem iria acreditar que acabaria encontrando reconhecimento aqui, tão longe daqueles com quem sempre convivera?

Sentindo lágrimas virem-lhe aos olhos, abaixou a ca beça para escondê-las de Carmen, que a fitava atentamente. Talvez a serva pudesse interpretá-las como sinal de fraqueza. Sua posição em Masen ainda lhe parecia tênue e preferia não arriscar-se a perder o espaço conquistado. Que Kate houvesse demonstrado, tão abertamente, o quanto a aprovava podia ser explicado pelo fato de estar com as emoções à flor da pele, devido à doença da mãe. O alívio de saber que não deixaria a filha nas mãos de uma mulher que a hostilizava a fizera sentir-se mais grata do que o necessário.

Recompondo-se, Isabella levantou o olhar, para des cobrir que Kate já havia partido.

— Tomarei conta da menina, minha lady — Carmen falou, segurando a criança no colo.

— Você tem muitos deveres a cumprir, Carmen. Eu mesma me encarregarei de cuidar de Alice.

A criada fitou-a, os olhos cinzentos cheios de dúvidas.

— Não há necessidade de fazer isso, minha lady. Já foi boa o bastante tendo aceitado a menina no castelo sem reclamar.

— Não seja tola — Isabella insistiu, abrindo os braços para apanhar a pequenina. — Não me passaria pela cabeça aumentar ainda mais suas responsabilidades. Eu já pretendia cuidar de Alice, quando concordei em recebê-la. Não é culpa dela que lorde Edward seja o pai.

Carmen ia dizer algo, porém calou-se. Parecendo confusa, fez como lhe foi ordenado. Isabella tomou a menina nos braços, perguntando-se por que será que a criada agira daquela maneira. Certamente Carmen ficara surpresa ao notar que sua senhora sabia a verdade. Dando de ombros, voltou à atenção para a garotinha.

Um par de olhos verdes e temerosos a fitou.

— Sou lady Isabella — ela apressou-se a dizer, querendo acalmar a criança. — Sua mãe lhe explicou que você irá passar alguns dias no castelo?

— Sim — respondeu a vozinha tímida. — Com Edward.

— Sim, com Edward. Mas ele é um homem ocupado e provavelmente terá pouco tempo livre. Muitas pessoas dependem dele para sobreviver. Você se impor taria se fosse eu quem cuidasse de você, enquanto Edward estivesse ocupado com suas terras?

A menina observou-a com atenção, os olhos surpreendentemente sagazes para alguém tão jovem. Por fim, concordou com um aceno. Apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Isabella, bocejou.

— Sim. Você é uma lady boazinha. Estou com sono.

— Vou levá-la para meus aposentos — Isabella comunicou a Carmen, invadida por uma súbita onda de ternura. — Você me faria o favor de trazer os pertences de Alice?

Ao atravessar o salão principal com a criança no colo, Isabella notou que todos a olhavam. Sem dúvida estariam se perguntando o que a levara a agir assim. Todavia não tinha a menor intenção de explicar suas atitudes a ninguém. Aceitara Alice por uma sim ples questão de humanidade, nem mais, nem menos. Aqueles que ainda preferiam vê-la como inimiga, que continuassem a fazê-lo.

Quando enfim entrou no quarto, Alice já ador mecera. Isabella ajeitou-a sobre a cama e cobriu-a com uma manta. Ela lhe parecia tão pequenina e indefesa, a mão gorducha pousada junto ao rosto delicado. Doía-lhe pensar que nunca teria um filho seu, a quem amar, de quem cuidar. Era algo impossível, tendo Edward por marido.

— Minha lady — Carmen a chamou, batendo na porta entreaberta. — Trouxe as coisas da menina.

— Por favor, coloque-as sobre minha cômoda.

A criada obedeceu, mas continuou parada no meio do quarto, como se desejasse dizer alguma coisa.

— Há um assunto sobre o qual você deseja conver sar? — Isabella indagou afinal, sem saber o que fazer diante da expressão hesitante da outra.

— Posso lhe falar de coração aberto?

Incapaz de imaginar aonde aquilo tudo iria chegar, ela concordou com um aceno.

— Sinta-se à vontade para fazer o que quiser. Novamente Carmen pareceu vacilar, porém decidiu-se.

— Suplico-lhe que me perdoe se eu estiver indo além do que devia. Contudo, devo lhe dizer que minha lady cometeu um engano. Alice não é filha de lorde Edward.

Isabella não foi capaz de disfarçar o choque.

— Mas olhe para ela!

— A menina é irmã de lorde Edward. Os St. Cullen têm traços muito marcantes.

— Por que ele não me disse? — ela murmurou con fusa, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Por que me permitiu pensar...

— Isso não sei responder, minha lady, todavia não foi uma atitude correta. — A criada ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Então ergueu os ombros, de terminada. — Por favor, não interprete o que vou falar como uma condenação ao meu lorde Edward. Ele é um homem bom e já passou por fases muito difíceis na vida. Mas devo lhe confessar que este castelo não tem sido um lugar adequado para mulher alguma, seja nobre, ou não, desde que lady Jane, mãe de lorde Edward... morreu.

Novamente Isabella notou o modo reticente como a serva se referia à mãe do marido e desta vez não se conteve.

— O que há sobre a morte de lady Jane que a faz hesitar sempre que o assunto é abordado?

As mãos grandes e habilidosas de Carmen alisaram a saia de lã cinza durante vários segundos antes que ela dissesse algo.

— Lady Jane fugiu com o escudeiro de lorde Carlisle. E morreu logo depois de haver abandonado a família.

O choque de Isabella foi tamanho, que nem mesmo tentou disfarçar a surpresa.

— Não é de se estranhar à maneira como meu marido se sente em relação às mulheres. — Lembrava-se bem do modo frio como ele a olhara quando o acusara de ser pai de Alice. Doía-lhe pensar que sua suposição, tão completamente errada, servira apenas para aumentar a desconfiança de St. Cullen. Como poderia ele, algum dia, confiar numa mulher de todo seu coração?

Atenta às reações de Isabella, Carmen continuou.

— Lorde Carlisle sempre foi um homem duro, rígido, porém jamais deixou de mostrar-se diligente em cuidar de suas terras e do povo que aqui vivia. Entretanto nunca mais foi o mesmo depois que ela partiu. Amava-a tanto, que perdeu a habilidade de amar qualquer outra mulher ao ser abandonado pela esposa. Apesar de eu ser muito jovem naquela época, podia ver que as mulheres que entravam na vida de sir Carlisle não passavam de corpos a serem desfrutados. Seus dois filhos eram a única coisa que ele parecia realmente capaz de amar. Quando os meninos tiveram idade suficiente para correr atrás de mulheres, seguiram os passos do pai na forma de tratá-las. Pelo menos foi assim que aconteceu até a chegada de Jéssica. Ela possuía a capacidade de ter qualquer homem na palma da mão. — Carmen fez uma pausa, como se as recordações fossem dolorosas demais para continuar. — Já se passaram doze anos agora, mas lembro-me de tudo como se fosse ontem. A briga que Jasper e o pai tiveram por causa daquela encrenqueira. Ela era mulher de sir Carlisle, porém todos percebiam, exceto o próprio barão, como Jéssica tentava se atirar nos braços do jovem Jasper, então um belo rapaz de dezesseis anos. Linda ela era, com seus longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos. Jasper também não era nenhum santo. Os padres sempre dizem que nossas palavras acabam se voltando contra nós mesmos. Lorde Carlisle havia ensinado aos filhos que mulheres não passavam de objetos de entretenimento. Podia Jasper ser culpado por ter tomado o que lhe era oferecido, embora fosse algo que pertencesse ao pai?

Isabella não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

— O que aconteceu? — indagou num murmúrio. Carmen fitou-a cheia de tristeza.

— O lorde os apanhou juntos, na sua própria cama. Foi uma cena horrível. Pai e filho lutaram com suas espadas por todo o castelo. Sir Carlisle cego de ódio, o jovem Jasper tentando se defender. O barão podia tê-lo matado no final, mas controlou-se no último momento. — A criada calou-se por um breve instante, as lembranças ainda tendo o poder de assombrá-la. — O que sir Carlisle fez então foi quase tão terrível quanto se o houvesse matado. Talvez até pior. Baniu o filho de suas terras para sempre e, diante de todo o castelo, proclamou lorde Edward, então com treze anos, o herdeiro legítimo do título e das propriedades. Lorde Edward implorou ao pai para reconsiderar, para não mandar Jasper embora, pois amava o irmão com toda sua alma. Porém de nada adiantaram as súplicas. O barão já não era capaz de escutar a voz da razão.

Uma medida extrema, Isabella pensou angustiada. A Igreja ensinava que o próprio Deus havia colocado uma ordem natural no mundo e alterar essa ordem era uma falta grave.

— Pelos céus — falou baixinho, abalada pela história que acabara de ouvir.

— Quando lorde Carlisle finalmente se deu conta do erro que cometera, lorde Jasper já havia deixado a Inglaterra. Fora para a Terra Santa, lutar contra os infiéis. O pai ficou desesperado e partiu atrás do filho, querendo trazê-lo de volta a qualquer custo. — A criada abafou um soluço. — Mas já era tarde demais. Sir Carlisle descobriu que o filho havia morrido numa batalha. Morrido longe de casa, o sangue derramado por uma espada sarracena. Quando o barão voltou para a Inglaterra, era um homem alquebrado. Passou a buscar o esquecimento nas mulheres e na bebida.

— Então Edward herdou tudo por causa de uma tolice do próprio pai.

— Sim, minha lady. E esteja certa de que lorde Edward nunca experimentou um momento de paz de pois dessa tragédia. — Carmen calou-se, o olhar cheio de arrependimento. — Eu... não sei por que lhe contei tudo isso, minha lady. Não pretendia revelar tanta coisa que não diz respeito a mim e sim a lorde Edward. Eu queria apenas lhe falar que você tem sido tão boa que muitos de nós vê sua chegada a Masen como uma bênção. Suplico-lhe que esqueça o que revelei nessa conversa. Não cabe a mim falar sobre essas coisas.

Isabella concordou com um aceno. Gostaria muito de poder discutir o assunto um pouco mais, contudo ficara claro que Carmen não diria mais uma só palavra. A criada já expusera muitos dos segredos de Edward.

— Agradeço-lhe sua confiança em mim e na minha intenção de só fazer o bem. Masen é meu lar agora. — Fitando Carmen nos olhos, afirmou: — Não irei trair sua confiança e não direi a ninguém que você me contou sobre o passado.

A serva lhe sorriu de leve, grata, e fez uma reverência.

—Tenho sua licença para voltar ao meu trabalho agora?

— Sim.

Desassossegada, Isabella levantou-se e aproximou-se da cama, onde a menina ainda dormia. Agora que sabia a verdade, era impossível não reconhecer a bondade de Edward em relação à Kate e Alice. Que ele fosse capaz de tratar a ex-amante do pai com tal bondade a comovia profundamente, embora a tivesse deixado acreditar numa mentira. Sem dúvida isso significava apenas que lorde Edward não dava a menor importância ao que a esposa pensava.

Edward entrou no salão principal e suspirou, cansado. Passara o dia anterior, e aquele também, inspecionando os barrancos do rio que cortava a aldeia. Aquele inverno fora particularmente úmido e o nível da água estava alto. No momento parecia não haver perigo imediato de inundação, porém se as chuvas per sistissem, a situação acabaria ficando crítica.

Carmen aproximou-se depressa, ao vê-lo.

— Meu lorde, posso lhe trazer algo para comer? O jantar já terminou há horas, porém guardei um ensopado quente para lhe servir.

— Sim, é uma boa idéia. Estou tão faminto quanto um urso no final do inverno.

Enquanto a criada corria para a cozinha, Edward caminhou até a lareira, buscando o calor do fogo. Apesar de relutante, admitia que Isabella agira bem ao colocar Carmen no comando. No passado, nunca ninguém estivera a postos para lhe servir uma refeição quente, depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Por outro lado, sempre houvera um corpo para aquecer sua cama, caso o desejasse.

Estranhamente, o pensamento não o agradou e ele lembrou-se de seus próprios planos para seduzir a esposa. Era um objetivo que pretendia atingir tão logo suas responsabilidades permitissem. Durante os últimos dias estivera ocupado demais e não lhe sobrara o tempo necessário para se dedicar à tarefa de domar Isabella. Por um momento louco, Edward descobriu-se desejando que não fosse necessário despender o esforço de subjugá-la, que Isabella passaria a se comportar como uma esposa deveria. Mas de que adiantava imaginar coisas impossíveis?

Wolf, que estava acorrentado junto com os outros cachorros, começou a ganir baixinho, ansioso para atrair a atenção do dono. Edward levantou-se e soltou-o. Logo o cão enorme foi deitar-se aos seus pés, perto da lareira.

Isabella fizera valer sua vontade ao insistir para que os cães permanecessem presos durante a hora da refeição. Contudo, só aceitara o fato porque sir Jacob aprovara a prática. Como quase nunca fazia as refeições no castelo, ele não tinha muita idéia se os animais atrapalhavam, ou não, se deixados soltos durante as refeições.

Suas botas molhadas estavam quase começando a secar quando Carmen reapareceu, trazendo uma bandeja nas mãos. A criada fez sinal para que o servo que a acompanhava colocasse uma mesinha diante de lorde Edward.

— Agradeço-lhe — Edward falou, aspirando o cheiro gostoso do ensopado.

Carmen sorriu satisfeita, porém não se afastou. Manteve-se de pé, aguardando, as mãos cruzadas.

— Tem alguma coisa mais que você queira me dizer?

— Sim, meu lorde. É um assunto delicado e gostaria de expressar meus sentimentos, se me permite.

Edward interrompeu a refeição, que mal começara, atento às palavras da criada que o colocavam a par da chegada de Kate ao castelo, logo pela manhã. Foi apenas quando o nome da esposa foi mencionado que ele pareceu ficar tenso. Carmen, todavia, não escondia a aprovação ao dizer que sua lady havia levado a criança para os próprios aposentos.

— Isabella está com a menina no quarto?

Carmen concordou com um aceno, surpresa diante do tom irritado.

— Kate desejava demonstrar sua confiança em lady Isabella — ela contemporizou.

Jacob, Carmen e agora Kate. Todos pareciam não enxergar a natureza torpe de sua esposa. Depois de Isabella haver reagido de maneira tão negativa ao conhecer Alice, naquele dia, com certeza deveria ter algum motivo oculto para aceitar a criança de braços abertos. E o menor deles seria o de enfurecê-lo.

Bem, não ia aceitar nada disso. Empurrando a comida para o lado, levantou-se sem dizer mais uma palavra. Enquanto caminhava para os aposentos da torre, Edward perguntava-se onde Jacob estaria metido. Pedira ao amigo, expressamente, para vigiar a esposa de perto. Sem dúvida o cavaleiro devia ter achado mais divertido buscar o conforto de uma companhia feminina. Não podia condená-lo, todavia deveria tornar a deixar claro que queria a esposa vigiada de perto.

Ele subiu os degraus de três em três, a mente fervilhando com as coisas que pretendia dizer à mulher. Já havia decidido que seduzi-la seria o modo mais efetivo de subjugá-la, todavia estava disposto a colocar esse objetivo em risco, não importando o quanto a desejava. Precisava fazer Isabella entender que a criança não podia ser usada para atingi-lo, manipulada como uma peça de xadrez num jogo de interesses.

Não havia ninguém no terraço, porém Edward ouviu o som distinto de um alaúde. Alguém cantava no quar to. O timbre daquela voz era delicado, intensamente feminino. Uma sensação estranha de prazer o percorreu de alto a baixo, fazendo-o aproximar-se da porta entreaberta bem devagar.

A cena diante de seus olhos o deixou atônito.

Sentada perto da lareira, sobre um tapete grosso, as costas apoiadas em várias almofadas, estava Isabella. No colo, o alaúde. Recostada em seus joelhos, os olhinhos brilhando de contentamento, estava Alice.

De longe, observou Isabella cantar a última nota e então passava as mãos sobre os cabelos da menina, num gesto carregado de ternura.

— Pronto. Por hoje é só.

— Oh, por favor, Isabella, mais uma! — Alice pediu, unindo as mãozinhas.

Perplexo, Edward escutou a esposa rir suavemente. Assim como a voz que cantara, esse riso era feminino ao extremo, fazendo-o pensar em gemidos de prazer.

Ele obrigou-se a prestar atenção no que se passava, vendo Isabella se levantar e tomar Alice nos braços, tentando convencer-se de que sua relutância em interromper a cena devia-se à necessidade de observar como a esposa tratava a criança.

— Não, agora chega — Isabella estava dizendo. — Está na hora de ir para a cama.

— Amanhã?

— Talvez, se você for uma boa menina e marchar direto para a cama agora. Talvez, então, eu cante e brinque com você amanhã.

Não havia dúvida do carinho embutido em cada uma daquelas palavras. Alice sorriu, feliz.

— Eu serei uma menina muito boa.

Isabella abraçou a criança com força no exato instante em que uma figura alta levantava-se de uma cadeira, até o momento escondida na penumbra. Para seu completo assombro, Edward descobriu tratar-se de Jacob.

— Creio que esse é o instante certo para eu me retirar também — o cavaleiro falou, sorrindo muito satisfeito.

Notando a familiaridade com que o amigo parecia tratar sua esposa, Edward cerrou os dentes, experimentando um terrível sentimento de posse. Assim, o tom de sua voz soou mais duro do que pretendera.

— Diga-me, em primeiro lugar, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Obviamente surpreso, Jacob virou-se para fitá-lo. Edward mal pôde conter o espanto ao ver que o amigo segurava Sweeting no colo. Mesmo se dignasse a dar atenção àquele animal, que mais parecia um rato, duvidava de que Sweeting se sentasse no seu colo. Por alguma razão que não sabia bem explicar, isso serviu apenas para enraivecê-lo ainda mais.

Wolf, que o seguira sem que percebesse, também notou a presença do outro animal, pois começou a latir e correu para cheirá-lo.

O olhar de Isabella pousou sobre o marido, a expressão de doce indulgência transformando-se em pura cautela.

Edward não sabia como explicar seu pesar diante disso. Antes mesmo que conseguisse começar a entender a própria reação, Wolf o distraiu, pondo-se a cutucar o cachorro pequenino com o focinho até fazê-lo ganir alto e se esconder nos braços de Jacob, trêmulo de susto. Mais nem um som foi emitido por aquela irritante imitação canina. Pelo menos, Edward pensou com amarga satisfação, havia descoberto uma forma de manter o rato peludo silencioso na sua presença. Bastaria ter sempre Wolf por perto.

Quisera poder também encontrar um modo de fazer sua esposa tomar apenas atitudes agradáveis...

Nem um pouco satisfeita, Isabella tentava afastar Wolf de Sweeting, ainda segurando Alice no colo.

Apelando para um resto de paciência, Edward entrou no quarto. De repente, um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Como seria ser tratado pela esposa do mesmo modo como ela tratava Alice? Como seria ouvi-la rir de algo que ele teria dito? Imediatamente, afastou o pensamento traiçoeiro. Nem os risos de Isabella, nem a expressão terna do rosto suave, tinham qualquer importância.

O que devia preocupar-se em descobrir agora era o motivo da presença de Jacob nos aposentos da esposa.

Tendo chegado à conclusão de que Wolf não representava uma ameaça à segurança de Sweeting, Isabella finalmente virou-se para encarar o marido.

— Por que você está aqui? — indagou um tanto ofegante.

— Para... ver Alice — Edward respondeu, irritado com a própria hesitação. Afinal, era o senhor do castelo e agiria como lhe aprouvesse. Permitira que a mulher passasse os últimos dias só porque fora esse seu desejo.

— Alice está bem — Isabella falou desafiante.

— Como posso ver. — Então o olhar do barão pousou sobre a figura alta de seu cavaleiro. — Qual o motivo de sua presença? Você sabe que problemas suficientes já foram enfrentados aqui dentro por causa de traição.

Jacob balançou a cabeça exasperado, sustentando o olhar do outro sem se intimidar.

— Vim apenas me certificar de como estava à menina. Você mesmo me mandou ficar atento ao que estivesse acontecendo no castelo.

Imediatamente Edward soube que o cavaleiro falava a verdade. Porém não se permitiu sentir-se culpado por haver suspeitado de seu amigo, ainda que por um momento. Confiar de maneira cega em alguém era tolice. Mesmo se essa pessoa fosse Jacob.

Irritada, Isabella voltou-se para sir Jacob.

— Você poderia, por favor, levar Alice para tomar um copo de leite na cozinha? Gostaria de trocar uma palavra com seu lorde. E peça a Leah para cuidar de Sweeting até que eu esteja livre.

— Como quiser — ele retrucou com óbvia deferência. — Sinto muito por isso, minha lady.

— Você não cometeu nenhuma falta aqui e não tem do que se desculpar. Você tem me tratado com grande cortesia.

O tom de voz deixava evidente que ela o comparava a outro que não a tratava como desejava, com o respeito de que se julgava merecedora. Edward sabia muito bem a quem a mulher se referia.

Em silêncio, ele observou Jacob sair com a menina sem lhe lançar um olhar. Estava claro que, naquele instante, a lealdade do amigo pertencia a Isabella, o que não o agradou muito.

Tão logo ficaram a sós, Isabella confrontou o marido, o rosto vermelho devido ao esforço de controlar a raiva.

— Você mandou seu homem me espionar? Edward deu de ombros.

— Não se trata exatamente de espionar, mas apenas de se manter atento aos meus interesses. Você achou que eu a deixaria livre em minha propriedade, sem lançar mão de algum método para checar suas atividades?

— Algum método... — Isabella parecia haver perdido a fala. — Mas eu concordei com aquela sua imposição ridícula, de que deveria sempre lhe pedir licença antes de fazer qualquer modificação na rotina doméstica. Além de tudo, vivo completamente rodeada por sua gente. Como poderia tomar alguma atitude, sem que chegasse ao seu conhecimento?

Impossível negar como o comentário da esposa causou-lhe frustração.

— Cercada pela minha gente. Então é isso? Mas parece que a situação lhe convém, pois consegue fazer com que todos dancem conforme sua música. Carmen, Jacob e até Kate dão a impressão de terem se rendido ao seu charme. Kate teria se mostrado menos confiante se soubesse o quanto você se sentiu ultrajada por ter sido levada a conhecê-la e à Alice.

Isabella aproximou-se do marido, as mãos apoiadas nos quadris, os olhos azuis faiscantes.

— Seu grande tolo. Eu não estava irritada por causa da criança e sim por sua total falta de boas maneiras. Certamente não é culpa de ninguém que você tenha me levado a acreditar ser o pai da menina. Não tenho nada contra Alice, pelo contrário. Será bem-vinda até que a mãe retorne para buscá-la.

— Ter levado você a acreditar... Quem lhe contou a verdade? — Os olhos verdes se estreitaram, acusando-a. — E por isso que aceitou cuidar de Alice? Por que já sabia a verdade?

— Agi conforme me ditou a consciência — Isabella retrucou ultrajada. — Só soube da verdade depois. É você quem não tem noção do que é próprio. Nenhum cavalheiro pensaria em obrigar a esposa a enfrentar tal situação. Você me testou, depois se convenceu de que sou mesquinha porque reagi de forma negativa.

Então ele não tinha noção do que era próprio? Quisera testá-la? De súbito, Edward percebeu, embora relutante, que poderia haver um pouco de verdade no que a esposa dissera.

Por outro lado, que motivos Isabella lhe dera para fazê-lo pensar de que era merecedora de sua confiança?

— E por que eu iria lhe reservar alguma honraria em particular, se você nem sequer me contou por que casou-se comigo, no lugar de sua irmã?

— Já lhe disse, repetidas vezes, que não é um segredo meu e, portanto, não o posso revelar.

— Foi o que você me disse. Porém, como seu marido, e alvo de suas maquinações, creio que teria o direito de saber desse... segredo. — Antes que ela pudesse replicar, Edward continuou: — E se isso já não fosse o bastante para me fazer duvidar de sua lealdade a mim, você poderia negar ter se aproveitado de minha ausência para assumir o controle de meu próprio lar? Não fez mudanças que não lhe diziam respeito? Quanto à Alice, eu não lhe disse que ela era minha filha. Apenas deixei que você continuasse acreditando nas suas próprias conclusões precipitadas.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sabendo que não havia como negar a colocação do marido.

— Desculpe-me. Eu... Foi errado de minha parte e não tenho como justificar o fato, especialmente quando você demonstra tanta bondade, cuidando de Alice. Não costumo reagir de maneira tão impensada.

As palavras da esposa o pegaram de surpresa, fazendo um calor estranho se espalhar em suas veias. Desesperado, Edward lutou contra aquela fraqueza.

— Na verdade, minha lady, creio que você tem agido de maneira impensada desde que chegou aqui.

Maldição! Isabella ficava linda quando os olhos azuis faiscavam. Determinado a ignorar o pensamento, concentrou-se na resposta da mulher.

— Como eu disse momentos atrás, não fiz mais nenhuma mudança por conta própria desde que concordei em lhe pedir licença antes, ou a sir Jacob. Apenas procurei agir da forma como fui treinada durante toda minha vida, cuidando para ter um lar ordenado. Você pode negar que sua vida tornou-se muito mais confortável? Quando cheguei aqui pensei que, como sua esposa, seria minha a responsabilidade de manter seu lar em ordem.

— Não é essa a questão. A questão é que você não é uma verdadeira esposa para mim. — Edward falava com profunda convicção. — Mesmo sabendo que seu corpo me pertence por direito sagrado, nega-me acesso à sua cama.

Isabella deu um passo para trás.

— Você sabe por que tive que agir assim. Como posso me entregar a você, quando sou tratada sem nenhum respeito, ou cortesia?

— Então é o que você quer? Respeito e cortesia. Um pedido estranho o seu, Isabella. Outras mulheres que conheci ficariam muito mais felizes com agrados e beijos.

— Não sou como as outras.

Edward a fitou por um longo instante, estudando a raiva contidanos enormes olhos azuis, perguntando-se se o que acabara de ouvir seria mesmo verdade. Depois decidiu ignorar as próprias dúvidas, a voz soando indiferente.

—Todas as mulheres são de natureza semelhante.

— Nem todas as mulheres são como sua mãe. Ele inspirou fundo, não se dando ao trabalho de tentar esconder o choque que as palavras da esposa lhe haviam causado.

— Quem lhe falou sobre minha mãe? Angustiada, Isabella cobriu a boca com a mão, a expressão do rosto transtornada.

— Ninguém... Não posso lhe contar. Perdoe-me, eu estava zangada. Não tinha nenhum direito.

Num impulso, Edward a segurou pelos ombros com força, incapaz de se conter. Mais um segredo. Apesar de se esforçar para ficar calmo, o tom de voz denunciava uma profunda agitação.

— Alguém andou dando com a língua nos dentes. Diga-me quem foi.

Ela se manteve firme, mesmo Trêmula de medo.

— Não direi nada. Você acha que por guardar segredos de terceiros, o estou traindo. Isso é loucura. Não trairei a confiança de outros, assim como jamais o trairia com seu amigo. Você acredita que não tenho honra. Pois digo-lhe que meu silêncio é a verdadeira prova de que tenho honra, sim.

Um longo silêncio se instalou entre os dois. Que artimanha do destino o levara a casar-se com aquela mulher indomável, que se acreditava no direito de possuir segredos? Agora que pensava com mais calma no assunto, não era difícil concluir quem poderia ser a pessoa que falara sobre seu passado.

— Não sou nenhum tolo — Edward começou, observando-a com atenção. — Seu informante foi Jacob, ou Carmen.

A ligeira contração dos lábios da esposa, ao ouvi-lo pronunciar o último nome, a traiu. Entretanto Isabella continuou a fitá-lo, desafiante.

— Você não sabe de nada.

Impossível não admirar aquela fortaleza de espírito, que mantinha-se firmemente leal às suas próprias crenças. Mesmo se Isabella confirmasse suas suspeitas, não iria punir a serva por falar de coisas que seria melhor se fossem deixadas esquecidas.

Até Jacob, um guerreiro forte e independente, fora recebido sob as asas protetoras de Isabella. Ela também não mostrara força de caráter ao desculpar-se por havê-lo julgado mal?

Sua esposa era uma mulher tão pequenina, tão delicada... Podia sentir os ossos frágeis das omoplatas sob seus dedos. Como seria ser defendido por ela com tamanho empenho, sabendo que a teria por perto, apoiando-o, em qualquer circunstância?

Tão logo o pensamento tomou forma, Edward o abafou. Num gesto absolutamente casual, soltou-a e afastou-se. Não necessitava da lealdade da esposa, ou de sua força.

Era o desejo dela que queria. Com certeza uma vez que Isabella sucumbisse, uma vez que ele esgotasse a ânsia física de possuí-la, seria capaz de tirá-la da cabeça.

Quando por fim retomou a palavra, sua voz soou tão controlada que sentiu orgulho de si mesmo.

— Você não pode infiltrar-se dentro do meu coração, Isabella, remexendo no passado. O passado está morto e enterrado. Sou o que sou, assim como você é o que é. Não pense que pode me mudar, ou me influenciar. Não necessito ser mudado. Os pecados de minha mãe pertenceram somente a ela. Há muito tempo a mandei para o inferno, conforme merecia.

— Como pode afirmar que os erros de sua mãe não o influenciaram? Você não sente amor por mulher alguma por causa dela.

— E Alice? — ele indagou sorrindo. Isabella balançou a cabeça, convicta do que dizia.

— Não estou me referindo a esse tipo de amor. Alice é uma criança. E mesmo assim, você não tem que morar com ela, partilhar sua vida, seus cuidados... sua confiança.

As palavras o atingiram mais fundo do que Edward julgara possível. Porém nada deixaria transparecer.

— Estou contente como sou.

O que ele desejava de Isabella era apenas paixão. Ridículo haver imaginado, mesmo por um segundo sequer, que desejaria outros sentimentos. Felizmente agora parecia ter recobrado o bom senso.

Ao fitar aquela beleza delicada, a pele branca e macia, os lábios sedutores, sentiu o sexo enrijecer. Sim, todas as mulheres eram iguais, mesmo Isabella, cujo temperamento intrépido parecia excitá-lo como nunca imaginara possível.

Provaria a si mesmo, e à esposa também, que ela não era diferente de nenhuma outra.

— Irei tê-la, lady Isabella, marque bem minhas palavras. E por sua própria vontade.

— Nunca — ela reagiu, fitando-o altiva.

Num impulso, Edward tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a na boca. Assim que a sentiu começar a retribuir a carícia, soltou-a. Os olhares de ambos se encontraram, os dela cheios de raiva.

— Você não irá me tocar outra vez. Edward riu, porém sem alegria.

— Esta noite você tem Alice consigo para protegê-la de mim. Mas a menina logo voltará para casa. Pense nisso. — Ele caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair deu-lhe um último aviso. — Lembre-se de uma coisa: se você desejar um filho a quem amar e proteger, sabe onde consegui-lo.

Antes que Isabella pudesse dizer algo, Edward saiu do quarto e fechou a porta firmemente atrás de si. Assim como fechou o coração ao desejo de ver a esposa como algo além do que a imaginava ser: manipuladora e sempre disposta a ter as coisas à sua própria maneira.

Não ficou surpreso ao ouvir o barulho de um objeto pesado sendo atirado na porta. Determinado a não se deixar seduzir por um belo par de olhos, ergueu os ombros. Ela era obstinada e independente demais. Isso iria mudar. Teria Isabella e de acordo seus próprios termos. Não de acordo com os dela.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram... Esses dois ainda vão brigar muito... o Edward tem que ceder... o homem duro na queda kkkkk... mais dá para entender a aversão dele pelas mulheres... na vida dele só teve mulher futil... ele não teve bons exemplos... mais a Bella é determinada demais para deixar se abater com isso... adoro ela... Essa é de fibra... Até mais Tarde amores... Espero que gostem... Robsteijoooss_

* * *

_**Respondendo:** _

_**Joana Patricia:** Oi Querida... o Edward não teve bons exemplos... como ele vai amar se não sabe o que é isso? Coimo vai confiar, se não houve confiassa na sua vida? A Bella tem que ser esperta... e derrubar barreira por barreira que ele colocar... assim ele acaba cedendo... Obrigada por comentar e sempre me acomapanhar amore... Beijooosss_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi amores di mi vida... Esse capitulo é muito legal... Espero que gostem... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella permaneceu imóvel, sentada sobre a égua branca, fingindo não perceber que Edward cavalgava a poucos metros de distância. Queria ter tido forças para rejeitar o convite que o marido lhe fizera para acompanhá-lo até a feira, em especial depois da cena acontecida entre ambos, uma semana atrás. Porém a necessidade de se afastar de Masen, ainda que por pouco tempo, fora irresistível.

Não que os moradores do castelo a desrespeitassem. Pelo contrário, davam à impressão de estar começando a aceitá-la, em particular Carmen. Mas, simplesmente, essa não era sua gente. Cada homem, mulher e criança dedicava uma lealdade absoluta a Edward e a ele, em primeiro lugar, mostravam-se fiéis.

Entretanto não podia negar que o marido merecia essa demonstração de extrema fidelidade, apesar do que lhe havia dito quando discutiram pela última vez. Embora a tratasse com rudeza, Edward era consciencioso no que dizia respeito ao bem-estar de seu povo e trabalhava com afinco para proporcionar-lhes uma vida próspera e segura. Suas responsabilidades eram sempre levadas seriamente, assim como os cuidados com Alice. E mesmo tendo adivinhado que fora Carmen quem falara sobre sua mãe, contando os detalhes vergonhosos da fuga, não repreendera a velha serva. Sem dúvida concluíra que meras suspeitas não eram suficientes para condenar a pobre criada a um castigo. Suas atividades revelavam um caráter reto e justo sob o exterior rígido.

Todavia Isabella estava começando a compreender que o trauma sofrido por Edward havia sido profundo demais e que, talvez, nunca seria superado. O ódio que o marido tentara esconder tão desesperadamente, na ocasião em que mencionara o nome de sua mãe, denunciara a extensão da dor que o consumia por dentro. Infelizmente, nada disso a impedia de continuar pensando nos beijos trocados naquela única noite em que haviam se deitado juntos.

Fora Carmen quem servira de mediadora na viagem a Kingsbridge, depois que comentara com a criada não ser mais possível esperar a visita do mascate para obter sal. Emily a informara sobre intenção do barão de levá-la à feira. Ela até pensara em recusar, porém como fazê-lo sem sentir que perdera a auto confiança? Não podia demonstrar nenhum sinal de agitação, especialmente porque Edward ainda não se revelara disposto a cumprir a ameaça de possuí-la a qualquer custo. Ele a tratara de maneira apenas polida nas raras ocasiões em que à vira, durante a visita de Alice.

Assim, encontrava-se agora na companhia do marido e de mais seis de seus cavaleiros, que cavalgavam ao seu redor formando um escudo protetor. Deveriam estar de volta a Masen apenas ao anoitecer do dia seguinte, o que explicava os animais de carga, levando tendas e cobertores.

Duvidava de que fosse haver tendas separadas para ela e o marido, porém nada no mundo a faria tocar no assunto. Preferia morrer a demonstrar alguma curiosidade ou preocupação.

De repente, Isabella sentiu o olhar de St. Cullen sobre si. No mesmo instante, o coração disparou e um rubor intenso cobriu-lhe o rosto. Odiava-se por deixar transparecer mais de seu íntimo do que desejava. Irritada, ergueu os ombros e seguiu em frente, recusando-se a fitar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o caminho que se estendia à sua frente.

Atirar-se nos braços de Edward, permitir-se sentir outra vez aquelas mesmas emoções maravilhosas, seria completa loucura, pela qual acabaria pagando caro.

Ele lhe dissera ser seu dever de esposa, em primeiro lugar, mostrar-se leal ao marido. Talvez houvesse alguma verdade nisso, se o casamento de ambos apresentasse al guma semelhança de normalidade. O que não era o caso.

Isabella suspirou.

— Por que o suspiro?

O mesmo homem que ocupava seus pensamentos estava agora ao seu lado. Como Edward pudera se mover com tamanha rapidez e de maneira imperceptível?

Por que ele parecia estar sempre espreitando-a? E, pior ainda, por que era sempre pega de surpresa? Para seu pesar, notou que St. Cullen aguardava uma resposta. Jamais teria coragem de dizer a Edward o que lhe passava pela cabeça, de confessar o quanto se sentia ansiosa, inquieta.

— Eu estava só pensando.

— Ah. — O olhar especulativo a fez enrubescer. Edward parecia adivinhar que a esposa pensava nele.

Impossível, Isabella tratou de se reassegurar. O marido não podia saber que se tornara o centro de seus pensamentos.

Ainda assim, fitar as próprias mãos que seguravam as rédeas parecia muito mais fácil do que enfrentar o olhar penetrante.

— Não há necessidade de ser tão cautelosa. Sou seu marido.

As palavras ditas em voz suave aliadas aos sentimentos que preferiria sufocar a fizeram reagir com mais aspereza do que pretendia.

— Esposa eu posso ser para você, meu lorde, contudo nossas opiniões sobre o que essa palavra significa certamente variam. Por isso a cautela que você diz per ceber. — Embora falasse baixo, Isabella notava os olhares curiosos dos outros cavaleiros.

— Ainda zangada. Quando você concordou em me acompanhar, concluí que houvesse me perdoado. — Ele deu de ombros, parecendo desinteressado.

— E mesmo?

— Eu... eu sinto muito pelas coisas que lhe disse, pelo que pensei sobre você e Jacob.

Julgando o tom de voz e a maneira como se comportava, estava claro que desculpar-se não era algo a que Edward estivesse acostumado. Quando começava a considerar o que deveria responder, ele retomou a palavra, fazendo-a morder os lábios de pura exasperação. — Por que devemos estar sempre um contra o outro? Desejo apenas lhe dar prazer.

Isabella desviou o olhar, surpresa diante da contínua falta de percepção do marido.

— E então me controlar. Na verdade, subjugar-me é seu maior interesse.

Edward St. Cullen não fez nenhum esforço para negar a acusação e ela sentiu o coração se apertar dentro do peito.

— Cada um de nós só teria a ganhar — ele continuou, embora quase relutante. — Não posso entender por que você não ficaria satisfeita agindo como uma esposa dócil. Traria muita paz para meu lar. O castelo tem me parecido bem mais confortável e aconchegante ultimamente. E isso me agrada. Apesar de eu ter pouco tempo livre para estar em casa.

Surpresa, ela fitou o rosto de beleza viril, tentando se convencer de que, indiretamente, Edward admitia que as mudanças no castelo haviam sido para melhor. De súbito, a voz do marido tornou-se muito baixa, íntima.

— Quero lhe dar prazer. E receber prazer em troca. Não há nenhum mal nisso. Estamos casados. O que você pode ganhar ao me desafiar, ao me negar o direito de acesso à sua cama, assim como você à minha?

Oh, Deus, Isabella pensou, sentindo um estremecimento percorrê-la por inteiro. Fechando os olhos, obrigou-se a banir as imagens que as palavras de St. Cullen haviam conjurado. Obrigou-se a pensar, a lembrar-se dos motivos pelos quais o marido queria lhe dar prazer. Satisfeita, notou que a agitação interior pouco transparecia em sua voz.

— E quanto às suas razões, meu lorde? O que me diz sobre sermos casados é verdade. Porém, desde o princípio, você não dá a menor importância ao que de fato significa. Você não conhece a mim, Isabella, como pessoa. Simplesmente deseja tirar o melhor proveito de uma situação desagradável.

— E há algum mal nisso?

Ela experimentou uma angústia profunda, como sempre acontecia a cada vez que o ouvia admitir a verdade dolorosa. Edward não lhe dedicava sentimento algum. Fechando os olhos, tentou sufocar a mágoa.

Ao tornar a abri-los, notou que o marido a observava com atenção, percebendo mais do que fora dito.

— Não podemos deixar o passado para trás agora e procurar obter o melhor das coisas? Eu... nós nos sentiríamos contentes o bastante se você parasse de me resistir.

Apesar de as palavras não soarem como uma declaração de devoção eterna, era o mais perto que St. Cullen chegara. Isabella poderia até se sentir esperançosa, não fosse à crença de que o marido agira daquela maneira movido apenas pelo desejo de tê-la na palma da mão.

Entretanto, antes mesmo que pudesse expressar a amargura que a consumia, Edward se adiantou.

— Por favor, ouça-me por um momento. Posso ver que não sou capaz de alterar a opinião que você tem de mim. Então, vamos deixar de lado a questão de nosso casamento. Pelo menos por hoje. Você precisa dos mantimentos encontrados na feira. Eu tenho meus próprios negócios a resolver. Estamos unidos por uma necessidade comum. Não podemos fazer um pacto de paz, apenas por hoje?

Isabella observou-o, desconfiada. Porém não havia nada na expressão do marido que lhe desse motivo para preocupar-se. Pelo contrário, ele parecia cansado daquele assunto. Cansado dela, talvez? Por que a idéia a magoava?

Apoiando-se no orgulho, ergueu a cabeça.

— Quanto a mim, meu lorde, não lhe darei motivos para reclamar de meu comportamento. — Edward fitou-a com um sorriso aprovador, que se apagou ao ouvi-la continuar: — Você concorda em atender um pedido meu?

— E que pedido seria esse?

— Prometa-me que não irá me pressionar com suas atenções indesejadas. Eu também desejo cuidar de meus negócios hoje, em paz.

Edward St. Cullen concordou com um aceno, o rosto completamente destituído de expressão. A voz profunda soou fria e educada, sem deixar transparecer a natureza de seus pensamentos.

— Será como quiser, minha lady. — Então, sem mais uma palavra, afastou-se a galope.

Apesar de dizer a si mesma que estava feliz por vê-lo se afastar, Isabella sentiu-se estranha e dolorosamente só. Com esforço, procurou se convencer de que era melhor estar só do que permitir-se cair prisioneira das maquinações de Edward St. Cullen.

Pensando assim, sufocou a dor, transformando-a num latejar seco e constante.

A cidade de Kingsbridge não era grande, porém um número enorme de pessoas costumava visitar sua feira. Havia gente de todo tipo e lugar, nobres e suas damas montados em animais magníficos e acompanhados de vários servos, grupos de rapazes e moças, famílias inteiras de camponeses e mercadores ricos. Todo esse povo se misturava num emaranhado de cores e sons que fazia o ânimo de Isabella se levantar, apesar de sentir-se infeliz com as circunstâncias atuais e com o marido em particular.

Com olhos ansiosos, ela observava as muitas barracas armadas ao longo das ruas. As cores vívidas das bandeiras tremulando ao vento, o cheiro delicioso de carne assada e de pão recém-saído do forno, a impressionante variedade de mercadorias, tudo isso despertava sua curiosidade e interesse.

Como se percebendo o que se passava no íntimo da esposa, Edward aproximou-se.

— Você gostaria de caminhar? Pouco podemos ver das mercadorias expostas, se continuarmos a cavalo.

Isabella o fitou pensativa. Então, relutante, balançou a cabeça.

— Não desejo afastá-lo de seus negócios.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, uma expressão divertida no rosto.

— Você não estará me afastando de nada. Eu não a teria trazido a Kingsbridge se não esperasse lhe mostrar a feira. De que adiantaria vir à cidade se não fosse para se meter no meio da confusão?

Novamente Isabella olhou ao redor, absorvendo cada detalhe do que a cercava com sofreguidão. Nas raríssimas ocasiões em que estivera ali com o pai, ele sem prepusera os próprios interesses em primeiro lugar. Edward, entretanto, apesar das preocupações naturais com suas propriedades e das responsabilidades em Masen, parecia capaz de encontrar tempo livre para outras coisas, quando as julgava necessárias.

Ele sorriu, os dentes muito brancos contrastando com a pele bronzeada.

— Você não ouve os apelos insistentes para que se aproxime, para que experimente tudo em primeira mão?

Aquele sorriso sedutor quase a impediu de respirar, tanto a perturbava. Porém foi a compreensão do marido quanto ao seu desejo de ver e tocar, o que a fez experimentar uma sensação estranha, apesar da vontade de manter-se indiferente a ele.

St. Cullen notara a curiosidade e a ansiedade estampadas no olhar da esposa no instante em que se aproximaram da feira. Não sabia explicar muito bem, nem para si mesmo, por que, de repente, lhe parecera tão importante permitir que Isabella extravasasse seus sentimentos. Talvez porque a reação dela o fizera lembrar-se do próprio entusiasmo quando menino. Seu pai lhe permitia, e a Jasper também, perambular livremente pela feira, experimentando tudo o que quisessem no meio daquele caos ordenado.

Como sempre, ao pensar em Jasper, a lembrança do senso de humor do irmão, inteligente e às vezes sarcástico, lhe era mais dolorosa do que gostaria de admitir. Impossível voltar no tempo e recapturar os momentos felizes vividos. Restava-lhe agora a amargura de um presente frio e solitário.

Os olhos de Isabella refletiam o prazer genuíno de estar ali. A hesitação de momentos antes, quando se oferecera para acompanhá-lo num passeio pela feira, com certeza não passara de encenação. Já havia visto muitas mulheres fazerem esse tipo de jogo. A esposa iria resistir, então, finalmente, permitiria que lhe comprasse um presente para agradá-la.

Edward tentou não deixar transparecer os verdadeiros sentimentos ao desmontar do cavalo e estender a mão para Isabella. Entretanto quando ela, após vacilar um instante, apeou também, ele experimentou uma sensação inesperada de desaponto.

Evitando fitá-la, ajudou-a a desmontar, enquanto fazia sinal para que dois de seus homens os acompanhassem. Cabia a eles abrir caminho no meio da multidão. Aos outros dois cavaleiros, restaria a tarefa de erguer o acampamento junto ao rio, nos limites da cidade.

Isabella e Edward mantiveram-se em silêncio enquanto percorriam as várias barracas da feira. Ele a observava com atenção, tentando perceber se o olhar da esposa se demorava de maneira significativa sobre algum item em particular, estando especialmente vigilante ao passarem junto a uma mostra de broches de prata. Isabella, contudo, demonstrou apenas apreciar a beleza das peças, não cobiça.

Sem dúvida, ele disse a si mesmo, um subterfúgio inteligente. Afinal, todas as mulheres são loucas por jóias. Agindo de maneira deliberada, Edward a tomou pelo braço e a guiou até a barraca. No mesmo instante, o mercador percebeu estar diante de fregueses de posse, assim curvou-se com deferência.

— Posso ser de alguma ajuda, meu lorde? Depois de examinar os broches com cuidado, Edward concluiu que as peças não eram de grande qualidade.

— Isso é tudo o que você tem a oferecer? O homenzinho sorriu satisfeito.

— Oh, não, meu lorde. Não para um freguês com o seu discernimento. Tenho outras peças, tão maravilhosas que poderiam despertar a cobiça daqueles que não têm condições de comprá-las. Aguarde um segundo, por favor. — O comerciante desapareceu atrás de uma cortina antes que Edward pudesse dizer algo.

Momentos depois, retornava, trazendo nas mãos gorduchas algo embrulhado em veludo preto, o rosto redondo expressando orgulho.

Edward olhou para a esposa, querendo ver como Isabella reagia. Ela, entretanto, nem sequer prestava atenção no que se passava à sua frente. Parecia mais preocupada em observar um ponto à distância. Seguindo o olhar da mulher, Edward não percebeu nada de especial, além de um ajuntamento de gente diante das várias barracas.

— Isabella? — ele a chamou.

— Sim? — Ao fitá-lo, os olhos azuis revelavam preocupação.

— Alguma coisa errada?

— Não. Pensei ter visto uma mulher no meio da multidão... Contudo não pode ser. Seria coincidência demais que minha irmã estivesse aqui também. E desacompanhada.

— É verdade. Seria muita coincidência.

O mercador pigarreou, chamando a atenção de ambos.

— Meu lorde e minha lady gostariam de ver essas peças?

— Sim — Edward se adiantou.

Lentamente, com os gestos dramáticos de um vendedor nato, o homenzinho desfez o embrulho de veludo negro. Os tesouros eram pequenos em quantidade, porém de uma qualidade raramente vista naquela região. Mãos de extraordinária habilidade haviam criado os quatro broches, as duas facas com os cabos incrustados de pedras preciosas e o cinto de ouro inteiramente trabalhado, cujo fecho tinha a forma de uma cruz celta. Os raios de sol pareciam se refletir sobre os elos de licados, criando um efeito de absoluta beleza.

Virando-se para a esposa, Edward percebeu que ela também notara aquela peça em particular.

— É lindo — Isabella murmurou, quase que para si mesma.

— Minha esposa já escolheu — ele falou para o mercador. — Levaremos o cinto de ouro.

A reação de Isabella foi imediata.

— Não, meu lorde. — Os olhos azuis faiscavam, ultrajados. — Eu não falei que desejava possuí-lo, apenas admirei a beleza da peça.

De repente, tornava-se de extrema importância que a esposa aceitasse o cinto, permitindo-o colocá-la na posição que para ela designara.

— Você deve tê-lo. É meu desejo e o seu também, embora tente negá-lo.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, obstinada, fitando-o com altivez.

— Não o quero. Não tenho necessidade de algo tão extravagante assim.

Estranhamente, Edward descobriu-se desejando evi tar aquele olhar. Todavia, não o fez.

As palavras da esposa, ditas em voz suave, foram destinadas aos seus ouvidos apenas.

— Se você pensa em provar algo comprando esse "agrado" para mim, é melhor pensar duas vezes, meu lorde. Acho o cinto lindo e o aceitaria com prazer se fosse dado em diferentes circunstâncias e com uma intenção diferente. Contudo, não é o caso. Você não pode comprar meu auto-respeito.

Dando-lhe as costas, caminhou rua abaixo.

Edward começou a segui-la, porém antes atirou uma bolsa para Seth, seu escudeiro, e fez sinal que adquirisse o cinto. Agora, mais do que tudo na vida, queria dar esse presente à esposa, apesar de não saber bem por quê. Tampouco tinha idéia de como iria convencê-la a aceitá-lo, pois não tinha dúvida de que fora sincera ao rejeitar o agrado. E embora a considerasse teimosa e orgulhosa demais, sentia-se satisfeito que possuísse personalidade tão íntegra.

Isabella estava zangada. Mais zangada e magoada do que teria coragem de admitir. Fora uma tola ao acreditar quando o marido lhe sugerira uma trégua. O motivo por trás da insistência de lhe comprar o cinto era tão transparente quanto o desdém que ele lhe dedicava. St. Cullen não passava de um canalha desprezível e ardiloso.

Agitada, embrenhou-se no meio da confusão. Não tinha importância para onde ia, ou o que faria quando chegasse lá. Sabia apenas que precisava afastar-se do marido.

Agora que já não tinha a proteção dos cavalheiros de Edward, a multidão não se abria à sua passagem. Tornara-se apenas mais uma desconhecida no meio daquele mar de estranhos, cada qual preocupado em atender aos próprios interesses. E isso a agradava.

Pelo menos por alguns instantes, queria deixar de ser somente uma propriedade indesejada de St. Cullen, queria ser ela mesma. Pois sabia quão breves seriam esses instantes. Seu marido não iria permitir que vagasse pela feira livremente durante o tempo que desejasse. Tinha dono, como ele fazia questão de lembrá-la em todas as ocasiões.

Apressando o passo, Isabella seguiu em frente, de sesperada para pôr uma certa distância entre si e Edward St. Cullen.

Foi ao dobrar uma ruela estreita que ela parou de súbito, levando as mãos ao rosto num gesto de total surpresa. Aqui a multidão já não era tão densa, o que a permitia enxergar com clareza o que se passava do outro lado. Uma mulher alta e esguia estava de costas para o lugar onde se encontrava, porém não havia dúvidas de que era Rosalie. Impossível não reconhecer os cabelos loiros, caídos sobre a capa de veludo azul-marinho.

O que a deixou realmente Atônita foi notar que a irmã parecia entretida numa conversa com outra mulher, alguém a quem Isabella vira poucas vezes na vida. Tratava-se de Senna, a curandeira. Rosalie inclinara a cabeça, para que Senna falasse bem junto ao seu ouvido. A camponesa dava a impressão de estar negando algo veementemente, a longa e grisalha trança balançando de um lado para o outro.

Rosalie, então, segurou Senna pelo braço, como se quisesse impedi-la de se afastar. A velha senhora deu um passo para trás, livrando-se do contato e tornando a sacudir a cabeça. Isabella não pôde deixar de se perguntar sobre o quê seria essa conversa. Qual assunto Rosalie estaria discutindo com a curandeira com tal aflição? Afinal, Senna não era alguém a quem a irmã conhecesse bem, muito pelo contrário.

As mulheres de Penacre sempre se referiam à velha camponesa com certa desconfiança.

Seu pai já havia mandado chamar Senna para tratar de alguns de seus homens, quando seriamente feridos. Isabella ouvira dizer que curandeira costumava se valer da arte da magia, contudo nunca tivera provas disso.

De novo Rosalie se inclinava sobre a mulher, implorando. Outra vez Senna balançava a cabeça, negando.

Decidida a descobrir o que se passava, Isabella deu um passo a frente, porém, antes que pudesse avançar, um homem surgiu ao lado de Rosalie. Sir Emmett. De onde ele surgira, não fazia a menor idéia.

Obviamente o cavaleiro não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito, pois segurou o braço de Rosalie com força, obrigando-a a virar-se para fitá-lo. A ansiedade no rosto da irmã era palpável.

De repente, Isabella notou que vários cavaleiros de seu pai se juntavam ao redor do casal.

Sentindo que Rosalie precisava de ajuda, ela começou a caminhar na direção do grupo, entretanto não foi capaz de ir muito longe. Dedos fortes a pegaram pelo braço, impedindo-a de mover-se. Mordendo os lábios, enfrentou o olhar irado de Edward.

— Não faça isso outra vez.

Fingindo não tê-lo compreendido, ergueu o queixo e desvencilhou o braço do aperto firme.

— Fazer o quê? Recusar-me a me render aos seus esforços de me desvalorizar?

— Eu não estava tentando desvalorizá-la. — Mas apesar das palavras ditas num tom resoluto, Isabella soube haver tocado no ponto certo. Bastava ver a expressão desapontada do marido. — Não se aventure sozinha no meio dessa gente outra vez.

Não desejando começar uma discussão naquele mo mento, quando outras preocupações mais urgentes exigiam sua atenção, ela apontou para o outro lado da rua.

― Rosalie está ali.

Senna deixava o grupo agora, sob o olhar irado de sir Emmett.

― E quem será aquela camponesa, que pareceu irritar tanto sir Emmett? ― St. Cullen mostrou a mulher idosa e encurvada que se misturava à multidão.

― É Senna, a curandeira ― Isabella respondeu, pensativa. ― Ela vive na floresta, entre nossas terras e as suas. ― Notando o desagrado do marido, apressou-se a corrigir: ― Isto é, entre nossas terras e as de meu pai.

Porém Isabella não explicou que vira Rosalie conversando com a camponesa antes de sir Emmett chegar e que, aparentemente, fora isso o que despertara a ira do cavaleiro. De alguma forma, sentia não ser direito mencionar o fato.

Contudo, não tinha necessidade de se preocupar com tais detalhes, pois o marido não a pressionou em busca de maiores esclarecimentos. Na verdade, a questão da curandeira dava a impressão de já ter sido esquecida.

― Hum, que encontro inesperado ― Edward falou, os olhos fixos nas pessoas reunidas alguns metros adiante. ― Vamos descobrir o que os trouxe aqui. ― Havia uma certa ironia embutida no comentário.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo, o marido já a estava arrastando para o outro lado da rua.

Todavia, para sua própria surpresa, Isabella parou de repente, os olhos percorrendo, ansiosos, o pequeno grupo. Um pensamento doloroso lhe ocorreu. Logo todos saberiam que triste rumo sua vida tomara. Mesmo a criatura mais desatenta, seria capaz de perceber a tensão existente entre ela e Edward.

Outra vez, Isabella fitou a irmã. Rosalie lhe parecia bela e etérea como sempre, apesar da cena recente com Emmett e a curandeira. Os homens de seu pai a cercavam, mantendo-a dentro de um círculo protetor. Apenas Emmett, a quem a irmã jurava amar de maneira tão completa e intensa, dava a impressão de ignorar tudo ao redor, exceto os próprios e insondáveis pensamentos.

Gostaria muito que Rosalie não soubesse da tensão e animosidade entre ela e Edward. Embora não entendesse o porquê disso, queria que fosse assim. Ninguém de Penacre deveria ficar a par de seu sofrimento.

Sem parar para considerar qual seria a reação do marido, Isabella se deixou levar pelo impulso.

― Por favor, meu lorde, será que não poderíamos fingir que tudo está bem entre nós?

Mesmo enquanto pronunciava aquelas palavras, ela tentou se convencer de que apenas buscava poupar Rosalie da dor de se julgar a principal responsável pela infelicidade da irmã.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Será que o Edward vai aceitar a prosposta da Bella? hum... O que será que Rosalie queria da velha Senna? hum... Continuem lendo que eu conto para vocês Rsrsrsrs... Comentem amores... quero saber a opinião de vocês... Até Terça... Robsteijoossss_

* * *

**_Respondendo:_ **

_**adeary:** Oi querida... Ela não vai ceder tão facil assim... Esse homem vai ter que correr atras... Essa Bella tem uma personalidade forte... mas quando tudo se resolver você vai se apaixonar... Eles são muito intensos... Obrigada por comentar querida... Beijoooss_

_**Joana Patricia:** Oi Querida... O Edward é um bom homem... só que ele tem feridas demais... e não consegue lidar com isso sozinho... e ainda por cima encontra uma mulher, tão teimosa quanto ele... que o enfrenta... tão diferente da mãe dele... Ele fica desesperado... Ele tá enganado... sempre vai precisar dessa mulher :D... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_

_**Florence Santos:** Oi Querida... essa historia é maravilhosa mesmo... não tem como não se apaixonar... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_

_**michele. cullen. 9:** Oi Querida... Que vom que você gostou... Eu fico muito feliz... obrigada por comentar... Beijoossss_

_**annacaroll:** Oi Querida... Ele é duro sim... mais a Bella é mais ainda... essa mulher tem meu respeito... ele vai ficar domadinho kkkk... obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpem não ter postado antes... mais foi um dia corrido e não me sobrou tempo para nada... espero que vocês possam me perdoar... neste capitulo está cheio de emoções fortes... Parece que alguém está apaixonado... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Ao ouvir as palavras da esposa, os olhos de Edward se arregalaram, surpresos. Ela simplesmente continuou ali parada, fitando-o, o olhar ansioso implorando compreensão. Por motivos que não conseguia nem mesmo começar a entender, sentiu o coração pulsar com força, despertando em seu íntimo um sentimento profundo e inesperado, que o impelia a protegê-la de tudo e de todos.

Com a voz carregada de urgência, Isabella continuou: ― Por favor, meu lorde, não os deixe perceber que as coisas não estão bem entre nós.

St. Cullen não teve nem tempo de pensar sobre sua reação imprevisível à angústia da esposa, pois seus olhos se encontraram com os de sir Emmett, à distância, como se medissem um ao outro. Sem esforço, Edward focalizou a atenção no homem alto e moreno. Sentia-se muito mais à vontade lidando com esse cavaleiro irascível do que enfrentando os sentimentos esquisitos que Isabella despertara em seu coração. Com uma expressão sarcástica no rosto, desafiou a ira silenciosa de sir Emmett.

― O que me diz? ― Isabella indagou, obrigando-o a voltar-se para o assunto que a preocupava.

Depois do modo como ela o tinha tratado, sua dignidade masculina praticamente o obrigava a recusar-se a atender tal pedido. Porém, algo o impedia de pronunciar as palavras de recusa.

― Está bem ― falou afinal. ― Farei como me pede.

De repente St. Cullen percebeu por que concordara com a idéia. Aquela seria sua oportunidade de buscar reparação para todas às vezes em que fora rejeitado pela esposa. Isabella o queria ver representar o papel de marido apaixonado? Pois o faria com prazer. O estranho sentimento protetor que experimentara momentos antes foi logo descartado, considerado mera bobagem.

Edward sorriu, convencido de que a esposa acabaria se arrependendo de haver lhe feito tal proposta. Mais satisfeito ficou ainda ao notar uma expressão levemente preocupada toldar a beleza do rosto delicado da mulher.

St. Cullen parecia satisfeito demais consigo mesmo. De súbito, Isabella foi tomada pela dúvida. Observando o brilho intenso dos olhos verdes e o calor do sorriso sedutor, perguntou-se se não tinha se aliado a alguém muito mais perigoso ao seu equilíbrio emocional do que a irmã, ou sir Emmett.

Hesitante, mordeu o lábio inferior. Ah, mas agora já não havia o que fazer. Impossível voltar atrás e retirar o pedido. Se o fizesse, se veria obrigada a dar explicações. Simplesmente seria obrigada a conviver com sua escolha de aliados, porém apenas enquanto estivesse na presença de Emmett e Rosalie. Depois, deixaria bem claro que nada mudara entre si e o animal insensível com quem se casara.

Depressa ela afastou o pensamento de que se Edward fosse tão insensível quanto o acreditava, ou jamais teria concordado em atendê-la. Julgando pelo seu ar de contentamento, não restava dúvidas de que só dissera sim por interesse próprio, por razões obscuras.

Estaria tramando algo, com certeza.

Então já não havia mais tempo para pensar em nada, pois o marido caminhava na direção do grupo, levando-a pelo braço.

― Bom dia ― Edward falou com natural tranqüilidade.

Rosalie virou-se e, ao ver a irmã, ergueu a mão, num cumprimento indiferente, voltando-se imediatamente para sir Emmett, ansiosa para testemunhar a reação do cavaleiro diante dos recém-chegados. Isabella não pôde deixar de sentir simpatia por Rosalie, apesar de haver sido recebida com tamanha frieza. A coitada estava apaixonada pelo único homem que não lhe caía aos pés, em abjeta devoção, a um simples olhar seu. De súbito, ocorreu-lhe que talvez fosse por esse motivo que a irmã estivesse tão enamorada.

Isabella observou, atenta, o modo como sir Emmett se dirigia a Edward.

― Como está, meu lorde Masen?

Havia uma dureza naquela voz e na expressão do rosto que a afligia. Mesmo excessivamente magro, precisava admitir que Emmett não tinha má aparência. Os cabelos escuros eram abundantes, apesar de desalinhados, os olhos inteligentes brilhavam frios sob cílios espessos. Porém eram aqueles olhos penetrantes o que mais a incomodavam. Pareciam guardar um fogo interior, um fogo tão violento que poderia, um dia, explodir e consumir não somente o homem, mas qualquer um que ousasse se aproximar demais.

Ela estremeceu involuntariamente. Para sua surpresa, Edward estendeu os braços e a puxou para junto do peito, num gesto cheio de carinho.

Isabella fitou-o, admirada com a ternura estampada naquele olhar. Corando, sentiu o coração disparar e o ar lhe faltar dos pulmões. Então lembrou-se de que tudo não passava de uma farsa, de que o marido concordara em atender seu pedido por alguma razão ainda desconhecida. Nada daquilo era verdadeiro, apenas representação.

St. Cullen tomou a mão da esposa entre as suas e levou os dedos trêmulos aos lábios antes de depositá-los sobre o coração. Sem pressa, respondeu à pergunta de Emmett, afinal.

― Na verdade, estou muito bem. A vida de casado me tem sido generosa.

Era possível sentir o calor emanado do peito másculo mesmo através do tecido pesado da túnica e Isabella tornou a estremecer. Desesperadamente, tentou pensar em algo, em qualquer coisa que não fossem suas reações à proximidade desse homem, uma proximidade capaz de enfeitiçá-la, embora desejasse resistir.

Um grunhido ininteligível de sir Emmett a fez virar-se para fitá-lo. De certa forma, o evidente desagrado do cavaleiro a ajudou a recuperar a calma. Não conseguia entender a razão daquele comportamento agressivo. Nos últimos anos, Emmett, de fato, havia sido o braço direito de seu pai e, com certeza, liderara os homens de Penacre nos ataques às terras de Edward. Entre tanto nunca mostrara o menor sinal de interesse, ou preocupação, com o bem-estar daquela que era apenas a irmã de Rosalie. Portanto, por que ficaria incomodado com o sucesso de seu casamento com St. Cullen? Pelo contrário, o fim das disputas deveria tê-lo deixado satisfeito, pois marcava o início de uma fase de progresso e prosperidade.

Mesmo enquanto tais pensamentos lhe passavam pela cabeça, Isabella continuava infinitamente consciente da presença do marido ao seu lado, do corpo sólido e musculoso junto ao seu. Outra vez ele a fitou com quase adoração.

Sem que pudesse evitar, ela perdeu-se no azul infinito daqueles olhos. Com dificuldade, conseguiu romper o encanto de que era prisioneira.

― Como vai você, sir Emmett? ― indagou, esforçando-se para mostrar-se calma.

Emmett lançou um olhar rápido, destituído de calor, para Rosalie.

― Viemos comprar suprimentos para o castelo. Então Lady Rosalie ― ele fez uma pausa significativa, enquanto Rosalie o fitava com evidente nervosismo ―, decidiu se afastar do local que havíamos escolhido para fazer nossa refeição do meio do dia.

Rosalie abaixou a cabeça e retorceu as mãos, a voz não passando de um murmúrio abafado.

― Eu já lhe disse, Em... Sir Emmett. Desculpe-me, sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Não era minha intenção. Eu... tinha uma coisa que precisava resolver... Alguém com quem... ― Ela calou-se, mordendo os lábios aflita, o rosto coberto de uma palidez mortal.

Isabella notou como a expressão do cavaleiro setor nava ainda mais sombria. Imediatamente lembrou-se da cena que presenciara entre Rosalie e Senna, a velha curandeira.

Rosalie fitou sir Emmett, que limitou-se a observá-la friamente. Então voltou-se para a irmã, o olhar suplicante.

― Isabella, você gostaria de almoçar conosco? ― Era óbvio que ela buscava conforto em virtude da total indiferença do homem amado.

Hábitos antigos são difíceis de serem esquecidos. No mesmo instante Isabella sentiu-se dominada pelo dever de proteger aquela que sempre se mostrara frágil e dependente. Assim, concordou com a sugestão.

― Claro, Rosalie, eu adoraria partilhar a refeição com você. ― Ao lembrar-se de como o marido se irritava profundamente sempre que tomava decisões sem consultá-lo, fitou-o, em busca de aprovação. ― Isto é, se meu lorde não se opuser, se estiver de acordo.

Para seu alívio, Edward aprovou a idéia.

― Sim, não tenho nenhuma objeção.

― Papai se reunirá a nós também? ― Isabella indagou esperançosa.

A verdade é que amava muito o pai e sentira saudades dele desde que partira, apesar da indiferença com que sempre fora tratada.

― Papai não pôde vir. Ele teve que ficar em Penacre, atendendo às necessidades do castelo. Eu não sou capaz de fazê-lo. Eu... Nenhum de nós tinha percebido o quanto você se empenhava para cuidar de tudo sem que tivéssemos que nos preocupar. ― Rosalie deu de ombros, desinteressada. ― Claro que você sempre foi muito boa para realizar esse tipo de coisa, portanto as tarefas tornavam-se mais fáceis.

Isabella sentiu uma pontada de ressentimento. As tarefas que tivera que realizar não haviam sido menos difíceis para ela do que teriam sido para qualquer outra pessoa, principalmente porque fora obrigada a assumi-las quando ainda muito nova. Simplesmente aprendera a desempenhá-las bem por uma questão de absoluta necessidade. Não lhe restara outra alternativa.

Entretanto não havia razão para discutir isso agora. Tudo pertencia ao passado. O que queria mesmo saber era por que seu pai mandara Rosalie a Kingsbridge acompanhada do homem que lhe roubara a virtude. Apesar de ter certeza de que o barão de Penacre desconhecia o fato, não se sentia sossegada.

― E quem está lhe servindo de acompanhante? ― perguntou seca.

Rosalie corou e olhou para sir Emmett, que respondeu em seu lugar.

― Lorde Penacre pediu-me para acompanhar Rosalie à feira. ― O cavaleiro fitou Isabella cheio de ironia. ― Sou bastante capaz de garantir o bem-estar e segurança de sua irmã. Nenhum mal cairá sobre ela, enquanto estiver sob meus cuidados.

Não foi possível para Isabella disfarçar o desagrado que a atitude do cavaleiro lhe provocava. Uma mistura de arrogância e provocação.

― Só espero que isso seja verdade, sir Emmett. Não tolerarei que mau algum aconteça à minha irmã, não importa qual seja o tipo, não importa quem seja o culpado.

Emmett ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras, surpreso diante do aviso implícito contido naquelas palavras. Então fez uma breve mesura.

― Sinta-se sossegada.

Embora, ao se afastar de Emmett, sentisse o olhar do marido sobre si, Isabella recusou-se a responder à pergunta silenciosa. Já havia se arriscado a deixar transparecer muita coisa porque não conseguia mascarar a aversão que o cavaleiro lhe inspirava. Trataria de tentar se controlar melhor, enquanto estivessem na companhia do grupo vindo de Penacre.

O segredo de Rosalie continuaria protegido. Jamais poria em risco a confissão da irmã.

Eles caminharam até um local não muito distante de onde haviam se encontrado.

Uma enorme tenda amarela, enfeitada com estan dartes amarelos e verdes, tinha sido erguida no meio de um campo, no extremo norte da cidade. Isabella fizera muitas refeições naquela tenda, nas raras ocasiões em que visitara a feira. Não havia necessidade de acomodações para que dormissem, estando Kingsbridge a poucas horas de Penacre.

Dentro da tenda, uma mesa comprida tinha sido arrumada com grande variedade de comida. Tipos diferentes de carnes, queijos, pão fresco e vinho. Sir Emmett continuava a se comportar como anfitrião, mandando que os criados buscassem cadeiras extras, para os convidados.

Parecia estranho a Isabella ser considerada uma simples convidada na tenda do próprio pai, apesar de saber que na realidade o era. Novamente ela se deu conta de como casar-se com St. Cullen mudara toda sua vida, sua posição e o objeto de sua lealdade.

Edward era seu marido, senhor e protetor. Seu bem-estar iria sempre depender da disposição dele de cumprir as responsabilidades assumidas no dia do casamento.

De repente, uma voz familiar soou às suas costas, interrompendo o rumo de seus pensamentos. Eric acabara de entrar na tenda.

― Por fim a encontro. ― Os olhos do rapaz pousaram em Rosalie com indisfarçável alívio, um nervo pulsando na face marcada pela cicatriz.

Isabella sabia que não devia se surpreender por encontrá-lo ali, na companhia da irmã e de sir Emmett. Rosalie, como sempre, pouca importância deu ao prazer de Eric em vê-la. Tampouco notou a atitude, entre condescendente e irônica, com que ele se dirigia à irmã e ao cunhado.

― Bem, bem, bem, vejo que temos convidados. Que surpresa.

Sir Emmett o interrompeu, a voz completamente inexpressiva.

― Venha, Eric, e junte-se a nós. A refeição já está servida. Devemos começar.

Edward e Isabella tomaram os lugares que lhes foi indicado por Emmett, que sentou-se à direita de Rosalie, enquanto Eric acomodava-se à esquerda. Isabella começou a se servir ao sinal de Emmett. Carnes e queijos estavam deliciosos, como imaginara que estariam devido à competência da cozinheira de Penacre. Porém quase não tinha apetite, consciente demais da presença forte e viril ao seu lado.

Edward continuou lançando-lhe olhares demorados enquanto deslizava a mão ao longo de suas costas, num gesto claramente possessivo. Não havia como repreendê-lo, pois afinal, pedira-lhe para se comportar assim. Entretanto, não sabia como explicar porque seu próprio coração batia tão depressa ao contato daquela mão, à pressão da coxa musculosa contra a sua, o efeito da voz agradável e profunda sobre seus sentidos.

Esforçando-se para ignorar as sensações que a abalavam, Isabella fixou a atenção nos outros. Rosalie apenas brincava com a comida, não levando quase nada à boca. Eric comia com voracidade, aproveitando o intervalo entre as garfadas para fazer elogios tolos e repetitivos à Rosalie, embora ela lhe prestasse pouca atenção, claramente perdida nos pensamentos que pareciam atormentá-la.

Por fim, seu olhar fixou-se em sir Emmett, que não tivera a delicadeza de tirar as luvas antes de sentar-se à mesa. Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativa, então deu de ombros. Durante todos os anos em que o cavaleiro estivera a serviço de seu pai, notara como ele costumava dar pouca importância às nuances de um comportamento polido e às regras básicas da etiqueta social.

Porém, era Edward a raiz de sua perturbação, não sir Emmett, e suas esquisitices, ou qualquer um dos presentes.

Mas quando Isabella lançou um olhar rápido para o homem que tanto a inquietava, notou que ele observava sir Emmett. Então os olhares dos dois cavaleiros se encon traram. Emmett cerrou o sobrolho, como se o desafiasse.

St. Cullen apenas deu de ombros.

De fato, sir Emmett mostrava-se muito menos satis feito com a situação do que Isabella havia suposto. Era quase como se ele se esforçasse para ofender Edward, provocando-o de todas as maneiras possíveis deliberadamente. Não conseguia imaginar a razão de tal comportamento.

Não pela primeira vez, Isabella descobriu-se perguntando-se de onde aquele cavaleiro teria vindo, antes de chegar a Penacre. Contudo, se Charlie Swan sabia alguma coisa sobre o passado do homem a quem tomara em seu serviço, nunca deixara transparecer nada. Ainda assim, estava certa de que o pai confiava cegamente em Emmett, tendo-o designado para cuidar da segurança de suas terras e treinar seus homens.

Emmett conhecia Edward apenas como o inimigo de Penacre. A realidade agora havia mudado. Por que o cavaleiro continuava a guardar tanto ressentimento? Por que agia como se os desentendimentos não houvessem chegado ao fim?

Outra vez Isabella tentou se concentrar na refeição.

Momentos depois, sua atenção foi desviada para Eric, que recostando-se no espaldar da cadeira e mantendo os olhos fixos em Edward, levou o copo de vinho à boca devagar.

― Você nos brindaria com uma canção, lady Rosalie? Certamente devemos partilhar o tesouro de sua bela voz com lorde Masen. Um pequeno agrado para alguém que quase a teve para esposa. ― Havia sarcasmo na voz do rapaz. ― Acho que é o mínimo que podemos oferecer a ele. Um prêmio de consolação.

Edward respondeu com frieza, as palavras firmes surpreendendo a esposa.

― Não tenho nenhum pesar quanto ao desenrolar dos fatos. A escolha do destino foi sábia.

Novamente Isabella se obrigou a lembrar-se de que o comentário do marido era apenas conseqüência do papel que representava. Então chamou-lhe a atenção o olhar de sir Emmett. Apesar de manter-se em silêncio, estava claro que ele apreciava o modo como Eric provocava Edward. Era quase com se estimulasse o rapaz através de sua omissão.

Insegura, Rosalie fitou St. Cullen, depois Emmett.

― Devo cantar?

― Claro. ― Sir Emmett a assegurou, com um aceno significativo.

― Você me acompanha, Isabella?

St. Cullen respondeu à pergunta de Rosalie no lugar da esposa.

― Claro. Me agradaria muito apreciar o tesouro com o qual fui agraciado. ― Os olhos dele envolveram Isabella numa onda de calor, com promessas de coisas que ela mal ousava imaginar ali, no meio dos outros. Embora soubesse que o marido fazia apenas uma encenação, sentia um desejo estranho de agradá-lo, de ser o tesouro como o qual fora descrita. Assim, levantou-se para se juntar à irmã.

Tão logo sentava-se no banco, um criado surgia trazendo-lhe o alaúde. Isabella tocou um acorde e fitou a irmã. Compreendendo imediatamente em que tom deveria cantar, Rosalie acenou, dizendo-se pronta. As primeiras notas, a voz de Rosalie ecoou pela tenda silenciosa com tal beleza e suavidade que Isabella experimentou a mesma emoção de sempre. Nunca se cansava de admirar os dotes da irmã.

Quando chegou sua vez de cantar, embora tivesse uma voz menos cristalina, sabia usá-la de maneira mais efetiva. Assim, os versos cantados por Isabella se espalharam no ar, pungentes e carregados de sentimentos.

Primeiro, surpreso, depois completamente captura do pela canção das duas mulheres, Edward permaneceu imóvel. Eric dissera a verdade. Era mesmo extraordinária a voz de Rosalie. Contudo, enquanto a observava, notando cada detalhe da beleza perfeita, percebeu que faltava àquela voz, assim como à aparência física, o fundamental. Não havia paixão, não havia ardor. Tratava-se de uma perfeição sem alma. Uma casca oca.

Enquanto as escutava, foi à voz de Isabella que realmente o emocionou, foi o rosto suave e expressivo que realmente atraiu seu olhar. A voz da esposa, baixa e um pouquinho rouca, transmitia toda a sensualidade de uma mulher vibrante, de uma mulher forte e que conhecia o próprio valor.

Novamente fitando Rosalie, Edward percebeu como ela buscava o olhar de Emmett quase com desespero. Não sendo cego, nem tolo, começou a suspeitar do motivo que levara Isabella a casar-se com ele, no lugar da irmã.

Apesar de não aceitar a maneira como fora manipulado, parte de si compreendia o que acontecera e considerava o gesto nobre. Também possuíra um irmão, a quem amara muito. Por ele, teria feito qualquer coisa, inclusive algo tão ridículo quanto trocar de lugar para enfrentar determinada circunstância.

Porém Jasper jamais lhe pediria agir assim. Ele havia sido feito de uma substância muito mais honrada do que Rosalie Swan. Edward, contudo, desconfiava de que a lealdade que Isabella devotava à irmã era mal-empregada, embora elogiável. Parecia-lhe evidente que Rosalie, em especial por ser a primogênita, deveria ter mais força de caráter e não esperar que a irmã se sacrificasse para poupá-la de um desgosto.

Surpreso, Edward descobriu-se pensando se o destino não havia lhe feito um inesperado favor, dando-lhe uma esposa de valor, não uma criatura mimada, insegura e egoísta.

Tal idéia, por razões obscuras, estranhamente o inquietava. Outra vez fitou a esposa, o olhar demorando-se sobre as linhas doces do perfil delicado. De repente, foi tomado por uma emoção intensa, como se a voz dela o dominasse, os sons sensuais penetrando-lhe a carne e correndo em suas veias até fazer parte de si.

Subitamente a música terminou, deixando-o deso lado, como se privado de algo essencial. As palavras de admiração ditas pelos outros lhe soavam como ruídos incompreensíveis e irritantes, rompendo a magia da qual havia caído prisioneiro.

Foi naquele instante que o olhar de Isabella, ardente e emocionado, se encontrou com o seu. Por um longo momento, era como se os dois estivessem sós no mundo, envolvidos numa comunicação silenciosa. Edward sentiu um aperto quase doloroso no peito, a respiração tornando-se alterada. Um laço indefinível parecia ter acabado de ligá-los, como se ambos houvessem sido unidos de uma forma imutável e eterna.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes de Edward notar que alguém lhe fizera uma pergunta.

Desorientado, enfrentou o olhar curioso de sir Emmett. ― Então o que me diz, lorde Masen? St. Cullen fechou os olhos por um momento, engolindo em seco. Simplesmente não sabia o que acabara de acontecer. Sabia apenas que algo mudara. Como se um lugar, há tempos soterrado em seu interior, houvesse recebido a primeira réstia de luz, como se as barreiras que erguera ao redor do coração tivessem começado a ruir.

― Bem, o que me diz? ― o cavaleiro insistiu.

Apesar de se recuperar depressa, uma sensação estranha continuou a perturbá-lo. Porém, procurou se concentrar em sir Emmett.

― O que lhe digo a respeito de quê? Sir Emmett o fitou por longos segundos.

― Lady Rosalie não tem a voz mais perfeita que você jamais ouviu?

― Sim, é perfeita. ― Não havia razão para contra dizer o outro. Ele virou-se para a irmã da esposa, que agora estava de pé atrás da cadeira de Emmett, e cumprimentou-a pelo desempenho. Então buscou o olhar de Isabella, os sentidos alertas, vibrantes.

― Isabella ― Edward falou com uma suavidade tal que o espantou ―, sua música me comoveu profundamente.

Ela o observou em silêncio, os olhos revelando incerteza e uma inegável esperança.

― Verdade? ― indagou fitando-o, esquecida dos outros ao redor.

Levantando-se, Edward aproximou-se da esposa, a voz baixa soando como uma carícia.

― Mais do que você pode imaginar. Hesitante, Isabella lhe sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, ruborizada.

― Agradeço-lhe, meu lorde.

A respiração alterada da mulher fez seu corpo enrijecer. De repente Edward sabia que queria estar longe dali, a sós com Isabella. Sem romper o contato com aqueles olhos azuis, dirigiu-se aos demais.

― Meus agradecimentos pela hospitalidade gentil. Porém espero que entendam a necessidade de lady Isabella e eu os deixarmos agora.

Foi quase com alguma irritação que Edward sentiu dedos frágeis o segurarem no braço.

― Meu lorde?

Disfarçando o descontentamento, virou-se para Rosalie Swan. Impossível não notar os olhares preocupados que a dama lançava para sir Emmett.

― Meu... meu lorde, você e Isabella não gostariam de nos acompanhar? Também iremos retornar à feira. Poderíamos seguir todos juntos.

― Não, creio que não, minha lady. Apesar de eu... de nós lhe agradecermos o convite.

Rosalie mordeu os lábios e tornou a olhar para sir Emmett. Edward não estava cego à expressão de profundo desagrado do cavaleiro. O que de fato acontecia entre aqueles dois não conseguia imaginar. Estaria Emmett irritado com algum aspecto do comportamento de Rosalie em particular, ou simplesmente agia assim porque não podia controlar a própria natureza grosseira? Seja lá qual fosse a explicação para as atitudes rudes do cavaleiro, preferia não fazer parte disso, nem agora, nem nunca. Queria distância.

Seus pensamentos tomaram novo rumo quando Rosalie abordou Isabella. Edward não pôde deixar de concluir, embora com amargura, que aquela havia sido a primeira demonstração de interesse verdadeiro que Rosalie Swan manifestara em relação à irmã, desde o momento em que as duas tinham se encontrado.

― Isabella, o que me diz? Será que não seria capaz de convencer seu marido? Não gostaria de se juntar a nós? Você poderia me ajudar. Afinal, sabe muito bem quão difícil é para mim resolver certo tipo de...

Agora a verdade tornava-se clara para Edward. Rosalie queria o auxílio de Isabella para desempenhar os próprios deveres. Não era a presença da irmã que lhe daria satisfação, mas o que poderia obter em troca.

Por algum motivo, isso não o agradava muito. Na verdade, sentia-se irritado com o abuso daquela mulher mimada. Sem que pudesse se conter, acabou por interrompê-la.

― Creio que não será possível. Isabella e eu... nós temos negócios urgentes a atender, não é mesmo, querida?

Ela concordou lentamente com um aceno, sem deixar de fitar o marido.

― Eu... sim, temos negócios a atender.

Edward passou um braço ao redor dos ombros delicados da esposa e a puxou para junto de si.

― Há muitas coisas que precisam ser resolvidas essa tarde. ― Ele fez uma pausa, dizendo-se que o que estava a ponto de falar era apenas em benefício das pessoas ao redor, que os observavam com tanta atenção. Concordara em desempenhar um papel e daria veracidade à encenação até o fim. ― Realmente gostaríamos de ir para a cama cedo, não é, minha lady?

Entretanto, tão logo as palavras saíram de sua boca, Edward experimentou uma vontade imensa de que exprimissem a mais pura verdade. Queria levar a esposa para longe dali e amá-la com selvagem abandono e ser amado também. De alguma maneira, tinha certeza de que Isabella sabia o que lhe passava pela cabeça, pois ela corou violentamente.

Isabella sentiu o sangue lhe subir às faces enquanto fitava os olhos verdes do marido. Impossível ficar imune à proximidade do corpo alto e musculoso, ao som da voz profunda que pronunciava palavras significativas. Um longo instante se passou antes de lembrar-se de que tudo isso não passava de uma encenação para convencer Rosalie de que não precisava se sentir culpada pela infelicidade da irmã. Queria deixar claro que aquele casamento fora um sucesso. Edward desempenhava o papel de marido apaixonado de forma tão convincente, elogiando seus dotes musicais e tratando-a com tal devoção, que quase se esquecera da verdade diversas vezes.

Ela inspirou fundo para acalmar o coração agitado. Agarrando-se a um resto de força de vontade, obrigou-se a dar atenção a Rosalie, que fitava Emmett ansiosamente.

O cavaleiro, por sua vez, parecia observar a todos com forçada polidez, a voz baixa revelando um traço de amargura.

― É uma pena. Estou certo de que lady Rosalie ficaria feliz em conversar com a irmã um pouco mais.

― O olhar insondável pousou sobre Edward. ― Algumas pessoas são menos ligadas à família do que outras.

― Uma breve pausa. ― Você é esse tipo de homem, não é, lorde Masen? Desapegado dos vínculos familiares. ― Agora não havia dúvidas do tom beligerante. Isabella franziu o cenho, preocupada. Durante toda a refeição, sir Emmett se comportara como se estivesse provocando seu marido propositadamente.

Edward fitou-o como se o avaliasse. Então retrucou, a voz controlada demais, calma demais. Porém apenas Isabella tinha consciência do esforço supremo que o marido fazia para não reagir à altura do insulto.

― Não, sir. Não sou. Já não tenho mais uma família. Todavia, posso lhe assegurar que se meu pai, ou... ― os olhos verdes tornaram-se entristecidos -―, meu irmão Jasper aparecessem aqui, seriam muito bem recebidos por mim.

Isabella notou uma expressão estranha no rosto de Emmett. Então o cavaleiro reassumiu a costumeira indiferença.

― Mas isso significaria abrir mão de todos os seus bens, lorde Edward ― Eric apressou-se a dizer. ― Você voltaria a ocupar apenas a posição de segundo filho, sem terras, sem título. Que sorte sua todos terem morrido.

Ao olhar para o marido, Isabella percebeu que o rosto viril permanecia impenetrável.

― Sorte é uma questão discutível ― ele retrucou seco. ― Você não deve julgar os outros pelos seus próprios padrões morais e éticos.

Eric ergueu a cabeça, as narinas trêmulas, a cicatriz da face ainda mais pálida.

― Ora, seu... ― O rapaz levou a mão ao punho da espada.

Sem mover um músculo, Edward continuou a fitá-lo, desdenhoso, sua falta de reação ao insulto servindo apenas para irritar Eric ainda mais.

Nervosa, Isabella olhou para sir Emmett. Com certeza o cavaleiro iria fazer alguma coisa antes que a situação fosse longe demais. Entretanto, Emmett manteve-se imóvel, assistindo ao desenrolar da cena com a indiferença que lhe era peculiar, como se aguardasse ao segundo ato de uma peça cujo final não o interessava.

Inesperadamente, foi Rosalie quem os interrompeu, os dedos retorcendo o tecido fino da saia azul.

― Eric, sir Emmett, sem dúvida devemos permitir que minha irmã e o marido possam atender seus negócios. Não seria gentil retê-los.

No mesmo instante Eric se aquietou, os olhos cheios de adoração fixando-se em Rosalie.

― Por você, minha lady, faço qualquer coisa. Seu pedido é uma ordem.

Ela o brindou com um aceno distraído antes de virar-se, ansiosa, para a irmã. Logo depois, tornou a voltar-se para sir Emmett.

Quando o cavaleiro simplesmente a fitou, sem o menor interesse, Rosalie murmurou:

― Seja como quiser, meu lorde.

Apesar da agitação desencadeada pelo que quase acabara de acontecer, Isabella experimentou uma pontada de impaciência com o comportamento da irmã. Será que Rosalie não enxergava o óbvio? Sir Emmett era inteiramente indiferente ao seu afeto. Seria bom se a irmã protegesse o próprio coração um pouquinho, não se expondo ao ridículo daquela maneira e perdendo a dignidade.

A cada momento que passava, mais convencida ficava de que o cavaleiro não tinha a menor intenção de casar-se com sua irmã.

Edward colocou um ponto final na situação.

― Outra vez, meus agradecimentos por sua... hospitalidade, porém devemos mesmo partir. ― Impossível não reparar no tom sarcástico. ― Se nos dão licença agora. ― Sem esperar resposta, ele segurou o braço da esposa com força, embora delicadamente, e a conduziu para fora da tenda.

Mal se descobriu ao ar livre, Isabella não pôde negar, pelo menos para si mesma, o quanto se sentia aliviada por ver-se distante da tensão reinante entre os outros. Nunca se importara muito com Eric e ouvira dizer que o rapaz culpava Edward pela cicatriz na face, apesar de não saber o motivo da acusação.

― Eric o odeia. Fala para todo mundo que você o desfigurou.

St. Cullen concordou com um aceno, fitando-a atentamente.

― Sim, de certa forma é verdade. Porém a culpa foi dele mesmo. Eric esteve em treinamento durante algum tempo, em Masen. Coube a mim ensinar-lhe o manuseio da espada. Avisei-o, vezes e vezes sem conta, para não fazer determinada manobra quando sob ataque. Eric escolheu não me dar ouvidos. ― Edward deu de ombros. ― O inevitável aconteceu.

Isabella sabia que o marido falava a verdade. Eric realmente parecia acreditar que sua maneira de fazer as coisas era sempre muito superior à dos outros.

Ela estendeu a mão e tocou o braço do marido. Naquele momento, Edward lhe era muito mais familiar do que todos aqueles com quem vivera durante tanto tempo. Por que sentia-se assim, não ousava descobrir. O fato é que a presença forte e segura do marido ao seu lado a confortava mais do que jamais pensara ser possível.

Foi apenas quando já haviam se afastado bastante da tenda, que Edward retomou a palavra.

― Na minha opinião, já é hora de sua irmã aprender a caminhar pelas próprias pernas, a enfrentar as conseqüências de seus atos. Se não me engano, ela passou tempo demais sendo superprotegida por todos os que a cercam.

O olhar que o marido lhe lançou era significativo. Sem que pudesse evitar, Isabella sentiu-se preocupada pela irmã.

Quanto Edward adivinhara da verdade? Ele sabia, ou teria adivinhado, que Rosalie e Emmett haviam sido amantes? Ou estaria apenas se referindo ao pedido de Rosalie para que a ajudasse a comprar suprimentos?

Com certeza Rosalie não fazia segredo de seus sentimentos. No entanto, isso pouco significava. Afinal, não eram muitas as pessoas que conheciam sua irmã tão bem a ponto de interpretar determinadas reações.

Edward continuou a fitá-la, porém Isabella não disse nada. Não podia trair a irmã nem mesmo agora.

Para sua surpresa, ela acreditou perceber um brilho solidário naqueles olhos verdes que pareciam enxergá-la pelo avesso. A impressão durou pouco, pois Edward deu de ombros e virou-se, dizendo:

― Isabella, tem algo que eu gostaria de lhe dizer. O que eu fiz horas atrás, na feira... não estava certo. Você me perdoa?

Atônita diante do inesperado, ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

― Sim, eu o perdôo ― murmurou enfim.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Qual é a desse Emmett? Porque tanto odio do Edward? Alguém ai arrisca um palpite?_

_Esse capitulo foi muito lindo... pena que a Bella acredite que é tudo cena do Edward para impressionar... Ele disse tudo de verdade... e é por isso que eu amo esse cara..._

_OBs: Meninas eu adaptei uma historia... que vai deixar vocês de queixo caido como eu fiquei... Eu encontrei historias maravilhosas que eu ja adaptei e que vou postar aqui... Gente são historias perfeitas... assim que essa terminar começo a postar... É tão bonita quanto essa historia... Beijooos Amores... Até Quinta.. se der posto antes... Robsteijooosss... e não deixem de comentar... amo os recadinhos que vocês me mandam :D_

* * *

**_Respondendo:_**

_**Florence Santos:** Oi Querida... fiquei assim quando li essa historia... Ela tem o poder de fazer isso com a gente... Eu fico muito feliz por vocês estar gostando tanto dessa historia... Obrigada por ler e comentar... Beijoosss Querida_

_**Joana Patricia:** Oi Querida... O Edward vai começar a dar um melhorada... A Bella já está domando o homem... A Rose está fazendo algo terrivél... Obrigada por ler e comentar amore... Beijoooss_

_leamchiele: Oi Querida... Vou continuar sim... Obrigada por ler e comentar Querida... Beijooosss_

_**annacaroll:** Oi Querida... esse homem já está caidinho pela Bella... ele não vai conseguir negar nada... Obrigada por ler e comentar... Beijoooosss_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi amores di mi vida... Maisu m capitulo espero que gostem... Esse capitulo está lindo, intenso e tenso... Fiquei com raiva do Edward nesse capitulo... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Os homens tinham levantado o acampamento numa pequena clareira em meio a uma floresta onde predominavam pinheiros. O lugar era lindo, com sua vegetação exuberante e perfumada. Isabella podia escutar o som de água correndo nas proximidades. Com certeza havia um riacho por perto, embora não pudesse enxergá-lo à luz do entardecer.

Infelizmente, grande parte da beleza que a cercava lhe passava despercebida, pois era Edward quem lhe consumia toda a atenção.

Quando se recusara a responder ao comentário do marido sobre Rosalie, mesmo depois que ele, surpreendentemente, se mostrara tão protetor, impedindo-a de ser usada para cumprir os deveres domésticos da irmã, imaginara que Edward se fecharia em si mesmo. Ou que retomaria o comportamento desconfiado que sempre exibira até aquela tarde. Não foi o que aconteceu. Maravilha das maravilhas, acabara ouvindo-o desculpar-se pelo incidente com o cinto. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que um dia escutaria tais palavras vindas do marido. Não fora nem mesmo capaz de pensar em recusar-se a desculpá-lo.

Sem que mais palavras fossem trocadas entre os dois, permitira-o mantê-la perto de si enquanto atravessavam a multidão. Ela não quisera romper o silêncio. Ao terminarem de fazer as compras necessárias, os pensamentos de Isabella vagavam por coisas muito diferentes. Edward continuara a posicionar a mão protetora em suas costas, chegara mesmo a deslizar os dedos sobre as curvas suaves de seus quadris ao enfrentarem aquele mar de gente. Os toques, tão inócuos, porém íntimos, a tinham deixado com as pernas bambas e a respiração ofegante.

O olhar de Isabella pousou sobre o rosto profundamente pensativo do marido ao vê-lo se aproximar dos homens, reunidos perto do fogo. Durante um longo instante, ocupou-se em observá-lo. Agora que analisava os acontecimentos recentes com mais calma, dava-se conta de que o ar distraído de Edward tornara-se evidente desde os comentários desagradáveis de Eric e sir Emmett sobre sua família.

Afirmar que faltava a Edward lealdade à família fora tão injusto quanto desnecessário. Obviamente tanto Emmett quanto Eric haviam estado tentando provocá-lo, pressionando-o para que perdesse o controle. Os mo tivos de Eric para agir assim lhe pareciam mais claros agora, após ter sido colocada a par da história envolvendo o aprendizado do uso da espada. Quanto a Emmett... Bem, talvez a transição de inimigo para aliado levaria mais tempo para ser absorvida pelo cavaleiro do que fora necessário para ela própria.

Percebendo o que acabara de lhe ocorrer, Isabella surpreendeu-se consigo mesma. Certamente sua atitude havia mudado sem que tivesse consciência disso. Talvez provocada pelo fato de seu marido ter passado a tratá-la com muito menos hostilidade.

Seus devaneios chegaram ao fim ao ouvir a voz de Edward, chamando-a.

― Isabella?

Ela o fitou, o coração batendo depressa.

― Sim, meu lorde?

St. Cullen apontava a fogueira.

― Não gostaria de se juntar a nós? ― O tom de voz, entre provocante e brincalhão, a surpreendeu.

Caminhando ao encontro do grupo, ela se deu conta de que a noite se aproximava rapidamente, os últimos raios de sol sendo engolidos por nuvens densas e escuras. As primeiras estrelas surgiam no céu. Logo a escuridão seria total.

A luz do fogo refletia-se no rosto de Edward, ressaltando os ângulos da face bonita e viril, dando-lhe um ar misterioso e exótico, qualidades ainda desconhecidas para ela.

Ao chegar junto do marido e sentir o calor emanado daquela figura alta, que parecia aquecê-la mais do que as chamas ardentes, Isabella estremeceu, cada um dos sentidos despertos. Edward escolheu aquele momento para fitá-la, os olhos verdes cheios de promessas que preferiria não entender, mesmo quando sua respiração já estava alterada, quando já não tinha certeza do que seu próprio olhar revelava. Uma apreensão crescente começou a dominá-la, por não ser capaz de controlar-se.

O novo Edward, gentil e sensível, era muito mais assustador do que aquele outro, frio e indiferente. Conhecia bem aquele outro Edward e sabia como resistir-lhe.

Se quisesse se proteger de uma grande mágoa, certamente devia resistir ao marido, não importando quão charmoso e envolvente ele pudesse ser. Apesar dos eventos surpreendentes do dia, o que poderia ter mudado de fato? O passado de Edward permanecia inalterado, impedindo-o de envolver-se com qualquer mulher tola o bastante para lhe entregar o coração. Não iria esquecer-se nunca de que ele costumava usar a atração existente entre ambos como uma arma para dominá-la.

Não podia se acomodar, satisfazer-se com aquilo que Edward queria lhe dar. Não se importava apenas com sexo. Por isso recusava-se a pensar na tenda que seria obrigada a dividir com o marido. Recusava-se a pensar na noite que se aproximava e nas próprias defesas que ameaçavam fraquejar.

Edward estivera preocupado. Preocupado porque não conseguia entender os sentimentos despertados em seu íntimo pela canção de Isabella. Sabia que não se tratava apenas de algo superficial, de uma simples reação física à paixão que aquela voz rouca transmitira, uma paixão que ele sentira arder no sangue. Eram outras as emoções que o incomodavam, como aquela sensação imperativa de proteger a esposa de pessoas como Rosalie, que tentara usá-la para cumprir as próprias responsabilidades. Logo após o casamento, quando a farsa das irmãs ainda não fora esclarecida, Charlie Swan o havia acusado de estar levando embora de Penacre seu maior tesouro, Rosalie. Agora Edward começava a entender que não se tratara apenas de uma simples força de expressão, de palavras impensadas ditas num momento de tristeza. Somente depois de ter partido, é que sua família percebera o quanto Isabella havia sido importante para eles. Porém isso estava mais ligado à falta de conforto atual, do que à verdadeira apreciação de suas qualidades e de seu desempenho irrepreensível como castelã. De certa forma, ela era tão destituída de uma família quanto ele próprio.

Obviamente sua esposa fora vítima de muitas injustiças na vida. Talvez por esse motivo acabara pedindo-lhe desculpas quanto ao incidente do cinto. Afinal, considerava-se um homem justo. Não a perdoava por tê-lo ofendido tantas vezes, porém não pretendia fazer-lhe mal, como os outros haviam feito. Com certeza, a necessidade de protegê-la nascera da simpatia por uma mulher a quem a própria família não dava valor.

Sem querer pensar mais no assunto, Edward virou-se para Isabella e lhe estendeu a mão, convidando-a a se aproximar do fogo.

Recusava-se a lembrar-se da sensação de profunda solidão experimentada quando a esposa se negara a falar sobre a irmã. Procurara se convencer de que não precisava de demonstrações de confiança. Aliás, não precisava de nada além da retribuição de um desejo físico forte e implacável. Um desejo tão intenso, que ficava evidente mesmo agora, quando a esposa caminhava na sua direção, fitando-o. Não importava o que pudesse ocorrer, não importava o quanto se sentisse confuso, o desejo continuava a corroê-lo por dentro a cada hora do dia.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que Isabella, tanto quanto ele, tinha consciência do que estava acontecendo entre os dois nesta noite. Ela também podia perceber o vigor das reações de seus corpos, embora tentasse disfarçar. O brilho dos olhos azuis, porém, traíam o estado de crescente ansiedade.

Edward estendeu a mão e tocou-a de leve no braço, sentindo-a estremecer. Sim, conhecia muito bem a causa daquela agitação.

Assim, não se surpreendeu muito ao ouvi-la murmurar:

― Eu... com licença, meu lorde. Devo ajudar...

Incapaz de terminar a frase, Isabella afastou-se quase correndo. Logo punha-se a ajudar os dois cavaleiros e o escudeiro, Seth, nos preparativos para o jantar.

St. Cullen sorriu ao notar que a esposa o fitava de soslaio, enquanto conversava com os homens. Sim, Isabella tinha perfeita consciência do que estava acontecendo entre ambos.

Durante toda a refeição, composta de carne assada, queijo e pão, Edward não tornou a tocá-la, ou fez qualquer movimento que sugerisse uma aproximação. Também notou que a esposa quase não comia nada e que lhe lançava olhares furtivos, quando pensava não estar sendo observada.

Mesmo a luz do fogo parecia pálida comparada ao cabelos flamejantes que emolduravam o rosto delicado. As formas sinuosas, das quais se recordava muito bem, estavam envolvidas numa capa de veludo de um verde tão escuro, que dava a impressão de se confundir com a escuridão.

Abruptamente, Edward levantou-se e entrou na tenda à procura de Seth, que vira entrar ali momentos antes.

― Você já terminou os preparativos para a noite? Seth sorriu, os olhos adotando uma expressão cúmplice.

― Sim, meu lorde. Está tudo pronto. Ela é muito linda, nossa lady Isabella. A cama está quente e macia.

O jovem escudeiro estava habituado a fazer aquele tipo de comentário e Edward costumava ignorá-los, sabendo que refletiam apenas admiração. Naquela noite, porém, as palavras não lhe soaram agradáveis. Era verdade que esperava deitar-se com a esposa, contudo sentia-se estranhamente reticente ao ouvir um outro falar de Isabella daquela maneira.

― Meu lorde, coloquei...

Edward interrompeu Seth, parecendo mais abrupto do que pretendera.

― Você pode ir agora. E preste atenção para não fazer mais comentários sobre minha esposa, no futuro.

Corando, o rapazinho concordou com um aceno de cabeça e saiu da tenda. Edward seguiu logo atrás. Tornaria a falar com o escudeiro pela manhã. Era hora de se preparar para deitar.

De maneira disfarçada, Isabella observou o marido caminhar na sua direção. Edward lhe parecia excessivamente determinado ao se aproximar, movendo-se com a elegância e o propósito de um felino, pronto para encurralar a presa. Não, devia estar imaginando coisas. Que idéia ridícula.

Claro que eram seus pensamentos sobre Edward, sobre a necessidade de partilhar aquela tenda o que a deixavam tão nervosa. A tenda, erguida a uns cinco metros do fogo, tinha agora uma aparência sombria, ameaçadora, porque simbolizava o perigo.

Isabella estava tão preocupada tentando não fitar o marido, ou o local onde deveriam passar a noite, que estremeceu ao sentir um leve toque no braço.

― Você gostaria de iniciar os preparativos para se recolher?

― Para... me recolher? ― ela indagou hesitante, os olhos cheios de ansiedade.

Oh, Deus, com certeza ainda não era hora de ir para a cama.

Edward deu um passo atrás, ficando de costas para o fogo. Protegido pelas sombras, era impossível notar a expressão de seu rosto.

― Você gostaria de me acompanhar? ― Por um instante Isabella julgou que o marido estivesse, abertamente, convidando-a para... Porém ele fez questão de esclarecer: ― Para um passeio?

Imediatamente Isabella sentiu um rubor intenso se espalhar pelo rosto e pescoço, quando por fim compreendeu a finalidade do convite.

― Um... passeio. ― Depressa, levantou-se, grata por estar perto do fogo. Talvez a luz das chamas mascarasse a vermelhidão que a cobria. ― Eu... sim. Gostaria de dar um passeio.

Ela continuou parada, sem saber o que fazer com o cálice do qual tomara vinho durante a refeição e que agora segurava, vazio.

― Posso? ― Edward indagou, estendendo a mão. Ele apanhou o cálice de seus dedos frios e o entregou a um dos homens. Isabella estava tão nervosa, que mal foi capaz de murmurar um "obrigada."

Assim que entraram na floresta, já protegidos pelas árvores altas, Edward anunciou:

― Esperarei aqui.

Momentos depois, Isabella voltava, observando, ainda à distância, as linhas firmes do corpo viril banhado pelo luar. Ela parou de repente, esquecendo-se completamente do embaraço causado pela gentileza de Edward, que ficara de guarda para que pudesse atender às necessidades físicas. Seu marido era um homem tão majestoso, tão inegavelmente atraente, com seus ombros largos e músculos bem definidos. Agradava-lhe o modo como Edward mantinha a cabeça sempre erguida, imponente. Uma emoção perturbadora pareceu crescer dentro de si, ao fitá-lo. Tinha a sensação de que cada nervo de seu corpo vibrava, antecipando algo que não sabia definir.

Devagar, cautelosa, Isabella aproximou-se do local onde ele a aguardava, estremecendo ao ouvi-lo rir baixinho, o som sensual lhe soando estranhamente íntimo.

― Você me parece nervosa, minha lady. Alguma coisa errada?

― Não. ― Ainda trêmula, ela balançou a cabeça como se para reforçar o que acabara de dizer, tentando convencer a si mesma de que estava tudo sob controle. Em nenhuma circunstância, e sob nenhum pretexto, admitiria a causa de sua agitação. Seus olhos já estavam se acostumando à escuridão, todavia pouco podia perceber da expressão de Edward. A voz dele soou baixa e rouca ao responder:

― Isso é bom. Eu preferiria não vê-la preocupada esta noite.

Apesar de sentir o coração disparar no peito, Isabella obrigou-se a retrucar com calma, mostrando uma se renidade que estava longe de sentir

― E por que esta noite é diferente de qualquer uma outra, meu lorde?

Edward riu suavemente, atraindo-a para perto de si.

― Acho que nós dois conhecemos a resposta para essa pergunta... esposa.

Isabella teve a sensação de que o ar lhe fugia dos pulmões quando os olhares de ambos se encontraram. E embora ainda não fosse capaz de vislumbrar a expressão masculina, por causa da escuridão, podia sentir o calor que emanava dos olhos verdes, um calor intenso, cheio de paixão.

Era cada vez mais difícil recusar-se a aceitar a verdade. Como negar o que Edward dissera? Seria por esse motivo que se achava tão ansiosa? Bem no fundo, admitia ter considerado a idéia de se entregar àquele homem. Para o bem, ou para o mal.

Desesperada, ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

― Eu não sei. Nada foi resolvido de fato. Você tem sido mais gentil comigo hoje e me tratado com maior delicadeza e atenção, dando-me importância. Com certeza por causa de nosso acordo. Eu não...

Isabella viu-se livre de ter que continuar se explicando, pois Edward estendeu as mãos e a tomou nos braços, estreitando-a junto ao peito, fundindo seus corpos como se fossem um. Então os lábios viris colaram-se aos dela, embriagando-a de desejo, fazendo-a se esquecer de tudo, impedindo-a de raciocinar. Nada importava, a não ser aquele momento.

Um grito súbito e penetrante arrancou-a da espécie de torpor em que caíra. Edward ergueu a cabeça no mesmo instante, murmurando:

― O quê...

Novamente o grito ecoou dentro da noite e desta vez Isabella percebeu tratar-se de uma voz masculina.

Numa reação imediata, Edward tomou o caminho de volta para o acampamento, segurando firme a esposa pelo braço para ajudá-la a acompanhar suas passadas rápidas.

O acampamento encontrava-se num verdadeiro caos. Os homens corriam para a frente e para trás, tentando sossegar o garanhão de Edward que insistia em saltar e escoicear, aproximando-se perigosamente do fogo.

Soltando a esposa, ele adiantou-se, a tensão evidente em cada centímetro da figura alta.

― Afastem-se ― ordenou aos cavaleiros. ― Não o acossem.

Isabella observou os homens ficarem imóveis, os olhos fixos em seu líder. Ignorando-os, Edward moveu-se de vagar e cuidadosamente na direção do cavalo.

― Calma, calma agora. ― O tom tranqüilo e controlado transpirava confiança. Ao reconhecer aquela voz, o animal logo começou a aquietar-se. Dali a instantes, parava de saltar e escoicear por completo.

― Este é meu rapaz ― Edward falou acariciando a crina macia, enquanto o enorme garanhão negro abaixava a cabeça para cheirar a mão do dono. ― Isso, venha para perto de mim.

Tomando as rédeas e mantendo o cavalo sob controle, Edward tornou a voltar à atenção para seus homens, às palavras soando duras sob o manto de aparente suavidade.

― O que aconteceu aqui?

Um dos cavaleiros adiantou-se. Era um rapaz magro e tímido a quem Isabella acreditava chamar-se Mike.

― Foi um javali, meu lorde. Eu estava tirando Caladan de perto dos outros cavalos, porque ele não parava de provocá-los. Então o javali surgiu da floresta e o assustou. As rédeas escorregaram dos meus dedos.

Edward aceitou as explicações com um aceno e acariciou o pescoço do garanhão.

― Você deve ser diligente em seus cuidados, Mike. Caladan é o último dos garanhões criados por meu irmão Jasper antes... bem, antes que ele partisse. Nada deve acontecer a esse animal. Lembre-se de que o pai de Caladan já não me pertence, roubado por... ― Edward parou por um instante, o olhar pousando sobre a esposa rapidamente antes de desviar-se. ― Isso não importa agora. Mas você deve estar sempre atento ao garanhão.

Isabella ouvira as palavras que o marido começara a dizer, sentira o olhar significativo sobre si. Sem dúvida Edward acreditava que alguém de Penacre havia roubado, ou matado, o animal. Entretanto, também deixara claro que preferia dar o assunto por encerrado. Pela primeira vez ela compreendeu que ambos os lados haviam sofrido perdas conseqüentes das brigas e desentendimentos.

Aquela não fora a primeira vez que ouvira Edward tocar no nome do irmão e impressionava-a a tristeza sempre presente na voz profunda, como se jamais houvesse conseguido superar a dor da perda. De repente, ela experimentou uma angústia imensa, como se sentisse na alma o sofrimento de Edward. Levando a mão ao peito, afastou-se.

O que estaria lhe acontecendo, meu Deus? Por que reagir dessa maneira, como se a dor do marido fosse sua? Quanto ao desejo que sentia por ele, estava preparada para admiti-lo. Mas a outra emoção, suave e estranha, que ameaçava sufocá-la a cada vez que vislumbrava o sofrimento guardado naquele coração... Bem, achava muito mais difícil de aceitar, ou explicar.

Portanto, parecia-lhe menos perigoso concentrar-se no desejo. As palavras que Edward lhe dissera na floresta voltaram-lhe à mente, a certeza absoluta de que ambos sabiam o que aconteceria entre eles logo mais. Trêmula, Isabella caminhou até a tenda, o coração batendo descompassado.

Uma cama enorme havia sido improvisada, coberta com várias camadas de peles espessas e macias. Um arrepio a percorreu de alto a baixo ao se imaginar deitada ali, aconchegada nos braços fortes.

"Por que não podia ceder à paixão?", ela se perguntou desafiante. Como Edward afirmara tantas vezes, eram marido e mulher. A união dos dois tinha sido abençoada por Deus e reconhecida pelos homens. O que ganharia se insistisse em negar o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro?

Sem se dar tempo de considerar suas ações, Isabella tirou a capa e o vestido rapidamente. Porém, ao pousar os dedos sobre a túnica, hesitou por um longo instante. Inspirando fundo, decidiu-se afinal. Num gesto marcado pela urgência, arrancou a túnica por sobre a cabeça sabendo que, depois disso, Edward não teria a menor dúvida de que capitulara. Depressa, apagou as velas e deitou-se, cobrindo-se com uma das peles.

Qual seria a atitude de Edward ao descobri-la ali, não podia adivinhar, tampouco se importava. O marido passara o dia inteiro tratando-a com consideração, agindo quase como se a respeitasse. E não fora o que pedira?

Mais do que isso, nunca obteria dele. Seria loucura continuar a se reprimir, na esperança de algo que ja mais viria a acontecer.

Edward entrou na tenda, surpreso ao se deparar com a mais completa escuridão. Encontrava-se ainda um tanto agitado depois do incidente envolvendo Caladan. Amava aquele animal por ser o último elo que o ligava ao irmão.

A surpresa deu lugar ao desaponto ao se descobrir sozinho, em meio ao silêncio. Imaginara que depois do beijo que haviam trocado na floresta, a esposa, pelo menos, estaria desejando conversar.

― Isabella? ― chamou baixinho, uma expressão qua se irritada no rosto.

A voz pareceu vir da cama.

― Sim, meu lorde, estou aqui.

Não havia nenhuma emoção embutida naquelas palavras, apenas uma suave agitação, como se ela estivesse ofegante.

Sentindo o pulso acelerar, Edward começou a tirar as roupas, relegando todos os outros pensamentos aos recessos de sua mente. Não iria perder tempo questionando a atitude da esposa. Trataria de se concentrar no momento presente. Isabella, ardente, adorável, o esperava.

Ele permaneceu imóvel por um breve instante, prometendo a si mesmo fazer com que esta noite fosse uma experiência memorável. Então caminhou até a cama e deitou-se junto da mulher.

Ao estender a mão, tocou a pele nua e aveludada do ventre firme.

― Isabella ― murmurou, com indisfarçável prazer.

Ela não disse nada. Simplesmente virou-se ainda mais para o marido, numa aceitação silenciosa.

Gentilmente, Edward estendeu a palma aberta sobre a carne macia, sentindo-a estremecer. Devagar, deslizou os dedos sobre os quadris e a cintura até tocá-la logo abaixo dos seios.

― Tão linda ― ele sussurrou, tomando, enfim, os seios empinados nas mãos.

Edward sentiu um arrepio intenso percorrê-lo quando, ao circular os mamilos com os polegares, sentiu Isabella segurá-lo nos braços com força, enquanto arqueava as costas num oferecimento mudo.

Logo os mamilos rosados ficavam intumescidos sob suas carícias, como se ganhassem vida própria. Exultante, ouviu-a gemer e murmurar seu nome.

Quando Isabella buscou sua boca avidamente, Edward já não podia pensar em mais nada, a não ser no desejo insano que o consumia. Num impulso, puxou o corpo sinuoso para junto do seu, esmagando os seios arredondados contra o peito, o sexo rígido pressionando as coxas esguias.

Por fim, rompeu o contato de suas bocas para de positar beijos suaves no pescoço, nas pálpebras, na testa da esposa, aspirando o perfume feminino com sofreguidão.

― Edward... ― ela sussurrou ofegante.

― Isabella, minha mulher ― ele falou baixinho, fitando-a como se quisesse lhe enxergar a alma.

Erguendo o rosto, Isabella buscou novamente a boca do marido, dominada pelas emoções que o toque daquelas mãos despertavam em seu corpo. Inúmeras vezes, tentara se esquecer, esforçara-se para arrancar da mente as lembranças dos momentos de absoluta embriaguez vividos entre os braços de Edward. Agora sabia por que não tivera sucesso. Nada do que fizesse, nada do que tentasse, poderia ter apagado da memória as sensações provocadas por essa paixão desvairada.

Ainda beijando-o, deslizou os dedos por entre os cabelos bronzes do marido e puxou-o para perto de si, como se não estivessem próximos o bastante.

Com o sexo pulsando, rígido, Edward acariciou as curvas do corpo feminino, desfrutando do prazer de saber que logo a possuiria.

Isabella sentiu as mãos firmes explorarem cada curva de seu corpo em lenta agonia. Queria colar-se ainda mais ao marido, ao mesmo, tempo em que desejava deixar espaço para que os dedos fortes acariciassem cada centímetro de sua pele ardente.

Levada pelo instinto, massageou-o de leve no peito, ouvindo-o inspirar fundo. Uma sensação incrível de poder a fez ansiar por novas descobertas. Encorajada pela própria excitação e pela maneira como Edward retribuía suas carícias hesitantes, ela deslizou a mão pelo ventre musculoso, então desceu mais um pouquinho, até seus dedos se fecharem, gentil, porém firmemente, ao redor do membro que tanto prazer lhe havia dado em sua noite de núpcias.

A reação imediata de Edward foi deixar escapar um murmúrio ininteligível, que revelava choque e profundo contentamento. As mãos enormes se enterraram nos cabelos avermelhados e abundantes da esposa, como se movidas pela necessidade instintiva de retê-la junto de si, de impedi-la de se afastar, de mantê-la ao seu lado por toda eternidade.

― Agora, meu lorde. Por que estamos esperando? ― ela indagou num sussurro sensual, cobrindo o peito largo de beijos.

Fora sua intenção esperar, demorar-se em cada carícia, saborear lentamente cada segundo do que estava acontecendo entre os dois. Mas o ardor demonstrado pela esposa o estava enlouquecendo, quase o fazendo se esquecer por completo de suas intenções iniciais.

Porém, embora lhe custasse, iria resistir à urgência de penetrá-la agora. Aguardara esse momento tempo demais. Valendo-se de uma força de vontade que nem sequer julgara possuir, Edward ajoelhou-se diante dela. Daquela vez foi Isabella quem gemeu de prazer ao sentir à boca do marido se fechar sobre um de seus mamilos eretos, enquanto ele massageava o outro com tal habilidade, que logo ela se contorcia, segurando-o pelos cabelos para impedi-lo de se afastar.

Aquela sensação estranha que a oprimia no lugar secreto entre as coxas, transformara-se numa pressão insuportável, que exigia alívio imediato. ― Edward, Edward, quero você, agora. As palavras roucas, ditas com voz ofegante, despertaram nele não apenas desejo, mas ternura também. Oh, como a pequenina, doce e ardente Isabella o enlouquecia!

Então já não tinha dúvidas de que chegara o instante de satisfazer a ambos, de aplacar a fome que os consumia.

Quando Isabella abriu as pernas para recebê-lo, Edward se moveu devagar, posicionando-se entre os joelhos flexionados. Pretendia ser gentil, delicado, pois apesar das reações ardentes e exuberantes da mulher, a sabia inexperiente na arte do amor. Entretanto ela ergueu os quadris, ansiosa para se tornarem um. Logo, escorregava para dentro da cavidade úmida e quente, sentindo-a pulsar ao redor de seu sexo rígido, absorvendo-o. A onda de prazer foi tão intensa, que Edward fechou os olhos. Finalmente encontrara seu lar. Envolvido pelo calor da esposa, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, não se sentia só.

Deitado sobre Isabella, o peso do próprio corpo apoia do nos braços, ele lutou contra a urgência de se enterrar mais profundamente, de afogar toda sua solidão e frustração no interior perfumado de sua mulher. Porém não o fez. Acima de tudo, não queria machucá-la e sim satisfazê-la.

Somente quando a esposa começou a se mover, instigada pelo desejo, foi que Edward também o fez. Suave, mas firmemente, estabeleceu o ritmo das investidas, sabendo, por instinto, que a levaria ao clímax. Isabella se adaptou àquele ritmo sem esforço, seu corpo erguendo-se e abaixando-se em perfeita união com o do marido.

Apenas quando Isabella pôs-se a se contorcer, desesperada, gemendo sem pudor, as unhas se enterrando em seus ombros e braços, foi que Edward soltou as amarras, permitindo-se mergulhar na doçura daquela carne, sentindo os tremores de prazer se tornarem ondas vigorosas de êxtase.

Seu clímax foi tão violento, que gritou o nome da mulher, a voz rouca explodindo dentro do peito, os olhos abertos, mas sem nada enxergar. Sentia-se como se estivesse fora de si mesmo, entretanto, infinitamente consciente do contato de seus corpos, saciados e molhados de suor. Ele, os dois, eram apenas um, cavalgando no vento da paixão, arrebatados por emoções explosivas, perdidos em sensações avassaladoras.

Quando, por fim, com mais pesar do que teria julgado possível, Edward se deu conta de que seu corpo e o da esposa eram entidades separadas, foi que rolou para o lado.

A profundidade das próprias reações o assustaram.

Nunca antes, com qualquer das muitas mulheres com quem se deitara, experimentara essa sensação de dor ao romper o vínculo carnal, como se estivesse incompleto.

Ele deixou-se ficar em silêncio, incapaz de se permitir pensar no que acabara de acontecer, nas emoções que Isabella despertara em seu íntimo, reveladas quando haviam feito sexo. Já não podia negar o óbvio. Já não podia se convencer de que a sensação de perfeita sintonia, a união de corpos e almas fora provocada por uma simples simpatia.

Aliada a isso, houvera uma paixão desenfreada. Como recusar-se a enxergar que Isabella o fizera experimentar algo que nunca sonhara ser possível existir, que nunca se julgara capaz de vivenciar?

Mas quando a esposa se acomodou ao seu lado para dormir, a cabeça pousada na curva de seu braço, Edward, automaticamente, a aconchegou junto de si, o coração cheio de carinho. A ternura que lhe tomara conta do peito enquanto estavam unidos pela carne não havia desaparecido.

Durma, ele ordenou a si mesmo, decididamente. Com certeza tudo voltaria ao normal quando os fatos fossem analisados sob a fria luz do dia.

Entretanto, o sono não veio.

Isabella acordou ao ouvir sons abafados de vozes, do lado de fora da tenda. Então abriu os olhos no mesmo instante, ao se lembrar dos eventos da noite anterior.

Recordando-se da maneira como havia reagido a Edward, um rubor intenso cobriu-lhe o rosto e o pescoço. Com que rapidez e ardor se entregara à paixão que o simples toque do marido conseguia despertar em seu corpo.

Olhando ao redor, notou Edward de pé, perto da cama. Ele estava terminando de colocar a espada na cintura. Tímida, fitou os olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Mas a expressão distante daquele olhar, a inquietou. A voz do marido soou fria, destituída de qualquer emoção.

― Bom dia, Isabella.

― Bom dia, Edward ― ela respondeu hesitante. Era a primeira vez que, de forma consciente, se dirigia ao marido chamando-o pelo nome de batismo.

Ele fez um breve aceno com a cabeça, polido, porém quase rude na sua brevidade.

― Devemos nos pôr a caminho de Masen sem muita demora.

Não foi preciso que lhe dissessem duas vezes. Depressa, Isabella levantou-se da cama, enrolando-se numa das peles para cobrir a nudez. O movimento repentino fez com que um pesado objeto de ouro caísse no chão, o brilho intenso contrastando com o piso escuro.

Confusa, ela olhou para o objeto, a princípio não acreditando no que estava diante de seus olhos. Então, enquanto analisava os detalhes da peça, compreendeu do que se tratava.

Era o cinto de elos de ouro, o mesmo que vira no mercado. Aquele mesmo que dissera a Edward não querer.

Não era de se estranhar que o marido estivesse agindo tão estranhamente. Com certeza julgava já tê-la recompensado por seus serviços, podendo agora fechar-se em si mesmo outra vez, evitando qualquer contato que não fosse o necessário, ignorando-a e tratando-a como uma criatura inferior.

Isabella ergueu a cabeça, o ódio fazendo o sangue ferver nas veias.

― Por que você fez isso? ― indagou, os olhos azuis faiscando.

Edward, que estivera terminando de vestir-se, fitou-a, sem nada entender.

― Fiz o quê?

A surpresa do marido era genuína, embora não fizesse sentido. Então, continuando a observá-lo, notou os primeiros sinais de compreensão surgirem nos olhos verdes, o que serviu apenas para irritá-la ainda mais. Além de frio e insensível, o marido também se revelava um cínico.

De fato, Edward mandara comprar o cinto, mas logo depois acabara esquecendo-se por completo. Ao se dirigir à esposa, a voz profunda manifestava traços de uma raiva crescente.

― Sim, comprei o cinto, porém não o coloquei em nossa cama.

Sem disfarçar a descrença, Isabella o encarou de frente.

― Então, meu lorde, faça-me o favor de dizer como isso veio parar aqui?

― Creio que meu bem-intencionado escudeiro deixou o cinto quando preparou nossa cama. Eu lhe pedi para que o comprasse, quando você se enfureceu ontem e desapareceu no meio da multidão.

Apesar de desejar negar a acusação de que se enfurecera, preferiu se concentrar no que realmente importava.

― Você pode não ter deixado o cinto aqui com suas próprias mãos, Edward, mas o comprou. Se sua intenção não era dá-lo a mim de presente, apesar de eu ter dito que não o queria, então por que o fez?

A noite mais escura e ameaçadora não seria tão sombria quanto o olhar de Edward. A necessidade de colocar distância entre ele e a esposa, de sufocar os sentimentos experimentados na noite anterior, o levou a falar.

― Você me disse que não queria o cinto porque sabia que aceitando-o, sua resistência a mim se tornaria mais fraca.

A raiva dentro de Isabella explodiu ao ouvir o marido acusá-la desse novo pecado, como se a culpa do ocorrido fosse sua.

― Se é assim, por que você me pediu desculpas? Silêncio.

― O que me diz, Edward? ― ela insistiu, aproximando-se do marido e fitando-o desafiante. ― Então desculpou-se apenas para me ter em sua cama? E agora que já alcançou seu objetivo, a verdade pode ser revelada. Por isso comporta-se como se nós dois fossemos pouco mais do que estranhos. Como pode agir assim, depois da noite que passamos juntos, depois das coisas que fizemos juntos? ― Falar sobre um assunto tão íntimo e de modo tão franco a fez enrubescer, porém a raiva era tamanha que se esquecia do orgulho.

Isabella teve certeza de que o atingira ao vê-lo estreitar os olhos e cerrar os punhos, furioso.

― Bem, parece que nos desentendemos outra vez. Melhor eu me retirar daqui o quanto antes, pois minha simples presença dá a impressão de ofendê-la.

Imóvel, Isabella observou o marido sair da tenda sem lançar um único olhar para trás. Não lhe restava outra coisa a fazer, a não ser desejar, de todo o coração, ter algum objeto à mão para atirá-lo longe e extravasar a mágoa que a consumia. Se ao menos seu coração não doesse tanto.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Não dá vontade de matar o Edward?... mas que coisa mais idiota esse homem pensa... com medo dos sentimentos que sente pela Bella... eu pensei que eles iam se dar bem dai pra frente... mas o Edward tem que o poder de estragar as coisas... meu Deus que burro... coitada da Bella... agora podem ter certeza de que a coisa vai pegar dai pra frente... Ela vai ser mais inflexivel... Ele tem toda razão de agir assim... homens quem entende?_

_Amores eu não vou responder vocês porque simplismente tem algumas meninas que já descobriram um pouco da historia... e se eu responder eu vou acabar contando Rrsrsrsrs... vocês são demais... são certeiras... mais eu preciso dizer uma coisinha... a Tanya não é irmã do Emmett... quem tinha essa duvida... tirem ela da cabeça... e coloquem essa outra no lugar... a Rosalie é capaz de fazer tudo que o Emmett pedir... talvez até atrapalhar a vida da irmã... Até mais tarde... Eu vou postar outro para vocês mais tarde... Até lá... Robsteijooosss_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oi amores di mi vida... Espero que gostem desse capitulo... Alguém vai chegar para colocar mais lenha na fogueira... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Sentada numa cadeira, Isabella, deliberadamente, procurava manter o olhar afastado do local perto da cama, onde Edward a tinha beijado. Pensar nisso, ou em qualquer outra coisa referente ao marido, servia apenas para lhe causar sofrimento. Assim, esforçava-se para se concentrar no alaúde. Todavia, o instrumento permanecia silencioso em seu colo. Pretendera tocá-lo quando tomara seu lugar favorito, defronte da lareira. Porém até aquele prazer acabara perdido, pois lhe trazia lembranças vergonhosas do que ocorrera em Kingsbridge, duas semanas atrás.

― Minha lady.

Ao ouvir uma voz chamá-la, ergueu a cabeça esquecendo-se, por um segundo, dos pensamentos que a atormentavam.

Leah acabara de entrar no quarto e fazia uma mesura.

― Minha lady, há visitantes lá em baixo. Eles vieram de Penacre.

No mesmo instante Isabella levantou-se cheia de felicidade, largando o alaúde no chão. Sweeting, que estivera dormindo aos seus pés, despertou e pôs-se a latir. Num gesto automático, ela o apanhou no colo, para sossegá-lo.

Então começou a sentir-se desassossegada. O que Edward diria? Como iria se comportar?

Nos últimos quinze dias, mal trocara duas palavras com o marido. Não havia nada a ser dito. Ele, deliberadamente, encontrara uma maneira de obter o que queria e então a dispensara, como se os momentos de paixão, vividos nos braços um do outro, nada significassem. Não iria pedir-lhe que disfarçassem a verdadeira natureza do relacionamento de ambos outra vez.

Assim, foi com sentimentos confusos, que chegou ao salão principal, para constatar que Edward já estava lá, falando com sua irmã.

Isabella parou junto à porta, observando os dois que, sentados à mesa, pareciam entretidos numa conversa. Rosalie tirara a capa e a colocara sobre a cadeira. Os cabelos dourados, longos e sedosos, brilhavam à luz do fogo, as chamas altas dando à pele cor de marfim uma coloração rosada. Ela usava um vestido verde-claro, as mangas largas caindo ao seu redor em dobras delicadas.

Como sempre, a beleza excepcional da irmã a maravilhava.

Sua atenção voltou-se para o marido, atraída pelo som do riso profundo e inesperado. As feições viris pareciam relaxadas agora, enquanto Rosalie o fitava por sob os cílios espessos e escuros. O comportamento gentil de Edward a surpreendia muito, considerando as maneiras rudes com que ele a estivera tratando ultimamente.

Sem dúvida o marido não era cego à beleza de Rosalie, nem imune ao charme sedutor. A aparente falta de interesse demonstrada pela cunhada, no dia em que haviam partilhado uma refeição na tenda de seu pai, fora apenas parte da encenação que ele decidira fazer, agindo como esposo feliz. Isabella experimentou uma dor intensa ao testemunhar a cena, uma emoção angustiante que não ousava analisar.

Naquele momento, como se percebesse a atenção de que era alvo, Edward ergueu a cabeça, os olhares de ambos se encontrando. Apesar de estar convencida de que o marido se achava prisioneiro do fascínio exercido pela irmã e de ele não ter feito segredo de quão pouca importância lhe dava, Isabella sentiu o pulso acelerar diante da intensidade súbita dos olhos verdes.

Por que ele a estava fitando daquela maneira? Poderia estar querendo fazer Rosalie acreditar que tudo ia bem entre os dois, por razões pessoais? Ela ficou tensa.

Entretanto, mesmo agora, o olhar penetrante a perturbava, embora lutasse para se manter impassível. De repente, uma lembrança vívida da boca do marido em seus seios nus a abalou, fazendo-a estremecer. Uma pontada de desejo e saudade cortou-lhe a alma.

Isabella levou a mão ao peito, como se o gesto pudesse abafar o sentimento, esmagá-lo.

Edward sorriu, acompanhando o movimento da mão da esposa como se soubesse a razão.

Tudo o que ela gostaria era de poder enfrentar o olhar do marido com indiferença. Mas não era capaz. Por que Edward estava se comportando assim? Fora ele quem lhe dera as costas, quem voltara a tratá-la com indiferença depois da noite ardente que haviam partilhado. Quando os olhares de ambos se encontraram, ela soube que seu próprio estado de confusão e insegurança devia estar muito aparente e odiou-se por isso.

Apenas quando a irmã a chamou, foi que encontrou forças para desviar o olhar do marido.

Inspirando fundo, Isabella caminhou na direção dos dois, procurando manter os olhos fixos em Rosalie, apenas em Rosalie. Foi então, quando realmente analisou o rosto da irmã, que se deu conta de que algo estava errado. Os olhos de Rosalie, sempre muito transparentes, pareciam embaçados e tinham uma expressão assombrada. Imediatamente sentiu-se culpada por ter estado se preocupando apenas com Edward. Repreendendo-se em silêncio pela falta de consideração, apressou-se, dando-se conta, enfim, de que Emmett, o cavaleiro favorito de seu pai, estava de pé no lado oposto da mesa, em companhia de mais dois homens de Penacre.

Edward levantou-se ao vê-la se aproximar, fazendo-a desviar a atenção de Emmett, cuja aparência feroz sempre a incomodara.

― Minha lady, sua irmã acabou de chegar a Masen. Sem ter coragem de fitá-lo diretamente, Isabella abaixou a cabeça.

― E o que posso ver, meu lorde. ― Estendendo as mãos para Rosalie, sentou-se ao lado dela. ― Que bom vê-la aqui! ― exclamou sincera.

Rosalie não retribuiu o olhar carinhoso, mas sorriu nervosa, apertando a mão da irmã com força como se buscasse conforto. ― É bom tornar a vê-la também. ― As palavras foram acompanhadas de um olhar rápido para sir Emmett.

Isabella notou que o cavaleiro alto e soturno as observava atentamente agora. Sem dar mostras de estar incomodada, falou:

― Vejo que papai não a acompanhou nessa viagem. Espero que ele esteja bem.

― Sim, papai está muito bem. Envia-lhe os melhores votos de felicidade. ― Uma breve pausa. ― E a seu marido.

― Certamente devemos retribuir as felicitações de lorde Penacre, não é mesmo, minha querida lady Isabella? ― A voz de Edward soou carregada de ironia, apesar da aparente gentileza.

Embora se sentisse tentada a retrucar no mesmo tom, Isabella resistiu à provocação, esforçando-se para manter a atenção fixa em Rosalie, que depois de lançar mais um olhar aflito para Emmett, tornou a abaixar a cabeça, desalentada. Era óbvio que havia alguma coisa errada entre a irmã e o cavaleiro. Alguma coisa ainda mais séria do que o habitual.

Devagar, Isabella analisou a figura de sir Emmett. Sua costumeira aparência sombria nada deixava transparecer da causa daquele humor irascível, ou da natureza sinistra. Desanimada, suspirou, sabendo que nada conseguiria arrancar do enigmático Emmett quanto àquilo que preocupava a irmã. Observar o cavaleiro servia apenas para aumentar seu receio de que Rosalie houvesse entregado o coração a alguém que não lhe dava valor, que não a apreciava.

Ansiosa, voltou à atenção para Rosalie. Para sua completa surpresa, antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a irmã sussurrou ao seu ouvido: ― Preciso falar com você em particular. Isabella fitou-a cuidadosamente, perguntando-se o que teria causado aquela mudança de atitude. Nunca antes Rosalie, de forma deliberada, buscara seu conselho sobre qualquer assunto referente a sir Emmett. Pois não tinha dúvidas de que era algo relacionado ao cavaleiro. Depressa, recompôs-se da surpresa e concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Sabendo como Edward se sentia em relação à maneira como as duas o haviam enganado levando-o a casar-se com a pessoa errada, Isabella não acreditava que obteria permissão para estar a sós com a irmã. Inspirando fundo, virou-se para o marido, esforçando-se para manter o rosto impassível.

― Minha irmã está com frio ― falou, esfregando as mãos de Rosalie com um certo exagero. ― Tenho sua licença para levá-la aos meus aposentos? Logo retornaremos à sua presença.

Edward deu de ombros, desinteressado.

― Você tem minha licença para fazer o que quiser. Tenho alguns assuntos a resolver sobre o castelo. ― Ele voltou-se para sir Emmett e os outros dois homens. ― Vocês gostariam de me acompanhar?

Emmett nem sequer ergueu os olhos da taça de vinho que segurava. Como sempre, o tom de voz frio destilava hostilidade.

― Não... meu lorde Masen... embora eu lhe agradeça pela hospitalidade demonstrada. ― Um olhar rápido para o anfitrião, os olhos azuis insondáveis. ― Aguardarei lady Rosalie aqui mesmo.

Novamente Edward deu de ombros, com total indiferença.

― Que seja.

Apesar de muito preocupada com a irmã, não passou despercebida a Isabella a extrema animosidade de Emmett ao fitar o marido, que agora se afastava. O instinto lhe dizia que existia alguma coisa ali, além de seu entendimento, alguma coisa que lhe escapava e para a qual não encontrava explicação.

Já não era possível calar a pergunta sempre presente em sua mente.

― Por que você quer tão mal a meu marido? Os desentendimentos entre nossas famílias chegaram ao fim.

A objetividade com que o interpelou deve tê-lo pego de surpresa, pois Emmett respondeu imediatamente, sem hesitar.

― Tenho meus próprios motivos para odiá-lo. Mas Isabella não se satisfez com a resposta franca.

Assim, pressionou-o.

― Quais são esses motivos? Que conexão existe entre vocês dois? Edward não tem conhecimento de nada.

Emmett limitou-se a fitá-la, os olhos impenetráveis. O rancor que o cavaleiro nutria pelo barão de Masen continuava aparente, porém estava claro que ele não diria mais uma palavra sobre o assunto.

A voz desesperada de Rosalie obrigou-a a desviar a atenção de Emmett, cuja misteriosa resposta continuava sem entender.

― Isabella, por favor, vamos para seu quarto.

No mesmo instante, ela voltou-se para a irmã. O ódio inexplicável de Emmett por Edward não devia ser uma preocupação sua. Rosalie sim. Duvidava muito de que estivesse em suas mãos fazer algo para ajudar a irmã. Rosalie continuaria a colocar suas esperanças no homem errado, amando e se oferecendo a alguém que nem sequer lhe dava atenção.

Ainda assim, tentaria pôr um pouco de bom senso naquela cabeça vazia.

― Venha ― falou gentilmente, tomando a irmã pela mão e conduzindo-a para fora do salão principal.

Minutos depois, Isabella inspirava fundo e soltava o ar devagar, deixando sobre o colo o pergaminho que acabara de ler. A carta que seu pai lhe mandara, através de Rosalie, era muito clara.

― Nosso pai quer que você fique aqui, em Masen, durante algum tempo. Está me pedindo para treiná-la na arte da administração doméstica. ― Durante um longo instante, ela observou a irmã, porém Rosalie nada retrucou. Simplesmente continuou sentada, retorcendo as mãos e parecendo a ponto de chorar.

― Papai também menciona ― Isabella continuou ― que essa idéia partiu de sir Emmett.

Isabella notou a cor fugir do rosto da irmã o que, de certa forma, a surpreendeu. Imaginara que Rosalie tomaria aquele interesse pelo aprimoramento de suas habilidades domésticas como uma indicação de que o cavaleiro, possivelmente, passara a alimentar intenções mais sérias a seu respeito. Bem, parecia não ser o caso. De repente, ela já não podia mais conter as perguntas que a inquietavam.

― Você deseja me falar alguma coisa sobre seus problemas em relação a sir Emmett? Sua aparência e seus modos me parecem... ― Isabella a observou de perto. ― Talvez você até mesmo saiba por que Emmett odeia tanto Edward?

― Não ― . Rosalie exclamou, ultrajada.

Isabella considerou a reação da irmã exagerada, dramática até. Entretanto, todas as reações de Rosalie eram assim, quando diretamente ligadas a Emmett.

― Não faz sentido você se mostrar tão perturbada. Afinal, é um bom sinal sir Emmett ter interesse em suas habilidades de administrar a rotina doméstica de um castelo.

― Por favor, pare com isso. Na minha opinião, nesta carta, papai deu a sir Emmett muito mais crédito do que ele é merecedor. É nosso próprio pai quem deseja que eu aprenda a lidar com a rotina doméstica. Como eu lhe disse em Kingsbridge, não... Bem, ninguém havia percebido quão difícil é administrar um lar corretamente até você ter partido. Papai lhe implora para, por favor, ensinar-me a desempenhar as tarefas de uma castelã. Ele se disse até disposto a abrir mão de minha presença durante algum tempo na esperança de que você possa me ensinar e, portanto, tornar nossas vidas em Penacre mais confortáveis.

Mesmo experimentando uma pontada de prazer, ao constatar que o pai fora obrigado a admitir sua importância para o bem-estar de todos, Isabella sentiu uma inquietação crescente. O que Edward diria sobre o pedido de lorde Penacre?

Do modo como situação andava tensa entre os dois, parecia-lhe pouco provável que o marido se dispusesse a atender um pedido seu, hospedando Rosalie. Embora desejasse que não fosse assim, a permanência da irmã em Masen dependia inteiramente da vontade de Edward.

No mesmo instante em que o pensamento lhe ocorreu, Isabella ergueu os ombros caídos, desapontada consigo mesma por tamanha falta de fé e coragem. Não tinha medo do marido.

Não havia como descobrir o que Edward iria dizer, a não ser perguntando-lhe. E iria fazê-lo com confiança, não importando o quanto o esforço poderia lhe custar.

Edward aguardou a chegada da esposa ao seus aposentos com certa impaciência. Ela mandara uma das servas avisá-lo de que gostaria de lhe falar. Tivera que interromper uma demonstração que fazia a Seth de um dos usos da lança.

Pensara em recusar-se a atender ao chamado, mas não fora capaz de pronunciar as palavras em voz alta. Um impulso mais forte o movia, o de estar perto dela. Essa era a primeira vez que Isabella, deliberadamente, buscava sua companhia, desde aquela manhã desas trosa em Kingsbridge.

Depois da maneira selvagem como tinham se amado, apesar de estar decidido a dormir, acabara passando a noite inteira sem conciliar no sono, cheio de tormentos. Não conseguira entender as próprias reações, a ternura inesperada que continuava a sentir por Isabella, mesmo depois de ela haver adormecido.

Quando enfim amanhecera, levantara-se da cama, aliviado. Estava ansioso para tomarem o caminho de volta a Masen. Com certeza deixaria de se sentir assim, estranho.

Obrigara-se a não fitar os olhos azuis da esposa diretamente, ao vê-la acordar, sabendo que refletiriam a noite de paixão, vivida nos braços um do outro. Precisava de tempo para pensar, para pôr as coisas em perspectiva, mesmo se Isabella não entendesse suas atitudes.

Desde o regresso a Masen, entregara-se ao trabalho de administrar suas propriedades com um entusiasmo ainda maior do que o anterior. E às vezes, quando já havia cavalgado distâncias longas o bastante, treinado o manejo de armas durante horas suficientes e cuidado da contabilidade até os olhos arderem, às vezes, então, era capaz de dormir.

Hoje, quando Isabella descera a escada e entrara no salão principal, o coração batera forte no peito diante daquela simples visão. Ela parecera ainda mais bela do que uma tarde de verão em seu vestido adamascado amarelo-claro, alguns fios de cabelos rebeldes escapando da trança avermelhada.

Apenas devido a um enorme esforço, ele conseguiu conter o impulso de correr na direção da mulher e tomá-la nos braços, diante de todos.

Todavia, ao pensar na raiva com que ela reagiria àquela loucura, controlou-se, voltando à atenção para sir Emmett, que não cessava de espreitá-lo. Ocupar-se em analisar a contínua animosidade do cavaleiro, embora sem motivo aparente, era muito mais seguro do que pensar em Isabella. Irritava-o o comportamento de sir Emmett, porém não passava disso. Não seria ele a romper a paz entre Masen e Penacre por causa do temperamento irascível de um cavaleiro, não importando o quanto Charlie Swan o apoiava.

Contudo, vinha experimentando uma sensação de inquietude crescente quando na presença de outros.

Havia algo nesse homem... alguma coisa naqueles olhos azuis, cheios de ódio...

Edward ergueu o olhar ao perceber que Isabella entrava em seu quarto, um calor imediato percorrendo-o de alto a baixo. Antes que pudesse conter-se, murmurou o nome da mulher com mais entusiasmo do que gostaria de deixar transparecer.

― Isabella.

Ele tentou ignorar o desaponto ao vê-la cerrar os punhos, abaixar a cabeça e morder os lábios enquanto retribuía o cumprimento secamente.

― E então? ― Edward indagou abrupto depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, soando mais áspero do que pretendia. Por outro lado, o descontentamento que a esposa insistia em revelar na sua presença acabava tendo um efeito positivo. Ajudava-o a se convencer de que estivera louco ao imaginar que poderia se interessar por uma mulher de natureza tão contraditória.

Ao perceber que a esposa continuava a hesitar, moveu-se, impaciente.

― Tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Você mesma pediu para me ver e aqui estou. Assim, apreciaria muito se me dissesse a razão desse encontro, pois é óbvio que não tomou essa atitude movida apenas pelo simples desejo de estar comigo. ― Com esforço, a voz soou isenta de amargura.

― Sim, tenho observado que o trabalho contínuo o mantém sempre ocupado, meu lorde ― ela retrucou tensa.

O comentário da mulher o surpreendeu. Por um momento pensou que... Mas não. Não era possível. Isabella estava somente usando a primeira desculpa que lhe vinha à mente para censurá-lo. Entretanto, não foi capaz de resistir ao impulso de provocá-la.

― Devo considerar esse seu desejo de me ver como um sinal de sua infelicidade por eu estar passando tanto tempo absorvido pelo trabalho? Isabella o fitou, os olhos muito abertos.

― Não, meu lorde. Quanto a isso você pode ter certeza de que não tenho do que reclamar.

Enquanto se dizia que a resposta da esposa não o irritava, ela continuou:

― Estou aqui porque tenho um favor a lhe pedir, meu lorde.

― Um favor?

― Sim. ― Isabella inspirou fundo, visivelmente tomando coragem. ― Eu gostaria que colocássemos de lado as desavenças que possamos ter. Não desejo discutir com você hoje ― ela sorriu de leve ―, meu marido e senhor.

Era fácil perceber o quanto o esforço de ser gentil custava a Isabella. Disfarçando a própria frustração, Edward apontou para uma cadeira, perto da lareira.

― Então acomode-se e fique à vontade enquanto discutimos esse favor.

Aceitando o convite, Isabella sentou-se na cadeira que lhe fora indicada, enquanto Edward sentava-se num banco, perto da janela. Seja lá o que fosse que a esposa desejava lhe pedir, ela parecia disposta a esquecer, momentaneamente, a aversão que nutria a seu respeito com a intenção de obter o que desejava. Estava muito curioso para descobrir do que se tratava.

Ele a brindou com um sorriso neutro, sabendo quão difícil era para Isabella tentar se mostrar agradável. Porém quando ela franziu o cenho, perguntou-se se havia mesmo sido capaz de disfarçar a ironia embutida naquele sorriso. Porque sentia-se desapontado com a maneira que a esposa o tratava, resolveu provocá-la. Erguendo as sobrancelhas, sugestivo, indagou:

― Devo concluir que você me procurou para... que deseja que eu a...

― Não! ― ela exclamou horrorizada. ― Não foi para isso que o procurei. Eu não o faria!

Edward engoliu a resposta amarga que lhe veio aos lábios. O que esperara?

Inspirando fundo outra vez, Isabella procurou vencer o receio que a fazia vacilar.

― Como já lhe falei, meu lorde, gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido.

― Um favor, você disse.

A voz e os modos dela eram agora bastante autoritários.

― É sobre minha irmã, Rosalie. Ela poderia... Eu queria saber se você daria a ela permissão para morar em Masen, durante algum tempo. Ficando conosco, eu poderia ensiná-la sobre administração doméstica. Meu pai me fez esse pedido e eu apreciaria sua cooperação.

Estava claro que concordar em abrigar Rosalie significava muito para Isabella. Na verdade, não havia nenhum motivo real para se opor à idéia. Através dos contatos recentes, começara a perceber que Rosalie Swan, embora vazia e egoísta, dificilmente lhe causaria problemas, se permanecesse em Masen tem porariamente. Era Isabella quem acabaria sendo prejudicada, pois Rosalie dava a impressão de acreditar ser dever da irmã cuidar para que nada lhe faltasse, para que tudo estivesse de seu agrado.

Por essa razão, Edward considerou, durante breves segundos, a possibilidade de se negar a atender ao pedido. Não lhe agradava a idéia de outras pessoas se aproveitarem da esposa, quando nunca lhe tinham dado valor antes.

Todavia, não foi capaz de expor os pensamentos em voz alta, pois também compreendia o quanto Isabella amava a irmã. Isabella amava a irmã como ele um dia amara Jasper. E aquele amor envolvia um profundo sentimento de lealdade. Não havia nada que não estivesse disposto a fazer por Jasper, se lhe fosse dada à graça de tê-lo de volta.

Enquanto tudo isso passava pela cabeça de Edward, ele também se deu conta de que desejava, desesperadamente, por motivos que não conseguia explicar, que Isabella pudesse transferir parte daquela lealdade para ele próprio. Uma lealdade que a levara a casar-se com um estranho, para poupar a irmã. O casamento, entretanto, não mudara nada. Para Isabella, ele era o inimigo e sempre continuaria a ser.

Mas, talvez, ali estivesse a oportunidade de obter um pouco de autoridade sobre ela, de talvez forçá-la a enxergá-lo como um homem. Por que ansiava tanto conseguir isso, não ousava se perguntar.

Ele sorriu cordial, um brilho perturbador no olhar.

― Concordarei em atender seu pedido com uma única condição. Que você se mude para meus aposentos trazendo, inclusive, todos os seus pertences.

A expressão do rosto da esposa revelava tal horror, que Edward sentiu-se ainda mais desconfortável. Chocada, Isabella murmurou:

― Meu lorde, não posso concordar.

― Você me pediu para dissimular a verdadeira natureza de nosso relacionamento naquele dia em Kingsbridge, quando nos encontramos com sua irmã e o grupo vindo de Penacre. Por que não posso lhe pedir o mesmo agora?

― Mas não é necessário que eu me mude para seus aposentos para fingir que vivemos em harmonia, meu lorde.

A palavra fingir o atingiu fundo, porém ele deu de ombros e continuou, impassível.

― Que casal de recém-casados, contentes e felizes, não iria partilhar o mesmo quarto? Agindo de forma diferente, você estaria expondo, a nós dois, a todo tipo de especulação maldosa, alardeando, diante de sua irmã, uma independência excessiva e a recusa de cumprir os deveres de esposa. É vontade sua que Rosalie fique em Masen, não minha.

Isabella cerrou os lábios, os olhos azuis faiscando de raiva. Tinha vontade de dizer tanta coisa ao marido, porém acabou calando-se ao lembrar-se de que era de sejo seu manter Rosalie ali.

Edward a pressionou, insistente.

― E então, está disposta a aceitar minha única condição?

Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo. À medida que os segundos iam se arrastando, Edward começou a imaginar se não havia ido muito longe, exigindo mais da esposa do que ela tinha condições de suportar.

Por fim, ela ergueu a cabeça, altiva, e abriu os olhos, enfrentando-o.

― Pois muito bem, meu lorde. Farei como me pede. Antes mesmo que Edward tivesse chance de saborear o pequeno triunfo, a esposa levantou-se, deu-lhe as costas e saiu do quarto, sem dizer nem mais uma palavra sequer.

Isabella estava furiosa ao regressar aos próprios aposentos. O homem com quem se casara não passava de um canalha manipulador, dono de uma mente tortuosa. Todavia, em nenhuma circunstância, ele iria levar a melhor, subjugando-a, aniquilando sua vontade pessoal. Não havia a menor dúvida de que Edward fizera aquela exigência com o único objetivo de obter total controle sobre ela. Isabella corou violentamente ao lembrar-se de que fora o marido quem a desprezara, saindo de sua cama, naquela manhã em Kingsbrigde, como se o que houvesse acontecido entre os dois não tivesse a menor importância, ou significado.

Bem, ele podia pensar que a trazia na palma da mão agora. Pois seria obrigado a repensar. A última jogada de Edward, astuta e cheia de malícia, com certeza matara qualquer resquício de fascinação que ainda pudesse alimentar por ele.

Partilhar um quarto com o marido não lhe causaria a menor preocupação.

St. Cullen havia dito, algum tempo atrás, que não iria forçá-la a nada. Nunca. Por alguma razão, acreditava nessas palavras, nem que fosse apenas por que estava convencida de que o barão de Masen jamais se arriscaria a causar danos à elevada opinião que fazia de seu próprio poder de sedução, forçando uma mulher a sucumbir aos seus avanços.

Entretanto, ao iniciar o processo da mudança de seus pertences para os aposentos do marido, Isabella sentiu uma inquietude estranha minar a certeza absoluta em que se apoiava, porém, recusou-se a esmiuçar a natureza desse sentimento.

Foi com aparente calma e tranqüilidade que ela aguardou a chegada de Edward naquela mesma noite, ao quarto que iriam dividir. Havia passado às últimas horas em frenética atividade. Sua primeira iniciativa fora mandar um estranhamente alegre sir Emmett, e os outros dois cavaleiros, de volta para Penacre. Nunca antes vira aquele homem se comportar de uma maneira que não fosse irritante, ou mal-humorada. Sir Emmett chegara mesmo a apertar a mão da chorosa Rosalie antes de montar seu cavalo e partir. Isabella logo se esquecera da atitude incomum do cavaleiro enquanto confortava a irmã, desesperada e com o coração partido, que insistira em subir no alto da torre para acompanhar a trajetória de seu amado até vê-lo sumir no horizonte. Ao insistir para que voltassem ao interior do castelo, notara que Rosalie murmurava algo sobre como era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para agradar Emmett. Por fim, depois de escutar as lamúrias da irmã sobre a partida de sir Emmett, conseguira sossegá-la e acomodá-la nos aposentos da torre.

Apenas então vira-se livre para supervisionar os últimos preparativos da mudança. Andara tão ocupada que praticamente não pensara sobre o fato de que, logo, logo, estaria partilhando esse quarto com Edward. Bem... quase.

Inspirando fundo para conter as batidas aceleradas do coração, Isabella lançou um olhar avaliador ao redor. O ambiente estava muito mais confortável agora. Seu tapete, o cortinado da cama e as pesadas cortinas haviam acrescentado um toque de luxo ao quarto do marido.

Como alguém poderia deixar de notar a melhora? No mesmo instante, ela se deu conta de que mordia o lábio inferior. E com força.

Enquanto esses pensamentos lhe passavam pela cabeça, Isabella soube que não eram sua verdadeira preocupação. Cautelosa, olhou debaixo da cama, onde escondera o catre em que pretendia dormir. Não tinha dúvidas de que isso enfureceria o marido, porém concordar em dividir o quarto era uma coisa, mas deitar-se com ele era outra bem diferente. Nunca tornaria a fazê-lo, depois do modo como fora tratada.

Havia gosto de sangue em sua boca e Isabella tocou o lábio sensível com a ponta dos dedos. Pela milésima vez, disse a si mesma que não se importava com o que Edward queria, ou deixasse de querer. Em Kingsbridge, ele havia demonstrado, claramente, que bastara possuí-la para cessar de desejá-la. Agora a forçava a partilhar seus aposentos. O homem era tão imprevisível quanto o tempo, mais até, pois a chuva que caíra do céu durante grande parte da primavera, parecera algo menos inesperado do que qualquer coisa que Edward pudesse fazer.

Ainda com os dedos sobre o lábio ferido, ela se levantou e aproximou-se do fogo que ardia na lareira. As paredes do castelo estavam sempre frias e o tempo úmido apenas piorava a situação. O fogo baixo lhe oferecia conforto, envolvendo-a num calor gostoso, porém seus dedos continuavam gelados, mesmo estendendo-os sobre as chamas.

Apesar de todas as suas resoluções de total indife rença, perguntava-se onde Edward poderia estar. E quando voltaria.

O marido não havia aparecido para o jantar. Talvez o canalha tivesse perdido por completo o interesse nela, depois de obrigá-la a se curvar mais uma vez à sua vontade.

O ruído da porta se abrindo a fez virar-se imediatamente na direção do som, todos os pensamentos se apagando de sua mente.

Lá estava Edward. Por um momento, ele ficou imóvel, o olhar pousado sobre a esposa revelando satisfação. Todavia, ao começar a notar as mudanças ao seu redor, a satisfação deu lugar à contemplação.

― Então você está se sentindo em casa ― falou, fitando-a pensativo.

Ela não havia lhe pedido permissão para redecorar o quarto, tampouco a sir Jacob. Não tinha dúvidas de que o cavaleiro de Edward imaginara o que se passava, porém não dissera uma única palavra. Observando o marido, lembrava-se de quão zangado ele ficara no dia em que regressara a Masen e descobrira todas as alterações feitas por ela. Mas não havia censura no tom de sua voz agora. Estranhava aquela aceitação passiva das mudanças que realizara num aposento que não lhe pertencia.

De alguma maneira inexplicável, a nova atitude a deixava inquieta. Tensa, procurou manter-se firme. Não se permitiria baixar a guarda. Se Edward acredi tava ser possível dominá-la aparentando decência, estava redondamente enganado.

Depois da forma como ele a tinha magoado, precisaria se comportar além do razoável para ganhar sua confiança. ― Não estou descontente ― Edward falou, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. ― Você tem um jeito especial de acrescentar conforto e beleza aos aposentos que toca.

Isabella franziu a testa, não gostando do modo como àquelas palavras a afetavam, apesar de todo o ressentimento acumulado no peito. Sem dúvida Edward estava agindo assim porque tinha um objetivo em mente. Não havia nada que o marido fizesse que não fosse em proveito próprio.

Pois iria deixá-lo saber, imediatamente, que umas poucas palavras agradáveis não comprariam sua rendição. Mas enquanto esses pensamentos lhe passavam pela cabeça, Edward se movia pelo quarto naquele andar felino que lhe era tão característico. Os olhos verdes a percorreram lentamente, notando cada detalhe do robe branco que a cobria do pescoço até aos pés.

Ele parou bem perto da esposa, o olhar fixo na boca carnuda e sensual. Então franziu o cenho, preocupado, e, com a ponta dos dedos, tocou de leve o local onde Isabella havia mordido, momentos antes.

O breve contato fez com que seu coração disparasse, um calor inquietante se espalhando pelo corpo inteiro, até se concentrar na região do ventre. Assustada com a intensidade da reação que aquele simples toque despertara em todo seu ser, Isabella fechou os olhos e deu um passo atrás.

Só tornou a abri-los ao ouvir a voz do marido.

― O que aconteceu com seu lábio inferior? Alguém a feriu? ― As palavras soaram duras, como se ele não pudesse suportar a idéia de uma criatura qualquer infligindo dor à esposa.

Depressa, ela levou a mão à boca.

― Eu mesma me mordi.

Imediatamente Edward pareceu relaxar. Intrigante que o marido houvesse reagido com tal veemência.

Outra vez ele deu um passo à frente, para encurtar a distância entre os dois. Outra vez Isabella recuou.

― Por favor, não me toque ― ela murmurou. ― Isso não está incluído no nosso acordo. ― Apesar de estar rejeitando-o, não teve coragem de olhar dentro dos olhos verdes, temendo não resistir, se o fizesse. E esse medo de si mesma a assustava mais do que o próprio Edward.

St. Cullen ficou imóvel, deixando as mãos caírem ao longo do corpo.

― Entendo.

O tom controlado e destituído de emoção em que aquela única palavra foi dita a fez erguer a cabeça.

― Eu o avisei. ― Isabella obrigou-se a enfrentar o peso do olhar impenetrável.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que Edward tornasse a falar.

― Sim, mulher, você me avisou. Irei me curvar à sua vontade.

Oh, Deus, devia estar louca, ou imaginando coisas. Para seu completo assombro, ele lhe soara magoado, ainda que por um breve instante, antes de retomar a indiferença costumeira.

Era perturbador demais pensar que Edward pudesse ter se sentido magoado e o que isso poderia significar. Atordoada, obrigou-se a focalizar a atenção numa única coisa, no fato de que sua decisão fora acatada sem discussões.

Ela não soube o que dizer depois. Não tivera muita certeza de qual seria a reação do marido, mas, com certeza, não esperara algo assim.

Hesitante, tentou colocar os pensamentos em palavras. ― Eu... lhe agradeço, meu lorde. Significa muito para mim essa sua demonstração de respeito à minha decisão. ― Por um segundo, ela viu algo semelhante a arrependimento, ou a alguma outra emoção mais suave, iluminar os olhos verdes, antes de ser imediatamente substituído pela eterna indiferença.

Edward atravessou o quarto e parou diante da mesinha, para se servir de vinho. Então bebeu demoradamente, os dedos que seguravam o cálice muito rígidos e tensos. Quando, enfim, terminou de beber, sentou-se elegantemente numa cadeira perto do fogo e começou a tirar as botas.

Isabella surpreendeu-se. Talvez tivesse se enganado. O marido dava a impressão de não estar se preocupando com ela, ou com qualquer outra coisa. De fato, parecia haver se esquecido completamente de sua presença.

O desaponto inicial deu lugar à decepção ao compreender o que se passava. Então Edward não tivera a menor intenção de levá-la para cama? Fora por isso que não demonstrara o menor pesar ao ser rejeitado? Depressa, tratou de afastar a sensação ridícula de desapontamento. Era isso mesmo o que queria... não era? Ser deixada em paz?

Tão ocupada estava com seus próprios pensamentos angustiantes, que foi pega de surpresa quando Edward levantou-se e tirou a túnica, jogando-a depois sobre um banco. Imediatamente seu olhar foi atraído pelos ombros largos e fortes, pelo brilho da pele banhada pela luz do fogo.

De repente, ansiou acariciar aquela pele bronzeada, certificar-se de que era tão suave quanto parecia, tão ardente quanto se lembrava. Respirar tornou-se mais difícil, uma secura estranha ressecando-lhe os lábios.

Apenas quando o viu tocar o cós da calça, foi que o encantamento de que era vítima se quebrou. Deses perada, abaixou o olhar e retorceu as mãos, nervosa. O que estava fazendo, meu Deus? Não devia estar olhando para Edward assim, pensando nas coisas em que pensava. O marido não ia tocá-la e ela, com certeza, tampouco o tocaria. Por mais que o desejasse, uma voz insidiosa soou em sua mente. Porém não foi possível resistir ao impulso de observá-lo se preparando para deitar-se, no outro lado do quarto.

Deveria fazer o mesmo, deveria fazer alguma coisa... qualquer coisa que libertasse sua mente do fascínio exercido pela beleza máscula daquele corpo iluminado pelas chamas. Tão logo estivesse a salvo em sua própria cama, poderia fechar os olhos e esquecer a visão sedutora, vencendo a tentação de ver mais do que Edward revelara até agora.

Isabella correu para o local onde havia escondido o catre e, depois de ajeitá-lo num canto, deitou-se, sem nem mesmo se dar ao trabalho de tirar o robe.

Apenas algumas horas depois, quando enfim percebeu que o marido dormira, é que foi capaz de escapar das imagens sensuais que povoam sua mente.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Eu acho esses dois malucos e teimosos... e o Edward ganha o premio de maluco do ano... O Cara muda de ideia como toma água... E a Rose no meio dos dois não vai prestar... ela veio ia para fazer alguma coisa a mando do Emmett... Eu não sei qual é a desse cara... e a Bella já está ficando desconfiada demais com ele... Ohh homem chato... Comentem amores... Até Sabado se der posto antes... Robsteijoooss_

_**Obs:** Quero agradecer a todas as minhas florzinhas que me acompanham sempre... Obrigada amores por lerem e comentarem... (Eu não vou responder por que se não vou acabar contando rsrsrs... e ai perde a graça)... Não acham?_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Oi amores di mi vida... espero que gostem desse capitulo... por que Rosalie vai começar a agir... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Rapidamente Edward checou a trajetória golpe de sua espada enquanto Jacob dava um passo para trás, o braço erguido alto, num gesto de apelação. Então observou-o balançar a cabeça, pesaroso, e retirar o elmo, limpando o suor do rosto e de pescoço com a manga da túnica.

― Por que paramos? ― Edward indagou, continuan do a fitar o amigo, o sangue pulsando rápido nas veias.

Jacob tornou a balançar a cabeça, exausto.

― Porque para mim já foi o bastante. Graças a você, perdi o desjejum, horas atrás. Agora quero apenas tomar uma bebida fresca e ir nadar no rio.

― Arrumarei alguém para treinar comigo então. ― Franzindo o cenho, Edward recolocou o elmo, lembrando-se das disputas que costumava travar com Jasper. Seu irmão era capaz de praticar com a espada horas seguidas sem se cansar, adorando cada momento da luta. Aqueles tinham sido os...

Incapaz de adivinhar a natureza dos pensamentos do amigo, Jacob sorriu.

― Nem todas as horas de treino do mundo irão curá-lo daquilo que o atormenta, homem. Pensei que antes, você fosse apenas inconstante, volúvel, porém desde que Isabella se mudou para seus aposentos, parece ter perdido a cabeça. Não gastarei seu tempo, ou o meu, perguntando-lhe o que o está preocupando, pois sei que não me dirá nada do que acontece entre você e sua esposa. Mas sei que isso ― Jacob apontou para a espada na mão de Edward ―, não irá curar sua aflição. Mesmo notando a irritação crescente estampada no rosto do amigo, Jacob continuou:

― Sei que seu comportamento atual é resultado de coisas acontecidas no passado, porém, a menos que eu me engane muito, acredito firmemente que lady Isabella jamais o trairá. Ela nunca lançou um olhar para outro homem. Nunca, por palavras ou gestos, revelou o mais leve traço de deslealdade a você. É uma castelã perfeita, administrando a rotina doméstica do castelo com justiça e bom senso. Os servos parecem dispostos a fazer tudo para agradá-la, especialmente quando a vêem trabalhando ao lado deles. Apesar de lady Isabella ser filha de Penacre, foi uma boa escolha a sua. Qual é sua queixa dela?

Edward ficou rígido, os olhos verdes frios e distantes. ― Você estava certo ao pensar que eu não lhe diria nada. E ficaria grato se guardasse suas opiniões para si mesmo, no que diz respeito a esse assunto. ― Não pretendia dizer a Jacob que não era ele quem se recusava a partilhar o leito conjugal. Preferia não lembrar-se de que a situação chegara a esse ponto por culpa sua. Não havia planejado romper completamente o relacionamento físico com a esposa, mas apenas obter algum controle sobre seus próprios sentimentos. Algo que ainda não conseguira. Ressentindo-se de que a mulher tivesse conquistado o povo de Masen com tanta facilidade assim, falou com certa aspereza: ― Que influência negativa ela exerce sobre todos vocês? O que desperta em seus corações?

― Nada mais além de respeito, Edward. ― Dando a conversa por encerrada, Jacob virou-se e se afastou sem olhar para trás.

Frustrado pelo simples fato de ter ouvido a pura verdade, Edward jogou a espada no chão e tomou o rumo dos estábulos. Ele, também, precisava esfriar a cabeça. Com passos rápidos, caminhou até uma das extremidades da construção, onde ficava uma tina enorme. Por sorte, não havia ninguém a vista. Queria ficar sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos, já tão perturbados.

Inclinando-se, mergulhou a cabeça na água fria e então ergueu-se, sentindo as gotas escorrerem pela pele quente. Infelizmente o frescor da água de nada serviu para aliviar o calor que o consumia por dentro. Noite após noite, ao entrar em seus aposentos, encontrava-a lá, escovando os longos cabelos, cantando para aquele cachorro ridículo, que ainda latia à sua simples presença. Acabara acostumando-se a levar Wolf consigo, pois só assim o animal minúsculo cessava os ruídos histéricos. Certa vez, acordara no meio da noite para descobrir Wolf e Sweeting dormindo bem juntos, aos pés da cama de Isabella.

Um profundo desgosto o irritou. Sentiu-se traído. Mas isso não fora suficiente para esmagar o desejo imediato despertado pela visão da esposa adormecida. Suas formas eram pequeninas sob os lençóis, porém ele conhecia muito bem o poder de sedução daquelas curvas. Apesar de não ser muito alta, Isabella era a mulher mais feminina e sensual que jamais conhecera, desde a ponta dos cabelos magníficos, até os dedos dos pés miúdos e delicados.

Apenas lançando mão de uma enorme força de vontade, conseguira lembrar a si mesmo de que Isabella rejeitava seu toque.

Dominado por uma enorme frustração, vestira as roupas e saíra do quarto. Ao passar pelo salão principal, mandara Jacob segui-lo até o campo de treinamento.

Novamente, Edward mergulhou a cabeça na tina de água.

Ao erguer-se, os cabelos gotejando, um sexto sentido avisou-o de que já não estava mais só. Virou-se devagar, passando a mão pelo rosto molhado.

Encostada numa das paredes de pedra do estábulo, a poucos passos de distância, estava Rosalie Swan, observando-o atentamente, a mão direita apoiada no peito como se para acalmar a respiração alterada. Apesar da enorme surpresa de descobri-la ali, permaneceu em silêncio, a expressão do rosto inalterada.

Quase não a tinha visto nestas últimas semanas, desde que se tornara hóspede em Masen. Pelo que pudera concluir, através da observação, Rosalie pouco deixava os aposentos da irmã. Embora o aprendizado dos segredos da administração doméstica parecesse ser uma prioridade para o pai, estava claro que não o era para a filha.

Vendo-a inspirar fundo e caminhar na sua direção, Edward não pôde deixar de pensar que se tratava de uma bela mulher. Trajando um vestido azul, que ressaltava a cor dos olhos amendoados, ela dava a impressão de deslizar sobre a grama. Entretanto, apesar da inegável perfeição dessa beleza loira, Edward, como sempre, permaneceu imperturbável. Talvez, apressou-se a dizer a si mesmo, porque Rosalie não tivesse interesse em mais nada a não ser no cavaleiro favorito do pai, sir Emmett.

O pensamento levou-o à pergunta inevitável: o que aquela mulher estava fazendo ali?

Ela parou a sua frente, os olhos abaixados.

― Lorde Edward.

― Lady Rosalie ― ele retrucou, polido.

― Estive procurando-o, meu lorde. ― As palavras, ditas num tom sedutor, foram acompanhadas de um sorriso deliberadamente acanhado.

― E mesmo? ― O choque causado pela compreensão de que Rosalie tentava flertar com ele foi logo obscurecido pela urgência de descobrir o motivo por trás de tal comportamento.

― Sim. Há algum tempo tenho esperado uma oportunidade de encontrá-lo só. Porém você está sempre fora para resolver assuntos ligados ao castelo, ou então com... Isabella. ― Ela parecia ofegar agora.

Edward fingiu não entender o que se passava, na esperança de que Rosalie mudasse de idéia antes de ir longe demais. Notara um traço de culpa na voz feminina, quando o nome de Isabella fora mencionado.

― Não foi minha intenção negligenciá-la, cunhada. Com certeza Isabella e eu faremos um esforço para passarmos mais tempo na sua companhia.

Nervosa, Rosalie engoliu em seco.

― Temos mesmo que falar de Isabella?

― E o que mais nós dois teríamos em comum sobre o que conversar, minha lady?

Inspirando fundo, ela fechou os olhos por um instante, antes de continuar.

― Poderíamos falar sobre... nós.

Já não era mais possível fingir não entender as intenções da cunhada. Via-se obrigado a discutir a questão às claras, sem subterfúgios.

― Acho difícil acreditar que você possa ter algum interesse em... nós... em mim, a não ser como o marido de sua irmã. Sei que eu não lhe despertava a menor atração, quando estava para se tornar minha esposa. Sei também que Isabella casou-se comigo apenas para ajudá-la, para poupá-la de se unir a um homem quando amava outro. ― Boquiaberta, Rosalie deixou escapar um murmúrio de espanto. Edward decidiu ignorá-la, insistindo: ― Por que iria agora demonstrar esse interesse súbito por mim?

Rosalie passou a mão na testa como se estivesse, desesperadamente, tentando pensar. Então fitou-o, os olhos verdes cheios de angústia.

― Eu... acabei compreendendo ter cometido um grande erro naquele dia. Não sei o que Isabella confidenciou a você, mas...

Ele não foi capaz de conter a amargura na voz ao interrompê-la.

― Minha esposa não me disse nada. Apenas presumi a verdade.

Um alívio enorme a fez deixar os ombros caírem, como se um peso enorme tivesse sido lhe tirado das costas. Então suspirou, voltando a atenção para lorde Masen.

― Eu...

Edward viu as palavras faltarem a Rosalie. Qual seria o problema com aquela mulher? Por que parecia tão agressiva e ainda assim, relutante?

A atitude repentina da cunhada lhe causou tamanho assombro, que todos os pensamentos foram banidos de sua mente.

Inspirando fundo novamente, ela levantou a cabeça, mostrando uma coragem que estava longe de sentir. Depois, sem qualquer hesitação, deu um passo a frente e colou o corpo esguio ao dele.

― Eu... eu descobri haver cometido um grave erro. Você precisa saber como me sinto, meu lorde. ― Erguendo os braços delgados, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço enquanto fechava os incríveis olhos pretos e entreabria os lábios. O convite não poderia ter sido mais explícito. Por um breve instante, Edward apenas a fitou.

― Devo saber como você se sente? Pois nunca tive dúvidas quanto a isso. Jamais apostaria em mim, e sim em sir Emmett, como sendo a fonte do brilho de adoração, e de tristeza também, refletido em seu olhar.

Agitada, Rosalie desviou os olhos.

― Sir Emmett? Por que você pensaria numa coisa dessas?

― Porque seus sentimentos em relação a ele estão estampados em seu rosto, não há como escondê-los. Foi por esse motivo que Isabella se casou comigo. Porque você estava apaixonada por outro.

Desesperada, Rosalie cobriu o rosto com as mãos, murmurando, angustiada:

― O que vou fazer agora, meu Deus? O que vou fazer? Observando a figura bela e frágil, Edward perguntou-se qual seria o problema com ele. Por que não experimentava um certo desaponto diante da constatação de que essa mulher realmente não o queria, embora tivesse tentado levá-lo acreditar no contrário? Rosalie possuía uma beleza inegável e, como suas atitudes haviam evidenciado, uma personalidade fraca. Caso houvessem se casado, sem dúvida ela não teria transformado sua vida num inferno, como a irmã o fizera.

Entretanto, apesar da perfeição física, não se sentia nem um pouco atraído pela cunhada. Tampouco se acreditava capaz de desejar uma criatura daquele tipo. Seu corpo ardia sim, mas por uma mulher de cabelos avermelhados e faiscantes olhos azuis, uma mulher que retribuía a paixão com o mesmo entusiasmo com que a recebia.

Seus pensamentos foram trazidos de volta ao momento presente quando Rosalie começou a chorar. Lágrimas grossas escorriam por entre os dedos rígidos, soluços comoventes sacudiam-na com insistência. De fato, esse novo desenrolar dos acontecimentos não o surpreendia nem um pouco. Assim, limitou-se a aguardar por vários e longos minutos, a mão apoiada no ombro da cunhada para confortá-la. Sabia que não adiantaria nada tentar descobrir o que se passava, até que a visse um pouco mais calma. Esperaria o quanto fosse necessário até desvendar a verdade.

Porém, suspeitava de que esse comportamento estranho de Rosalie estivesse ligado diretamente a sir Emmett. Aquele cavaleiro era a única pessoa que parecia afetá-la, rompendo a indiferença com que ela tratava todas as outras pessoais.

Por fim, os soluços femininos foram se acalmando, transformando-se em gemidos entrecortados.

― Agora ― Edward pediu ―, diga-me o que está havendo. Por que você tentou me beijar?

Ela o fitou, os olhos arregalados de medo, os lábios trêmulos.

― Eu não... ― O esforço de Rosalie para se recompor era evidente. Assim como a expressão suplicante do rosto bonito. ― Eu... não estava pensando com clareza. Você precisa acreditar em mim, meu lorde. Pois eu mesma não consigo me compreender. Talvez eu estivesse apenas procurando encontrar quem me confortasse, quem me ajudasse a superar... ― Cobrindo as faces com as mãos, ela recomeçou a chorar.

Apesar de inesperada, a atitude da cunhada não o surpreendeu muito. Parecia-lhe natural que ela buscasse amparo num homem a quem não desejava. Era uma atitude comum às mulheres. À exceção de Isabella, claro, que parecia não precisar de ninguém e se mostrava muito mais confortável trabalhando para os outros do que aceitando qualquer tipo de conforto, ou assistência. Melhor não perder tempo com pensamentos desagradáveis.

Com grande esforço, Edward voltou à atenção para a irmã da esposa. As explicações dadas até agora não haviam revelado a causa de tanta agitação e nervosismo.

Estava determinado a chegar ao fundo daquela história.

― E então? O que está havendo? ― indagou, fitan do-a atentamente. ― Por que você está tão infeliz assim, a ponto de tentar seduzir o marido da própria irmã com o único objetivo de se animar? Embora você não sinta nenhuma afeição verdadeira por mim, seu comportamento poderia causar danos e magoar Isabella, que a ama tanto.

― Oh, céus... Isabella. Eu... não tinha pensado.

― Já é hora de alguém começar a pensar em Isabella ― ele retrucou amargo. ― Agora diga-me qual é seu problema. O que a aflige?

Rosalie abaixou o olhar e engoliu em seco, uma vermelhidão intensa se espalhando pelo rosto e pescoço.

― Eu estou... eu estou...

― Sim? ― Edward sabia estar se arriscando a vê-la desabar numa torrente de lágrimas outra vez, questionando-a de forma tão seca e abrupta, porém começava a perder a paciência com essa mulher egoísta, infantil e fraca.

Outra vez ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos, obrigando-o a inclinar a cabeça para ouvir o sussurro angustiado.

― Eu... estou esperando um filho.

Devagar, Edward inspirou fundo e então soltou o ar dos pulmões, sem pressa. Então estivera certo ao pensar que a aflição de Rosalie tinha conexão com sir Emmett.

― Você está grávida?

Ela concordou, recomeçando a soluçar.

Não era de se estranhar que a coitada estivesse tão desesperada. Uma jovem solteira e nobre dificilmente poderia se encontrar em pior situação. Falando com deliberada paciência, Edward indagou:

― Sir Emmett é o pai?

Mais soluços altos e descontrolados, um breve aceno de cabeça servindo de confirmação.

― Você o ama. ― Edward não conseguia imaginar como alguém entregaria o coração a um homem tão sombrio quanto sir Emmett, mas Rosalie, obviamente, havia ido além disso.

Novamente ela concordou com um aceno, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, as lágrimas ameaçando sufocá-la.

― Bem, então ele simplesmente terá que se casar com você.

Trêmula, Rosalie ergueu o rosto devastado pelas lágrimas, os olhos vermelhos traindo a incerteza interior.

― Não sei se Emmett fará isso, meu lorde.

― Ele o fará, quando souber da criança.

― Seja como quiser, meu lorde. ― As palavras soaram mais cheias de dúvida do que esperançosas.

Edward cerrou os lábios, indignado. Aquele homem era um canalha, porém o obrigaria a fazer o que era certo. Afinal, tratava-se da honra da irmã de Isabella.

Também decidiu manter a esposa longe daquela história sórdida. Isabella já carregava muitas responsabilidades, não era certo que se preocupasse ainda mais com a inconseqüência da irmã. Iria preservá-la de mais um desgosto a qualquer custo.

― Sir Emmett não irá atender aos seus argumentos, meu lorde. Ele vive de acordo com suas próprias leis, não dá ouvidos a ninguém.

Outra vez Edward teve a impressão de que Rosalie sabia mais do que estava querendo dizer e que guardava uma dor maior do que deixava transparecer.

― O que você está querendo dizer com isso? ― per guntou, observando-a de perto.

― Nada, meu lorde. Posso apenas lhe dizer que não creio que sir Emmett vá se casar comigo.

De alguma forma, Edward soube que não conseguiria arrancar mais nada dela. Por outro lado, não queria mesmo tentar. Sabia que sempre haveria uma certa insegurança e incompreensão entre Rosalie e Emmett. Nenhum dos dois parecia dar a mínima importância aos sentimentos alheios, ocupando-se apenas de si mesmos.

Não havia necessidade de dizer tal coisa à cunhada. Cada qual era dono da própria vida.

Decidido a agir o quanto antes, fitou Rosalie. Talvez pudesse resolver o problema dela. Talvez, então, Isabella acabaria se convencendo de que não precisava mais carregar sozinha suas preocupações em relação à irmã.

Devagar, Isabella deslizou a escova sobre os cabelos recém-lavados. Sabendo-se sozinha, banhara-se de pressa, aproveitando o raro momento de privacidade. A última semana não fora fácil, para seus sentidos tão agitados. A cada noite, seu marido parecera se recolher mais cedo.

Naquela manhã, porém, ele ainda não retornara aos seus aposentos, após ter saído do castelo.

Assim, foi entre ansiosa e cheia de expectativas, que ouviu a porta se abrir atrás de si. Sabia não se tratar de Leah. Mandara a criada lavar várias peças de roupas, logo após tê-la ajudado a se vestir.

Além do mais, a presença de Edward emanava alguma coisa diferente, uma força impossível de ser ignorada que a atraía embora desejasse resistir.

Ela aguardou, a mão ainda segurando a escova, as costas ainda voltadas para a porta. Mas o silêncio persistiu.

Por fim, já não era mais capaz de suportar a tensão. Devagar, virou-se para fitá-lo.

Para sua completa surpresa, a expressão do rosto viril não era aquela de extrema autoconfiança que sempre se acostumara a ver, mas sim de incerteza. Imediatamente, foi tomada pela ansiedade.

― Edward, tem alguma coisa errada?

Ele balançou a cabeça, pensativo. Então caminhou na direção da esposa.

― Sim, bem, não terrivelmente errada. Nada do que se ter medo. As medidas já foram tomadas para consertar uma situação que tem se prolongado por algum tempo agora.

― Você fala por enigmas. Que situação é essa?

Isabella ficou ainda mais preocupada quando o marido tomou-a pela mão e a conduziu até a cama, fazendo-a sentar-se ao seu lado, como se quisesse tranqüilizá-la pela simples proximidade.

― E um assunto relacionado à sua irmã e, certamente, você já conhece muitos detalhes da história. Há apenas mais uma ou outra coisa, que preciso lhe dizer. Você será capaz de ouvir-me contar tudo, antes de se afligir excessivamente? Por minha honra, acredite-me, desejo poupá-la de todo sofrimento possível, pois nada disso é culpa sua.

Fitando aqueles olhos verdes, tão cheios de compaixão, Isabella não teve dúvidas da sinceridade de Edward, embora continuasse apreensiva em relação a Rosalie.

Inspirando fundo, obrigou-se a ficar calma, confiante de que as providências para resolver o problema tinham sido tomadas.

Assim, focalizou a atenção nos olhos penetrantes, que continuavam a fitá-la com simpatia. Ao se dar conta de que o marido realmente se preocupava com ela, sentiu o coração bater mais forte, uma onda súbita de calor aquecendo seus membros frios. Apesar do que já havia acontecido entre os dois, das mágoas guardadas no peito, a delicadeza com que estava sendo tratada agora era como um bálsamo em suas aflições.

Com as emoções à flor da pele, concordou com um aceno, pois não confiava na firmeza da própria voz.

Edward tomou-lhe uma das mãos. Nem por um segundo pensou em resistir.

― Sua irmã esteve comigo faz pouco. ― Ele a fitou por um longo instante, então continuou gentilmente: ― Sei a verdade, o motivo pelo qual você se casou comigo. Sei que agiu assim apenas para proteger sua irmã. Presumi isso há muito tempo, mas Rosalie confirmou minhas suspeitas e revelou a razão.

― Eu não podia lhe dizer que... Ela estava... Segurando-a com delicadeza pelos ombros, Edward a fez acalmar-se.

― Eu sei. Você quis protegê-la.

Isabella não lhe disse que havia algo mais naquela história. Mesmo tão angustiada, não desejava dizer o que Rosalie, talvez, preferira calar.

Porém o marido continuou, as palavras inesperadas exigindo sua inteira atenção.

― Tem uma coisa que você ainda não sabe... Rosalie me confessou que espera uma criança.

O choque foi total. Por alguns segundos, Isabella não foi capaz de pronunciar uma única palavra.

― Uma criança, meu Deus! O que vamos fazer? ― Nunca imaginara nada assim, tão desastroso.

Vendo-a em pânico, Edward tomou-lhe ambas as mãos nas suas, o toque suave buscando reassegurá-la.

― Como lhe falei, Rosalie e eu já tomamos as providências necessárias para que esse problema seja resolvido.

― Mas como? ― Isabella indagou atordoada. Queria muito acreditar no marido, queria que tudo desse certo, como ele dissera que ia acontecer.

Ele não se furtou a enfrentar o olhar atento da esposa. Pelo contrário, fitou-a parecendo extremamente confiante.

― Rosalie escreveu uma carta a sir Emmett, informando-o de que logo será pai. Ela precisa assumir parte da responsabilidade pelo que aconteceu. Também incluí uma carta minha, deixando claro que espero vê-lo agir da forma correta. Sir Emmett fará o que é certo.

― E se ele se negar?

― Não se negará. Ele perderia o posto de cavaleiro no castelo de seu pai e nenhuma família nobre o aceitaria em seu serviço.

― Você não pode ter certeza. ― Embora estivesse contradizendo-o com veemência, Isabella queria, desesperadamente, acreditar no marido. Porém havia algo que acabara se esquecendo, algo que poderia levar Emmett a recusar-se a obedecer uma ordem de Edward. ― Eu sei que deveria ter lhe contado antes, contudo não imaginei que poderia ter algum significado. Quando sir Emmett esteve aqui, semanas atrás, notei como ele o odeia. Por fim não me contive e perguntei-lhe a razão de tanto rancor. ― Isabella calou-se e fitou o marido por um momento, mas a expressão impassível nada deixava transparecer. ― Emmett afirmou ter seus próprios motivos para odiá-lo, embora se recusasse a revelá-los. Que será que ele estava querendo dizer? Você acha que essa raiva toda irá influenciar a situação com Rosalie?

Edward deu de ombros.

― Não importa o que Emmett sente por mim. Sei apenas que não o permitirei usar isso como desculpa para desonrar ainda mais sua irmã.

― Temo que ele seja um homem perigoso.

― Ele não é o primeiro a guardar rancor contra mim.

― É verdade. Porém, pelo menos no caso de Eric, você conhece o motivo da raiva.

― Ouça, talvez eu tenha vencido sir Emmett num torneio, quando ambos éramos mais jovens. Ou algo se melhante. O que você quer que eu faça? Que fuja dele?

Isabella suspirou.

― Não. Eu não lhe pediria tal coisa. Simplesmente pensei que você pudesse ter cautela e se manter atento.

A resposta de Edward soou firme, segura, os olhos frios como aço.

― Estou sempre atento. E não tema, pois mesmo se Emmett me odiar, isso não o impedirá de agir da maneira correta em relação a sua irmã. Farei com que seja assim.

Felizmente não era ela o objeto da ira daquele olhar, Isabella pensou estremecendo.

O pensamento foi logo substituído por outro mais urgente e importante.

Rosalie ia ter um bebê.

Por que sua irmã contara a Edward e não a ela? Uma tristeza profunda a envolveu. Tivera esperanças de que seu relacionamento com Rosalie se tornasse mais íntimo durante esse período de tempo passado juntas, em Masen. Não fora o que acontecera. Rosalie permanecera fechada na própria angústia. Até agora. E quando quisera confidenciar suas mágoas, preferiria procurar outra pessoa.

― Por que minha irmã contou a você e não a mim? ― Isabella perguntou de repente.

― Nós... Rosalie não havia planejado que fosse assim. O desabafo simplesmente aconteceu, de forma inesperada. Ela revelou-me tudo quando afirmei que você havia se casado comigo apenas para protegê-la.

― Como você sabia disso? Eu não lhe disse nada.

Ele a fitou atentamente e, por um segundo, Isabella imaginou ter visto um brilho de admiração, e até respeito, naquele olhar.

― Ninguém precisou me dizer coisa alguma. Bastou que eu a conhecesse melhor para chegar às minhas próprias conclusões. Você é o tipo de pessoa capaz de fazer o que for necessário para proteger e cuidar daqueles a quem ama.

Ou sua imaginação estava lhe pregando peças, ou a voz do marido deixara mesmo transparecer uma profunda solidão.

Mas por que Edward iria se sentir solitário? Não conseguia entender a natureza da emoção estampada nos olhos verdes.

Suspirando fundo, Isabella passou a mão na testa ardente. Devia pensar em Rosalie, não em Edward, ou acabaria se sentindo ainda mais atordoada.

― Entretanto, apesar de minhas intenções, não pude fazer nada para proteger minha irmã. Sir Emmett a usou da maneira mais vil.

Durante os últimos dias, tentara conversar com Rosalie, tentara entender a razão das lágrimas constantes. Agora o motivo se tornara óbvio.

Talvez, ela pensou, encostando a cabeça no ombro desse homem enigmático e inesperadamente gentil, devesse se livrar do peso de uma responsabilidade que não era sua. A vida inteira estivera a serviço de Rosalie. Quem sabe não era a hora de deixá-la assumir as rédeas da própria vida sozinha e arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos?

Se Emmett oferecesse alguma resistência diante da necessidade de fazer o que era preciso, não havia ninguém mais capaz de obrigá-lo a agir com honra do que Edward.

Edward sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando a mulher o fitou cheia de confiança, como se quisesse se apoiar nele e dividir o sofrimento que a atormentava. Numa reação instintiva, passou o braço ao redor dos ombros frágeis e puxou-a para perto de si.

— Rosalie é mais velha do que você e mesmo se não fosse, não estaria em suas mãos resolver esse problema.

— Mas meu pai sempre esperou que eu... Rosalie não é como as outras. Tem uma natureza muito mais delicada do que o resto de nós mulheres.

— Pois eu acho que não se trata de uma "natureza delicada", mas sim de uma criatura mimada. — A voz de Edward, embora firme, não soou áspera. — Está claro que sua irmã é uma mulher saudável e forte. Seu pai não tinha nenhum direito de pedir a você que cuidasse dela. Foi isso que a tornou ainda mais dependente e egoísta. Lorde Penacre pode ser um homem bom, porém muitos homens bons não conseguem enxergar as próprias falhas.

Agitada, Isabella passou as mãos nos cabelos.

— Não quero alimentar nenhum pensamento desrespeitoso em relação ao meu pai. Ele é um homem bom. Creio que Rosalie se parece muito com minha mãe, a quem meu pai amava profundamente.

Por um momento Edward permaneceu em silêncio, pensando no próprio pai. Teriam as coisas sido diferentes em Masen, se Carlisle St. Cullen houvesse enfrentado as tragédias de sua vida de uma outra maneira?

Jamais poderia saber e de nada adiantava denegrir a memória de um homem já morto. Os problemas de Isabella com a família não estavam ligados aos seus problemas com a própria família, agora inteiramente desaparecida.

Impossível consertar os erros do passado. Apenas precisava convencer a esposa de não cabia a ela carregar o fardo de Rosalie.

Sem dúvida, Rosalie não nutria o mesmo sentimento de lealdade em relação à irmã, ou não teria se atirado em seus braços, como havia feito horas antes. Porém não diria nada a Isabella. Não a magoaria ainda mais.

— Sua irmã escolheu o homem a quem queria sozinha. Peço-lhe que permita a ela, e a mim também, cuidarmos desse problema.

— Mas e se ele se recusar a agir com honra? Sir Emmett é um homem muito contraditório e pode, muito bem, se negar a casar-se com minha irmã.

— Creio que ele pedirá a mão de Rosalie em casamento. Se não... — Edward fez uma pausa, então deu de ombros. — Bem, como já lhe disse, estou preparado para tomar medidas mais drásticas do que simplesmente escrever uma carta argumentando que, em hipótese alguma, o filho de sua irmã deverá nascer bastardo.

A palavra _bastardo _atingiu-a fundo. Todavia a dor foi menor porque a presença de Edward a reconfortava.

De repente, passou a senti-lo não como um protetor, mas como um homem viril e inegavelmente bonito. Todo o desejo sufocado nos últimos dias veio à tona, toda a ânsia das noites passadas sem dormir, pensando no marido deitado naquela cama grande, tão perto e tão longe.

Não foi difícil para Edward perceber que o clima mudara entre os dois.

— Ouça, o que aconteceu em Kingsbridge... — ele começou, a voz baixa e rouca.

Trêmula, Isabella o tocou nos lábios com a ponta dos dedos, impedindo-o de continuar. Sabia que o marido nunca poderia lhe entregar o coração, nunca seria capaz de confiar nela plenamente, porém já não tinha mais forças para lutar contra ele. E nem contra si mesma.

Isabella ergueu a cabeça e sentiu a boca sensual roçar a sua. Um calor gostoso se espalhou por todo seu corpo. Suspirando, passou os braços ao redor do pescoço forte.

Edward reagiu, abraçando-a e aprofundando o beijo.

Outra vez, ela suspirou e murmurou o nome dele, os seios colados ao peito forte fazendo-a estremecer de puro prazer.

Por fim, ele rompeu o contato de suas bocas e apenas abraçou-a por um longo instante, temendo assustá-la com o vigor da paixão que corria em suas veias.

— Edward? — O nome do marido soou como uma pergunta. Não queria que as coisas parassem por ali. — Por que a hesitação?

— Você tem mesmo certeza? — ele indagou, afastando-se para fitá-la nos olhos.

Antes que dissesse não ter certeza de nada, a não ser do desejo enlouquecedor que a consumia, uma batida forte na porta os interrompeu. A voz de sir Jacob revelava urgência.

— Edward, tem uma inundação na aldeia. Marido e mulher se levantaram da cama ao mesmo tempo. Isabella o viu abrir a porta, observou a preocupação toldar a beleza do rosto másculo.

— Quão séria é a situação?

Jacob passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros, o gesto carregado de ansiedade.

— Não sei. Ainda não estive na aldeia para avaliar a extensão dos danos. Garrett chegou instantes atrás, para informá-lo do acontecido. Vim procurá-lo imediatamente para lhe dar a notícia. Garrett está lá embaixo, no salão principal. A única coisa que sei é que a área ao redor de Green Meadow foi bastante afetada.

— Green Meadow. Kate e Alice podem estar em perigo. A casa não fica muito longe do rio. Vou descer para falar com Garrett imediatamente.

Isabella apanhou a capa do marido, que fora deixada sobre o baú, aos pés da cama.

— Tenho certeza de que você irá para a aldeia logo depois de escutar o que o camponês tem a dizer, meu lorde. Creio que precisará disso para se proteger da chuva. — Ao entregar-lhe a capa, buscou os olhos verdes com os seus. — Green Meadow é o sítio de Kate, não é?

— Sim. — Apesar da breve resposta, a preocupação era evidente.

— Espero sinceramente que Alice esteja em segurança. Diga a ela, diga a todos os aldeões, que os receberemos no castelo, que lhes daremos abrigo. Encontraremos um jeito de acomodá-los aqui.

Edward colocou a capa nos ombros, fitando a esposa de uma maneira quase indefinível. Então falou suavemente:

— Obrigado, Isabella... Eu lhe agradeço. — Dando-lhe as costas, saiu do quarto.

Por algum motivo, ela tinha certeza de que havia muito mais por trás daquelas palavras do que simples agradecimento. Mas talvez fosse melhor não tentar descobrir do que se tratava. Umas poucas palavras gentis e beijos ardentes não iriam consertar o que estava errado entre ela e o marido, ou apagar toda a mágoa que já fora causada. Apenas quando Edward compreendesse que não havia motivos para temer confiar numa mulher, as coisas realmente mudariam entre os dois.

À medida que o silêncio se estendia naquele quarto vazio, Isabella foi ficando inquieta. Não agüentaria ficar ali, sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos. Além do mais, era bem possível que precisassem de sua ajuda na aldeia. Com certeza tinha condições de descobrir a extensão do estrago provocado pela inundação e também de encontrar algo que pudesse fazer.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? A Rosalie como irmã não precisa de inimigo... como ela teve a coragem de fazer isso com a Bella? O Edward depois desse capitulo subiu no meu conceito... Eu amei o passa fora que ele deu nela... Ela mereceu kkkkk... Comentem amores... Até Domingo... E prometo que domingo respondo todo mundo estou meia sem tempo hoje... Até lá... Robsteijooooss_


	13. Chapter 13

**Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpe-me mas não consegui postar antes amores... Esse capitulo é muito fofo... ele é especial... espero de coração que gostem... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬**

Depressa, Isabella trocou-se, colocando um vestido de tecido mais grosso e uma capa pesada. Porém, ao chegar ao salão principal, Edward, Jacob e o homem que viera da aldeia para avisá-los da inundação já haviam partido. Imediatamente, foi à procura de Carmen.

Em poucos minutos, explicou à serva que instruíra ao marido para mandar todos os desabrigados buscarem refugio no castelo. Deveriam estar preparados para receber um número grande de pessoas por tempo indeterminado.

— Tomarei as providências necessárias — Carmen falou, demonstrando aprovar a atitude de sua senhora.

— Estou indo para a aldeia agora, ver se tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar. Com certeza todo auxílio será bem-vindo.

A idéia não agradou nem um pouco à velha criada.

— Minha lady, como pode pensar numa coisa dessas, se não tem idéia da extensão do perigo a que irá se expor? Além do mais, está chovendo muito. Acabará ficando doente.

A preocupação sincera a comoveu, pois passara a nutrir verdadeira afeição por Carmen, que a aceitara de braços abertos e por seus próprios méritos, sem questionar o fato de que era filha de um inimigo.

— Ficarei bem. Não se preocupe comigo. Sou mais forte e resistente do que aparento.

— Como quiser, minha lady — a outra concordou, embora relutante. — Mas, por favor, tenha cuidado. Não sei o que faríamos aqui sem a senhora.

— Agradeço-lhe pelas palavras gentis. Significam muito mais para mim do que você pode imaginar. — Isabella sorriu, desejando que a pobre mulher realmente soubesse o quanto a tinha sensibilizado e o quanto se sentia grata, do fundo do coração. Todo seu trabalho em Masen sempre fora reconhecido, sempre fora alvo de gratidão, diferentemente de seus esforços em Penacre, considerados nada mais do que sua simples obrigação. Porém, logo descartou o pensamento, lembrando-se de que havia alguém que nunca se mostrara inteiramente grato por seu empenho e dedicação. E essa pessoa, indiferente aos seus esforços, era seu marido.

Decidida, obrigou-se a ignorar a pontada de tristeza. Não queria perder tempo lambendo as próprias feridas. Não tinha dúvidas de que havia muita coisa a ser feita na aldeia.

Ajeitando a capa, preparou-se para partir. Antes, uma última ordem.

— Carmen, se você pudesse preparar alguma comida... uma sopa bem quente e reforçada, talvez. Tenho certeza de que os aldeões ficariam satisfeitos se pudessem se alimentar, depois de despenderem tanta energia.

— Verei que isso seja feito imediatamente.

Já no estábulo, Isabella aguardou, pelo que julgou um longo tempo, até que o cavalariço lhe trouxesse a égua selada

— Eu deveria acompanhá-la, minha lady.

— Não é preciso. Sei para onde vou e qual caminho tomar.

— Mas lorde Edward... — ele começou, ajudando-a, mesmo indeciso, a montar.

— Não dirá nada — Isabella retrucou, ajeitando-se na sela. — Meu marido sabe que costumo agir de acordo com minha própria vontade. Não tema. Você não será punido se algum mal me acontecer.

— Eu não estava com medo disso, minha lady e sim preocupado com a sua segurança. Se algo lhe acontecesse, sentiríamos muito sua falta no castelo. Nunca havíamos comido uma refeição quente, ou dormido em chão limpo, antes de sua chegada.

Vexada, Isabella sorriu graciosamente.

— Desculpe-me por interpretá-lo mal. Agradeço-lhe a preocupação, embora torne a lhe assegurar de que não há necessidade disso. Suas refeições quentes continuarão a ser servidas e o chão continuará sempre limpo, independente do que aconteça comigo.

Antes que o rapazinho pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela tomou as rédeas da égua e partiu sob o aguaceiro. Apesar da chuva e do frio, sentia-se reconfortada por um calor interior, nascido da certeza de que alguém mais apreciava seus esforços, nem que fosse por causa de uma refeição quente e de um canto limpo onde dormir.

Logo após sair do castelo, começou a se perguntar se não havia mesmo cometido um erro. A chuva forte açoitava-lhe as faces e dificultava a visão. Dizendo-se que era bem capaz de agüentar o mau tempo, puxou o capuz sobre o rosto e, cheia de determinação, en frentou a estrada lamacenta. Seu empenho foi recompensado uma meia hora depois, quando a chuva forte se transformou numa garoa fina e insistente.

Como não se lembrava da localização exata do lugar aonde queria chegar, manteve os olhos bem abertos à procura de sinais que indicassem atividade. Logo sons de movimentos à sua direita indicaram-lhe que alguma coisa estava acontecendo naquela direção: Isabella conduziu a égua para o local percebendo, à medida que avançava, que a região lhe era de certa maneira familiar.

Não havia ninguém nas proximidades do chalé bem cuidado, contudo, os ruídos que tinham lhe chamado à atenção, enquanto ainda estava na estrada, tornavam-se mais audíveis a cada segundo. Davam à impressão de virem do rio, que corria logo atrás das árvores ao redor do chalé.

Devagar, Isabella urgiu a égua para frente, porém havia avançado apenas uma curta distância quando o animal pareceu tropeçar e empacar. Olhando os arredores, percebeu que ó chão estava coberto por vários centímetros de água lamacenta.

Desmontando, tomou as rédeas na mão e seguiu a pé, conduzindo a égua lentamente. Não tinha a menor vontade de que o pobre animal tropeçasse e caísse na lama, ou ficasse atolado.

Todavia não tardou a constatar que era igualmente difícil caminhar, pois o barro sugava-lhe os pés a cada passo, como se quisesse lhe arrancar os sapatos de couro. Contudo, o som de vozes vindo do rio ia se tornando cada vez mais distinto, incentivando-a a avançar apesar das dificuldades. Dali a instantes, era possível enxergar a silhueta dos homens trabalhando no meio das árvores, perto de uma das margens do rio.

A água já lhe chegava aos tornozelos agora. Sabendo que não fazia sentido levar a égua mais adiante, Isabella a amarrou nos galhos de uma árvore, concluindo que não deveria tê-la forçado a avançar tanto assim. Se houvesse mantido ambas as mãos livres, teria sido mais fácil impedir que a barra da saia de lã se arrastasse na lama. Mas agora já não havia o que fazer, pois o tecido estava completamente ensopado até a altura dos joelhos.

Nenhum dos homens se virou para fitá-la, enquanto se aproximava do grupo. Estavam todos atentos na barragem que tentavam, com tanto esforço, consertar. Edward os liderava, alto, belo e imponente, gritando instruções acima do barulho das águas. O rosto viril revelava preocupação enquanto ele ajudava a carregar um pesado tronco até o local onde outras toras de madeira já haviam sido empilhadas. Mesmo à distância, Isabella podia ver que, junto àquela margem do rio, a barragem fora perigosamente destruída pela força da correnteza. Vários homens, carregando baldes, aproximaram-se e Edward os instruiu a despejarem a terra nos espaços vazios entre os troncos.

De repente, Edward ficou imóvel, então virou-se para fitá-la. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, uma compreensão silenciosa se passando entre os dois. Era qua se como se ele tivesse estado à sua espera.

Entretanto, antes mesmo que ela pudesse tentar entender que coisa estranha se passara, a expressão do marido mudou, revelando agora um inegável descontentamento. No mesmo instante, Isabella foi tomada pelo desaponto. Depois do que acontecera essa manhã, pensara... Tolice a sua. Não deveria ter esperado ser bem-recebida, sabendo quão pouca importância Edward dava à sua assistência.

Lutando para parecer serena, ergueu os ombros, observando-o falar rapidamente com os homens e então caminhar na sua direção. Não pretendia se deixar esmagar pelos modos dominadores do marido.

Transpirando imponência sem nem mesmo se esforçar para tal, St. Cullen parou diante da esposa, a elevada estatura tornando-a ainda mais pequenina.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Quero ajudar. — As palavras soaram decididas, como se desafiassem alguém a contrariá-las.

Por um instante Edward calou-se, apenas fitando-a. Assim tão de perto, Isabella pôde ver a preocupação estampada nos olhos verdes, agora confirmada pelo tom de voz baixo e intenso.

— Você não deveria estar fora de casa, num tempo como esse, arriscando-se sem necessidade.

— Quer dizer que minha presença aqui não o incomoda? — Ela o olhou com crescente espanto e surpresa. — Está apenas preocupado que eu vá me molhar?

Edward se mostrava tão completamente perplexo, que Isabella teve vontade de beijá-lo ali, na frente de todos, pois sentia-se exultar por dentro. Mas claro que não podia agir assim.

— Não — ele continuou —, a questão não é que você irá se molhar, embora isso me preocupe também. O mais importante é o fato de que pode acabar se ferindo. O chão aqui é muito irregular e traiçoeiro, como você mesma pode ver. Basta observar o estado da barragem. Há perigo de deslizamento de terras.

Feliz por não estar sendo rejeitada, ela sorriu, sabendo que deixava transparecer a alegria interior. Já não era capaz de conter-se. Que o marido pensasse o que quisesse.

— Terei muito cuidado, meu lorde, e ficarei atenta para me manter longe do rio. Deve existir alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar.

Por vários segundos, Edward permaneceu silencioso, como se não soubesse como agir. Parecia estar tentando descobrir a melhor maneira de lidar com a situação.

— Sim, tem outras coisas que você poderia fazer, uma vez que insiste em ficar. Quil — ele chamou um dos homens —, por favor, venha até aqui e leve minha esposa ate o local onde as mulheres estão trabalhando. — Enquanto o homem caminhava na direção de ambos, Edward falou: — Sinto muito, Isabella, mas não posso abandonar meu posto agora, ou eu mesmo iria acompanhá-la.

Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir, apesar de já estar inteiramente ensopada e com os cabelos encharcados caindo nos olhos antes mesmo de haver começado a trabalhar.

— Não tem importância. Eu não iria tirá-lo de um lugar onde você é necessário, Edward.

Só não continuou a dizer mais porque um rapaz alto e magro, a quem o marido chamara de Quil, acabara de se juntar aos dois. Respeitoso, o jovem fez uma mesura.

— Minha lady.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça, retribuindo o cumprimento, e se preparou para segui-lo.

Para sua surpresa, Edward a fez parar, tomando a mão delicada entre as suas grandes e fortes.

— Ouça, eu... eu lhe agradeço. Resta-me apenas lhe ser grato por sua preocupação com meu povo.

No mesmo instante ela sentiu o coração se encher de alegria. Isso fora o mais perto a que Edward pudera chegar de demonstrar que, realmente, a aceitava como esposa, como uma aliada, não como uma inimiga a quem o destino o obrigara a desposar. Sabia muito bem o quanto o marido levava a sério a responsabilidade de cuidar dessa gente, que dependia dele para viver em segurança. De repente, não foi mais capaz de enfrentar aquele olhar penetrante, imaginando o que esse momento poderia significar para ela... para ambos.

— Eu... eu quero apenas ajudar. Esse é meu povo também.

Edward estendeu a mão e tocou-a de leve no rosto, sem se preocupar com a presença de Quil, que agora os observava com franca admiração e interesse.

— Isabella, eu...

Mas ele foi impedido de terminar de dizer o que pretendia com a chegada de um de seus homens, que parecia bastante preocupado. Tão preocupado a ponto de não notar o que se passava entre marido e mulher.

— O que foi? — Seu tom de voz soou abrupto ao se dirigir ao rapaz, que estava coberto de lama da cabeça aos pés.

— Estamos precisando de sua presença, meu lorde. O paredão não está sustentando a pressão da água.

Imediatamente a impaciência de Edward se transformou em preocupação.

— Irei atendê-lo logo. Estava apenas me certificando de que minha esposa...

Isabella o fez calar-se erguendo a mão.

— Não diga mais nada. Você deve ir agora.

— Tenha muito cuidado, minha lady, e a qualquer momento que quiser voltar para o castelo, basta mandar alguém me avisar e farei com que um de meus homens a acompanhe.

Para seu completo assombro, o marido inclinou-se e beijou-a na boca firmemente. Então, com um último olhar pesaroso, deu-lhe as costas e afastou-se.

— Por aqui, minha lady. — Quil apontou o caminho, incapaz de fitá-la na sua timidez. Ela o seguiu através do bosque, passando por vários homens que carregavam baldes cheios de terra na direção do rio.

Foi curta a distância percorrida até às proximidades da pequena colina, onde um grupo de mulheres trabalhava, enchendo os baldes com a terra que seria utilizada no reforço da barragem.

— Você pode ir agora — Isabella dispensou Quil com um sorriso simpático. — Posso continuar daqui sozinha e eu preferiria não mantê-lo afastado de suas obrigações.

Em questão de minutos, ela chegava ao local onde as mulheres se entregavam à atividade interrupta, parecendo inteiramente alheias à sua presença, tão ocupadas com a tarefa exaustiva.

Agora que estava ali, sentia-se um pouco inibida, insegura. Se Edward a tivesse acompanhado e explicado quem era ela, talvez não hesitasse tanto. Da maneira como as coisas estavam, não passava de uma estranha para essa gente.

Isabella inspirou fundo e deu um passo na direção do grupo. Então compreendeu que não havia necessidade de preocupar-se se as mulheres conheciam, ou não, sua identidade. Tornou-se óbvio, desde o primeiro momento em que viraram-se para fitá-la, que sabiam muito bem de quem se tratava, pois interromperam o trabalho imediatamente. Durante um longo instante, ninguém se moveu. Depois uma das mulheres se curvou, numa saudação rígida. As outras logo a imitaram.

— Vim ajudar em qualquer coisa que for possível — Isabella falou depressa, inclinando a cabeça para retribuir o cumprimento. — O que vocês querem que eu faça?

O grupo de mulheres permaneceu imóvel, claramente sem saber que atitude tomar. Isabella tinha consciência de que as aldeãs não a conheciam tão bem quanto os moradores do castelo, mas, ainda assim, aquela espécie de rejeição silenciosa a entristecia. Não desejava obrigá-las a aceitar sua presença. Não queria se impor.

Quando se preparava para lhes dar as costas e partir, sentiu que alguém a segurava pelo braço.

— Minha lady Isabella, eu lhe dou as boas-vindas. Aceite meus agradecimentos por se dispor a nos ajudar.

Era Kate quem falava e que agora se dirigia às companheiras.

— Essa nobre dama foi, no passado, inimiga de nosso povo e vocês todas já sofreram perdas materiais, e perda de vida humana também, durante o feudo com Penacre. Entretanto, digo-lhes que lady Isabella já não é mais nossa inimiga e que se aliou a nós desde o momento em que chegou a Masen. Quantas de vocês conhecem a história de como Alice foi bem tratada no castelo, quando precisei partir para ver minha mãe? Poucas mulheres, amigas ou não, teriam aceitado em seu próprio lar uma criança que fosse meia-irmã do marido, dispensando-lhe carinho e tratando-a com bondade. — Kate tomou a mão de Isabella na sua. — Afirmo-lhes que esta lady merece meu respeito e dedicação. Ela os merece por seus méritos pessoais, não importando de quem seja filha.

Uma a uma, as mulheres concordaram, acenando a cabeça gravemente. Através do que Kate dissera, ficara claro que ela não seria tratada de má vontade e que as aldeãs estariam dispostas a lhe dar uma chance de provar seu valor, como os moradores do castelo tinham feito.

Isabella deixou o trabalho de lado quando Edward aproximou-se, montando seu garanhão negro, Caladan. As horas tinham passado depressa desde que conversara com o marido pela última vez, perto do rio. Ele se dirigiu às mulheres, que mantinham a cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito.

— Vocês podem parar agora. A barragem está firme.

— Graças a Deus! — Kate exclamou, as palavras de júbilo ecoando nas vozes das companheiras.

— Sim. E que Ele possa nos dar um tempo firme amanhã. — Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto cansado. — Podem voltar para suas casas agora. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer hoje.

Aliviadas, as aldeãs apanharam seus baldes e começaram a dispersar. Estavam todas exaustas e ensopadas. Não havia razão para demorarem-se ali.

— Pedi a um dos homens que levasse seu cavalo da volta ao castelo. Você cavalgaria comigo? — Edward perguntou à esposa, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a montar.

Por um longo instante, Isabella o fitou, sentindo que alguma coisa de fato mudara entre ambos. Durante todo o dia, tão cheio de acontecimentos inesperados, a maneira como o marido a tinha tratado lhe parecera diferente, menos hostil talvez. De alguma forma, o fato de terem enfrentado os problemas juntos criara um laço entre os dois, que não existira até então.

Sabia muito bem que não se tratava de amor, ou de uma afeição semelhante. Depressa, Isabella sufocou o pesar. Afinal, não era melhor um entendimento tácito do que a animosidade constante? Se não podia ser amada, que ao menos não fosse tratada como uma inimiga. Ela estendeu a mão e permitiu que o marido a ajudasse a se acomodar na sela. Suspirando baixinho, encostou o rosto no peito largo, sentindo as batidas fortes daquele coração. Estava cansada sim, porém não tão cansada a ponto de manter-se imperturbável diante da proximidade do corpo másculo que roçava o seu, aquecendo-a por inteiro.

A emoção era tanta, que não tinha muita certeza do que dizer, ou quais palavras deveria usar. Assim, permaneceu em silêncio. Que o momento falasse por si só. Como se compreendendo não haver necessidade de palavras, Edward incitou o garanhão para frente. A jornada de volta ao castelo poderia ter sido marcada pelo frio e a chuva fina quase a impedido de enxergar com clareza. Entretanto, nada disso parecia importar, pois sua atenção estava toda focalizada no marido.

Chegando ao castelo, Edward tomou imediatamente o rumo dos estábulos. Depois de instruir o cavalariço sobre os cuidados que deveriam ser tomados com o garanhão, desmontou e estendeu as mãos para ajudar a esposa a apear.

Todavia, em vez de apenas colocá-la no chão, apanhou-a no colo. Sentindo o olhar curioso do cavalariço sobre si, Isabella escondeu o rosto no ombro do marido.

Não queria pensar em nada.

Edward não a colocou no chão nem mesmo quando atravessaram o salão principal, cheio àquela hora da noite. E continuou a segurá-la nos braços enquanto subia a escada e entrava no quarto gostosamente aquecido, por causa do fogo que ardia na lareira.

Alguém, com certeza Carmen, tivera o bom senso de manter o fogo aceso até que os dois regressassem.

Sabendo que estavam agora dentro do quarto, Isabella ergueu os olhos para fitar o marido e o descobriu observando-a. Os olhos penetrantes perguntavam aquilo sobre o qual os lábios silenciavam. Entretanto, a pergunta era clara.

De imediato, ela sentiu a respiração acelerar. Numa reação inconsciente, passou a ponta da língua sobre os lábios, sabendo que Edward conhecia a direção de seus pensamentos.

E, de fato, ele tinha plena consciência do que se passava. Devagar, ainda carregando-a no colo e sem deixar de fitá-la, caminhou até a cama. Isabella arfava, uma sensação inexplicável de deliciosa agonia crescendo dentro do peito.

Com deliberado cuidado, o marido a depositou no chão afinal, bem perto da cama.

— Deixe-me fazer isso — ele pediu, estendo a mão para desfazer o nó da capa. — Suas roupas estão ensopadas.

Isabella não mostrou a menor objeção, convencida de que as roupas molhadas eram sua última preocupação.

A simples presença do marido bastara para aquecê-la desde o momento em que ele a fizera montar no cavalo.

Livrando-a da capa, que foi jogada de lado, Edward ajudou-a a tirar a blusa e a saia, lançando as peças de roupas no chão.

Os olhos verdes faiscaram ao ver a túnica branca colada nos seios firmes, o tecido fino parecendo uma segunda pele, os mamilos enrijecidos e protuberantes excitando-o de uma maneira difícil de conter.

Ele inspirou fundo, envolvendo-a num olhar tão cheio de desejo, que Isabella pensou não resistir à ânsia de entregar-se.

Trêmula, estendeu as mãos e livrou-o da capa, querendo vê-lo despido também. Edward não hesitou em arrancar a túnica que o cobria, expondo o peito largo e forte ao olhar ardente da esposa.

Observá-lo daquela maneira, a pele dourada iluminada pela luz do fogo, foi o bastante para que Isabella perdesse o resto de suas inibições. Sem hesitar, os olhos fixos nos deles, tirou a túnica e se expôs, inteiramente nua.

Por um longo instante, Edward apenas a fitou, o olhar intenso percorrendo cada centímetro de seu corpo como se quisesse devorá-la. Isabella estremeceu, sentindo-se arrepiar.

— Devo me banhar primeiro, antes de tocá-la. Com um último e demorado olhar, que fez seu sangue ferver nas veias, Edward deu-lhe as costas e caminhou até a bacia e o jarro com água, que haviam sido colocados sobre uma mesinha, ao lado do fogo. Alguém, provavelmente Carmen, imaginara que os dois gostariam de se lavar depois das horas passadas na chuva, trabalhando em condições difíceis.

Ele mergulhou uma toalha pequenina na água e trouxe-a de volta para a esposa, com a intenção de banhá-la. Porém Isabella o impediu, enrubescendo e sentindo-se repentinamente envergonhada que o marido lhe prestasse tal serviço.

— Eu... por favor, deixe que eu mesma faço isso. O fato de Edward compreender sua timidez e respeitar sua vontade a emocionou, sobretudo ao notar a ternura estampada nos olhos verdes.

Entretanto, ele mal continha o próprio desejo, atento à perfeição daquela figura pequenina. Os seios firmes e empinados, a cintura estreita, os quadris arredondados. Não tocá-la era uma tortura, doce e pungente. Voltando para perto da bacia, ele se lavou rapidamente, consciente do tremor das próprias mãos.

— Edward — Isabella falou às suas costas, fazendo-o virar-se para fitá-la.

Mais uma vez, ele deixou seu olhar faminto percorrer os detalhes daquela perfeição absoluta, o coração batendo descompassado no peito. Porém, não se permitiu tocar a pele imaculadamente branca. Limitou-se a deslizar os dedos sobre os cabelos longos e sedosos, numa carícia leve e terna. Então, bem devagar, desfez sua trança grossa e espalhou a cascata avermelhada sobre os seios da mulher.

Isabella fechou os olhos, a respiração ofegante, os dedos do marido em sua pele parecendo traçar um caminho de fogo, despertando sensações sensuais. Longe de diminuir a intensidade de seu desejo, a consideração que Edward mostrara ao lhe conceder um momento de privacidade para que se lavasse a sós, servira apenas para acentuar a ânsia de possuir aquele homem cuja faceta sensível descobria pouco a pouco. Sentia os seios doloridos, ansiosos para serem acariciados, beijados. Por que Edward não a tocava? Por que aquela demora?

Como se percebendo a urgência e o desejo da esposa e apenas para provocá-la ainda mais, ele traçou, vagarosamente, a linha dos seios com a ponta dos dedos, numa carícia suave, quase imperceptível.

— Você é linda. — Ele a puxou para perto de si, o calor do corpo viril a ponto de incendiá-la. — Tão pequenina, mas tão incrivelmente delicada, tão inegavelmente feminina.

— Edward — Isabella murmurou Trêmula, ouvindo o eco indisfarçável do desejo no som da própria voz.

Ela abriu os olhos e deixou escapar um gemido rouco quando a boca do marido se fechou ao redor de um de seus mamilos. Os joelhos fraquejaram enquanto uma pontada mais violenta de desejo a atravessava dos seios até o ventre. Os braços fortes a enlaçaram pela cintura, impedindo-a de cair. Sustentando-a, Edward insistiu na carícia, sugando-a com força até ouvi-la gritar de prazer.

— Edward, oh, Edward... — Isabella gemeu, os dedos deslizando pelos cabelos bronzes do marido e segurando-o com força para que não se afastasse.

Então ele ergueu a cabeça e beijou-a com sofreguidão, os lábios vorazes dando a impressão de que iam consumi-la. Buscava uma resposta para o ardor que pulsava em seu sangue. E a resposta foi dada.

Dali a instantes, Isabella estava deitada de costas na cama, infinitamente consciente de que se tratava da cama do marido. A mesma cama na qual ele dormira noite após noite, enquanto ela lutava para negar o desejo que a mantinha acordada e inquieta. Quantas vezes imaginara aquela mesma cena? Deitada de costas como estava agora, Edward inclinado sobre ela, os lábios sensuais à procura dos seus...

Mesmo se quisesse sufocar a onda de calor que a devorava por dentro, não teria sido capaz. Enlaçando o marido pelo pescoço, aprofundou o beijo. Todo o desejo que sentira por ele nas últimas semanas, embora sufocado, estava vindo à tona, arrastando-a em ondas da mais louca paixão.

Quando Edward rolou para o lado, para deitar-se de costas, Isabella moveu-se junto com ele, impedindo que o contato de suas bocas fosse rompido.

Guiada pelo instinto, deixou que sua língua se enroscasse na dele, com um entusiasmo erótico. Sentindo-o mordiscar seu lábio inferior, agiu da mesma forma, retribuindo a carícia.

Um estremecimento, provocado pelo mais absoluto desejo, o percorreu de alto a baixo. A esposa sempre soltara as rédeas da paixão nas poucas vezes em que haviam se deitado juntos. Com Isabella não havia meio termo. Fosse nos momentos de raiva, ou nos instantes de completo abandono sensual.

E não gostaria de que ela fosse diferente, se a personalidade forte a tornava capaz de agir com tamanho ímpeto na busca do próprio prazer e na necessidade de lhe dar prazer também. Pois os beijos dela tinham o objetivo claro de agradá-lo. Ao pressioná-la junto ao corpo, ouviu-a gemer baixinho, encorajando-o. Lentamente, acariciou cada centímetro da pele perfumada, o próprio corpo latejando diante da ansiedade crescente de possuí-la. Estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil dominar-se. Precisava tê-la, aplacar a sede que o consumia, livrar-se do fogo que corroia suas entranhas. Perceber o estado de crescente excitação do marido serviu apenas para aumentar a ânsia de ser possuída. Esperara tanto por aquele instante. Estendendo as mãos, deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos na base do pescoço, inclinando a cabeça de lado para permitir amplo acesso aos lábios de Edward, que roçavam sua pele numa carícia sedutora. O toque daquela boca a deixava lânguida, tremula, uma pressão estranha se intensificando no meio das coxas. Inquieta, estreitou o corpo musculoso junto ao seu, sabendo-se úmida, ardendo de desejo por ele... seu marido.

Pois naquele momento Edward era apenas isso, seu marido e senhor. O direito dele de tocá-la e o dela de tocá-lo, o direito de alcançar o prazer, pondo um fim na urgência que os enlouquecia, não podia ser negado. Nada no mundo, nenhum poder no céu ou na terra, poderia convencê-la do contrário em um momento tão mágico. Não importava o que o futuro lhes reservava. Importava apenas o presente.

Vagarosamente, Isabella deslizou as mãos espalmadas ao longo das coxas musculosas, apreciando a textura da pele bronzeada. Com um sorriso secreto de satisfação, ouviu-o inspirar fundo quando seus dedos pousaram sobre os pêlos escuros e macios, logo abaixo do ventre. Seu sorriso se transformou num suspiro de prazer quando, ao fechar os dedos ao redor do membro ereto, escutou-o gemer, a reação de Edward elevando seu estado de excitação a um nível quase insuportável. Isabella já não podia adiar mais. Foi ela quem se deitou de costas e o puxou para junto do peito, foi ela quem o fez aninhar-se no meio de suas coxas entreabertas.

Fechando os olhos, Edward deslizou para dentro da quele corpo deliciosamente úmido e quente, sentindo as pernas esguias prenderem-no pela cintura numa carícia de boas-vindas.

Ao senti-lo mover-se, Isabella meneou a cabeça, ofegando enquanto ondas de prazer intenso a arrastavam rumo ao clímax. Já não conseguia pensar, respirar tornara-se difícil. E então, algo explodiu em seu interior, cada fibra de seu ser vibrando de puro êxtase. Isabella gritou, um som rouco e ininteligível que se misturou ao grito de Edward. Porém os ruídos pareciam vir de muito longe, um eco pálido do prazer que os unia e os transformava em apenas uma só carne.

Ela se agarrou ao marido quase com desespero quando, finalmente, começou a voltar a si. Não queria deixá-lo se afastar, não queria que esse momento juntos, de perfeita harmonia de corpos e almas, chegasse ao fim. Entretanto, o orgasmo fora tão violento que sen tia-se exausta, incapaz de mover-se.

Agora que saciara a fome de sexo, que possuíra o marido e fora por ele possuída, já não era mais capaz de negar a necessidade de um descanso físico. A fadiga era total. Edward rolou para o lado e puxou-a para perto de si percebendo, antes mesmo de aninhá-la em seus braços, que a esposa já havia adormecido. Uma onda de ternura, como aquela que experimentara em Kingsbridge, inundou-o.

Com uma sensação de bem-estar, ele a manteve ainda mais aconchegada junto ao peito. Não tornaria a permitir que o medo de suas próprias emoções o levasse a afastá-la outra vez.

Alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre ambos. Embora não soubesse o que era, não pretendia fugir do desconhecido. Não agora, quando sensações tão doces o faziam ver a vida com novos olhos.

Por fim, aceitava a realidade que tentara ignorar anos a fio. Compreendia que Isabella dissera a verdade, quando o acusara de não confiar em mulher alguma. O relacionamento com Alice, por mais que a amasse, não era íntimo, ou muito profundo. A menina possuía a própria família e ele era apenas o meio-irmão. Nada do que sentira até hoje se comparava à ternura estranha, ao carinho infinito que Isabella despertava em sua alma. Queria protegê-la, acariciá-la, tê-la ao seu lado para sempre. Tentar mantê-la a distância não seria um ato de força, mas de fraqueza. E jamais se considerara um covarde. Sempre soubera lidar com qualquer situação, por mais difícil que fosse, ou por mais que lhe custasse.

Como qualquer pessoa, não tinha a menor idéia do que o amanhã poderia lhe trazer, porém estava disposto a enfrentar o desconhecido, a descobrir que sentimento era aquele que não podia ser definido apenas como desejo, atração física, ou meramente respeito. Pois agora percebia que, de fato, respeitava Isabella. Tratava-se de uma mulher que possuía muitas qualidades dignas de admiração: abnegação, bondade e honra. Sim, respeitava a esposa como ser humano, não somente como mulher.

Uma sensação esquisita, de antecipação, vibrou em sua alma. O que lhe traria o amanhã? Talvez quando criança, ele conhecera essa expectativa, essa ansiedade nascida da certeza de que coisas maravilhosas surgiriam em seu caminho. Mas o destino fora tão duro, que acabara perdendo a capacidade de sonhar. Tornara-se um homem desiludido, incapaz de acreditar que valia a pena confiar e alimentar esperanças.

Naquele momento, sabia apenas que os sentimentos em seu peito estavam de alguma maneira diretamente relacionados à mulher pequenina e forte que aninhava em seus braços. Como se sentindo a atenção de que era alvo, Isabella estremeceu e roçou o rosto no peito forte do marido. No mesmo instante Edward foi varrido pela onda de ternura. A sensação que o envolveu foi tão poderosa, que seu coração pareceu parar de bater, a respiração tornou-se difícil.

De repente, um movimento nos pés da cama lhe chamou a atenção. Erguendo a cabeça, Edward notou tratar-se de Sweeting. Para seu completo espanto, o animal simplesmente bocejou e, depois de fitá-lo, acomodou-se aos seus pés e se preparou para dormir.

Inexplicavelmente, Edward sorriu. Numa reação instintiva, abraçou Isabella com mais força, dizendo-se que, de fato, aguardava o amanhã com ansiedade. O futuro podia lhe trazer coisas boas. Exausto, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

* * *

**E ai? Gostaram? Gente não dá vontade de ter um Edward em casa? Meu Deus esse homem é intenso... e muitooo louco... Em uma hora está a ponto de matar a Bella... e em outra... está completamente apaixonado por ela... Eu amo esse capitulo... as coisas começam a mudar ai...**

**Meus amores eu quero agradecer a cada uma de vocês que comentaram e me acompanham sempre é muito bom amores ler cada comentario que vocês me deixam... mas tem alguns que se eu responder vou acabar contando... então não posso responder ninguém... mais fico tão feliz com a carinho de vocês... Obrigada de coração... Até Segunda... Comentem... Robsteijoooosss**


	14. Chapter 14

_Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpem por não ter postado antes... mais não estava bem... Me deu crise de enxaqueca que me derrubou... Desculpem meninas... mais quando eu tenho essas crises eu não consigo fazer nada... Agora estou um pouco melhor... Por isso estou postando esse capitulo tenso... e mais tarde sem falta posto outro... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Havia sido mais um dia de muito trabalho e acontecimentos inesperados, porém Isabella fez questão de preparar, ela mesma, uma bandeja com pão, queijo e carne assada para levar ao marido. Ao acordar um pouco mais tarde do que de hábito, fora informada por Leah que Edward voltara para a aldeia logo cedo, onde havia ameaça de outra inundação devido às fortes chuvas durante a madrugada. Ficara satisfeita que o marido houvesse pedido à criada para lhe dar o recado. Leah também se mostrara orgulhosa ao transmitir a mensagem, como se aprovasse a atitude de seu lorde. Isabella sabia o quanto serva, embora nada dissesse, se preocupara ao vê-la casar-se com um antigo inimigo.

Acreditando que talvez pudesse ajudar os aldeões, como fizera no dia anterior, Isabella começara a se vestir. Não tardara a ser interrompida com a notícia de que visitantes haviam acabado de chegar, vindos de Penacre.

Imediatamente se dirigira ao salão principal, onde sir Emmett, Eric e outros dois cavaleiros a aguardavam. Todos, exceto Emmett, que andava de um lado para o outro diante da lareira, estavam sentados à mesa. Parecendo não menos sombrio do que o costumeiro, Emmett interpelara com as seguintes palavras:

— Vim até aqui para falar com sua irmã.

Isabella tivera vontade de repreendê-lo, de censurá-lo, de dizer como abominava a maneira como Rosalie havia sido tratada, todavia mantivera-se em silêncio. Como Edward a tinha ajudado a compreender, os problemas entre Rosalie e Emmett pertenciam apenas aos dois. Assim, limitara-se a mandar chamar a irmã.

Quando Rosalie entrara no salão, seu olhar ardente pousara imediatamente no homem a quem amava. Ele não lhe dirigiu uma única palavra, mas voltou a falar com Isabella.

— Desejo conversar com Rosalie em particular, se for possível.

Não havia como adivinhar as intenções de sir Emmett e outra vez Isabella vira-se obrigada a conter-se, concordando com o pedido sem revelar o quanto à situação toda a desagradava.

Trêmula de ansiedade, Rosalie acompanhara Emmett para fora do salão, os olhos baixos, as feições apreensivas.

Isabella, um estranhamente silencioso Eric e os outros dois cavaleiros, aguardaram. Por sorte, a espera não fora longa. Quando o casal retornara, estava claro que a irmã havia chorado, enquanto Emmett mostrava-se entre relutante e resignado. Porém, pouco tempo teve para analisar suas impressões, porque Rosalie imediatamente anunciara:

— Sir Emmett e eu vamos nos casar.

— Estou tão feliz por você, minha querida. — Ao abraçar a irmã, depois de uma breve hesitação, Isabella não pôde deixar de notar o rosto pálido de Eric. Que coisa estranha era o amor, pensou, experimentando uma pontada de simpatia pelo rapaz. Eric amava Rosalie, que amava Emmett. E Emmett parecia não amar ninguém.

— Voltaremos para Penacre amanhã cedo.

As palavras da irmã obrigaram-na a voltar à atenção para questões práticas, fazendo-a esquecer-se por um momento da inquietação provocada pelo anúncio. Mal havia acabado de acomodar os pertences da irmã no castelo! Agora via-se obrigada a supervisionar o em pacotamento e carregamento de tudo outra vez, o que significava não poder ir até a aldeia para ajudar no que fosse preciso, como fizera no dia anterior. Por outro lado, talvez estivesse sendo insensível, preocupando-se apenas consigo mesma e com suas prioridades. Afinal, Rosalie ia se casar.

Assim, acabara sufocando o desaponto de não poder estar livre para ajudar Edward. Depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, sentia-se esperançosa, porém só teriam tempo para estar juntos no dia seguinte, depois que a irmã partisse para Penacre.

Ela sabia muito bem que Edward não era o tipo de homem capaz de entregar, completa e verdadeiramente, o coração. Todavia isso não significava que ambos não pudessem ter um pouco de paz e, quem sabe até, desfrutar de um mútuo contentamento. Isabella recusou-se a se permitir analisar a razão de seu desaponto.

Não tinha nenhum direito de esperar mais, de ser alvo de um sentimento mais profundo. Sabia muito bem por que motivo o marido relutava em abrir o coração, em destruir as muralhas que erguera ao redor da alma.

Apesar de tudo, Edward era um homem bom. Era isso o que devia manter sempre em mente e também aprender a aceitar. Não fora ele quem mandara chamar sir Emmett? Não fora ele quem convencera aquele cavaleiro irascível a pedir sua irmã em casamento?, Ela perguntava-se enquanto preparava a refeição rápida que pretendia servir ao marido.

A noite já havia caído e Isabella não sabia, com certeza, a que horas Edward deveria voltar da aldeia, onde lutava para conter o avanço da inundação. Mas queria que aquele pequeno gesto de conforto estivesse aguardando-o quando retornasse, exausto e faminto.

Ao terminar de guardar o resto dos alimentos não utilizados na despensa, ela ficou imóvel, ouvindo um barulho abafado vindo do salão principal. Era como se alguém tivesse acabado de entrar de maneira furtiva, entreabrindo a porta apenas o suficiente para conseguir passar. Erguendo o castiçal para tentar enxergar através da pesada escuridão, pôs-se a caminhar devagar, um arrepio de ansiedade fazendo-a estremecer e ofegar. Já estava muito tarde e não havia ninguém por perto. De fato, não havia ninguém mais no castelo, a exceção das mulheres que se ocupavam em arrumar os pertences de Rosalie para a jornada do dia seguinte.

Mas quando estava começando a se entregar ao medo, Isabella notou uma figura escura correr ao seu encontro, balançando o rabo. Aliviada, suspirou alto. Tratava-se de um dos cães de Edward, adquiridos recentemente. Jacob tinha lhe explicado que Edward pretendia treinar o animal para a caça.

Depois de acariciar rapidamente o cão ela o levou até perto da lareira, onde o acorrentou junto aos outros. Não conseguia imaginar quem havia soltado o animal no pátio interno do castelo. Certamente já tinha coisas suficientes para fazer no momento sem ter que se preocupar com mais isso.

Quando estava se virando para retornar à cozinha, percebeu algo se mover dentro da escuridão.

— Quem vem lá? — perguntou suavemente. Do meio das sombras surgiu Eric, as faces, uma bela, outra desfigurada, banhadas em lágrimas. Apesar de não gostar verdadeiramente do rapaz, teria sido impossível não experimentar uma pontada de compaixão pelo desespero silencioso.

— Que foi, Eric? Alguma coisa errada?

Ele se aproximou, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, a voz não passando de um sussurro entrecortado.

— Ela vai se casar com Emmett.

Isabella suspirou, embora não sem simpatia.

— Com certeza você devia saber que isso poderia acabar acontecendo. Não é possível que não tivesse notado como Rosalie se sentia a respeito de sir Emmett.

— Mas ele não a amava e eu pensei... — Eric cambaleou e deu um passo à frente com dificuldade, deixando claro que andara bebendo além da conta.

— Por favor, Eric, você deve ir para cama agora — Isabella falou gentil. — Sei que está magoado, porém a ferida de seu coração cicatrizará com o tempo. Você e jovem, tem toda uma vida pela frente. Conhecerá outras mulheres.

Asperamente, o rapaz tocou a face marcada pela horrível cicatriz.

— Mas sou feio. St. Cullen me transformou numa caricatura. E por essa razão que Rosalie não me ama. Porque sou um monstro, uma aberração.

De nada adiantava dizer-lhe que sua feiúra pouco tinha a ver com o parcial desfiguramento, assim Isabella calou-se. E mesmo se tivesse, Rosalie amava outro homem. Tampouco se surpreendia que Eric culpasse Edward pelo próprio infortúnio. Cuidadosamente, segurou-o pelo braço.

-— Venha, deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Tão rapidamente quanto era capaz, considerando o estado de embriaguez do rapaz, Isabella o conduziu até os aposentos que lhe eram destinados e que deveria dividir com os outros cavaleiros vindos de Penacre. Embora não entrasse, teve o cuidado de abrir a porta e aguardar alguns instantes, até vê-lo deitar-se na cama. Então voltou à cozinha, apanhou a bandeja que preparara para o marido e levou-a para o quarto, colocando-a sobre a mesa. Somente então viu-se livre para continuar ajudando as criadas com a arrumação dos pertences da irmã. Havia ainda tanta coisa a ser feita antes que o grupo partisse para Penacre, na manhã seguinte. Também não podia contar com Rosalie, pois ela estava em algum lugar do castelo, na companhia de Emmett. Não havia nada de mal que o cavaleiro pudesse fazer à noiva agora, com o bebê já a caminho.

A noite ia alta quando Edward, finalmente, voltou para o castelo.

Devagar, atravessou o salão principal, tendo o cuidado de não despertar os servos adormecidos em seus catres espalhados pelo chão. Não queria perturbar ninguém.

O perigo de inundação estava agora afastado, graças aos esforços contínuos e exaustivos dos aldeões, que haviam passado horas seguidas enfrentando um trabalho duro. Os moradores do castelo teriam boas notícias ao despertarem.

No momento, não desejava mais nada além de deitar-se na própria cama, abraçar-se à figura pequenina da mulher e descansar. Somente então seria capaz de deixar suas preocupações de lado e dormir.

Ao passar perto da lareira, Elco, o mais novo dos cães de caça, levantou-se e abanou o rabo para lhe dar as boas-vindas, um ganido débil acompanhando o movimento. Edward o aquietou, murmurando palavras suaves, porém Elco tornou a ganir, desta vez mais alto. A falta de obediência do animal evidenciava o pouco tempo que vinha se dedicando ao treinamento dos cães. Todavia, não desejava acordar ninguém, as sim não lhe restava muitas alternativas.

Suspirando fundo, resignado, soltou Elco da corrente. Wolf não estava por perto, portanto já devia ter se acomodado em algum lugar para passar a noite. Contando com Sweeting, seriam dois os animais dormindo em seus aposentos. Paciência. Feliz, Elco lambeu suas mãos e pôs-se a segui-lo.

Em silêncio, Edward entrou no quarto, inteiramente às escuras. Não desejando acordar a esposa, tirou as roupas rapidamente e deitou-se.

Um sentimento incomum de profundo desaponto pareceu sufocá-lo ao se dar conta de que a cama estava fria e vazia. Isabella não se achava lá.

Por um instante considerou a idéia de ir procurá-la. Contudo sabia muito bem que não podia se permitir um comportamento tão tolo. Não fazia sentido acordar todo o castelo simplesmente porque a esposa não estava em sua cama. Sem dúvida já havia passado muitas noites sozinho e nada o impedia de tornar a fazê-lo. Ainda assim, apesar do raciocínio lógico, continuava sentindo-se decepcionado. Determinado a dormir, virou-se de lado e fechou os olhos.

Embora estivesse exausto, algum tempo se passou antes que conseguisse conciliar no sono.

Foi o sol entrando pela janela, horas mais tarde, o que acabou por acordá-lo. Numa reação instintiva, estendeu o braço para tocar a esposa, lembrando-se então de que ela não estava ao seu lado. Sentando-se na cama, passou as mãos pelo rosto, notando a leve as pereza. Precisava barbear-se.

De fato, precisava de um bom banho. Era isso mesmo o que deveria fazer antes de sair à procura de Isabella.

Atirando as cobertas para trás, levantou-se, o olhar pousando imediatamente sobre Elco. O cão havia se deitado perto da mesa e parecia estranhamente imóvel.

— Elco, venha — Edward falou, estendendo a mão. O animal permaneceu onde estava e nem sequer ergueu as orelhas. Imediatamente ele se aproximou da figura inerte e deslizou os dedos sobre os pêlos espessos e cinzentos.

— Elco. — Mas mesmo enquanto tornava chamá-lo, o significado daquela imobilidade e frieza extrema já havia sido absorvido por seu cérebro.

Morto. O cão estava morto.

Mas como? Desde quando chegara em casa, na noite anterior, o animal lhe parecera saudável, mostrando um comportamento absolutamente normal.

De pé, Edward examinou os arredores. Agora notava o que lhe passara despercebido antes.

Uma bandeja estava caída no chão, do outro lado da mesa. Tudo o que sobrara da refeição eram umas poucas migalhas de pão, além de um cálice entornado. Um exame rápido revelou o mesmo tipo de migalhas grudadas no focinho do animal. Por Deus! Elco comera algo que acabara por matá-lo!

Absorto, Edward olhou da mesa para a bandeja caída no chão. Obviamente o animal a derrubara. Entretanto a comida envenenada não se destinara ao cão, e sim a um humano. Quem, além dele próprio? Esses eram seus aposentos e não havia ninguém no castelo que não soubesse disso.

Estava claro que alguém quisera matá-lo. Não havia outra explicação possível.

Um misto de simpatia e pesar tomou conta de seu coração ao fitar Elco. Infelizmente a trama pusera fim à vida de uma criatura inocente.

De repente a compreensão total do significado daquilo que acabara de acontecer atingiu-o com a força de um raio. Alguém, dentro de seu próprio castelo, o queria ver morto.

Descobriria quem era essa pessoa e faria com que fosse punida. Pelos céus! Isabella poderia ter comido algo daquela bandeja maldita!

A idéia lhe era tão dolorosa, a sensação de perda tão real e cruel, que um frio intenso lhe enregelou os membros. Contudo, não teve coragem de analisar o motivo dessa reação extremada.

Sem levar em consideração o detalhe de ainda estar completamente nu, Edward escancarou a porta do quarto e gritou o nome de Ben com a mesma força que teria usado para chamar a atenção de centenas de tropas num campo de batalha.

— Foi lady Isabella quem preparou a comida, meu lorde. Lauren, uma das servas, a viu levar a bandeja para o quarto, depois de ter conversado com aquele cavaleiro de Penacre, o tal com a cicatriz, sir Eric. Embora os dois estivessem conversando num tom baixo, acabaram acordando a pobre Lauren.

"Não Isabella, por favor, Deus, isso não." Uma agonia intensa rasgou-lhe o peito, roubando-lhe o ar dos pulmões. Certamente ela não podia estar envolvida num complô para envenená-lo.

Edward virou-se para encarar o servo a quem interrogava, obrigando-se a pensar com clareza. Precisava saber o que havia acontecido.

- Lauren viu minha esposa levar a bandeja para cima depois de falar com o cavaleiro. Mas quem preparou a comida?

Não havia ninguém mais na cozinha àquela hora da noite. — Tão logo terminou de falar, os olhos de Ben ficaram cheios de horror. — Mas meu lorde, como isso pôde acontecer... Elco está... Lady Isabella não faria...

Não era possível aguentar a descrença estampada no rosto do pobre servo, a qual servia apenas para inflamar a centelha da suspeita em seu coração.

Assim, Edward ergueu os ombros, o rosto rígido, isento de qualquer emoção. O choque provocado pela dor estava se suavizando agora, pouco a pouco substituído por um entorpecimento dos sentidos. Mas qualquer coisa, mesmo essa dormência, era muito melhor do que a mágoa insuportável.

— Por favor, mande Jacob a minha presença imediatamente. Então encontre lady Isabella e traga-a aqui também. — A voz dura não traía a angústia interior que destroçava sua alma em mil pedaços.

O criado deu um passo à frente, movido pela mais total incredulidade.

— Meu lorde acredita que lady Isabella possa ter... Irado, Edward ergueu a mão para fazê-lo calar-se.

Sabia o quanto às pessoas do castelo haviam aprendido a admirar sua esposa e, assim como ele, tinham dificuldade em aceitar algo tão grave. Todavia não podia permitir que os sentimentos o tornassem cego em relação à verdade, pois os fatos eram implacáveis e apontavam numa única direção.

— Faça como estou mandando.

— Sim, meu lorde. Seja como quiser. — Ben in clinou a cabeça e então fitou-o, os olhos escuros supli cantes e esperançosos. — Tenho certeza de que ele será capaz de explicar, meu lorde. Lady Isabella jamais faria uma coisa dessas.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio. Não havia o que dizer, pois, bem no fundo de seu coração, tinha medo de alimentar esperanças. Temia acreditar em qualquer desculpa que Isabella pudesse lhe dar porque, desesperadamente, ansiava ouvi-la negar o acontecido.

Isabella entrou no quarto do marido sem pedir licença. Não lhe passara despercebida à agitação de Ben, quando o criado fora buscá-la nos aposentos da torre. O grupo de Penacre partira horas atrás, porém relutara em acordar Edward, sabendo que ele só havia voltado para o castelo no meio da madrugada.

Parada na soleira da porta, ela observou a cena. Edward sentado diante do fogo, Jacob de pé. A expressão do rosto de ambos era grave.

— O que... — ela começou, dando um passo a frente. Edward a silenciou com um gesto ríspido, a voz destituída de emoção.

— Permita-me explicar, minha lady.

O marido dava a impressão de querer enxergá-la pelo avesso. Qual seria o problema? Por que a estava fitando daquela maneira? Como se a acusasse? Ansiosa para descobrir do quê se tratava, fez sinal para que de continuasse.

Ainda sem deixar entrever seus sentimentos, Edward continuou.

— O cão de caça Elco foi envenenado ontem, enquanto eu dormia. Ele morreu depois de ter ingerido a comida que você deixou para mim, numa bandeja. — Uma breve pausa. — Você sabe de alguma coisa a respeito?

Por longos minutos Isabella apenas o fitou, chocada, a acusação por trás das palavras começando a fazer sentido em sua mente. Edward a acreditava, de alguma maneira, envolvida nessa história trágica.

Oh, Deus, como o marido podia pensar algo assim a seu respeito? Confusa, olhou ao redor. Talvez estivesse sonhado, tendo um pesadelo e quando acordasse nada disso seria real.

A expressão dura do rosto viril, entretanto, dizia-lhe não se tratar de um sonho.

O marido a acreditava capaz de uma atrocidade dessas apenas porque queria. Parecia sempre buscar uma maneira de se proteger do afeto. Se não fosse o que acontecera com o cão, Edward teria encontrado uma outra desculpa para rejeitá-la, para afastá-la e se fechar em si mesmo. Nunca ele acolheria alguém em seu coração porque não podia fazê-lo, porque não era capaz de confiar em quem quer que fosse.

Era verdade que levara a bandeja com a comida para o quarto. Não pretendia negá-lo. Porém uma outra pessoa deveria ter estado lá também. Era a única explicação para o fato de a comida ter sido adulterada. No meio da noite anterior, não houvera ninguém de pé no castelo. Exceto ela, o infeliz cão e Eric, quase caindo de bêbado.

Poderia Eric ter... O rapaz estivera tão atordoado, lamentando a existência da cicatriz e a perda de Rosalie.

— Você não tem nada a dizer? — Edward indagou sem emoção e sem fitá-la nos olhos.

Isabella apenas balançou a cabeça devagar. Não diria nada sobre a presença de Eric. Não achava necessário. O marido deveria simplesmente confiar nela o bastante para sabê-la incapaz de cometer um ato tão vil. Oh, como queria fazê-lo fitá-la nos olhos, obrigá-lo a enxergar a verdade. Se a olhasse de frente, talvez Edward desse ouvidos à razão e acreditasse em sua inocência, não importando como as coisas pudessem parecer.

Então os olhos do marido fitaram os seus e Isabella surpreendeu-se com a dor estampada neles. A piedade quase a levou a falar, mas calou-se. Era tolice sentir pena de Edward. Fora ele quem provocara a própria agonia,

Erguendo a cabeça, Isabella fitou primeiro o marido, depois sir Jacob.

— Não tenho nada a dizer — anunciou sem hesitar.

— Leve-a aos seus aposentos na torre, Jacob, e certifique-se de que não saia de lá.

Edward pretendia mantê-la confinada. Por que o fato a chocava tanto não saberia dizer. Por outro lado, que atitude imaginara vê-lo tomar?

Imóvel, os ombros eretos, Isabella aguardou que sir Jacob se aproximasse. Sentindo-o tocá-la no braço, vacilante, virou-se para encará-lo.

— Não há necessidade de me acompanhar. Conheço muito bem o caminho para os aposentos da torre.

Imediatamente Jacob deu um passo atrás, inclinando a cabeça com extrema cortesia e respeito.

— Minha lady.

Sem mais uma palavra e sem lançar nem mesmo um olhar para o marido, Isabella caminhou até a porta, mantendo a cabeça erguida, a dignidade intacta. Em nenhuma circunstância o permitiria perceber o quão profundamente a havia magoado desta vez.

Não que tivesse qualquer ilusão de que Edward estaria, algum dia, disposto a consertar o erro. Tê-la julgado capaz de cometer um ato de tamanha perfídia mostrava quão pouco a considerava.

Edward sentia-se como se o coração fosse explodir. Não poderia ter enfrentado Isabella nem por mais um instante sequer, ou teria perdido a cabeça, agindo como um tolo crédulo e ingênuo.

Ele levantou-se em busca de algo com o que se ocupar, algo que o fizesse esquecer o sofrimento atroz.

Mas não havia nada para aplacar a dor que o consumia. Ali, naquele quarto, encontrava-se cercado pelas lembranças de Isabella.

A voz de Jacob chegou aos seus ouvidos como se viesse de muito longe.

— Você tem certeza, Edward?

— Por que ela se recusou a dar explicações? — ele indagou sem disfarçar a agonia.

— Não sei. Mas por que lady Isabella faria uma coisa dessas? Não faz sentido.

Durante um longo momento Edward fitou o grande amigo de longa data, o peito sufocado de angústia.

— Você não a conhece como eu a conheço.

— Então conte-me. Nunca percebi nada em sua esposa que me levasse a imaginá-la capaz de algo assim. Ela acolheu Alice e cuidou da menina com paciência e bondade. Defendeu-me quando você julgou que nós dois poderíamos estar... — Jacob deu de ombros. — Lady Isabella foi para a aldeia e trabalhou lado a lado com o povo de Masen para proteger as terras da inundação. Por que tentaria matá-lo? O que teria a ganhar e por que se esforçar tanto aqui dentro, se fosse essa sua intenção? A de o eliminar?

Engolindo a mágoa de ver o amigo aparentemente rejeitá-lo, Edward falou friamente:

— Torno a dizer que ela se negou a dar explicações. Eu não deveria ser obrigado a me defender perante você, Jacob. Sua falta de confiança em mim, sua ausência de lealdade é, digamos assim, perturbadora. Pois deixe-me lhe assegurar que minha esposa é, sim, capaz de enganar. — De maneira breve, Edward colocou o outro a par de como fora enganado no dia de seu casamento. Nunca antes tocara no assunto com ninguém de Masen.

— Eu... eu acho que todos nós simplesmente presumimos que tivesse havido um engano em relação aos nomes e, portanto, não fizemos nenhuma pergunta. — Jacob fitou Edward, curioso. — Por que você não disse nada? Por que tem sempre que guardar tudo para si? Por que é incapaz de confiar nas pessoas e partilhar algo que o aflige?

— Por que eu diria algo? O fato estava consumado e eu já havia concordado em mantê-la como esposa.

— O que ganharíamos discutindo a questão?

— Pelo menos teria nos ajudado a entender por que você parecia ressentir-se de Isabella.

— Imagine...

Jacob o encarou com firmeza.

— Agora que penso no assunto com calma, é fácil entender o motivo desse ressentimento. Você se recusaria a aceitar qualquer mulher capaz de ameaçar a ordem das coisas e a concepção que você tem do mundo, dentro da sua cabeça. E não há dúvidas de que Isabella fez exatamente isso. Ela não era o que você esperava. O que você me contou não explica o que sua esposa teria lucrado, matando-o. Se ela de fato o enganou, fazendo-se passar pela irmã, deveria haver um motivo. Não seria à toa.

— Foi o que concluí depois de algum tempo. E estava certo sobre minhas suspeitas quando a própria Rosalie confirmou a verdade. Mas acreditar no melhor em relação à Isabella talvez tenha sido apenas resultado de pensamentos tolamente esperançosos.

Ele se deu conta de ter revelado mais do que pretendia pela reação surpresa de Jacob.

— Está vendo? Você mesmo admite! Quer acreditar no melhor sobre sua esposa.

Não fazia sentido negar a verdade agora, embora isso o fizesse parecer um idiota ainda maior.

— Sim. Eu realmente quero acreditar em Isabella. Assim como me convenci de que ela me enganara para proteger a irmã, que estava apaixonada por outro. Porém é óbvio que existe alguma coisa mais, algo que me escapa.

— Mas por quê, Edward? Por que pensar no pior, quando ela tem sido uma esposa decente e fiel a você? Por que não buscar primeiro uma outra explicação capaz de poupá-la, de livrá-la de uma culpa que não lhe pertence?

— Ela tem sido uma esposa boa e fiel para mim? — Edward fitou o amigo fixamente. — Isabella esteve com Eric ontem à noite e não disse nada sobre isso quando a interroguei. Os dois foram vistos subindo a escada juntos, de braços dados.

— Não posso explicar por que ela não lhe falou nada. Porém isso não significa que tenha sido infiel e muito menos que tenha tentado matá-lo.

— Não é nenhum segredo que Eric me culpa pela cicatriz no rosto e me acusa de tê-lo desfigurado. Talvez ele e Isabella tenham planejado isso tudo desde o começo. — A amargura na voz de Edward era palpável.

— Pois me parece uma atitude contraditória, casar-se com você com o objetivo de matá-lo. E por que lady Isabella esperaria até agora? Mais ainda, por que permaneceria em Masen, sabendo que seria desmascarada? Por que simplesmente não partiu para Penacre, junto com a irmã, logo à primeira luz da manhã?

Edward já não conseguia suportar mais nada, já não podia sufocar a raiva que o fazia ferver por dentro. Num acesso de fúria, virou a mesa à sua frente, os objetos caindo no chão com estridência.

— Não sei as respostas para suas perguntas e estou cansado de tentar entender. Agora deixe-me só.

Jacob levantou-se, rígido.

— Sim, eu o deixarei só, às voltas com seus próprios demônios interiores. Porém, antes de sair, preciso lhe dizer algumas coisas, não importando se nunca irá me perdoar por isso. Isabella não é a sua mãe, e muito menos Jéssica. As coisas que você insiste em apresentar como provas de perfídia não valem nada, não têm peso algum quando comparadas às grandes qualidades de lady Isabella. Se não fosse pela dor causada à sua família pela traição daquelas outras duas mulheres, você não alimentaria a idéia absurda de que sua esposa tem alguma culpa no caso do envenenamento. Não importa que ela tenha preparado a comida, ou sido vista com Eric. Seu pai permitiu que a própria fraqueza de personalidade acabasse por destruí-lo. Não deixe que o mesmo aconteça a você. Faça uso da força de caráter que o sei possuir, da inteligência, da justiça que sempre colocou a serviço de todos nós, enquanto lorde deste castelo. Tente deixar o passado para trás e tomar suas decisões baseando-se nos eventos do presente.

A voz de Edward soou baixa e controlada, mal contendo a ira diante do que considerava uma deslealdade.

— Saia daqui e saia agora. É somente a dedicação que você demonstrou me ter no passado o que me impede de desembainhar a espada.

— Maldita seja sua tolice, homem! — o outro gritou ríspido.

Ao ouvir a porta do quarto sendo aberta e então fechada com força, Edward não se virou na direção do som.

No instante em que se viu só, seus ombros caíram, o peso da solidão tornando-se insustentável. Oh, Deus, traição por todos os lados. Por que Jacob simplesmente não compreendera o quanto toda aquela situação o desesperava, sem repreendê-lo por não confiar em Isabella?

Como um amigo de anos podia ter agido assim? Ansiara tanto acreditar na esposa, rezara para que ela fosse capaz de se defender, de lhe oferecer alguma explicação sobre o que acontecera. Porém Isabella nem sequer tentara, não esboçara o menor gesto que indicasse preocupação.

Que ela se mostrara zangada e magoada fora óbvio. Entretanto o motivo da ira e da mágoa, não. Talvez estivesse apenas terrivelmente desapontada por seus planos não haverem sido bem-sucedidos. Bastava pensar que isso podia ser mesmo verdade para sentir-se angustiado, a alma reduzida a mil pedaços.

Por Deus, o que podia fazer agora? O fato de ter sido vítima de um complô não matava seus sentimentos por Isabella. A intensidade de sua dor o fazia perceber que passara a se importar com a esposa muito mais do que imaginara. Ele a amava.

A aceitação da verdade teve um efeito devastador sobre seus sentidos. Amava-a. Amava a mulher que poderia tê-lo traído da forma mais hedionda e covarde. Por um momento, Edward teve a sensação de que não conseguia respirar, tamanho o sofrimento.

Antes que Isabella entrasse em sua vida não existia nada em seu coração, apenas um enorme vazio no lugar onde um dia pulsara o amor pela família. Aquele lugar estéril fora aos poucos preenchido por Isabella, por sua bondade, seus sorrisos, sua voz doce e até mesmo sua personalidade forte e desafiante. Ela se tornara alguém por quem valia a pena viver, quando antes seu mundo resumia-se ao trabalho e às responsabilidades de seu cargo.

Se Isabella fosse culpada, não havia mais motivo de seguir em frente.

Seus pensamentos voltaram-se para as últimas semanas passadas juntos. A cada vez que a julgara culpada de algo, ela se provara inocente. Mesmo o ato vil de ter se casado com ele sem revelar a verdadeira identidade fora movido pelo amor que dedicava à irmã. Nunca Isabella traíra a confiança de Rosalie, nunca vacilara em sua lealdade, pois até hoje não havia lhe dito nada sobre isso, a ele, o próprio marido.

Tampouco em nenhuma ocasião se mostrara disposta a explicar seus motivos, ou atitudes, confiante de que suas boas intenções falariam por si só e provariam sua retidão de caráter. De repente, Edward se deu conta de que não era tão surpreendente assim o fato da esposa haver se recusado a proclamar inocência. Teria sido um comportamento que fugia às suas características. Isabella era uma mulher de muito orgulho.

Por que deveria se explicar? Ele o teria feito, se as posições de ambos estivessem invertidas? Não, sem dúvida não. Jacob estava certo ao acusá-lo de nunca dar explicações a ninguém.

Fora seu medo de amar o que o impedira de se entregar aos sentimentos despertados por Isabella. Teimosamente, negara-se a enxergar a verdade. Jacob também estivera certo ao culpá-lo de julgar a esposa baseando-se em acontecimentos do passado.

Por que ela tentaria matá-lo? O que esperaria ganhar? Impossível pensar numa resposta racional para essas perguntas.

Entretanto, ainda mais importante era o fato de que, bem no fundo do coração, simplesmente não podia acreditar que Isabella houvesse tentado envenená-lo. Não precisava de prova alguma. E foi essa certeza que aliviou um pouco da dor em sua alma. Ansioso, Edward levantou-se, passando as mãos trêmulas nos cabelos. Oh, Deus, era bem possível que tivesse cometido o maior erro de sua vida.

Isabella soube que era o marido quem acabara de entrar no quarto, embora se mantivesse de costas.

— Isabella.

A hesitação da voz sempre tão segura a surpreendeu. Porém nada deixou transparecer ao levantar-se da cadeira junto à janela e virar-se para fitá-lo.

Com grande esforço, obrigou-se a enfrentar friamente aqueles olhos verdes, os mesmos que pareciam ter sempre o poder de enxergar-lhe a alma. Foi bem mais fácil do que imaginara. Talvez porque alguma coisa dentro de si houvesse morrido. Morrido e sido enterrado por toda a eternidade. E essa coisa era o seu coração.

Ele a fitou atentamente, franzindo o cenho ao tornar a repetir seu nome, agora num tom de pergunta.

— Isabella?

Ao responder, ela teve a sensação de que sua própria voz vinha de muito longe.

— Sim, meu lorde?

— Você está bem? — Edward indagou, atravessando o quarto com passadas rápidas.

Por um momento Isabella ficou em silêncio, limitando-se a fitá-lo, confusa com a situação. Por que o marido se daria ao trabalho de preocupar-se com seu estado? Afinal, a acreditava capaz de haver tentado matá-la. Como esperava que fosse reagir?

— Estou tão bem quanto possa ser esperado — respondeu automaticamente, erguendo os ombros numa reação instintiva. Não queria dar a impressão de estar arrasada. — Por que você está aqui? Aconteceu um novo crime pelo qual deseja me culpar? Ou é uma nova forma de punição que decidiu me aplicar?

Edward segurou-a pelos ombros com força, porém ela não sentiu dor, ou mesmo desconforto. Olhando aquele rosto belo e viril, perguntou-se se seria preocupação o que via ali estampado. Apesar da dormência dos sentidos, não podia deixar de notar o quanto o marido era bonito, devastadoramente belo e másculo.

— Isabella! — O olhar dele revelava-se atento e penetrante, todavia manteve-se distante, a alma fria. — Vim até aqui para me desculpar, para lhe dizer que compreendi tê-la julgado mal. Nós, os dois juntos, seremos capazes de esclarecer toda essa história.

— E eu devo simplesmente aceitar isso, como aceitei todas as suas outras desculpas anteriores, vazias e sem sentido? — Ela enfrentou os olhos verdes com firmeza. — Espera me ouvir dizer quão bondoso você é, meu lorde?

— Eu...

Isabella balançou a cabeça enérgica, recusando-se a deixá-lo continuar.

— Tarde demais. Com você as acusações virão sempre em primeiro lugar, depois a percepção da verdadeira realidade dos fatos. Não tenho o menor desejo de me envolver num jogo tão doloroso, meu lorde.

De algum lugar dentro de si, brotou a angustiante verdade. Sem que pudesse evitar, a confissão veio-lhe aos lábios.

— Eu te amei, Edward. Não sei como, ou por quê. Sei apenas que te amei desde o primeiro momento em que você me tocou, na capela de Penacre. Nunca eu havia pensado em me casar, em ter uma vida própria. Então a oportunidade surgiu e fiquei mais satisfeita do que poderia imaginar. Mas quando você me tocou, em suas mãos fortes e grandes, percebi que havia escolhido um caminho do qual não poderia voltar atrás, não importando o quanto você me maltratasse, nem enquanto eu queria odiá-lo.

Ele estendeu a mão para tocá-la.

— Mas isso é maravilhoso.

Dando um passo para trás, Isabella o fez parar onde estava.

— Isso não era nada a não ser a mais pura agonia para mim. Ou costumava ser, até que esse último golpe, essa última mágoa, esmagou o sentimento. Talvez agora, que meu amor por você está morto, eu possa me sentir inteira outra vez.

Edward a fitou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, os olhos verdes revelando... sofrimento? Por um breve instante Isabella pensou que sim. Não, era apenas imaginação sua. Ele a tinha ferido muito e tornaria a fazê-lo. Apoiando-se nessa crença, deu as costas ao marido e afastou-se.

Quando, enfim, tornou a virar-se, Edward tinha desaparecido. Trêmula, deixou-se cair sobre a cadeira, sabendo que, pela segunda vez desde que haviam se encontrado, mentira ao marido. Bem no fundo de sua alma, tinha certeza de que jamais se sentiria inteira outra vez.

Edward parou, apoiando as costas maciças na parede, protegido pela mais completa escuridão. Tenso, levou a mão em punho ao peito, temendo que o coração fosse explodir a qualquer momento, tão grande a tristeza que o consumia. Ela o tinha amado... mas agora não o amava mais.

A perda desse presente tão precioso era mais devastadora do que jamais poderia imaginar. Agora compreendia por que reagira de forma tão intensa ao fazer amor com Isabella, por que fora tomado por tamanha ansiedade naquela noite em Kingsbridge. Então seu coração já sabia aquilo que ainda não tomara consciência, que a perda da esposa com certeza o arrasaria.

Apaixonara-se, tão profunda e desesperadamente quanto seu pai se apaixonara por sua mãe. Contudo, não era essa a grande tragédia. A tragédia jazia no fato de que, com suas próprias mãos, destruíra qualquer futuro que aquele amor pudesse ter.

Que a mulher a quem amava era mais do que merecedora de seu afeto tornava tudo ainda pior. Pois Isabella possuía todas as qualidades que haviam faltado à sua mãe: abnegação, honra, capacidade de amar. Permitira-se fazer a única coisa que jurara a si mesmo nunca acontecer. Destruíra sua própria vida, não por amar, mas por medo de amar.

Como continuaria a viver dali para frente, não tinha a menor idéia. Pois quase sua vida toda estivera só e isso não o incomodara. Agora, conhecendo Isabella e sabendo que não podia tê-la para si, finalmente compreendia o que a verdadeira solidão podia significar. O futuro se estendia à sua frente como um manto negro de tristeza.

Como fora capaz de magoar Isabella daquela maneira?

Esse pensamento o fez inspirar fundo e erguer os ombros. Sabia muito bem que não poderia nunca fazer com que as coisas se acertassem, tampouco tinha coragem de alimentar a esperança de levá-la a amá-lo algum dia. Mas, dali em diante, poderia tratá-la com a honra e o respeito que lhe eram devidos desde o princípio.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Meninas já está acabando essa linda historia... mais ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer... O Edward pegou pesado... e eu acho meio dificil agora a Bella perdoar ele... ela ficou muito magoada... mais quem ama não deixa de amar tão facil... Até mais Tarde amores... Comentem... Robsteijoooosss_

_E muito obrigada a cada comentario que vocês deixaram... Obrigada pelo carinho... Adoro vocês!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpem não ter postado antes... mais minhas crises me deixam tonta e enjoada, tirando a dor... e não consigo ficar muito tempo olhando para computador... eu fico imprestavel... Desculpem... e isso dura 3 dias consecutivos... e hoje graças a Deus é o terceiro... Esse capitulo é meio tenso... e a Bella vai colocar alguém no seu devido lugar... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella não tinha idéia por que o marido lhe pedira para ir até o pequeno cômodo, no final do corredor, onde eram guardados os livros de contabilidade.

Já não se importava mais com o que acontecia em Masen, já não lhe diziam respeito os rumos que a vida no castelo pudessem tomar. Não passava de uma intrusa indesejada que, além de tudo, era filha do inimigo.

O fato de ele ter ido procurá-la, disposto a admitir haver cometido um grande erro ao considerá-la culpada da tentativa de envenenamento, não tornava a acusação mais aceitável, ou menos séria. Embora já não estivesse mais confinada aos seus aposentos, não tinha o menor desejo de abandoná-los em momento algum. Preferia a total solidão à companhia de quem não acreditava em seu caráter reto.

Mesmo ter confessado seu amor ao marido parecia de pouca importância agora. Não se arrependia de tê-lo feito porque tornara-se indiferente ao assunto. E que aquele amor já estava morto e enterrado, acreditara ter deixado igualmente claro.

Edward não a amava, nunca iria amá-la. Só podia estar louca quando se permitira pensar, nos dias antes da tentativa de envenenamento, que se conformaria com algo que não fosse o amor do marido. Não bastava respeito, não bastava consideração, sua alma gritava por mais.

Ela parou diante da porta estreita e inspirou fundo. Ter racionalizado tudo, ter analisado a situação friamente, não tornava menos difícil esse encontro com Edward.

Endireitando os ombros, Isabella estendeu a mão e abriu a porta sem bater. Ao entrar, foi tomada pela surpresa, mal acreditando no que estava diante de seus olhos. Não apenas Edward se encontrava lá, como esperara, mas havia uma estranha também.

Ninguém menos do que a curandeira, Senna.

Imediatamente veio-lhe à mente a ocasião em que à vira conversando, com Rosalie, na feira de Kingsbridge, o que parecia uma eternidade atrás. Até aquele instante havia se esquecido completamente do incidente. Outros eventos tinham empurrado aquele acontecimento para longe de sua consciência, levando-a a apagá-lo da memória.

Entretanto foi a única coisa em que conseguia pensar agora e foi o que lhe causou enorme preocupação.

— Há alguma coisa errada com Rosalie? — indagou apreensiva, aproximando-se.

Edward e Senna fitaram-na ao mesmo tempo, porém ela manteve a atenção fixa na camponesa idosa.

— Ao que me consta, sim — Senna respondeu levantando-se. — Ela não conseguiu o que esperava de mim. Temi que o pequenino estivesse muito agarrado ao seu ninho para ser tirado sem que levasse a mãe junto desta para a outra vida. Você está querendo dizer que Rosalie a procurou em busca de ajuda para se livrar da criança? — Sim, recordava-se muito bem de como as coisas estavam às coisas entre Rosalie e sir Emmett naquele dia. Seria possível que o cavaleiro suspeitasse das intenções da amante? Se fosse assim, então ele teria sabido da existência do bebê? Não, não era possível. Talvez estivesse apenas preocupado ao descobri-la andando desacompanhada pela feira, desobedecendo-o e colocando-se desnecessariamente em perigo.

A anciã acenava com a cabeça repetidas vezes, como se em resposta à sua pergunta, o capuz de lã escura lançando uma sombra sobre as feições enrugadas.

— Mas não é por isso que eu vim até aqui hoje, lady Isabella. É por causa de algo que um dos aldeões de Masen me contou. — Senna lançou um olhar rápido para Edward. — Eu não quis contar nada antes de sua chegada, minha lady. Prefiro falar a vocês dois juntos.

Isabella enrubesceu. Não havia atendido ao chamado do marido prontamente, mas se atrasara um pouco porque decidira trocar-se, optando por roupas mais finas e elegantes. Achara que não seria tão difícil enfrentá-lo usando um vestido azul-marinho com bordados de fios de ouro nos punhos das mangas compridas e no decote. Saber-se bem vestida lhe dava uma segurança que estava longe de sentir. Não querendo deixar visível nenhum vestígio dos cabelos, que Edward tão obviamente admirara ao fazerem amor, cobriu-os com um véu branco e dourado, que lhe chegava até a cintura.

Com esses pensamentos lhe passando pela cabeça, Isabella sentiu o olhar do marido sobre si. Senna, porém, continuou, imperturbável.

— Fiquei sabendo que alguém tentou envenená-lo, meu lorde.

— Sim, é verdade — ele retrucou suavemente. A velha camponesa balançou a cabeça, pesarosa.

— Receio que parte da responsabilidade pelo que aconteceu seja minha, meu lorde.

Incapaz de conter a surpresa, Isabella deu um passo a frente, notando que o marido fazia o mesmo. Ansiosa, segurou Senna pelo braço, sentindo a extrema magreza e fragilidade da anciã.

— O que você está querendo dizer com isso? Por que ajudaria alguém a assassinar lorde Edward? O que teria a lucrar?

Naquele instante Edward pousou a mão sobre seu ombro, fazendo-a ficar tensa, rígida. Percebendo a reação da esposa, ele retirou a mão imediatamente.

Senna olhava de um para o outro, os olhos escuros parecendo enxergar muito mais do que o necessário. Isabella obrigou-se a enfrentar o olhar penetrante, mantendo a cabeça erguida, apesar de tremula por causa da proximidade do marido. Não importava quão penosa e complicada estivesse à situação entre os dois, Edward não merecia ser envenenado dentro da própria casa, por um inimigo covarde.

Num gesto que pretendia transmitir conforto, Senna tocou a mão de Isabella gentilmente.

— Eu não sabia que a poção a qual vendi seria usada para esse fim. Uma mentira me foi contada para encobrir o verdadeiro objetivo por trás da compra.

A voz de Edward soou fria e áspera, levando a esposa a fitá-lo. As linhas na testa e ao redor dos lábios revelavam a tensão de que era vítima.

— Você pode nos dizer quem comprou a poção? Devagar, a velha balançou a cabeça.

— Não sei a resposta para essa pergunta, meu lorde, porém posso lhe dizer algo. O homem que me procurou parecia fazer um esforço enorme para esconder as mãos, para me impedir de vê-las. Assim, tirou as luvas apenas brevemente, ao apanhar as moedas na bolsa de couro.

Impaciente, Edward ergueu as mãos, a voz, embora baixa, soando ríspida.

— Você não pode nos dizer mais nada sobre ele? Não tem a menor idéia sobre a identidade do desconhecido?

Senna deu de ombros.

— Ele estava usando uma capa comprida, com o capuz puxado sobre a cabeça. Um comportamento comum, aliás. Grande parte das pessoas que vêm me procurar não deseja ser reconhecida e se esforçam ao máximo para cobrir o rosto e o corpo. Porém, em todos esses meus anos de trabalho, nunca encontrei alguém cuja maior preocupação parecia ser esconder as mãos.

— Desculpe-me, senhora — Edward falou, suspirando fundo. — Você veio até aqui com a intenção de ajudar. Não quis afligi-la com minhas maneiras rudes.

Então ele foi até a mesa e abriu um pequeno baú, de onde retirou uma moeda de ouro.

— Você tem meus agradecimentos por ter vindo até aqui, nos contar o que sabe. É possível que sua infor mação nos ajude a descobrir quem tentou me envenenar.

Desdenhosa, Senna olhou o dinheiro, sem estender a mão para apanhá-lo.

— Não vim até aqui atrás do dinheiro, meu lorde, mas porque não queria ser considerada cúmplice de um crime. — Ela ergueu a cabeça, num gesto cheio de dignidade. — Sei o que as pessoas falam de mim, sei do receio que têm de que eu pratique magia negra. A minha é uma religião antiga e poderosa, porém suas raízes, assim como as de quaisquer outras, não estão no mal. Quero apenas servir meus semelhantes neste mundo, nesta época em que vivemos. Quanto ao seu ouro, deixe-me lhe assegurar que eu poderia ser uma mulher muito, muito rica, se o desejasse. E não desejo. Bens materiais poucos significado têm para mim.

Cuidadosamente, Edward recolocou a moeda no baú. Depois virou-se para fitá-la.

— Então permita-me oferecer-lhe duas das coisas mais valiosas para mim: minha gratidão e meu apoio. Se algum dia você precisar de mim, eu, Edward St. Cullen, barão de Masen, prometo lhe prestar qualquer auxílio que esteja em meu poder lhe dar.

Enquanto o marido falava, Isabella não era capaz de desviar o olhar daquela figura alta e imponente, daquele homem orgulhoso e no entanto capaz de mostrar tal deferência e tratar com tal honradez uma simples senhora. Sim, ali estava um homem mais do que digno do amor de uma mulher.

Naquele momento ela desejou... mas não. Com cer teza o que existira entre os dois fora esmagado pela desconfiança de Edward.

Isabella desviou o olhar, procurando se concentrar na curandeira. Recusava-se a admitir a dor profunda em seu peito, que dava a impressão de lhe arrancar o ar dos pulmões. Seguiria em frente, suportaria tudo e sobreviveria a esse sofrimento intacta.

Até mesmo a perda de um amor como o que sentira por Edward podia ser superada. Tinha que ser. Não havia outra escolha, pois ele se negara a aceitar o Mantimento que lhe fora oferecido.

Ao tornar a virar-se para Senna, havia tanta simpatia estampada naqueles olhos velhos e vividos, que Isabella quase perdeu o ténue controle que mantinha sobre as emoções. Fechando os olhos, inspirou profundamente. A próxima coisa de que teve consciência foi de uma voz gentil falando junto ao seu ouvido:

— Tenha coragem, minha filha. Tudo ficará bem a seu próprio tempo.

Abrindo os olhos, Isabella se afastou da curandeira, sabendo não haver nada que pudesse dizer. Sábia a ela podia ser, todavia não era capaz de compreender quão profundamente Edward havia sido ferido no passado, nem quão cego ele era à própria dor.

Nunca haveria esperanças de que pudessem ter um futuro juntos porque ele não desejava enxergar a realidade, não desejava decidir entre amar alguém, ou não amar, entre confiar nela, ou não confiar. Edward ainda pensava que fé fosse algo a ser encontrado fora de si mesmo e não no interior da própria alma. Ela sabia disso tudo. Então por que continuava a doer tanto?

Certa de que não tinha forças para enfrentá-lo agora, não com Senna fitando-a com tanta simpatia e com preensão, Isabella apressou-se a dizer: — Eu também lhe agradeço, Senna. Então deu as costas aos dois e saiu correndo dali, vencendo o corredor e a escada até encontrar refúgio em seus aposentos vazios e silenciosos. Com o coração aos pulos, fechou a porta firmemente atrás de si e encostou-se na madeira grossa, lágrimas amargas começando a lhe escorrer pelo rosto. Somente aqui, dentro daquelas quatro paredes, sentia-se a salvo não apenas dos olhos idosos e penetrantes, mas também da piedade neles estampada.

Pena não era algo que desejasse a quem quer que fosse. Passara a vida inteira escondendo dos outros o sofrimento provocado por sua solidão. Fora isso o que a permitira continuar vivendo e, se quisesse sobreviver, devia continuar a guardar a dor para si mesma.

Quando Edward veio aos seus aposentos, no dia seguinte, Isabella foi capaz de recebê-lo com polida cortesia.

Ele sentou-se no lugar apontado pela esposa e começou imediatamente, sem preâmbulos.

— Um convite chegou de Penacre. Pedem a nossa presença no casamento de sua irmã, daqui a três dias.

— Três dias? — Isabella respondeu surpresa. Edward deu de ombros.

— Posso apenas presumir que seu pai tomou as iniciativas para que o casamento aconteça sem demora em virtude do estado de Rosalie.

— Claro. — Inquieta, Isabella levantou-se e se aproximou da janela, os olhos fixos no céu cinzento. As chuvas haviam parado, porém o tempo continuava frio e nublado. Edward estaria disposto a sair de Masen agora, mesmo se desejasse levá-la para o casamento da irmã? Não querendo pressioná-lo a nada, manteve qualquer sinal de ansiedade longe da voz. — E qual será sua resposta ao convite?

— Eu havia pensado em deixá-la decidir isso — ele falou devagar, obrigando-a a virar-se para fitá-lo. — Entretanto creio que seria uma boa idéia comparecer, por várias razões.

Isabella tornou a sentar-se, olhando-o atentamente.

— Você está deixando a decisão nas minhas mãos. Contudo estou certa de que você, tanto quanto eu, sabe que, muito provavelmente, foi alguém de Penacre quem tentou envenená-lo. Aceitar o convite seria se colocar ao alcance do inimigo.

— Sim, tenho consciência disso — Edward respondeu firme. — Meu palpite é que essa pessoa seja Eric.

— Também pensei nessa possibilidade — Isabella murmurou pensativa. — Eric estava vagando sozinho pelo castelo naquela noite, embora estivesse muito bêbado. Precisei ajudá-lo a chegar ao quarto, pois não conseguia encontrar o caminho sozinho.

— Eu tinha certeza de que havia uma explicação para você ter sido vista com ele.

Recusando-se a sentir qualquer coisa, Isabella desceu o olhar. Fazê-lo seria entregar o próprio coração a quem iria feri-lo novamente. O que o marido pensava agora, seu desejo de lhe dar o benefício da dúvida, cairia no esquecimento logo que ele voltasse a se sentir ameaçado outra vez. Assim, decidiu não fazer nenhum comentário sobre o que acabara de ouvir, preferindo focalizar a atenção na provável identidade do assassino.

— Eric estava muito zangado com você, falando sobre a cicatriz no rosto e na incapacidade de Rosalie amá-lo por causa disso. É bem possível que ele seja a pessoa que procuramos, Edward.

Ele concordou com um aceno, a suavidade anterior dando lugar ao que parecia desaponto.

— Sim, é típico de Eric agir pelas costas. Apenas covardes não assumem seus atos. — O que você fará?

Isabella sabia não passar despercebida ao marido à frieza extrema e deliberada com que o tratava. Ainda assim ele mantinha a postura orgulhosa, imponente e, apesar de tudo, ela não ficava imune à sedução da presença viril. Quando Edward tornou a falar, sua atenção se fixou novamente no problema imediato.

— A posição do pai, um dos condes favoritos do rei John, oferece grande imunidade a Eric, especialmente quando não temos provas para incriminá-lo.

Era verdade. O rei John sem dúvida iria favorecer o homem que se provara tão leal a ele, quando o irmão, Richard, estivera longe da Inglaterra, lutando na Guerra Santa.

— Sim, mas tem uma outra coisa que não consideramos aqui. A descrição da curandeira. Embora Senna nos tenha dado pouca informação, seria possível considerar a hipótese de que Emmett seja o culpado.

— Notei que ele parece estar sempre usando luvas, inclusive à mesa. Há apenas um detalhe. Emmett não estava sozinho naquela noite. Acompanhou uma chorosa Rosalie aos aposentos da torre, onde passamos quase a noite inteira às voltas com a arrumação da bagagem. — Ah, o possível envolvimento de Emmett de fato me passou pela cabeça, embora eu não possa imaginar por que ele iria desejar minha morte, quando somos quase inteiramente desconhecidos um para o outro. Eric nunca fez segredo de seu ódio por mim e da razão desse ressentimento. E, como você mesma disse, estava muito zangado naquela noite. Temos também de levar em consideração que Eric esteve vagando pelo castelo, sozinho. Portanto, não deve ter lhe faltado oportunidades para agir.

Ela o observou falar, a voz controlada, destituída de sentimentos. Apesar de não saber por quê, aquela distância emocional de Edward a incomodava.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes de se dar conta de que o marido aguardava uma resposta. Depressa, concordou:

— Sim, Eric estava zangado, muito zangado. Mas naquele momento pensei que fosse apenas uma conversa de bêbado.

Edward levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto.

— Então Eric é, sem dúvida, o nosso homem. E isso me leva de volta à minha pergunta original. Você gostaria de comparecer ao casamento de sua irmã?

Isabella deu de ombros evitando fitá-lo, temendo deixá-lo ver a ansiedade em seu olhar.

— Claro que sim, mas como poderemos ir? Você estaria se colocando nas mãos de seu inimigo, caindo numa armadilha.

— O que é, exatamente, o que desejo fazer. Irá haver um torneio como parte das comemorações das bodas. Creio que se o covarde quiser me fazer mal, atacará então. A ocasião ideal será durante os combates corpo a corpo, quando há muita confusão por causa do grande número de homens em campo. Não são poucos aqueles que caem, vítimas de um "aparente" acidente durante a luta. Os juízes que estão acompanhando os golpes, dos quatro cantos do campo, não podem ver tudo, especialmente no início das lutas, quando há uma verdadeira multidão de competidores engalfinhados.

— Você está querendo me dizer que se colocará, deliberadamente, numa posição vulnerável, apenas para atraí-lo? — Isabella procurou disfarçar o choque provocado pela idéia.

Edward a fitou durante longos segundos.

— Não me esconderei desse covarde. Ele me atacou durante a noite, como um ladrão comum. Ficarei feliz se tiver a oportunidade de encontrá-lo frente a frente, de homem para homem.

Ela mordeu os lábios, os olhos fixos nas mãos cruzadas.

— Se ao menos não fosse necessário esse confronto. Sinto-me de certa maneira... Eu não sabia o que Eric estava para fazer naquela noite horrível, ou o teria avisado.

O olhar dele era impenetrável, nada revelando do que lhe passava na alma.

— Eu sei disso agora, porém minha compreensão das coisas chegou muito tarde para nós.

Isabella engoliu em seco, uma dor súbita contrain do-lhe o peito.

— Sim — respondeu num murmúrio. — Sempre haverá problemas de alguma espécie entre nós dois. Não posso entregar meu coração a quem tem medo de confiar. E uma carga pesada demais para que eu possa suportar sozinha.

Devagar, Edward caminhou até a porta e a abriu.

— Agradeço-lhe por concordar em me acompanhar ao casamento de sua irmã e acredito que se aprontará para a viagem o mais breve possível. Partiremos tão logo esteja pronta.

Incapaz de suportar a visão daquela figura viril e sedutora, Isabella fechou os olhos.

— Tomarei as providências necessárias imediatamente, meu lorde.

Quando tornou a abri-los, o marido já não estava mais lá.

Aparentando serenidade, Isabella olhou pela janela do quarto da irmã, reparando no grande número de tendas armadas ao pé da colina e outras tantas erguidas pelos prados. Esse seria o primeiro torneio ao qual assistiria e se as coisas fossem diferentes, se Edward não estivesse enfrentando a possibilidade concreta de uma traição, então seria capaz de se entregar à excitação crescente que a cercava. A visão de todas aquelas tendas coloridas, dos estandartes tremulando ao vento, dos cavaleiros e seus cavalos enormes, era um espetáculo saído diretamente das baladas dos menestréis.

Entretanto não conseguia apreciar essa visão, não conseguia se esquecer, nem por um instante, do perigo que Edward corria. Pois mesmo não havendo amor entre os dois, não julgava o marido merecedor de tamanha perfídia.

Dali também podia enxergar a tenda de Edward, o preto e o vermelho contrastando com o azul do céu. Como tinham sido um dos últimos a chegar, a tenda acabara sendo armada bem próxima a uma das paredes externas do castelo, na parte de trás da construção. Porém, desde que haviam chegado, bem cedo naquela manhã, não tornara a ver o marido. Deveria permanecer no quarto da irmã, enquanto Edward se alojava na tenda.

Claro que tentava se convencer de que o arranjo lhe era, além de agradável, conveniente também. Pelo menos os poupava de manter uma conversação polida ou, ainda pior, continuar agüentando o silêncio pesado que os acompanhara durante toda a jornada até Penacre.

Passeando o olhar pelo quarto, Isabella não se sentiu nem um pouco descansada. Não havia ninguém, exceto ela própria, cercada de uma enorme confusão. Vestidos, roupas íntimas, véus e tipos variados de vestimentas estavam espalhados sobre a cama, ou jogados de qualquer jeito em baús de madeiras, com as tampas abertas. Não fazia a menor idéia de onde a irmã podia estar, não a tendo visto desde que chegara.

Seu pai a tinha recebido com um breve abraço, pondo-se logo a dizer:

— Graças aos céus você está aqui. Sempre pude contar com seu empenho para cuidar dos melhores interesses de nossa Rosalie. Você a salvou de um desastre. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre aqueles dois. Contudo, não posso ficar zangado. Como alguém o ficaria, vendo quão feliz esse casamento deixou nossa menina?

Até pouco tempo atrás, Isabella teria ficado triste pela total falta de importância que o pai parecia dar ao fato de os dois estarem se reencontrando após meses de separação. Como sempre, preocupava-se apenas com Rosalie. Para sua surpresa, o comportamento do pai não a incomodava agora. Viera a compreender que isso era tudo o que ele era capaz de lhe oferecer e que nem sequer se dava conta do modo injusto como a tratava.

Todavia, não o deixaria pensar que continuaria assumindo a responsabilidade pelo bem-estar e felicidade da irmã. Assim, falou gentil, porém firme.

— Pai, eu não salvei Rosalie. Ela mesma, por influência de meu marido, entrou em contato com Emmett. O que deveria ter feito desde o início. Cabe a ela fazer com que Emmett a trate bem agora e depois do casamento.

— Mas Isabella — ele exclamara entre surpreso e ressentido —, você sabe como as coisas são difíceis para sua irmã! Alguém de temperamento tão delicado necessita de tratamento especial.

Isabella o fitara paciente e resignadamente. Sentia-se em paz afinal. Entendera que possuía apenas duas alternativas: amar o pai como ele era, ou passar a vida inteira se lamentando por aquilo que ele não era.

E preferia não passar o resto da vida se lamuriando. Os últimos meses com Edward lhe ensinara que existiam feridas ainda mais dolorosas que precisavam cicatrizar, mágoas ainda mais profundas que precisavam ser superadas. Nada se comparava ao sofrimento de se descobrir casada com um homem que não sabia amar.

O pai franzira o cenho e abrira a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, para protestar, porém fora interrompido pela chegada do secretário do conde, o qual requisitava a presença imediata de seu anfitrião. Lorde Penacre, então, lhe dera um tapinha distraído no ombro e prometera continuar a conversa à mesa do jantar.

Os pensamentos perturbadores de Isabella foram esquecidos diante do barulho repentino da porta se abrindo. Ela virou-se para ver a irmã, bela como sempre, trajando um vestido novo azul com bordados em fios de prata. Não tinha idéia de quão avançada estava àquela gravidez e o corpo de Rosalie ainda não havia sofrido nenhuma alteração exceto, talvez, um ligeiro aumento dos seios.

Ao pousar o olhar sobre a irmã, Rosalie estendeu os braços.

— Isabella! Estou tão feliz que você tenha vindo! A recepção calorosa de Rosalie a emocionou, levando-a a abraçá-la com força.

— Querida, como você deve estar feliz. Rosalie deu um passo para trás e sorriu.

— Claro que sim. Tudo ficará muito melhor agora. Você e Edward têm minha gratidão eterna. — Antes que Isabella pudesse saborear o breve prazer proporcionado pelo reconhecimento inesperado, Rosalie continuou: — Com o passar do tempo Emmett acabará enxergando que tudo aconteceu para o melhor.

O comentário lhe pareceu um tanto estranho, porém Isabella não disse nada. Afinal, era a única referência que a irmã fizera ao noivo até então. Observando Rosalie atentamente, notou as faces rosadas e a expressão feliz. Embora continuasse tendo reservas em relação ao futuro cunhado, era impossível negar como o desenrolar dos acontecimentos havia sido positivo para Rosalie. Ela irradiava contentamento.

Assim, decidiu-se. Se sir Emmett agradava sua irmã, então também iria agradá-la. Não queria mais se preocupar com algo que não lhe dizia respeito.

Sentando-se na beirada da cama, Rosalie apanhou um dos belos e suntuosos vestidos ali espalhados.

— Não é lindo? Papai disse que eu poderia mandar fazer roupas novas, pois as antigas tinham sido feitas para meu casamento com Edward. — Ela fitou a irmã, os olhos brilhantes, a respiração alterada. — Eu quero tanto começar do zero, deixar toda a tristeza para trás. De repente Isabella percebeu que toda aquela excitação continha um certo nervosismo. A dor dos últimos meses ainda não fora esquecida, pois isso, com certeza, levaria tempo. Que a irmã e Emmett estavam prontos para recomeçar era o que importava. Se ao menos ela e Edward...

— Isabella? Tem uma coisa de que acabei de me lembrar.

Satisfeita por ter seus pensamentos dolorosos interrompidos, ela se apressou a responder.

— Sim? E o que foi que você acabou de se lembrar?

— Eu... bem... Eu deveria estar trazendo as coisas de Emmett para meus aposentos. Tudo deve estar pronto antes do anoitecer de amanhã. — Rosalie sorriu cheia de charme. — Eu não ficaria bem acomodada nos aposentos de Emmett, você sabe. A propósito, ele não pode cuidar da mudança pessoalmente porque já tem muitas responsabilidades com a organização do torneio. Aliás, Emmett disse a papai que fazia questão de supervisionar todos os preparativos, uma vez que o torneio foi idéia dele.

Imediatamente Isabella sentiu os ombros rígidos, tendo uma vida inteira de experiência com os modos manipuladores da irmã.

— Sim — retrucou apenas, preparando-se para ouvir o resto.

Cheia de sorrisos, Rosalie segurou-a pelo braço.

— Querida irmã, você se encarregaria de arrumar as coisas no meu lugar? Está tudo tão bagunçado aqui e eu sou esperada por meus convidados, que fizeram uma longa jornada para assistir ao meu casamento... o conde, sua esposa... Não posso privá-los de minha presença.

Por que Rosalie não conseguia enxergar que não tinha nenhum direito de lhe pedir isso? Isabella inspirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, a tensão abandonando seus membros ao compreender o que devia fazer. Não podia mudar Rosalie, assim como não podia mudar seu pai. Devia aceitar o comportamento deles, ou não aceitar, conforme a própria vontade. Isso que a irmã lhe propunha, não podia aceitar, sob hipótese alguma. Olhando dentro daqueles olhos lindos e incrivelmente castanhos, Isabella balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, embora a voz soasse gentil.

— Eu a amo muito, Rosalie. Você é minha única irmã e ocupa um lugar especial em meu coração, agora e eternamente. Porém nunca mais serei um capacho para você, uma criada sempre pronta e disposta a lhe servir. Emmett será seu marido e é um dever seu supervisionar a mudança dos pertences dele. Sou apenas uma convidada aqui, vim lhe desejar felicidades nessa nova fase de sua vida. Você é a senhora deste castelo, será esposa amanhã à noite e logo será mãe. Você deve aprender a assumir as responsabilidades desses papéis se deseja conhecer um pouco de contentamento e paz.

Por um momento Isabella pensou que a irmã iria discutir a questão, todavia sua determinação em se manter inflexível devia ser tão óbvia, pois Rosalie vacilou, ficando muito quieta.

— Eu... você tem razão, irmã. É meu dever desempenhar essas tarefas. Agradeço-lhe por ter feito uma jornada tão longa apenas para me desejar felicidades. Agradeço-lhe também todo o cuidado e amor que sempre me dedicou à vida inteira. Eu não tinha intenção de ser egoísta, mas suponho que, às vezes, o seja. Vou começar a agir como uma esposa e mãe daqui para a frente.

Lágrimas quentes vieram aos olhos de Isabella e ela engoliu em seco, a garganta apertada. Piscando rapidamente, abraçou Rosalie com força, sentindo o coração encher-se de esperança. Sabia que isso não significava que sua irmã nunca mais tentasse tirar proveito do relacionamento de ambas. Porém, já era um começo.

Então, ao afastar-se de Rosalie, Isabella percebeu por que aquele momento a tinha afetado tão grandemente.

Edward.

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para melhorar as coisas entre os dois. Iriam permanecer como estavam, magoados e sem ter como consertar os erros do passado. Em relação à Rosalie, e a seu pai também, pelo menos sentia haver dado um passo a frente.

Inquieta, Isabella afastou-se da irmã e pôs-se a dobrar as peças de roupas espalhadas sobre a cama. Preferia que a irmã não notasse sua agonia.

Porém não tardou a perceber que não havia necessidade de preocupar-se. Rosalie começara a lhe contar das muitas horas gastas na confecção do belo vestido que iria usar no dia do casamento, dando especial destaque à riqueza dos bordados com fios de ouro.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Eu amei o que a Bella fez com a Rosalie... já estava na hora... que isso... ela só sabe aproveitar da bondade da irmã... Eu amei a Bella ainda mais nesse capitulo..._

_Meus amores eu vou postar outro capitulo lá pelas 21:15... sem falta... E que agradecer a cada uma de vocês qui comentam... ( E que tem algumas que já acertaram o final da historia rsrsrs)... Que agradecer pelo carinho... Eu não estou respondendo ninguém porque algumas já acertaram e se eu responder... vou acabar contando kkkk... E porque não estou bem meninas... mais agradeço de coração o carinho de vocês! Obrigada... Robsteijooosss... Até mais tarde!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Oi amores di mi vida... estou postando o penultimo capitulo... espero que gostem... esse capitulo para mim é o mais lindo de toda historia... Eu dedico esse capitulo a (**Lisa. Miwsher**: Obrigada pelo carinho, Querida...), **Guest, Joana Patricia, annacaroll, Florence Santos, Theslenn Urils, Ana Krol, Nila Cullen, leamchiele, ghulam. rasool, Lu Mack, adeary, JOKB, Marcia, Lolabina, P. Bruce...** amores espero que gostem... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Ansiosa, Isabella observou o garanhão Nero escoicear, quase arrebentando as cordas que os garotos usavam para tentar contê-lo. De alguma maneira o animal conseguira escapar da baia, os cavalariços segurando-o com dificuldade no momento em que se lançava na direção dos palanques lotados.

Ela se levantou rapidamente e, desculpando-se, abandonou o assento ao lado do pai, no palanque destinado à família e aos convidados de honra. Iria certificar-se de que o garanhão fosse levado de volta para o local que lhe era destinado sem machucar-se, ou à alguém da platéia.

Mantendo-se perto do pequeno grupo, Isabella, muito calma, pediu aos dois garotos que abaixassem a voz, lembrando-se de como Caladan reagira positivamente ao tom gentil usado por Edward.

Os cavalariços tentaram fazer como lhes era dito, porém o medo que sentiam acabou sendo percebido pelo garanhão, que continuou a escoicear e puxar as cordas, tentando libertar-se. Sabendo que o marido era, provavelmente, a única pessoa capaz de controlar o animal agora, Isabella mandou que os meninos o afastassem da multidão e o levassem de volta para perto das tendas, onde os homens estavam se preparando para o início do torneio.

Não tinha dúvidas de que, assim, acabaria sendo obrigada a conversar com Edward. Entretanto não lhe restava outra alternativa. Já o havia visto de longe, a beleza máscula realçada pelos habituais trajes negros. O marido nunca lhe parecera tão viril e imponente quanto na noite anterior, durante o jantar, no meio de todos aqueles nobres vestindo roupas coloridas e enfeitados feito um pavão. Perturbara-a muito compreender que ainda o considerava extremamente atraente e sedutor. Por sorte, o grande número de convidados os impedira de passar muito tempo juntos e mal haviam trocado algumas palavras.

Caladan empinou e lançou as patas dianteiras no ar naquele exato momento, fazendo-a voltar à atenção para o animal.

— Calma — ela disse aos meninos com deliberada paciência. Bem podia imaginar quão arrasado Edward ficaria se alguma coisa acontecesse ao garanhão. Só não conseguia entender por que ainda se importava tanto com os sentimentos do marido.

Certamente atraído pelo tumulto, sir Emmett saiu de sua tenda verde e amarela. Avaliando a situação com um simples olhar, decretou, balançando a cabeça:

— Apenas um tolo, ou um louco, montaria nesse animal!

Indignada com as palavras que acabara de ouvir, Isabella franziu o cenho. Que o garanhão fosse temperamental era verdade, porém sabia o quanto Edward o valorizava. E quem era esse homem, essa criatura torpe que se aproveitara de sua irmã, tendo sido praticamente forçado a casar-se com ela? Quem era ele para caluniar Edward? Para julgá-lo?

Sem se dar tempo de parar para pensar no que estava fazendo, Isabella se dirigiu aos garotos, apressando-os com um gesto de mão.

— Levem Caladan para a tenda de meu marido. Lorde Masen é o único que conseguirá acalmá-lo.

Na realidade, não havia nenhuma necessidade de defender Edward. Ele era mais do que capaz de cuidar dos próprios interesses e, provavelmente, não iria lhe agradecer. Apesar disso, apesar de saber que suas palavras pouco ou nenhuma efeito teriam sobre esse cavaleiro sombrio, descobriu-se enfrentando sir Emmett frente a frente.

— Não se ache no direito de julgar a importância que meu marido dá àquele cavalo. — O olhar frio e irônico não a impediu de continuar. — Caladan foi criado por Jasper, irmão de meu marido e o único ser humano sobre essa terra em quem ele acreditou plenamente e em quem confiou.

Sir Emmett deu um passo à frente, a elevada estatura subjugando-a, os olhos profundos revelando uma estranha expressão assombrada, impossível de ser definida.

— Seu marido se importa apenas com um pedaço de carne animal, nada mais. Ou talvez apenas aprecie ter poder sobre algo tão selvagem quanto esse cavalo. St. Cullen não adquiriu o título de lorde de Masen através da dor e tragédia? Talvez, depois dessa experiência forte, ele tenha passado a precisar da emoção proporcionada pelo sofrimento alheio.

Isabella o fitou de perto. Como sempre, o ódio de sir Emmett por Edward a preocupava. Muitas coisas desagradáveis seu marido podia ser em seus piores momentos: dominador, insensível, até mesmo inadvertidamente cruel, em especial com ela. Entretanto, acu sá-lo de se divertir, de apreciar a miséria e a dor alheia era absurdo, tão longe da verdade quanto podia ser

Ela se aproximou um pouco mais, observando-o com atenção.

— Por que você diz isso? Perguntei-lhe uma vez antes e você não me deu nenhuma resposta concreta, nada que justificasse tal raiva. Assim, vou tornar a lhe perguntar. Por que o odeia tanto? Por que esse rancor pessoal e gratuito, esses ataques à honra de meu marido, essa necessidade de denegrir seus sentimentos, e até mesmo o carinho especial por um cavalo? Antes de se dar conta do que fazia, Isabella já estava empurrando aquele peito musculoso com a ponta do dedo. Todavia, mesmo ao perceber a própria temeridade, não foi capaz de parar. Esse homem, de passado desconhecido, havia entrado na vida de sua família, agindo com impunidade e afetando a todos como se somente ele tivesse importância e os outros não passassem de peças descartáveis, úteis à realização de seus interesses. Bem, pois o faria ver que estava redondamente enganado nesse aspecto, ainda que fosse a única a enfrentá-lo.

— Eu estava presente certa vez — Isabella fitou o cunhado como se o desafiasse —, quando Caland esteve exposto ao perigo. Foi à única ocasião em que vi meu marido quase perto do pânico. Aquele animal, como você gosta de chamá-lo, é o último de uma raça criada por Jasper St. Cullen, em Masen, e, como você mesmo já mencionou, Caladan possui um temperamento forte. Que Edward demonstre tanto apreço por Caladan é um testemunho de seu amor pelo irmão. Jamais vi meu marido expressar sentimentos tão profundos por quem quer que seja. Deixe-me assegurá-lo, sir, que Edward não iria adulterar as próprias reações para me impressionar.

Isabella obrigou-se a continuar a falar a verdade, mesmo se aquele homem sem sentimentos não quisesse lhe dar ouvidos.

— E quanto à sua insinuação de que Edward se beneficiou da dor alheia, saiba que meu marido daria tudo o que possui se pudesse ter o irmão de volta em casa, são e salvo. Quanto a isso, não tenho a menor dúvida. Ao terminar de falar, vendo Emmett realmente pela primeira vez desde que começara o desabafo, Isabella estranhou a expressão atormentada do cunhado.

— Você fala sobre algo que não sabe, do qual não tem a menor idéia — ele retrucou seco. — Está apaixonada por Edward e é incapaz de enxergar a verdade. Procura desculpas, justificativas, quando não existe nenhuma.

Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, não querendo contar a verdade sobre o relacionamento de ambos, embora as palavras de Emmett lhe causassem uma dor estranha na alma.

— E você quem procura distorcer a verdade. E você quem está errado em seu julgamento. E, juro por Deus, que não consigo entender a razão de seu comportamento, ou seu desejo de denegrir o caráter de meu marido.

Emmett desviou o olhar, passando a mão pelo rosto barbado.

— Já tomei uma decisão. Sei o que devo fazer. Eu... eu não irei dar ouvidos às tagarelices de uma mulher ; apaixonada.

Mesmo com a atenção voltada para as palavras misteriosas de Emmett, o olhar de Isabella pousou sobre aquela mão, que ostentava uma cicatriz longa e profunda. Com certeza já a tinha visto e provavelmente não dera muita importância porque a maioria dos guerreiros possuía várias cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo. A atitude de Emmett, sim, era suspeita, usando sempre luvas como se quisesse escondê-la. No mesmo instante Isabella lembrou-se do que Senna havia dito a ela e ao marido, em Masen. A camponesa estivera certa de que o homem que comprara o veneno procurava esconder as mãos.

Isabella também se lembrou de que Senna havia parecido igualmente segura de que as coisas iriam se acertar entre ela e Edward. Quanto a isso, a velha errara redondamente, porém um palpite falho não significava que houvesse se enganado sobre o homem que fora procurá-la em busca de veneno.

Seu olhar especulador varreu o rosto extremamente preocupado de Emmett, que parecia não perceber sua reação. Seria possível que fosse ele quem houvesse comprado o veneno que quase matara Edward? Teriam, ela e o marido, errado ao acreditar na culpa de Eric? O rapaz parecera o culpado óbvio porque tinha motivo e oportunidade. E Emmett passara quase a noite inteira com Rosalie. Ou não? Será que Edward e ela haviam sido precipitados ao considerar Eric a pessoa por trás da tentativa de envenenamento? Isabella não tivera muitas dúvidas quanto a culpa do rapaz, mas agora estava começando a desconfiar de que existia muito mais coisas naquela história do que parecia à primeira vista. Rosalie lhe dissera que Emmett insistira na organização do torneio. Agora tal insistência ganhava contornos sinistros. Afinal, era bem possível que Emmett tivesse planejado, cuidadosamente, uma maneira de pôr fim à vida do homem a quem tanto odiava diante de uma platéia sem que, no entanto, alguém pudesse incriminá-lo. Pois como Edward afirmara, acidentes eram comuns no campo de batalha e raramente questionados.

Talvez Emmett e Eric estivessem envolvidos nessa trama juntos, apesar de não conseguir entender o motivo. Com aqueles dois dispostos a atacá-lo à menor oportunidade, Edward se tornaria um alvo fácil.

A sensação de mal-estar foi tão forte, que Isabella inspirou fundo várias vezes, não querendo desfalecer diante dessa criatura movida pelo ódio. Apenas devido a uma enorme força de vontade, conseguiu vencer a escuridão que ameaçava lhe toldar a vista. A intensidade de seu pavor, a profundidade de sua angústia, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, deixavam definitivamente claro como ainda estava apaixonada por Edward.

Precisava avisá-lo depressa. Agora.

Enquanto esses pensamentos lhe passavam pela cabeça, o instinto lhe dizia que necessitava ter cuidado. Não podia deixar Emmett perceber que suspeitava dele.

Não havia nada naquele momento que o impedisse de puxá-la para dentro da própria tenda e silenciá-la. Não seria muito difícil livrarem-se de seu corpo. Em Penacre, todos confiavam em Emmett como se ele fosse o próprio barão. Seu pai fizera questão de cobrir seu cavaleiro predileto com essa honra, dando-lhe poderes ilimitados.

Por esse mesmo motivo, Isabella sabia não valer a pena buscar o auxílio de seu pai. Era bem provável que ele não acreditasse em sua teoria, pois até agora não possuía nenhuma prova concreta, apenas conjecturas, especulações. A palavra de Senna de pouco iria valer, considerando a reputação da velha camponesa.

Não, não iria atrás do pai. Procuraria Edward imediatamente. Ele saberia o que fazer.

Isabella não fitou Emmett nos olhos ao falar, temendo se trair se o fizesse.

— Irei deixá-lo agora, sir, para que pense no que acabei de lhe dizer. Se me der licença, tenho coisas a fazer. — Sem mais uma palavra, ela afastou-se quase correndo, não ousando olhar por sobre o ombro, temendo que notasse a estranheza de seu comportamento.

Edward estava do lado de fora da tenda, à mão apoia da no pescoço do garanhão negro. Que ele estivera repreendendo Seth estava claro, pois a expressão do escudeiro era grave.

— Segure Caladan. Preciso falar com seu lorde — ela ordenou ao rapaz.

Seth olhou para Edward, que se virou imediatamente para fitá-la.

— Faça como sua lady diz.

Sem esperar um instante, Isabella entrou depressa na tenda. Não tinha o menor desejo de uma audiência. Ao voltar-se para o marido, ela reparou que ele devia ter sido interrompido por Seth enquanto vestia a ar madura. O peito já estava coberto, porém os cordões que uniam as duas partes de metal continuavam caídos sobre os ombros.

O fato de vê-lo quase pronto para a luta fez seu coração pulsar de medo, a ansiedade pela segurança do marido redobrada. Num gesto instintivo, estendeu as mãos, suplicantes.

— Você não deve lutar hoje, meu lorde.

Uma expressão de choque e confusão escureceu o rosto bonito.

— Não devo lutar? Isabella, sobre o quê você está falando?

Aflita, ela retorceu as mãos, a voz traindo a angústia que a consumia.

— Sei que nós tínhamos suspeitado de Eric e que você tem feito o máximo para acompanhar cada um de seus movimentos. Porém não creio que o culpado seja Eric, ou, pelo menos, que ele tenha agido sozinho. Senna nos falou sobre o homem que foi procurá-la. Contou-nos que ele evitava, a todo custo, mostrar as mãos. Acredito que nos precipitamos ao descartar sir Emmett.

A surpresa de Edward era evidente.

— Como você sempre diz, Emmett parece se ressentir de mim. Mas por que me matar? O que ganharia com minha morte? Qual seria o lucro?

Ela balançou a cabeça, pensativa.

— Eu não sei. Tudo o que sei é que o ódio de Emmett por você é profundo, intenso. Se ao menos eu conseguisse fazê-lo entender, meu lorde. Se ao menos eu conseguisse relatar, de maneira adequada, a conversa que tive com ele... Talvez assim eu pudesse fazê-lo sentir o que eu senti ao ouvir sir Emmett falar a seu respeito.

Edward a silenciou com um gesto de mão, o olhar firme e direto.

— Isabella, você não tem necessidade de me relatar mais coisa alguma, além do que já me disse. Acredito em você. Preste atenção às minhas palavras e guarde-as bem. Não importa o que aconteça no dia de hoje, ou no futuro, pois aprendi minha lição. Jamais duvidarei de você outra vez, em qualquer circunstância. Se você está convencida de que o culpado é Emmett, então Emmett será o homem a quem vigiarei. Eu busco apenas descobrir um motivo capaz de justificar tanto ódio, um motivo que me ajude a compreender...

Isabella permaneceu muito quieta, as palavras que acabara de ouvir significando muito mais para ela do que o marido seria capaz de imaginar. Todavia não podia permitir que a tocassem profundamente. O que ouvira não havia sido uma declaração de amor e amor era a única coisa que desejava de Edward. Se não pudesse ter esse amor, preferiria não ter nada.

Agora, os dois precisavam se concentrar no problema imediato. Essa era a única chance de sobrevivência. Assim, obrigou-se a continuar, a pensar racionalmente.

— Se ao menos você conseguisse se lembrar de onde possa tê-lo conhecido, meu lorde.

St. Cullen sentou-se, deslizando as mãos ao longo das coxas musculosas, esforçando-se para pensar com clareza.

— Tenho tentado, Isabella. Eu... Tem alguma coisa em sir Emmett que me é familiar, mas não consigo identificar o quê. Houve alguns momentos em que... Mas então, a sensação evapora. — Ele deu de ombros, confuso.

Determinada, Isabella parou diante do marido, o olhar atento.

— Você não lutará no torneio hoje. Creio que estava com a razão ao concluir que o assassino planejava atacá-lo durante o torneio. Por acaso, Rosalie disse-me que foi Emmett quem insistiu em organizar o torneio como parte das comemorações do casamento. Foi ele quem supervisionou tudo. Assim, seria muito fácil preparar uma armadilha para você, meu lorde.

Ele devolveu o olhar da esposa com igual determinação.

— Mas eu devo participar, Isabella. Você tem que entender meus motivos e enxergar que essa é a única saída. Ainda não temos provas de nada. E não me esconderei como um covarde. Não gosto desse tipo de jogo, quando as pessoas se escondem e atacam à so capa. Enfrentarei meu oponente às claras, diante de todos. Não tenho razão para ter medo. Sei que posso vencê-lo num combate aberto.

A resolução estampada naquele rosto másculo era tão inabalável, que Isabella sentiu o coração parar de bater por um segundo. A onda de pânico que a dominou foi tão grande, que lhe tirou o ar dos pulmões, fazendo-a sentir-se despida de todo e qualquer tipo de dissimulação. Já não era capaz de esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos, tampouco o queria. Só conseguia pensar numa coisa. Não podia perder o marido, ou estaria abrindo mão do próprio sentido da vida. Desesperada, fitou aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes, as feições distorcidas pelo medo, a voz baixa e suplicante.

— Eu lhe imploro, Edward. Você não vê que agir assim é loucura? Certamente tanto Eric quanto Emmett estão implicados nessa história juntos. E só Deus sabe quem mais poderia estar envolvido. Com a cerimônia de casamento marcada para amanhã, a casa de meu pai está cheia de convidados e de pessoas estranhas também. Quem nos garante que um desses desconhecidos também não participa do complô contra você? Posso apenas isentar meu pai do papel de cúmplice. Meu pai pode ser um homem de muitos defeitos, porém nunca voltou atrás na palavra empenhada. Ao concordar com nosso casamento, ele passou a vê-lo como aliado, não mais como inimigo.

Edward a fitou durante longos segundos, o olhar firme buscando enxergar no da esposa aquilo que tanto desejava. E o que encontrou estampado nos azuis o afetou profundamente.

— Ouça, Isabella — Edward começou num tom rouco e emocionado —, não estou querendo pressioná-la. Deus sabe que não tenho nenhum direito depois do que já lhe fiz. Mas ouso sonhar, ouso imaginar... Será que essa sua preocupação com minha segurança significa que você ainda nutre algum sentimento por mim? Mesmo que não seja um sentimento muito intenso? Existe alguma esperança de que seu amor não tenha se transformado completamente em ódio?

Ela devolveu o olhar masculino sem reservas, ciente de que revelara o interior de sua alma. Sim, havia uma possibilidade de que, no futuro, Edward pudesse usar o amor que ela lhe dedicava para tirar proveito próprio e até mesmo magoá-la. Entretanto, não se sentia capaz de continuar negando a verdade, mesmo se isso lhe custasse à vida.

— Sim — Isabella murmurou num fio de voz, dominada pela emoção. — Tola que sou, ainda o amo.

A próxima coisa de que ela se deu conta, eram de braços fortes enlaçando-a pela cintura. Colada ao marido, a cabeça apoiada no peito largo, ouvia o coração viril bater no mesmo ritmo do seu.

— Isabella, não posso acreditar que isso seja verdade. É tudo o que eu mais desejava nesse mundo, porque a amo também. Eu a amo com todo meu coração, com toda minha alma.

Um murmúrio de surpresa escapou dos lábios de Isabella, enquanto erguia a cabeça para fitá-lo. Oh, Deus, devia estar delirando. Talvez a angústia dos últimos momentos estivesse levando-a a imaginar coisas. Então, quando seus olhos encontraram os do marido, tão incrivelmente verdes, quando percebeu o amor e a felicidade neles estampado, as dúvidas se dispersaram no ar. Sentia-se flutuando, inundada por uma luz radiante. De repente, os lábios sensuais esmagavam os seus. Isabella exultou, tentando dizer a ele, através daquele beijo, o que aquele momento e a declaração de amor significavam para ela.

Somente quando estava zonza, os joelhos fracos, a ponto de já quase não suportarem o peso do corpo, foi que Edward interrompeu o beijo, limitando-se a deslizar os lábios por seu rosto numa carícia terna e amorosa.

— Oh, Isabella, estou tão grato por você ainda ser capaz de sentir algo por mim. Tinha tanto medo de haver matado seu amor para sempre.

Feliz, ela suspirou e se aninhou entre os braços musculosos, como se a proximidade de seus corpos não fosse bastante.

— Fui profundamente magoada, mas meu amor por você, meu marido, os sentimentos que lhe tenho são tão verdadeiros, que nada seria capaz de, algum dia, destruí-los por completo. Nem mesmo a morte. — Ou vindo as palavras que acabara de dizer, Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Que Deus não lhe permitisse estar sendo profética.

Desconhecendo a angústia da esposa, Edward acariciou os cabelos longos e sedosos, puxando-a ainda mais para perto de si.

— De agora em diante, cada minuto de minha vida, me esforçarei para ser digno desse amor e merecedor de sua confiança.

— Devemos ir embora desse lugar imediatamente — ela gemeu desesperada, agarrando-se ao marido como se quisesse protegê-la com a força do próprio amor, os olhos marejados refletindo preocupação e agonia. — Não quero passar nem mais um instante na companhia de pessoas que possam lhe desejar mal. Não vou me arriscar a perdê-lo. Eu não suportaria.

Edward ficou muito quieto e segurou-o pelos braços com firmeza, obrigando-a a fitá-lo.

— Isabella, não posso partir até que esse assunto esteja resolvido definitivamente. Já lhe disse que apenas os covardes se escondem, apenas os sem honra fogem de seus inimigos. Vou enfrentar o que o destino me reserva. Somente assim teremos paz de viver.

Descontrolada, ela o empurrou para longe de si, o medo do que pudesse acontecer-lhe fazendo sua voz soar áspera e impessoal.

— Você está dizendo isso movido apenas pelo orgulho, por essa noção masculina estúpida de que é necessário provar o próprio valor a todo o momento.

O rosto másculo se contraiu diante das acusações, porém Edward falou suavemente:

— Não, amor, não estou querendo provar nada a ninguém, nem a mim mesmo. Não se trata de orgulho, ou de estupidez. Suas palavras são injustas e se você pensar bem no que acabou de dizer, verá que tenho razão. Eu... nós não podemos viver sob a ameaça constante de uma traição. Emmett está para se casar com sua irmã. Você seria capaz de viver para sempre afastada de Rosalie apenas para evitá-lo?

Isabella acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente, dando as costas ao marido.

— Sim, eu seria capaz de nunca mais ver minha irmã, ou meu pai, se esse fosse o preço para salvar sua vida. Estou disposta a tudo, Edward, estou disposta a ir até as últimas conseqüências.

Embora sentisse o olhar do marido fixo às suas costas, implorando, silenciosamente, que o fitasse, ela manteve-se inabalável.

— De nada adiantaria agir assim — ele continuou, querendo fazê-la ouvir a voz da razão. — Não podemos romper todo o contato com sua família, em especial seu pai. Uma atitude tão drástica acabaria magoando-a mais do que a eles. Acredite-me, sei o que estou falando. Sei como é difícil viver sem alguém de seu próprio sangue. Eu jamais poderia aceitar que você pagasse um preço tão alto por mim. Não seria justo. Além do mais, mesmo se eu lhe permitisse fazer tal sacrifício, ainda assim não teríamos paz. Eu viveria sempre com medo, não por mim. Medo pelo que pudesse acontecer a você, ou aos nossos filhos. Um homem disposto a ferir aquele a quem considera um inimigo, se não puder destruir o objeto de seu ódio, encontrará outras maneiras de atingi-lo. Seria impossível eu ter sossego, sabendo que existe uma ameaça constante pairando sobre sua cabeça, meu amor, e sobre as dos filhos que teremos juntos.

Por fim, Isabella virou-se para fitar o marido, os olhos cheios de dor.

— Oh, Deus, eu não tinha pensado nisso.

Num gesto cheio de carinho, Edward = estendeu a mão e a puxou para junto de si, acariciando os cabelos que tanto apreciava.

— Você é tão boa e leal, meu amor, que não consegue ver a verdadeira natureza do mal, nem imaginar as atrocidades que outras pessoas são capazes de cometer. Você tenta proteger a todos, a quem ama, guardá-los, tirar as pedras de seus caminhos, esquecendo-se de si mesma. Pois não foi isso o que a fez me procurar hoje? O que a forçou a admitir seu amor por mim? Um amor que eu não mereço? Você estava assustada por mim, angustiada com o que pudesse me acontecer.

— Sim, o que você diz é verdade. Eu estava desesperada de medo com o que pudesse lhe acontecer. Porém, não me julgue melhor do que sou. Tenho meus defeitos. Afinal, enganei-o quando nos conhecemos e o levei a se casar comigo, quando você esperava se casar com Rosalie. Guardei segredos que deveria ter lhe contado, meu lorde. Pois, como você mesmo disse, eu devia ser leal, era primeiro lugar, a você, depois aos outros. Entretanto, coloquei os interesses de minha irmã em primeiro lugar, obrigando-o a aceitar outra mulher para esposa. — Envergonhada com as próprias atitudes, Isabella abaixou o olhar.

Delicadamente, Edward segurou-a pelo queixo.

— Você deve ser leal, em primeiro lugar, a si mesma, Isabella, não a mim, ou a quem quer que seja. Pois foi essa sua retidão de caráter, foram os seus princípios morais rígidos, que me levaram a amá-la, embora eu tenha lutado contra esse amor, embora eu tenha tentado diminuí-la e descobrir defeitos onde só havia qualidades. Pois o amor que sinto por você nasceu do respeito e da admiração. Você tinha razão quando, semanas atrás, afirmou não se parecer em nada com minha mãe. Você é tão diferente dela, suas personalidades são tão opostas, quanto o dia da noite. Nenhuma mulher se equipara a você em honradez e coragem. Se você não fosse o que é, não teria sido capaz de me fazer enxergar o quanto eu estava errado ao julgar tudo e todos de acordo com os pecados daqueles a quem conheci no passado.

— Sua mãe errou mortalmente ao abandoná-lo, e ao seu irmão, daquela maneira, mesmo se ela desejasse fugir de seu pai por não aguentar a vida em comum. Não posso nem sequer imaginar seu sofrimento, Edward, ao se sentir rejeitado pela própria mãe. Essas são mágoas que duram uma vida inteira e as feridas deixadas na alma não cicatrizam jamais.

— Sim, é verdade. Agora consigo compreender realmente como o fato de ter sido abandonado me afetou, e à minha família também, muito mais do que tive coragem de admitir. Porém, minha mãe não foi à única culpada, a única que cometeu erros. Quando olho para trás, quando analiso tudo o que aconteceu, finalmente entendo a participação de meu pai. Ele foi um homem fraco, que deixou a amargura destruir a si e aos filhos. Jacob me disse, certa vez, que eu precisava começar a enxergar o passado com clareza, ou acabaria me tornando como meu pai. Agora vejo que Jacob tinha razão. Precisamos aprender a enterrar o passado, a não permitir que seus ecos assombrem o presente. Meu futuro com você pertencerá apenas a nós dois, sem sombras a toldar nossa felicidade. Entretanto, antes que possamos nos entregar ao nosso amor, preciso resolver essa questão, destruir o que nos ameaça. Se eu não for capaz de enfrentar o mal que nos desejam, não poderemos começar nossa vida juntos livres do medo.

Isabella sabia que não adiantaria argumentar, falar, suplicar. Nada convenceria o marido a agir de outro modo, a abandonar suas crenças. Edward não iria nunca, não poderia nunca, fugir do perigo que o espreitava. E essa determinação em enfrentar tudo frente a frente, inclusive os próprios demônios interiores, era uma das coisas que mais amava no marido.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Quem é Emmett? hum... Será que é ele que quer matar o Edward? Hum... Mas uma coisa nisso tudo foi boa a reconciliação dos meus dois queridinhos... Esse capitulo para mim é tudo de bom... Espero que tenham gostado... Querem saber o final?... Amanhã eu conto rsrsrsrsrs... Até Sexta amores... Robsteijooosss... e não deixem de comentar..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Oi amores di mi vida... Espero que gostem desse final... Meu Deus como teve gente que acertou... meninas vocês tem bol de cristal? kkkk... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Acomodada no palanque de honra, Isabella observava a movimentação, tentando não deixar transparecer a ansiedade e o medo que a consumiam. Durante toda a manhã, Edward havia ganhado a grande maioria das competições de força e agilidade, como tivera certeza de que aconteceria.

As horas pareciam se arrastar, porém, até o momento presente, sir Emmett não havia feito nenhum movimento deliberado contra ele. Quando Edward o tinha derrubado do cavalo, na justa, Emmett não fizera nada além de se levantar do chão e inclinar a cabeça, num cumprimento extremamente cortês. Apesar disso, Isabella não se sentira nem um pouco reassegurada, em especial porque aquele comportamento educado e gentil não era típico de Emmett, muito pelo contrário. O noivo de sua irmã sempre se revelara uma criatura temperamental, de personalidade ríspida e que fazia questão absoluta de demonstrar profundo desprezo pelas regras básicas da etiqueta, como saber perder com elegância, por exemplo. Assim, convencida de que o inimigo de seu marido apenas aguardava à hora certa de agir, Isabella experimentava uma tensão crescente, os músculos todos do corpo doendo tamanha a rigidez dos membros.

Somente quando ouvira a irmã gemer baixinho, no momento em que Emmett fora atirado no chão, é que Isabella se dera conta de um fato perturbador. O amor de Rosalie, o pai do filho que ela esperava, estava tentando matar Edward. Por Deus, não queria que a irmã sofresse, não queria vê-la magoada e tampouco que fosse obrigada a criar um filho bastardo sozinha, numa sociedade que desprezava as mulheres "perdidas." Porém, não havia a menor dúvida em seu coração de que se um dos dois, Edward ou Emmett, tivesse que encontrar seu fim ali, no campo de batalha, que fosse Emmett.

Não fora Edward quem saíra em busca de um embate mortal, ele nem sequer conseguia imaginar o motivo da perseguição e do ódio de que era vítima. Simplesmente vira-se arrastado para o centro de uma disputa da qual não conhecia as regras, nem o objetivo. Um homem corajoso e honrado não merecia ser destruído por um covarde que tentara matá-lo furtivamente, envenenando-o.

De repente, um silêncio pesado, carregado de expectativas, encheu o ar, fazendo-a desviar a atenção de seus pensamentos dolorosos. O campo de batalha estava inteiramente vazio agora, os efeitos dos abusos sofridos pelo gramado durante toda a manhã, em triste evidência. O que antes fora verdejante, não passava de uma mistura de lama, vegetação pisoteada e dejetos de cavalos.

Entretanto, não era a condição do campo a razão desse silêncio absoluto, dessa sensação trepidante que enchia o ar. O que eletrizava a audiência era a certeza de que faltavam poucos minutos para o início do ponto alto do torneio: a luta corpo a corpo.

Exatamente o evento que Isabella temera durante todo aquele longo dia. Durante a fase inicial da competição, seria muito difícil distinguir um homem do outro, pois todos pareciam fazer parte de uma massa caótica que lutava entre si, uma mistura de armas e corpos cansados. Apesar do objetivo dessa luta ser bastante claro, apenas tirar pontos do oponente, acidentes fatais não era incomuns, tampouco inesperados. Se um dos participantes tivesse intenção de ferir mortalmente um desafeto, aquela era a hora certa, pois era bem provável que conseguisse levar adiante seu intento sem que os juízes desconfiassem de que fora uma ação premeditada.

Ao toque da corneta, os homens se moveram para trás, alinhando-se junto aos limites do campo. Isabella reagiu imediatamente, sentindo o estômago contrair e o coração disparar. Tensa, os dedos rígidos das mãos se fecharam ao redor dos braços da cadeira.

Por favor, Deus, ela rezou em silêncio, não tire Edward de mim. Não agora quando, finalmente, ele se tornou capaz de amar.

Edward aguardou juntamente com os outros designados a lutar ao seu lado, sob seu comando. O objetivo do grupo era conquistar o castelo de madeira, no momento sendo arrastado para o meio do campo. Emmett, o líder da força de oposição, também esperava o início da luta junto aos seus comandados, no lado oposto do campo.

Durante todo aquele longo dia, Edward tinha observado Emmett, esperando um sinal que o alertasse de um ataque iminente, embora soubesse que se isso de fato acontecesse, seria apenas durante a competição final, na luta corpo a corpo.

Senna, a curandeira, tinha dito que a resposta para suas dúvidas seria encontrada apenas dentro de si mesmo. E era em seu coração que tentava achar a explicação que buscava. Não houvera um só momento, desde que conhecera Emmett, que não experimentara uma sensação estranha quando perto do cavaleiro. A questão é que não conhecia entender o porquê disso. Mais de uma vez, sentira-se prestes a compreender a natureza da conexão entre ele e Emmett, a desvendar o mistério que parecia uni-los. Por que aqueles olhos penetrantes davam à impressão de assombrá-lo, de ligá-lo ao passado? Por que a inquietude constante, esse sentimento ambíguo que não sabia definir?

Ao segundo toque da corneta, a batalha teve início. Com grande facilidade, Edward se desvencilhou dos três primeiros oponentes, rapazes jovens que tentavam fazer seus nomes e obter destaque desafiando o mais experiente e respeitado dos cavaleiros. Assim que o terceiro dos jovens se afastou correndo, Edward olhou ao redor, em busca de seu próximo desafio.

Ele veio ao seu encontro deliberadamente, deixando mais do que evidente o desejo de enfrentá-lo. Emmett. Edward conhecia aquela armadura muito bem.

Sob o visor que lhe cobria a face, Edward sorriu. Estava pronto. Estivera pronto há uma eternidade.

Ereto e orgulhoso de encarar seu destino sem temor, ele ergueu a espada e tomou a posição de luta, aguardando que o outro se aproximasse. Emmett também já estava com a espada em riste. Os dois se enfrentaram. Os primeiros golpes, tanto de um como de outro, não foram nada além de um simples teste. Ambos procuravam descobrir em que terreno estavam pisando, ambos queriam vislumbrar a destreza do adversário com quem se mediam.

Entretanto, Edward percebeu o momento exato da mudança de intenção de seu oponente. Percebeu que o último golpe tinha um objetivo mortal antes mesmo que fosse desferido. Ficara aparente na posição adotada por Emmett e na maneira mais firme e segura com que empunhava a espada.

Ele aparou o golpe violento, que poderia ter lhe aberto o peito se não estivesse atento, aguardando. Fora o ódio feroz estampado nos olhos frios de Emmett que o alertara. O tempo de subterfúgios chegara ao fim. As ameaças veladas haviam se esgotado. Todas as cartas estavam na mesa e já não era possível evitar a verdade. Apenas um sobreviveria.

Os dois se entregaram à luta com ardor, cercados pelo barulho e o mais completo caos. Todavia, era como se estivessem inteiramente sós, concentrados no em bate fatal. Edward não conseguia ouvir nada, além do pulsar acelerado do próprio sangue que latejava nas têmporas. Não enxergava nada, além dos olhos irados de seu inimigo, olhos que davam à impressão de arder, consumidos no ódio que os alimentava. Lentamente, ele foi tomando consciência de que os outros homens, que deveriam estar ocupados com suas próprias pelejas, começavam a retroceder, dando-lhes espaço, como se percebessem ser essa luta diferente das outras.

Aquele dia havia sido fisicamente exaustivo, exigindo cada gota de seu esforço. Assim, depois de algum tempo, Edward começou a se cansar. Era fácil notar que seu adversário não se encontrava num estado muito melhor. Os golpes iam se tornando menos freqüentes, porém mais precisos, mais calculadamente desferidos. Impossível não admirar a estratégia do outro homem, ou a habilidade como manejava a espada, apesar do extremo cansaço, tirando partido dos mínimos movimentos. Isso era sinal de grande experiência, aliada a inteligência.

E, apesar da exaustão que fazia seus membros pesarem uma tonelada, os dois continuaram a lutar. Edward tinha a impressão de que o embate duraria para sempre, pois ambos eram igualmente hábeis no manejo de suas armas, ambos igualmente fortes e determinados. Então, por fim, deu-se conta de que estava começando a obter vantagem sobre seu adversário, embora continuasse a prestar silenciosa homenagem à destreza do outro homem. Nunca, desde que seu irmão Jasper e ele costumavam praticar juntos, encontrara um rival à sua altura. Não desde Jasper...

A visão de Edward escureceu e ele vacilou, enquanto a imagem que estivera tentando conjurar tanto tempo dançava diante de seus olhos. Era a lembrança dos olhos do irmão, no dia em que ele fora banido de Masen. Não podia negar que o homem a sua frente era bem mais velho, que era sombrio e ameaçador, quando Jasper fora cheio de vida e dono de um charme avassalador. Tudo acontecera há tantos anos... Às vezes tinha a impressão de que fora numa outra vida. Entretanto a semelhança daqueles olhos penetrantes e ardentes era inquietante.

Chocado e confuso, Edward não percebeu a clava largada no chão, atrás de si. Dando um passo para trás, ele murmurou, atônito: — Jasper?

Naquele exato momento, seu oponente vibrou a espada no ar e embora tivesse a impressão de que ele tentara diminuir a força do golpe no último instante, Edward sentiu os joelhos vergarem ao absorver o impacto com o escudo.

Imediatamente Emmett se aproximou, ofegante, os olhos fixos no adversário caído.

Apanhando-o de surpresa, num gesto rápido e certeiro, Edward estendeu o braço e arrancou a luva da mão esquerda do cavaleiro. A cicatriz era perfeitamente visível, uma cicatriz idêntica àquela que seu irmão ganhara, aos dezessete anos, depois de ter sido queimado por uma corda.

Emocionado, os olhos cheios de lágrimas esperançosas, Edward atirou os braços para o alto, o gesto amplo revelando total rendição.

— Por Deus, se ao menos pudesse ser verdade...

Jasper?

O outro homem tirou o elmo e o jogou no chão. Rígido, manteve-se de pé, fitando o adversário caído, o ódio que iluminara as feições febris transformando-se em confusão.

— Sim, sou eu.

Levado pela descrença, Edward balançou a cabeça, incapaz de desviar o olhar da face do irmão.

— Mas como? Por que este ataque? Por que a tentativa de me envenenar?

Emmett passou a mão pelo rosto barbado.

— Não sei nada sobre o envenenamento. Não tenho idéia do que aconteceu em Masen. Eu pretendia envenená-lo, sim, porém não fui capaz. Eu sabia que se tivesse que pôr um fim em sua vida, se tivesse que acabar com meu tormento, teria que ser aqui — ele apontou os arredores —, num campo de batalha, numa luta corpo a corpo, homem a homem.

Somente então Edward se deu conta de que não estavam sós, que toda a audiência, cavaleiros, soldados, servos e os nobres nos palanques, observavam a cena e ouviam cada palavra trocada entre os dois com uma expressão do mais genuíno assombro. Todavia o sentimento de descrença estampado "no rosto de cada um dos presentes não era tão grande quanto o seu próprio.

Seu olhar buscou o de Isabella no palanque de honra, enquanto tentava dizer a ela quão feliz estava pelo que acabara de acontecer. Apesar do que fora vítima, apesar de todo o ressentimento que Jasper parecia lhe dedicar, estava feliz por descobri-lo vivo.

Isabella levou a mão aos lábios, lutando contra as lágrimas enquanto fitava o marido. Obviamente ela não sabia o que fazer dessa situação, exatamente como ele. Se dava vazão à alegria, ou se entregava à tristeza. Naquele preciso instante, Edward notou os olhos da esposa, repentinamente, se encherem de terror, no momento exato em que um murmúrio agitado irrompia da audiência.

Edward ergueu o olhar a tempo de ver o irmão levantando a espada acima de sua cabeça. Numa reação instantânea, fechou os olhos. Não iria, não podia, erguer a mão contra Jasper, nem que fosse para salvar a si mesmo. Preferia morrer a matar o irmão.

Dali a um segundo, ouviu o ruído do golpe feroz, porém não contra ele próprio. Um grito agudo de dor ecoou atrás de si e Edward virou-se imediatamente. Eric estava caído no chão, à espada lançada alguns metros adiante.

Assombrado, Edward olhou para o irmão.

Jasper balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não fui capaz de matá-lo e não permitirei que alguém mais tente fazê-lo.

Ficando de pé, Edward aproximou-se de onde estava Eric, notando que o rapaz sangrava profusamente do lado direito.

— Você está louco? — indagou friamente. — Não consegue enxergar que o mundo todo está nos observando? Que cada uma dessas pessoas é testemunha do que se passa aqui?

A cicatriz na face de Eric pulsava, avermelhada por causa do ódio contido naquele corpo.

— Eu o odeio, St. Cullen — ele gritou descontrolado. Vendo que Jasper viera se colocar ao lado do irmão, dirigiu-se aos dois, a voz estridente ecoando pelo silêncio mortal que caíra sobre o campo. — Odeio vocês dois. Primeiro você, Edward, que me desfigurou, impedindo que Rosalie me lançasse ao menos um olhar. Então você, Emmett... Jasper, a tomou para si. Se eu tivesse sabido que você era irmão de Edward, o teria matado antes que as coisas houvessem chegado a esse ponto. — O olhar febril e rancoroso buscou o de Edward. — Fui eu quem usou o veneno. Naquela noite, resolvi seguir Emmett para descobrir o que ele estava tramando. Vi-o entrar em seu quarto, porém, na hora de usar o veneno, perdeu a coragem e o atirou no fogo. Eu não fazia idéia do motivo pelo qual ele tentara matá-lo e depois perdera a coragem. Porém, eu não tinha medo de terminar o que ele começara e não fora capaz de concluir.

Eric parecia saborear cada palavra, como se tirasse um prazer extremo em relembrar seus atos.

— Você já falou o suficiente, Eric. — Era o conde de Hampstead, pai do rapaz, quem tentava interromper a confissão do filho.

Edward virou-se a tempo de ver o cavaleiro alto e distinto acenar para dois de seus homens, que o haviam seguido até o local do incidente.

— Levem-no daqui. Partiremos para casa já.

Os homens agiram de acordo com as instruções re cebidas e logo os quatro deixavam o campo de batalha.

Sabendo que não valia a pena tentar detê-los, Edward permitiu que se afastassem sem que sofressem represálias. Todos os presentes haviam visto e ouvido tudo. Eric já não podia mais esconder sua verdadeira natureza, maníaca e cruel. Não importava quão importante fosse o pai, quão bem relacionado. O filho se tornara execrado entre seus pares.

Também algo muito mais importante preocupava Edward no momento. Seu irmão. Jasper estava silencioso, parecendo enfraquecido, drenado de toda energia, agora que não era mais consumido pelo ódio, nem movido pelo rancor e desejo de vingança que o sustentara durante todos aqueles anos. Uma onda de simpatia e piedade inundou o peito de Edward, entretanto ele se manteve firme. Precisava saber as respostas para as perguntas que o atormentavam.

— Por quê, Jasper? Por quê?

Jasper balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, vagarosamente.

— Fui abandonado por meus próprios homens, dado como morto. E você não faz idéia do que passar quatro anos numa prisão sarracena pode fazer a um homem, Edward. Quando voltei pára a Inglaterra, estava amargo, cheio de ódio, preparado para destruir nosso pai, você e Masen a qualquer custo. Que melhor maneira de começar a colocar meu plano em prática do que assumir uma posição de destaque na casa do mais antigo inimigo de nosso pai?

Ele fitou o irmão, os olhos revelando a angústia provocada pelo tormento interior. Um tormento que lhe roubara a paz em todos esses anos.

— Mas por mais que eu lutasse contra isso, por mais que eu tentasse sufocar os sentimentos, desdenhá-los, parte de mim ainda amava nosso pai. Decidi procurá-lo, decidi contar-lhe que eu continuava vivo. Ele atendeu ao meu chamado, Edward, porém estava tão embriagado, tão distante da realidade, que pareceu perder o controle quando eu mencionei o nome "Jasper". Mostrou-se confuso, agitado, extremamente nervoso e agressivo. Pôs-se a discursar violentamente sobre como as coisas teriam sido diferentes se seu filho mais velho tivesse sido mais parecido com o mais jovem, mais responsável, mais honrado. Fiquei tão fora de mim com os insultos, que acabei perdendo a cabeça e avancei, com o propósito de agredir nosso pai.

O pesar imenso pelo acontecido se mostrava no rosto pálido, no brilho dos olhos profundamente tristes.

— Nunca tive intenção de matá-lo, mas o cavalo em que montava se assustou e, ao empinar, atirou-o no chão. Não pude fazer nada. Ele bateu com a cabeça na queda e a morte foi instantânea. Meu sofrimento foi devastador. Assim, transferi minha raiva para você, Edward. Mais ferozmente do que nunca, desejei vê-lo destruído. Para isso, redobrei meus esforços para causar problemas entre Penacre e Masen. Quando o rei sugeriu que você se casasse com Rosalie para que, enfim, houvesse paz entre as duas famílias, fiquei satisfeito com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, convencido de que o destino se curvava à minha vontade. Eu sabia que Rosalie sentia-se atraída por mim, acreditava-se apaixonada de fato. Ali estava a oportunidade perfeita de trair você. Assim, deitei-me com ela e pretendia continuar a fazê-lo quantas vezes fossem necessárias até engravidá-la.

Edward permanecia em silêncio.

— Eu queria que a criança que herdasse Masen fosse meu filho, enquanto, o tempo todo, você acreditaria ser o pai. Eu não tinha pressa, pelo contrário, sabia aguardar que o momento certo chegasse para executar minha vingança. Os anos passados na prisão haviam me ensinado a ter paciência, a esperar a hora de agir. Então, quando você estivesse vivendo o momento mais feliz de sua vida, acreditando-se ter tudo, eu lhe contaria que seu filho amado na verdade era meu e sua esposa, minha amante.

Quando o olhar de Jasper se desviou para o lado, Edward virou-se e descobriu Isabella, lágrimas grossas e silenciosas escorrendo pelo rosto amado. Ele estendeu a mão e a puxou para junto de si, sentindo que aquele era o momento mais feliz de sua vida por poder contar com aquela mulher delicada e estranhamente forte, capaz de sustentá-lo com sua simples presença.

Jasper continuou o relato, sabendo que só encontraria paz depois de devassar a própria alma e se eximir da culpa que o consumia.

— Ninguém faz idéia de quão enfurecido fiquei ao descobrir que você havia se casado com Isabella. Na sua ansiedade e determinação de proteger a irmã, ela destruiu meus planos, tão cuidadosamente elaborados e os quais eu acreditava infalíveis. Embora eu continuasse a tramar, a planejar, jogando com todas as possibilidades para atingir meu objetivo inicial, nada parecia sair como eu desejava. Agora compreendo que foi a própria bondade de Isabella, sua falta de egoísmo, o que provocou a grande virada de meu destino, algo que não acontecia há muitos anos. Quando Rosalie me escreveu, comunicando-me estar grávida, eu soube que deveria me casar com ela. Já não me sentia capaz de renegar meu próprio filho.

De repente Edward se deu conta de que não desejava saber todos os detalhes do que o irmão tramara contra ele. Jasper estivera fora de si, enlouquecido pela dor e desespero. Porém, acreditava firmemente que tudo pertencia ao passado. Só havia um caminho a seguir agora e preferia não ter que olhar para trás. Apesar de tudo o que acontecera, tivera sorte. Seu irmão es tava de volta.

Com algum pesar, Edward soltou Isabella. Todavia, não desejando se separar dela completamente, a manteve ao seu lado enquanto passava um braço ao redor dos ombros do irmão.

— Tudo isso ficou para trás agora. Deixemos o passado em paz, pois já sofremos o bastante. Você deve vir para casa imediatamente. Assumir o lugar que por direito e justiça lhe pertence. Assumir seu verdadeiro papel, o de lorde de Masen.

A reação de Jasper foi tão enérgica quanto definitiva.

— Não, não farei isso de maneira alguma. E não apenas por sua causa Edward, pois não há dúvidas de que você mereceu o lugar que ocupa agora por méritos pessoais. Mas por causa de Rosalie e do pai dela, que me aceitou em sua casa e acreditou em mim quando eu mesmo não acreditava no meu próprio valor. Lorde Penacre não tem herdeiros e me ofereceu essa posição. Justamente a mim, um homem surgido não se sabe de onde e, certamente, não merecedor dessa demonstração de absoluta confiança. Como posso atirar a confiança de que fui alvo na lama, como posso recusar-me a atender um pedido de lorde Penacre? — Jasper fez uma breve pausa. — Isto é, se Rosalie ainda me quiser. Pobre Rosalie, que nunca soube por que eu o odiava tanto e que, mesmo assim, tentou me agradar de todas as maneiras possíveis, não se importando quão difícil eu podia me tornar. Eu a fiz sofrer e a desapontei enormemente. Não sei se mereço perdão.

— Perdão você deve pedir à minha filha e ouvir o que ela tem a responder — o barão de Penacre falou do meio da multidão, atraindo os olhares de todos os presentes. Rosalie, aos prantos, agarrava-se ao braço do pai.

Devagar, ela ergueu o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas.

— Está me pedindo perdão e desejando que eu me case com você por que me ama, ou por que se sente na obrigação de retratar seus erros, agindo de acordo com um recém-adquirido senso de dever?

Muito sério, Emmett fitou a noiva, uma tristeza infinita no olhar.

— Sim, eu a amo verdadeiramente, apesar de, talvez, haver compreendido isso um pouco tarde demais.

Imediatamente, Rosalie correu para junto do homem amado, atirando os braços ao redor do corpo sólido, chorando de alegria. — Eu me casarei com você, Emmett. Você me ama, e é o que basta. Serei capaz de segui-lo até os confins da terra, se for necessário.

A felicidade do irmão emocionou Edward profundamente. Depois de tanto sofrimento, Jasper merecia encontrar a paz tão sonhada. Entretanto, não podia permitir que ele abrisse mão daquilo que lhe pertencia por direito, como o filho mais velho do barão de Masen.

— Jasper — chamou-o firme.

O irmão, porém, limitou-se a balançar a cabeça.

— Jasper está morto e assim deve continuar. Faça isso por mim, mesmo que o desfecho da história não seja de seu agrado. Por favor, permita-me escolher meu próprio futuro. — Emmett apontou para Isabella. — Você e sua esposa devem dar início a uma nova geração de St. Cullen, uma geração que não viva assombrada pelas mágoas do passado, uma geração que saiba perdoar seus mortos e deixá-los descansar em paz. Você e eu sofremos muito, meu irmão, pagamos pelos nossos erros e pelos erros de nossos pais. No final, quase fomos inteiramente destruídos, quase perdemos por completo nossa capacidade de amar e de sermos felizes. Não quero que nossos descendentes tenham um legado de ódio, mas que vivam em paz com a herança que receberam dos avós.

Edward não estava muito satisfeito com a decisão do irmão. Preferia vê-lo ocupando o lugar que lhe era de direito, preferia lhe passar o título de barão de Masen, do qual se apossara por imposição do pai. Entretanto, Jasper insistia em não ouvir seus argumentos e nada do que dissesse o demoveria da decisão tomada.

Ele olhou para a mulher ao seu lado, sua esposa, seu verdadeiro e único amor. Isabella não era merecedora de um homem em paz consigo mesmo? Um homem livre da culpa de se julgar ocupando o lugar do irmão?

Ela o fitou ternamente, os olhos azuis brilhando cheios de amor.

— Sim, Edward. Ouça o que seu irmão diz, pois Emmett fala com sabedoria. Está na hora de recomeçar, de esquecer tristezas e ressentimentos antigos. Não permita que os problemas do passado continuem a atormentá-lo. Você mereceu o lugar que ocupa em Masen por seu próprio valor, não tirou nada de ninguém. Vamos começar nossas vidas juntos sabendo que agimos de acordo com a justiça.

Sentindo o coração pulsar de alegria, ele se descobriu mergulhando naqueles olhos luminosos, no amor e na fé que a esposa lhe dedicava. E, de repente, soube que Isabella tinha razão. Sim, merecera o lugar que agora ocupava, assim como merecia uma vida feliz ao lado de Isabella e, com a ajuda de Deus, dos filhos que teriam juntos.

Exultando de alegria, enlaçou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para junto de si, os lábios ávidos procurando os dela enquanto gritos de encorajamento partiam da multidão. E se algum dia as sombras do passado tentassem subjugá-lo, tentassem fazê-lo perder a confiança em si e no mundo, sabia que não enfrentaria os problemas sozinho. Isabella, com sua retidão de caráter, sua bondade, sua coragem e a bela música de sua alma, estaria ao seu lado. Isabella se apossara de seu coração e faria parte de sua vida por toda a eternidade.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Esse Emmett só por Deus... Mas a Bella e o Edward edificam a historia... Eles são lindos juntos... Eu amei essa historia... e estou preparando uma muito melhor... esperem e aguardem..._

_Eu quero agradecer as minhas florzinhas: **Guest, Joana Patricia, annacaroll, Florence Santos, Theslenn Urils, Ana Krol, Nila Cullen, leamchiele, ghulam. rasool, Lu Mack, adeary, JOKB, Marcia, Lolabina, P. Bruce, (Nila Cullen melhorei, estou bem melhor... obrigada querida pelo carinho), Wolf Majesty, Lisa. Miwsher, bruna, CarolinaChuff, adria, Bela Winchester, ISLCullen, Juh Higurashi, Juju. moreschi, Lolitasss, Nath Tsubasa Evans, Vanity nightwish, Yara Bastos, imaryana, marprof, michele. cullen. 9, CSSO, Brenndinha Potter, viviaalencar, leitoras fantasmas... e futuras leitoras... **obrigada por lerem amores... vocês fazem parte da minha vida... é para vocês que eu adapto... Beijooosss e até Sabado!_


End file.
